Les Mauvais Garçons
by MrsSimply
Summary: Franchement Naruto, tu crois pas que... Entre Sasuke et toi c'est... Un peu plus que de l'amitié?". Jusque là, Naruto ne l'avait jamais envisagé, du moins pas consciemment, mais au vu des récents événements...UA SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps, ça va bien, la famille, les amis etc? Non en fait je blablate pour vous éviter de lire mon histoire (je suis très très angoissée concernant sa publication on dirait...). Donc euh, elle est terminée, il y a onze chapitre plus un épilogue et... Et j'espère que cette fiction ne provoquera pas en vous trop de réactions négatives du genre, colère, dégout, agacement... Ce chapitre est plus une introduction des lieux et des personnages qu'un chapitre en lui même, le deuxième suivra donc assez vite je pense, après la publication se fera le jeudi soir sauf pendant les vacances, toute les semaines pendant dix semaines. Après ça, un OS NaruSasu devrait sortir et après, il faudra à nouveau attendre. Eh oui, ma vie d'étudiante me prend du temps. La vrai vie est parfois bien contraignante.

Cette histoire est bien un Sasunaru, j'espère ne pas avoir taper dans le OCC, des fois c'est dur de juger. En tout cas, je crois que pour ce chapitre ça va, je vous préviendrez quand j'aurais de plus sérieux doutes, je pense par exemple au dixième chapitre... Enfin, je vous le redirais!

Merci à Kumfu qui m'a relancé il y a un mois, sinon, je serais toujours coincée xD.

Une pensée pour Yaku-Hana qui traverse une période difficile.

* * *

**Les mauvais garçons**

Chapitre 1, Une sombre histoire de viols.

Chaque école est particulière. Cette école-ci pourtant, était plus que seulement particulière, elle était _très_ particulière. Constitué de dix bâtiments répartis sur une dizaine de kilomètres sans compter les dortoirs en périphérie, l'Ecole était énorme et les murs blancs immaculés étincelaient comme un joyau au soleil. Perdue au cœur de la capitale du pays du feu, l'Ecole de Konoha était entourée d'une forêt de verre et d'immeuble plus haut les uns que les autres. Les bâtiment se reflétaient les un les autres, donnant l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert à tout les étudiants qui y apprenaient diverses matières. L'Ecole donnaient quasiment tout les diplômes, sportif ou de médecine en passant par la cuisine, l'art et la politique. Plus de huit cent professeurs parcouraient toute la journées les kilomètres de bâtiments du campus et enseignait une centaine de matière à plus de trois milles étudiants, et pas des moindres.

Les élèves formaient le gratin du pays et la plus grande difficulté restait bel et bien de rentrer dans l'école, y rester n'était qu'une formalité. Travaillant d'arrache pied parfois pendant des années avant de pouvoir intégrer l'Ecole, le concoure détenaient le plus grand nombre de candidature jamais égalé des cinq pays de l'Union des Kage. Pour autant, l'Ecole était gratuite et donnait le meilleur enseignement... A condition d'avoir les nerfs solides.

L'Ecole de Konoha était souvent cité lorsqu'on associait le génie à la folie, il était bien connu dans toute l'Union que l'Ecole recrutait ses professeurs autant sur leurs qualité intellectuelles... Que leurs... Particularités.

Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours pour l'élève Lambda et par soucis de confidentialité, nous ne citerons pas son nom. L'élève Lambda devait non seulement arriver à l'heure puisque le règlement était très sévère à ce sujet, et donc parfois courir un véritable marathon pour passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Il devait parfois encore gravir jusqu'à cinq étages pour parvenir à sa salle de cours. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur que pouvait susciter certains cours, parmi les plus célèbres, l'éducation physique et sportive obligatoire à Konoha, enseigné par le très célèbre mais non moins craint, le très très motivé Gai Maito. Autre exemple, le cour de chimie, dirigé par Anko Mitarashi maitresse en explosion, ou encore l'anatomie avec Kabuto, l'as de la dissection et le cour de mathématique d'Hibiki, expert en torture algébrique. Mais le top trois des cours qui faisaient véritablement sauter l'élève Lambda hors de son pantalon était constitué du sombre cour de biologie dirigé par le très obscur et effrayant Orochimaru à la troisième place, du cour de Littérature très déviant avec le très très douteux Jiraya et enfin, le cour tout à fait « normal » d'économie de la très violente mais très belle Tsunade.

Mais il pouvait arriver des choses encore pire à l'élève Lambda, il pouvait, par exemple, se retrouver dans la même promotion que les « Bad Boy » de l'école. Pour cela, il fallait juste que l'élève Lambda soit né dans l'année scolaire 199-, qu'il n'ai ni redoublé ni sauté de classe et qu'il ait intégré la section économique, scientifique, sportive ou artistique et là, il y avait de très bonne chance pour que l'élève Lambda se retrouve dans au moins trois de ses cours avec l'un d'entre « eux ».

Les « Bad Boy » portaient le nom de code de B-B dans le corps étudiant, ou bien on les désignaient par « Eux », mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne prononçaient leurs prénoms. Beaucoup d'élèves Lambda étaient devenu paranoïaques, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient risqué à prononcer le nom de l'un d'entre « eux », celui-ci c'était retrouvé sur son chemin, mais c'était en réalité, une pure coïncidence désastreuse du destin. Le destin aimait beaucoup jouer avec les nerfs des élèves Lambda.

Les B-B, comme vous vous en doutez, exerçaient un attrait sans fin pour les élèves Lambda, parce qu'ils étaient cool, parce que même les cours des trois Sages ne leur faisaient pas peur, parce que non content d'être désinvoltes, ils étaient les meilleurs et aussi, les plus beaux. Des beautés exotiques, sexy, raffinés ou originales, il y en avait pour tout les goûts mais ils restaient inaccessibles pour la plupart d'entre eux. Parmi les dix garçons qui constituaient le groupe, seul trois entraient dans la catégorie sociale et aimable, les autres étaient soient désintéressé, soit fainéant, soit carrément flippant. Le seul lien que la population étudiante Lambda avait avec les B-B, c'était au travers des cinq filles qui les accompagnaient, les seules cinq « élues ». Inutile de vous dire qu'elles aussi, avaient mauvais caractère.

Ce matin là, Sakura était en retard, elle avait mal dormit à cause de la chaleur insoutenable de ce mois d'octobre, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être encore en plein mois d'août. Sa colocataire et amie, Ino la pressait de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune femme au teint crème achevât d'arranger sa chevelure châtain-rose et sortie de l'appartement en attrapant son sac en bandoulière au passage. L'autre jeune femme, Ino, était blonde et dépassait Sakura d'une tête en converse même quand celle-ci portait des sandales à talons. Sakura était plus discrète et plus raffinée que son amie et colocataire qui abordait une beauté sauvage. Sa jupe beige lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et son débardeur rose pâle laissait parfaitement voir sa poitrine menue mais ferme. Tout comme les B-B étaient l'égérie de toutes les filles, elles étaient l'égérie de beaucoup de garçons.

La porte d'une troisième chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une troisième jeune fille plus menue, plus frêle mais dont les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux pâles dégageait une beauté aristocratique que n'avaient pas les deux premières. Avec un petit sourire, Hinata saluât ses deux amies et elles allèrent jusqu'à la cage d'escalier en parlant du devoir de littérature à rendre à Jiraya très bientôt et dont le sujet était « Démontrer en citant des auteurs et des œuvres, que la littérature érotique regorge de perle littéraires. » Sujet classique.

« Tu as lu L_e Bandeau_? Demandât Ino à Hinata, un des livres qu'elle comptait citer dans sa dissertation.

- Je-j'ai jeté un coup d'œil?  
Des trois filles, la dernière était la plus timide et celle qui avait le meilleur caractère à condition de ne pas s'attaquer à son amoureux ou à ses amis.

- Un coup d'œil? Fit Sakura. Franchement Hinata, sur toute la liste qu'il nous a donné au début de l'année, c'est le plus convenable, croit moi, Ino et moi avons lu les autres!

- Moi aussi. Répondit faiblement Hinata.

Les deux autres filles se tournèrent vers celle aux cheveux noirs qui leur jetât un regard fier:

- Quoi? Kiba les as lu avec moi!

Ino se retint de rire mais Sakura laissât échapper:

- Ça a dû lui donner des idées non?

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas à répondre puisqu'a ce moment là, Temari et Tenten, les deux autres filles du groupe arrivèrent. Elles aussi colocataire dans l'immeuble, elles étaient à l'étage au dessus , contrairement aux trois autres.

- Comment ça va ce matin? Lançât Tenten avec son entrain habituel.

- Pas réveillée. » Répondit Sakura.

Temari laissât échapper un soupire de lassitude, elle était toujours d'humeur massacrante avant d'avoir manger. Non pas que se soit vraiment mieux par la suite. Tout en continuant de discuter, les cinq filles se rendirent dans le café en face de leur appartement ou elles retrouvèrent... Les B-B, comme chaque lundi matin.

C'était une tradition, puisque tout le groupe habitait proche de ce café, ils s'y rendaient pour bien commencer la semaine et y petit-déjeunaient tous ensemble, le reste du temps, c'était chacun dans son appartement.

A moitié affalé sur la table, Shikamaru laissât échapper un long, très long bâillement tout en louchant sur le croissant qui venait de se poser devant lui.

« Tiens. Dit simplement Temari en poussant la viennoiserie vers lui. Avec un signe de tête pour remercier sa petite amie, il attirât le croissant à lui.

A côté, Chôji et Ino discutaient tranquillement du repas en amoureux qu'ils avaient prévu de faire ce weekend, en réalité, Ino parlait et Chôji mangeait tout en acquiesçant lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Tenten lisait le journal avec Neji, ils faisaient toujours ça car le garçon considérait qu'il était très important de se tenir au courant de la politique et Tenten partageait son avis, bien qu'elle soit la seule..

Un peu plus loin, Kiba tentait désespérément de faire assoir sa copine sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle refusait poliment avec un rougissement marqué. Les démonstrations publiques ce n'était pas du tout son truc. A côté de lui se trouvait Shino, le regard perdu dans son petit pain ou loin dans une forêt amazonienne remplie d'insectes. Kankuro arrivât à ce moment là et vint s'assoir à côté de sa sœur jumelle, Temari avant de tremper son pain au chocolat dans son jus d'orange.

- Ewww... Fit son ainée de quelques minutes.

- Quoi?

- Rien. Ou est Gaara?

- Entrain d'empêcher Naruto et Sasuke de s'entre-tuer, tu sais, c'est son occupation favorite.

- Outre celle de martyriser les filles qui lui offre du chocolat à la saint Valentin. Ajoutât doucement Neji en refermant le journal.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller aider Gaara? Proposât Hinata

- Je suis là. Fit une voix grave et doucereuse derrière la jeune fille qui sursauta légèrement. Mécaniquement, Kiba lui caressât le dos pour la réconforter tout en souriant au nouvel arrivant roux.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? Demandât doucement Gaara en s'asseyant pour manger son croissant.

- Naruto et Sasuke.

- Ils arrivent, enfin je suppose...

- Tu... Supposes. Répétât Shino, dubitatif.

- Je les aient perdu au dernier croisement lorsque Naruto s'est mis à courir pour échapper à Sasuke. Ils débattaient à propos d'un problème de couverture, il me semble.

Soudain, un tonnerre retentit et la porte de la salle claqua contre le mur.

- CONNARD t'étais pas obligé de la retirer comme ça, ça fait mal! Hurlât un blond en entrant.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu t'agrippais désespérément, il a bien fallut que je la retire. Répliquât très calmement un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Sois un peu délicat, brute! Ça fait déjà assez mal comme ça sans rien mais alors en plus quand tu es brutal!

- Je ne suis pas brutal, mais efficace...

- Efficace, mon cul!

- On allait être en retard.

- Les garçons. Intervint alors Sakura dans le silence général qui avait suivit leur entrée. De quoi vous parlez?

- Sasuke à encore tiré ma couette pour que je tombe du lit, et cette fois, particulièrement fort, je me suis pris le coin de la table de chevet et...

- Il ne se réveillait pas. Coupât l'ébène en s'asseyant en face de Gaara de façon tout à fait détendu.

- Je suis toujours à l'heure! Protestât Naruto.

Toute la table se tournât vers lui et les regardât d'un air sarcastique qui lui déplut fortement.

- Quoi?!

La tablé haussât unanimement les épaules et retournât à son activité précédente alors que le blond s'asseyait à côté de Sasuke en bougonnant.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper un croissant, la porte claquât à nouveau contre le mur et une tornade verte fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Bonjour mes chers amis de Konoha, quelle belle et vivifiante journée, arôme exquis de la jeunesse.

- Bonjour Lee. Intervint poliment Tenten qui était la seule de sa table à s'être interrompue avec le reste du café. Viens t'assoir!

- Ah ma chère et tendre, n'as tu pas remarqué comme l'air et vif et pur aujourd'hui, parfait pour aller courir, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de mon retard mes chers amis!

Tout en continuant sa tirade, il vint s'assoir entre Neji et Tenten. Une seule chose pouvait faire taire le jeune homme plein d'entrain, sa petit amie ici présente qui lui tendait un pain au raisin et un chocolat chaud. Avec un sourire, il la remerciât, déposât brièvement ses lèvres contre sa joue et commençât à manger, en silence.

- Passe moi ma tasse de chocolat chaud, bâtard. Déclarât alors Naruto mais Sasuke ne bougeât pas.

- S'il te plait. Ajoutât le blond de mauvaise grâce. Cette fois-ci, ça demande fut exaucée d'une manière désinvolte et la tasse se renversât. Dans un réflexe pour éviter les dégâts, Naruto tendit la main mais rata le récipient, achevant de l'étaler contre la table.

- Merde. Soufflât-il en le redressant prestement. Il avait à présent du chocolat chaud plein les doigts et les porta lentement à sa bouche pour ne rien gâcher. Tel un chat, sa petite langue rose léchât son doigt avant qu'il ne le mette complètement en bouche pour retirer tout le sucre resté collé à sa peau. Il sentit soudain un regard pesant et se tournât vers Sasuke qui avait son regard fixé sur lui. Lentement, le regard jusqu'alors neutre de l'ébène se transformât en un rictus moqueur typique de sa famille. Le blond n'avait jamais vu une telle façon de regarder les gens mis à part chez Sasuke et son frère, cette posture unique, la tête légèrement appuyé contre des doigts à peine replié et le coude reposant sur le bord de la table. Cette façon d'être droit et fixe tout en paraissant décontracté et désinvolte, cette impression de puissance et ce regard qui vous déshabillait tout en vous rabaissant à l'état de rien. Brusquement, Naruto se rendit compte de deux choses, premièrement, il regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux de merlan frit et ensuite, son doigt était toujours coincé dans sa bouche. Une soudaine chaleur dans ses joues lui indiquât qu'il rougissait et avec un grognement, il tournât le dos à Sasuke.

Même s'il passait leur temps à se disputer, et c'était un euphémisme, on n'imaginait pas l'un sans l'autre et ça depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans, âge auquel ils s'étaient rencontré. A l'époque, le jeune Sasuke était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre par une chaude après midi de septembre, il venait d'arriver en ville avec son frère. Puisqu'il faisait très chaud Naruto Uzumaki s'adonnait à son activité favorite: la bataille d'eau, fille contre garçon. Nul besoin de vous dire que les batailles de ce genre étaient interdites dans l'enceinte du collège mais Naruto et sa grande amie Sakura s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Évidement, Sasuke entendit leur cris et leurs éclats de rire, mais tout occupé qu'il était à broyer du noir dans son coin, il ne sentit pas le danger avant que le garçon blond ne trébuche sur lui et ne renverse sa bouteille sur sa chemise blanche. Il avait fallut près de quatre pions pour les séparer.

Non content de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, ils découvrirent aussi qu'il partageaient le même cour d'art martiaux qui leur permit de se défouler et de régler leurs comptes. Au fur et à mesure des années, ils durent apprendre à se connaître et à s'entraider puisque leurs noms de familles respectifs se suivaient dans l'alphabet et que les professeurs avaient donc tendance à les mettre ensemble. Il s'avéra très vite qu'ils formaient une très bonne équipe, Naruto avait les idées et la motivation, Sasuke les connaissances et la technique.

Au fil des années, une sorte d'affection s'instaurât entre eux et les insultes perdirent peu à peu leurs impactes pour ne devenir plus que des surnoms et un jour, un événement changeât tout à fait la donne et ils en virent à se défendre dos contre dos. En effet, Naruto avait un forte tendance à la provocation et se mettait toujours dans des situations que Sasuke qualifiait de « merdique » en grognant avant de remonter ses manches. Mais plus qu'on ne l'aurait soupçonné, Sasuke créait aussi les confrontations, il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour provoquer la colère des autres, son attitude suffisait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils firent la loi autour d'eux partout ou ils allaient, entrainant Sakura derrière eux.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui avait retrouvé sa posture, non moins énervante, de tendre indifférence. Généralement, c'était ce qu'il présentait à Naruto lorsque celui-ci lui parlait de fille ou de toute autres choses « futiles » pour Sasuke, et la liste était longue. Une fois de plus Naruto se retrouvât à observer la ligne parfaite de son meilleur ami. Légèrement penché en avant, ses lèvres reposaient contre la deuxième phalange de l'index et du majeur, légèrement repliés. Ses yeux à demi fermés observaient le vague proche de son interlocuteur avec un visage sérieux. Ses traits semblaient reposés adoucis lorsqu'il prenait cette pose et c'était pour cela que Naruto la qualifiait de tendre indifférence. D'un mouvement rapide, Sasuke l'observât du coin de l'œil et le blond détournât aussitôt le regard, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, mais il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Tout c'était déroulé une semaine auparavant. Il avait passé ses vacances chez les Uchiwa, Sasuke et Itachi tandis que son tuteur, Iruka, s'était offert un voyage au pays du vent pour faire du tourisme avec Kakashi. De l'avis des deux jeunes, Iruka n'avait pas dû voir beaucoup d'édifices mais surtout le plafond des chambres d'hôtels. Iruka et Kakashi étaient aussi leurs professeurs depuis deux ans et enseignait respectivement l'histoire et la physique.

Passer l'été avec Sasuke était quelque chose d'assez courant depuis ses treize ans, âge auquel les deux garçon s'étaient véritablement rapprochés, et cette année n'était pas différente. Depuis leur majorité les sorties n'était plus seulement d'innocent goûters ou de petites soirées mais bien des sorties en bar avec le reste de la bande et de belle virées en voiture près de la plage. Ce soir là, Sakura avait proposé de faire du camping pendant deux jours et ils en étaient à la première nuit. Alors que Kiba racontait des histoires drôles aux filles et que Lee était en pleine démonstration de karaté avancé avec Neji, Naruto et Sasuke entretenait le feu pour y faire cuire des grillades.

Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, Naruto se souvenait parfaitement bien de l'expression tendrement indifférente de son ami alors qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le feu, jouant avec un couteau. C'est précisément ce moment là que choisit Naruto pour se rapprocher du feu, un peu trop près.

« Ouch! Fit le blond en reculant prestement pour venir heurter Sasuke, celui-ci, surpris, basculât en arrière et s'étalât avec Naruto sur le sol derrière le tronc sur lequel ils étaient assis quelques secondes auparavant.

- Dah! Laissât échapper Sasuke en repoussant vivement Naruto sur le côté. Choqué, l'autre se redressât sur son séant et vit du sang couler le long de la main de son ami. Dans sa chute, Sasuke avait serré le couteau avec lequel il jouait, la lame avait déraper contre sa main, tailladant son index.

- Tu saignes!

Le deuxième garçon levât les yeux au ciel et voulût objecter que c'était juste une petite coupure mais n'en eut pas le temps, il sentit soudain une douce chaleur entourer son index blessé. Sa respiration s'arrêtât lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

- Naruto. Dit-il de sa voix grave et posée.

L'interpelé levât la tête toujours en tenant le doigt entre ses lèvres et croisât le regard d'onyx de son compagnon de toujours. Et le temps s'arrêtât.

Dans un état second, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs relâchât l'index et laissât ses mains retomber doucement en tenant toujours celle de l'autre garçon dont le regard étrange lui était inconnu. Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke se refermer contre les doigts qui la tenaient et comme dans un rêve, il regardât son meilleur ami se pencher vers lui, lever une main pour lui caresser une joue, se rapprocher tandis que lui même sentait ses yeux se fermer. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre ses lèvres et un frisson le parcourut, imperceptiblement, il relevât la tête et la penchât légèrement sur le côté, vaguement conscient du rythme hiératique de son cœur.

- Youhou! Sasuke, Naruto qu'es-ce que... Vous... » Le « faites » ne franchit jamais les lèvres de Sakura alors que Naruto se reculait vivement, la réalité ayant reprit ses droits. Qu'es-ce qui venait de se passer? Es-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou son meilleur ami avait réellement été sur le point de l'embrasser... Sasuke? L'embrasser? Lui? Naruto... Le bon canular. Il jetât un coup d'œil au dit meilleur ami qui se relevait de manière tout à fait décontractée et naturelle. Il avait reprit le couteau suisse en main mais l'avait refermé avant de le mettre dans sa poche et de s'éloigner avec toute la classe et la prestance que lui valait son nom. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Sakura observât Naruto d'un air suspicieux, mais devant son air perdu, elle n'ajoutât rien. De toute façon, si ce genre de chose se reproduisaient, elle serait assez vite au courant, ayant l'habitude d'écouter Naruto se plaindre de Sasuke et de tirer les vers du nez de ce dernier.

Depuis cet épisode dont aucun des deux n'avait reparlé, Naruto avait parfois des blancs ou il se surprenait à observer dans le détail son ami et à se demander quelle texture ses lèvres pouvaient avoir. Comme maintenant par exemple, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur son croissant.

Soudain, Lee se penchât vers le centre de la table, un air sérieux sur son visage.

- Au fait, vous vous souvenez la fille qui avait fait un malaise, la deuxième année qu'on a conduit à l'hôpital il y a une semaine.

Il n'attendit pas de confirmation quelconque, tout le monde s'en souvenait. Aucun des B-B n'avait été présent mais tout les internes de première et seconde année en avaient parlé. Ils avaient tous entendu des sanglots hystériques puis l'ambulance au milieu de la nuit. Pour toute explication, on leur avait dit que la jeune fille avait fait un malaise et qu'on devait la conduire à l'hôpital avant de les renvoyer se coucher.

- Elle n'a pas fait de malaise, reprit Lee, elle a été violée.

Le silence tombât sur le groupe d'ami. Hinata porta sa main à sa bouche et Sakura fronçât les sourcils:

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Gai me l'a dit lorsqu'on est allé boire un verre, un certain nombre de professeurs sont au courant et enquêtent, ils ne savent pas qui a fait ça et la fille ne s'en souvient pas...

Neji posât son menton contre le dos de sa main et déclarât doucement:

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, si ça avait vraiment été juste un malaise, elle serait revenue depuis des jours déjà... Elle est toujours à l'hôpital?

- A priori oui, à l'hôpital central, en section psychologique. Répondit Lee. Je pense que Gai m'en a parlé parce que la police est impuissante et que eux même n'ont aucun indice.

- Évidement, c'est toujours à nous qu'on s'adresse. Grognât Shikamaru en relevant à peine la tête.

- Tout les élèves nous font confiance, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose et qu'il ne l'a dit ni à la police ni aux professeurs, c'est à nous qu'il le dira. Renchérit Neji.

Lors des deux années précédentes, le groupe avait eu le temps de faire ses preuves en tant que maitres de l'Ecole. Ils avaient fait mettre à la porte un professeur qui volait des pièces informatiques, stoppé le racket que subissaient les premières années, dégagé le gang de tageur qui subissait la nuit et découvert l'identité de de la personne qui avait essayé d'assassiner leur proviseur l'année précédente. Très vite les élèves en était venu à leur confier tout leurs problèmes et ils avaient finit par faire la police un peu partout, au grand damne de Shikamaru qui aurait simplement voulu avoir la paix mais que sa grandeur d'âme poussait à agir. Même Gaara qui faisait peur de premier abord avait finit par être le chevalier blanc des filles de quatrième année lorsqu'il avait tabassé le voyeur qui sévissait dans leur vestiaire.

- Qu'es-ce qu'on fait alors? Demandât Sakura.

- On trouve ce fumier! Lançât Naruto et Sasuke levât les yeux au ciel. C'était ce genre de combine qui mettait toujours Naruto dans la merde et il passait son temps à réparer les dégâts du blond. Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il adorait jouer les justiciers lui aussi.

Neji hochât la tête alors que les yeux de Kiba brillaient d'excitation. Le jeune homme commençât:

- Naruto et Sasuke, interrogez les professeurs, je suis sûr que Kakashi sera ravit de nous aider, Hinata et Tenten, rendez-vous à l'hôpital voir comment va cette fille, Gaara vous accompagnera.

- Avec Chôji, je vais voir quels sont les élèves qui ont un casier judiciaire avec antécédent de ce genre. Commentât Shikamaru.

- Kiba, Kankuro,Temari, Sakura et Ino, interrogez les élèves, Lee, Shino et moi on va aller faire un tour du côté de l'internât. Dans trois jour on mettra nos informations en commun et on verrat bien ce qu'on a. »

* * *

Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs et Naruto émit un son entre le gémissement plaintif et un grognement.

« Oh non... Pas ce cour.

Sasuke ne répondit rien alors qu'ils avançaient vers la porte de la salle. Ils étaient en section économique, Sasuke parce qu'il souhaitait reprendre l'entreprise familiale et libérer son frère de cette tâche, Naruto parce qu'il voulait faire de la politique. L'ébène et le blond suivaient donc quasiment les mêmes cours, si ce n'est que Sasuke avait l'option gestion, deux heures de plus que Naruto qui lui avait l'option science politique, deux heures supplémentaires aussi. Le lundi matin pendant la première période qui allait du petit déjeuner au déjeuner, ils avaient leur option facultative qui portait le nom pimpant de « Gestion écologique et politiques de développement », autrement dit, ils étudiaient les différentes façon de créer de l'énergie tout en respectant l'environnement. Cette option avait été mise en place cette année même et les deux jeunes hommes l'avait trouvé intéressante et prometteuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne découvrent quels étaient les trois professeurs qui assuraient cette matière: Orochimaru et Kakashi pour la partie scientifique et Ebisu pour la partie politique et économique. Chouette. Un pervers pédophile bien caché, un pervers homosexuel qui s'assumait et un pervers hétérosexuel douteux qui ne s'assumait pas. Résultat, Naruto avait hyper peur de ce cour et il avait de bonnes raisons. Sasuke jetât un coup d'œil à son ami dont les sourcils étaient froncés et qui tortillaient ses doigts au point d'en faire des nœuds.

- Si on séchait?

- Non.

- Mais Sasuke, sincèrement, ils sont tous flippant.

D'un coup, le blond se retrouvât collé au mur, sa tête heurta durement la surface plane et il émit un sifflement douloureux. Rouvrant lentement les yeux, fermés sous le choc, il tombât dans les lagons noirs de Sasuke. Son souffle se coinçât dans sa gorge alors que l'odeur de menthe et de coriandre caractéristique de Sasuke l'enveloppait et la scène qui le traumatisait depuis des semaines lui revint en mémoire.

- Lâche. Soufflât Sasuke contre sa joue et Naruto ne pu restreindre un frisson.

- N-non... J'ai... Je crois que j'ai le droit de pas avoir envie de passer quatre heures avec... Un pédophile qui a déjà essayé de te mettre la main dessus et un autre qui me hais pour des raisons inconnu... Sans parler de Kakashi!

- C'est du passé Naruto. »

Le blond fronçât les sourcils. Du passé peut être, mais ça restait douloureux! Il levât les yeux vers son meilleur ami mais ne dessellât rien dans le regard neutre. C'était lui ou Sasuke était vraiment renfermé en ce moment, d'habitude il ne lui cachait pas autant ses émotions et le blond pouvait se targuer d'être capable déchiffrer son ami. En colère pour des raisons dont il n'était pas sûr, Naruto repoussât vivement Sasuke et fit claquer la porte de leur salle de classe bruyamment. Derrière lui, Sasuke observât la porte de la salle d'un air neutre, serrant son poing inconsciemment.

L'élève Lambda aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir prit cette option, pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté la petite voix qui lui avait murmurer tout au long de l'été « cette option va te pourrir la vie ». Et cela c'était avéré exacte, cette l'option était intéressante, mais les professeurs qui l'enseignaient faisait partit du Top vingt des pires professeurs. Tout les élèves Lambda sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la salle de classe heurta le mur dans un grand bruit et ils se figèrent de peur en voyant Uzumaki Naruto avancer à grands pas vers son siège, l'air passablement énervé. Ils retinrent leurs souffles lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa franchit à son tour l'ouverture de la porte et fit baisser la température de la classe sous zéro, se déplaçant silencieusement entre les rangs. Habituellement, Naruto était de bonne humeur, ce qui rassurait les Lambda mais visiblement, ce Lundi allait être une sale journée.

« Eh ben, eh ben. Ricanât Kakashi sous son masque. En voilà des manières. Pourquoi vous êtes en retard au fait?

- Pas tes affaires. Grognât Naruto.

- M. Uzumaki, si M. Hatake vous permet tant de familiarité, ce n'est pas mon cas, veuillez vous excuser! Fit le professeur de droite en remontant ses petites lunettes ronde sur son nez.

- Laissez M. Ebisu, vous savez bien qu'ils ne connaissent aucune autorité. Fit alors la voix trainante d'Orochimaru. La classe, sauf Sasuke, fut parcourut d'un tremblement.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard? Demandât le vieux professeur de Chimie.

- Parce que. Répondit calmement Sasuke en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air désintéressé.

- M. Uzumaki? Appelât le professeur qui eut un rictus satisfait en le voyant sursauter. Pourquoi étiez vous en retard? Si vous ne répondez pas, vous serez collé une vendredi soir avec moi-même.

A La grande surprise de Naruto et du reste de la classe, Sasuke répondit à sa place:

- On pourrait commencer le cour peut-être plutôt que de tergiverser sur les raisons de notre retard.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde avait un saint respect pour les B-B, qui d'autre que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait envoyer le professeur Orochimaru se faire voir, et en beauté?

Kakashi ricanât une fois de plus et se tournât vers le tableau, mettant fin à ce début de cour hasardeux.

- Bien. Commençât l'homme masqué. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'énergie solaires et ses enjeux pendant trois heures, la quatrième sera consacré au sujet de TP que vous devrez rendre à la fin de l'année. Professeur? » Fit-il en se tournant vers Orochimaru.

L'interpelé cessât de lancer des regards assassins vers les deux jeunes étudiants du fond de la classe et commençât le cour.

Les trois premières heures passèrent vite, trop vite pour Naruto qui redoutait la quatrième durant laquelle les trois professeurs auraient le champs libre pour leur faire des misères, deux particulièrement. Il commençât à gigoter nerveusement pendant la dernière demi-heure de la troisième heure jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se tourne vers lui:

« Idiot.

Naruto lui lançât un regard de tueur.

- Quoi?! Fit-il sèchement.

- Arrête de bouger.

- Je bouge si je veux... Tu m'énerves.

Sasuke aurait bien lever les yeux aux ciels, mais c'était trop expressif pour lui, il se contentât d'un lourd silence tout en soutenant le regard de Naruto qui murmurât:

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as jamais peur?

Sasuke levât un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je veux dire... Ce mec aurait pu... Comme cette fille...

- J'étais d'accord... Naruto.

Ça, c'était la partie que Naruto aimait le moins. Évidemment que Sasuke n'avait pas peur, puisque pour lui, Orochimaru n'avait jamais été une menace mais un moyen de parvenir à son but plus rapidement. C'était lui, Naruto qui avait vraiment eut peur de perdre son meilleur ami pour toujours.

Un rire joyeux les interrompit et ils se retrouvèrent face à Kakashi. Franchement, outre sa perversité naturelle, Kakashi n'avait pas l'air net, la moitié de son visage était recouverte d'un masque qui cachait sa bouche et son œil gauche. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient légèrement sur son visage du même côté sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient gris. Et pourtant, Kakashi avait à peine vingt-huit ans.

- Comment ça va les enfants?

Naruto grognât:

- On est pas des enfants, merde!

- Ah oui? Grogner comme tu viens de le faire est un signe d'une grande maturité alors? Se moquât Kakashi. En réalité, Naruto et le professeur s'adorait, enfin, façon de parler, mais l'enseignant était le petit ami de son tuteur depuis très longtemps et il avait beaucoup aidé Sasuke et Itachi après la mort de leurs parents étant un ami proche de Obito Uchiwa. Ce dernier c'était occupé de l'entreprise familiale en attendant que Itachi puisse la reprendre.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Kakashi, sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé.

- C'est ta parole contre la mienne Naruto. Mais le professeur n'ajoutât rien, il savait que sadiquement Iruka donnerait raison à Naruto.

- Bon alors, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, sur quoi voulez vous travailler?

- Les éoliennes! Répondit automatiquement Naruto.

- Non. Dit Sasuke comme une conclusion.

- Pourquoi non? Et puis quand es-ce qu'on a décidé qu'on était une équipe?

Les deux autres regardèrent le blond comme s'il avait dit une stupidité et Naruto grommelât dans son coin.

- Pourquoi pas les éoliennes, Sasuke? Demandât Kakashi.

Naruto observât son camarade et ami avec autant de curiosité que Kakashi, mais Sasuke ne répondit rien.

- Alors quoi? Pressât le blond.

Une fois de plus, Naruto fut subjugué par la posture de Sasuke. Un de ses coudes reposait contre sa poitrine sur son bras croisé et l'ongle de son pouce caressait sa lèvre inférieur dans un mouvement régulier. Son regard était baissé sur les feuilles étalés devant lui mais Naruto savait qu'il ne les lisaient pas.

- Soit. Murmurât Sasuke au bout d'un instant.

- Quoi, soit? Fit le blond entrain d'atterrir de son rêve éveillé.

- Soit, les éoliennes. Répétât l'autre garçon, légèrement agacé.

- Merveilleux. Soufflât Kakashi avec un sourire de mauvais augure mais les deux étudiants n'y firent pas attention, trop habitué.

- Au fait Kakashi, commençât Naruto. Lee nous a dit que...

Il se penchât vers l'avant et murmurât:

- Que la fille qui avait fait un malaise avait en fait été violée.

Le seul œil visible de Kakashi se réduisit et son ton se fit sérieux.

- Comment le sait-il?

- Gai lui a dit. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- J'aurais dû savoir que vous le sauriez, c'est toujours pareil avec vous. Iruka va être ravit. Finit-il ironiquement.

- Quels étaient les professeurs présent le soir? Questionnât Naruto.

- La police a posé la même question. Il y avait le club de théâtre avec Killer Bee. Commençât Kakashi mais il fut interrompu par le rire de Naruto, pour lui, ce professeur était un comique de mauvais genre qui se prenait pour un véritable génie du théâtre. Ses pièces étaient en fait, de mauvais Rap et par dessus tout, il demandait à tout le monde de l'appeler par son nom d'artiste, Killer Bee.

Sasuke foudroyât Naruto du regard qui lui tirât la langue et Kakashi reprit:

- Tazuna donnait un court à la fille... Il y avait les colles d'Hibiki. Anko et moi rangions la salle de physique-Chimie. Peut-être Jiraya, il reste souvent tard le soir avec Tsunade, mais cette fois je n'en suis pas sûr. On en parle peu dans la salle des profs, tout le monde n'était pas censé être au courant. Ajoutât-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Rien vu de suspect? Demandât ensuite Naruto.

- Je rangeais, Naruto. Appuyât Kakashi avec un sourire ironique.

- Quoi? Je mène l'enquête dans les règles de l'art!

- Oui, justement, laisser faire la police pour une fois. » La tirade du professeur fut ponctué par la sonnerie et Naruto oubliât toutes ses questions pour se ruer dehors, trop content d'échapper à Kakashi et Orochimaru.

* * *

Plus tard, a la fin des cours, Hinata et Tenten rejoignirent Gaara au parking ou ils prirent la voiture du jeune homme pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Arrivé à la réception, ils donnèrent le nom de la jeune malheureuse et la secrétaire leur indiquât la section de l'hôpital et la chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il trouvèrent une autre fille dans le couloir et la reconnurent comme étant la meilleur amie de celle qu'ils étaient venue voir. Cette dernière ouvrit de grand yeux en les reconnaissant.

« Les B-B? Murmurât-elle avant de leur lancer un sourire hésitant.

- Bonjour. Commençât Tenten, on est venue voir ton amie... Es-ce qu'elle est réveillée?

- Je... Je pense mais... Pourquoi vous êtes là?

Hinata sourit gentiment et répondit:

- Nous voudrions voir comment elle va.

L'amie suspicieuse fronçât les sourcils.

- Vous êtes au courant.

- Nous savons en effet que Nami a été violée. Déclarât platement Gaara en regardant sur le côté. Peut-on la voir maintenant?

- J'imagine qu'on aurait dû se douter que vous le sauriez. Répondit l'autre en entrant prestement dans la chambre, personne ne disait non à Sabaku Gaara.

Les trois amis la suivirent tandis qu'elle se penchait à l'oreille de son amie:

- Nami, les B-B sont là, ils veulent te parler.

La fille ouvrit soudain les yeux et eut l'air complètement apeurée.

- Les B-B?!

- O-oui, ils veulent te parler de... Enfin, ils sont au courant.

Elle aida ensuite son amie à se redresser et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Nami regardât les trois étranger entre la peur et le soulagement.

- M-merci d'être venu... Soufflât-elle.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Hinata s'assit sur l'autre chaise et lui caressât doucement les cheveux de la victime.

- Je sais que c'est difficile et qu'on a déjà dû te poser vingt mille fois la question, mais il faut que tu nous racontes ce qui t'es arrivé...

Nami hochât faiblement la tête et détournât le regard.

- Ou ça s'est passé? Demandât la voix douce et chaude de Gaara.

Automatiquement, les yeux de la jeune fille voletèrent vers le seul garçon de la pièce. Son regard était ferme mais doux et il l'encourageât d'un très léger mouvement de tête.

- De-derrière un bâtiment, celui des science je crois... J'ai-J'ai vu la grande horloge en face au loin, c'est pour ça que je crois que c'était le bâtiment des science.

Ce bâtiment était celui qui faisait directement face à l'administration qui englobait tout les clubs et options dans ses quatre étages. Gaara hochât la tête et Tenten nota discrètement l'information sur un calepin, légèrement cachée derrière Hinata.

- Es-ce que tu as entendu leurs voies? Tu n'as pas vu leurs visages? Questionnât doucement Hinata en souriant à la jeune femme qui secouât la tête.

-Ils-Ils étaient plusieurs je pense... Deux ou trois au moins, parce que j'ai entendu des voies différentes... Et...Et il y avait une fille.

Tous, y comprit l'amie de Nami levèrent des sourcils surpris.

- Une fille? Redemandât Tenten. Tu es sûre?

- O-oui... La police a dit que ça pouvait arriver et que... Que probablement, ils ont fait ça pour...S'amuser....

Le dernier mot fut à peine soufflé et quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues pâles. Son amie lui tendit un mouchoir et elle lui sourit en remerciement avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Dit alors Gaara.

- Je... Je terminai mon cours de soutient avec Mr Tazuna, je... Je rentrais à l'internat, j'avais mes écouteurs et je... Je me souviens que je dansais à moitié, puis... Puis, tout est devenu noir... Ils ont mis un sac sur ma tête. Ils m'ont trainé, je... J'avais horriblement peur et mal parce qu'ils me tordaient le coude, qu'ils enfonçait un couteau dans mon cou. Fit-elle en montrant la plaie. Je les entendaient chuchoter, savoir qui allait... Le faire. Et la fille a ordonné quelque chose. Je... J'ai voulu supplier et ils m'ont frappé...Tellement fort que j'ai perdu connaissance quelques minutes... Le sac à commencer à glisser pendant... Que j'étais contre le mur et qu'il... Avait commencé. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu l'horloge. Après...

- Une fois qu'ils avaient terminés, ils t'ont à nouveau tirer devant l'internât, c'est ça? La coupât Tenten pour lui éviter de chercher les mots pour décrire son viol. Nami acquiesçât et Hinata lui serrât doucement la main.

- Ils ont voulu brouiller les pistes. Commentât Gaara. Quelque part, nous avons eut de la chance que le sac tombe. Nous allons les retrouver. Terminât-il en regardant la victime dont les yeux étaient plein de larmes.

- Lorsque je lai trouvé, je l'ai remonté dans notre chambre et c'est là que...

« Qu'elle a éclaté en sanglot et que j'ai compris » laissât son amie en suspens. Hinata hochât la tête et s'adressât à Nami:

- Vas-tu revenir à l'Ecole?

- Oui... C'était mon rêve de l'intégrer, j'ai tellement travailler pour être admise et... Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur.

- C'est bien. Conclût tendrement Hinata.

- Es-ce qu'un détail t'as frappé par rapport à eux? Demandât Gaara, presque comme dans un murmure.

- Je... Je crois qu'il y en avait un très gros... Je...C'est lui qui...

- Hum. Fit Gaara pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

- Et... Maintenant que j'y pense... Ils sentaient le désinfectant.

A nouveau, les quatre autres personnes ne cachèrent pas leurs surprise mais ne commentèrent pas.

- Tu as dit tout cela à la police? Questionnât Tenten.

- Oui, sauf pour l'odeur, je viens de m'en souvenir.

- Très bien... Fit Hinata d'une voix douce. Tu es très courageuse, nous allons tout faire pour les retrouver, d'accord?

Nami Hochât la tête avec un petit sourire. Les trois ami partirent peu de temps après et ne reparlèrent qu'une fois dans la voiture.

- C'est étrange... Une fille? Murmurât Hinata. Sur le siège conducteur, Gaara fronçât les sourcil et tentât une explication.

- C'est un gang, des fauteurs de troubles, ils n'ont pas fait ça pour la violer en particulier mais... Pour faire peur.

- Et le désinfectant... Renchérit-elle

- Et le bâtiment des sciences... Intervint Tenten.

- C'est sûr que si on pouvait resserrer les recherches sur seulement une section plutôt que sur toute l'École... Commentât Gaara, puis il reprit:

- Je ne sais pas si on peut en déduire qu'ils sont en science, mais par contre, celui qui a instigué ça y est probablement. »

* * *

**Note**: Concernant l'Ecole, elle n'existe pas en France ni ailleurs je crois, c'est un peu une école utopique mais sur le principe, elle est aussi prestigieuse que science Po. à Paris...


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis et à l'heure, le deuxième chapitre. Alors hum, comment expliquer ça, il se trouve que pour des raisons tout a fait valable (genre, ma perversion) il y aura un très léger, mais vraiment léger puisque se sera juste évoqué SasuIta. Je vous pris de m'en excusez mais les deux frères sont quand même trop cannons... Mais je vous promet que ce n'est pas grand chose xD. Enfin voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2, Toi et moi, dans tout ça...**

Naruto lavait d'un geste absent la vaisselle de leur repas, aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Un mince filet d'eau s'échappait du robinet alors qu'il continuait à faire de longs gestes circulaires sur l'assiette, complètement ailleurs. Ailleurs, des semaines auparavant, sur cette petite plage à l'est de Konoha, une main tendre qui lui caressait la joue, la sensation d'un souffle d'air contre ses lèvres... Il frissonnât et secouât doucement la tête, plongeant l'assiette dans l'eau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de repasser la scène en boucle mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce que la sensation lui avait parut si agréable.

D'un autre côté, de la tendresse, il n'en avait pas eut souvent, ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il avait à peine un an, le laissant dans les bras de son parrain, Jiraya, celui-là même qui enseignait douteusement la littérature à l'Ecole de Konoha. Certes il était nourrit et habillé, il avait des jouets et des affaires mais Jiraya était rarement là. La mort des parents de Naruto l'avait beaucoup ébranlé car il considérait Minato, le père du blond, comme son propre fils. C'était donc avec une sorte de culpabilité mal cachée que Jiraya s'était occupé de son filleul. Dans ce temps là, il devait aussi s'occuper de la dépression sévère qui était tombé sur sa très chère amie, celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa sœur. Tsunade elle aussi, avait mal vécu la mort des deux parents qui avait succédé très rapidement à celle de son mari et de son petit frère. Naruto n'avait donc reçut aucune éducation et les parents des autres enfants refusaient qu'il joue avec leur progéniture, ils avaient peur qu'à leur tour, leurs enfants tournent mal et Naruto fut constamment rejeté. Son comportement en classe était déplorable, il passait son temps à avoir punition sur punition sans que Jiraya n'y fasse rien. Et c'est donc tout à fait fortuitement que Naruto rencontrât Iruka que Jiraya avait embauché pour être son baby-sitter. A l'époque, le futur professeur n'avait que dix-huit ans, mais il finit par presque habiter avec Naruto, si bien qu'à ses dix ans, Jiraya confiât la garde de Naruto à Iruka, prétextant des voyages à faire. En fait il fuyait courageusement ses responsabilités, mais Naruto ne lui en voulût jamais, il passât les meilleures années de sa vie avec Iruka ou il pu enfin recevoir l'attention et la tendresse qu'il méritait.

Un rêve pour Naruto dont l'éducation se fit et il pu enfin, comme tout les autres enfants, prouver au monde qu'il était le meilleur, d'où son envie de devenir président, rien que ça.

Pour autant, il avait du mal avec le relationnel, surtout avec les filles et il ne s'était jamais sentit aimé, Sakura, la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux l'avait traité durement même si à présent, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et puis il y avait Sasuke. Il avait vécut tant de choses avec lui... Il avait d'ailleurs faillit le perdre.

A cette pensée, un tremblement parcourut son corps et il éteignit l'eau, rangeant la dernière assiette au moment ou Gaara sortait de la douche.

« Tu peux prendre la salle de bain si tu veux. » Lançât le rouquin avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Gaara restait rarement avec eux, c'était un artiste, il passait ses soirées à peindre en écoutant une musique à vous déchirer le cœur.

Naruto partit prendre sa douche, tentant de chasser les pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête inexorablement. Avec Sasuke, il se sentait désiré, aimé... Vivant.

* * *

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre après s'être douché, il vit la porte entrouverte de son colocataire et se dit qu'il pouvait aller le prévenir que la douche était libre. Sans frapper, Naruto se glissât dans la chambre de Sasuke qui ne levât même pas les yeux de son bouquin. Peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu en fait, puisque Naruto se rendit compte que son ami avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Sans aucune grâce, il se laissât tomber sur le large lit à côté de son meilleur ami qui cette fois, tournât un instant son regard sur lui.

« T'écoutes quoi? Demandât Naruto assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu.

- Beethoven. »

Ah, Sasuke et la musique classique. Non pas que Naruto n'aimait pas cette musique, mais ça l'endormait toujours tellement il trouvait ça détendant. Avec un petite sourire, il prit l'oreillette et la plaçât dans sa propre oreille. Sasuke soupira et tournât le volume un peu plus fort en reprenant sa lecture. Et fatalement, le blond sentit, tout au long de la neuvième symphonie, sa tête devenir lourde, ses paupières se fermer et son corps se relâcher lentement contre Sasuke. Il aimait bien dormir avec quelqu'un dans son lit, même si ne lui était pas arrivé souvent mais les rares fois ou cela avait été le cas, il avait toujours très bien dormit. Aussi puisque c'était Sasuke et qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci le secouerait pour le réveiller si besoin, il se laissât sombrer.  


* * *

Un horrible son forçât le garçon blond à sortir du pays des rêves, cet horrible son, c'était celui d'un réveil sans peur, bravant la violence des hommes non matinaux. Un « clic » retentit et le réveil se tut, laissant Naruto savourer ces quelques minutes supplémentaires. Minute. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir éteint le réveil, d'ailleurs, le sien c'était la radio, pas ce son strident qui allait forcément avec...

« Debout Idiot.

- Sasuke! Fit Naruto en rejetant la couverture pour se redresser. Qu'es-ce que je fais dans ton lit!

- Humpf. Grognât l'autre en se frottant les yeux. Pas dès le matin Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé pour me virer? S'affolât l'autre.

Son colocataire et actuellement, partenaire de lit tournât vers lui un air qui se voulait lassé mais Naruto perçut un fond malicieux.

- La flemme. Déclarât-il avant de s'étirer et Naruto ne manquât pas de détourner la tête en rougissant légèrement. Avait-il omis de dire que Sasuke dormait nu sous les draps par n'importe quelle saison?

- Peut-être que j'avais envie de te garder dans mon lit, aussi. Ajoutât-il après un moment et Naruto le regardât avec de grands yeux choqués pour s'apercevoir du rictus moqueur que l'ébène abordait.

- Bâtard! Soufflât Naruto en laissant son poing tomber mollement sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il se rallongeât alors sur le dos, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter la dure réalité des mardi matins.

- Allez, debout! Relançât Sasuke en sortant du lit. Naruto détournât consciencieusement le regard, ce que l'autre ne manquât pas de remarquer.

- Rappelle moi combien de fois tu m'as vu nu?

- Ta gueule.

- Complexé?

- Absolument pas.

- Tu devrais. Et la dessus, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre en boxer, c'est aussi à ce moment là que Naruto percuta, l'ébène l'avait déshabillé.

- SASUKE!!!!!!!!!

Outré et très gêné, Naruto s'habillât en vitesse avec ses affaires soigneusement pliées sur la chaise, c'était bien Sasuke ça. Lorsqu'il pénétrât dans la cuisine, il rencontrât non pas deux faces hilares parce que deux colocataires ne riaient pas, mais deux rictus moqueur particulièrement désagréables.

- C'est pas drôle! Lâchât-il puérilement.

- Du tout. Renchérit Gaara en s'installant à table. Viens t'assoir, tu vas être en retard.

Tout en continuant de maugréer, Naruto obéit. »  


* * *

Ce qui était dur le mardi matin, c'était le cours de sport des deux premières heures. Si l'Ecole était aussi réputée, c'était en partie parce qu'elle obligeait ses élèves à garder la forme. Gai Maito s'en chargeait et le seul élève assez intelligent pour déjouer le professeur de sport, c'était Shikamaru, les autres subissaient en silence. Pendant cette première partie de semestre, c'était la préparation au cross de l'école et tout le monde s'entrainait dur car les trente premiers voyait leur moyenne générale augmentée de deux points.

« Allez, encore trois tours euh...Truc! Criât Gai à un pauvre élève Lambda qui semblait au bord de la suffocation. En dehors des B-B, Gai avait énormément de mal à retenir les prénoms, chose assez agaçante mais contre laquelle personne ne pouvait rien dire, Gai était fou après tout non?

- Tu sais combien de filles tueraient pour se retrouver à ta place Naruto? Demandât Sakura en continuant ses petites foulées régulières comme si ça ne lui coutait aucun effort, à côté d'elle, s'étant forcé à ralentir, Naruto lui jeta un regard fatal.

- Arrête, je suis pas une fille de une, ensuite c'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble et troisièmement, ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il se fout toujours de ma gueule... Il m'a déshabillé.

- Quoi?! Hurlât Sakura en s'arrêtant soudainement. Naruto levât les yeux aux ciel et lui intima de repartir.

- Lui dors toujours nu, j'imagine qu'il a pensé que je serais plus à l'aise.

- Putain Naruto!

- Mais quoi, c'est pas comme si je demandais!

- C'est ça le pire... Tu sais quoi, si j'ai arrêté de draguer Sasuke c'est aussi parce que je pense.. Je pense qu'il est homosexuel.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Naruto de crier « Quoi?! » et de s'arrêter. A son tour, Sakura levât les yeux au ciel et repartit en attendant qu'il la rattrape.

- Sasuke? Tu rêves!

- Tu l'as déjà vu avec beaucoup de filles?

- Bah, vous toutes, ça fait cinq!

- Je parle en tant que petites amies!

Naruto se tût, considérant la question.

- Aucune. Intervint Sakura. Il n'en a jamais eut mais elles sont toutes à ses pieds. Et puis si toi tu ne le sais pas, qui le sait?

« Touché » pensât-il, en tout cas il espérait bien qu'il serait mis au courant si un jour ça arrivait. Au fond de lui Naruto était persuadé que peut importe son identité, il n''aimerait pas cette hypothétique petite amie.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux? Demandât Sakura avec un sourire.

- J'ai dis ça tout haut?

- Oui. Franchement Naruto, tu crois pas que... Entre Sasuke et toi c'est... Un peu plus que de l'amitié?

Cette fois-ci Naruto s'immobilisât définitivement.

- T'insinues que je pourrais être gay?

Sakura ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

- Arrête, se défendit-il, soudain angoissé, j'adore les filles.

- Ouais, tu les adores. Reprit la jeune fille en recommençant à courir. Ça te gêne pas alors, de pas avoir de copine. Ça te manques pas?

- Non. Répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Y'en a eut combien des filles dans ton lit à part moi?

Naruto rougit fortement et jetât des coups d'œil derrière lui.

- Chut! On a dit qu'on en parlait pas.

Aucun des deux n'étaient très fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il y avait deux ans, lorsque Sasuke avait voulu les quitter, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux à boire. S'en était suivit leur première fois.

Sakura restât silencieuse un instant. Elle savait qu'elle avait manqué sa chance avec son ami lorsqu'il lui courrait après, elle n'avait pas su lui accorder une chance et au vu de sa réaction le lendemain matin de cette... Épique beuverie, elle savait que Naruto et elle n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Depuis ce temps là, elle soupçonnait Naruto d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour Sasuke et ce qu'elle avait vu cet été ne faisait que le confirmer. Elle jetât un coup d'œil sur sa droite et se raclât la gorge doucement.

- Naruto... Je sais que tu en as honte mais... Je... Je préfère que ma première fois ait été avec toi... Parce que tu es un ami, un très bon ami et que... Que je sais que... Avec toi, elle n'est pas...Gâchée...

Le blond ralentit légèrement et se tournât vers elle, surpris.

- J'en ai pas honte... Je... J'ai crus que toi tu aurais honte d'avoir couché avec moi alors... Alors j'ai voulu respecter tes sentiments...

- J'ai pas honte de toi Naruto, encore moins de ce qu'on a fait même si... C'était pour se consoler et que... Qu'on avait bu.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas assez bu pour ne pas s'en souvenir clairement et elle n'en gardait qu'un bon souvenir, elle se souvenait même avoir rit, elle s'était sentie bien.

- Moi, j'aime bien que se soit un secret. Ajoutât Naruto au bout d'une minute.

- Moi aussi... Mais j'ai pas honte, d'accord?

- Ouais...

Il y eut ainsi quelques minutes de course sans paroles puis au même moment, ils demandèrent:

- Tu l'as dit à Ino?

- Tu l'as dit à Sasuke?

- T'es fou!

- T'es folle! »

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant d'éclater de rire. Visiblement, ils en avaient un peu honte quand même.

* * *

A midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur une tes tables dans le parc de l'Ecole, ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque Lee débarquât en courant, l'air affolé.

« Il y en a eut un autre! Un autre viol la nuit dernière!

Simultanément, tous se tournèrent vers lui dans une expression de surprise choqué. Lee s'appuyât contre la table et pantelât:

- Mais c'est...

Il fronçât les sourcils.

- C'est pas une fille cette fois...

Naruto sentit alors une poigne de fer se refermer contre son bras et se tournât vers Sasuke, surpris et en colère à cause de la douleur. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage haineux et, il l'aurait juré, inquiet de son ami, tous ses sentiments firent place à la curiosité. Qu'es-ce qu'il craignait?

- Un garçon? Demandât Ino incrédule.

Lee hochât la tête, son visage reflétait sa confusion et son dégout.

- Gai me l'a dit à la fin des cours, cette fois-ci, tout le monde va être prévenu!

- Ils voulaient instaurer la peur, ils ont réussit. Commentât Gaara.

Neji acquiesçât et resserrât son poing inconsciemment.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demandât-il à Lee.

- Cette fois-ci, ils l'ont assommé, le gars était dans le coma toute la nuit. Ils l'on retrouvé dans la salle de musique...

- Elle est insonorisé. Soufflât Shino.

- Qui l'a retrouvé exactement?

- Moi. Fit une voix trainante et le groupe se retournât pour voir Gekkou Hayate, le professeur de gestion qui avait toujours un brin de paille au coin de la bouche. J'avais crus entendre tambouriner contre la porte.

C'était logique, la salle de musique jouxtait celles d'économie et de gestion.

- Comme évidemment, j'étais sûr que vous alliez mettre vos nez là dedans, je vous ai épargné la peine de venir me chercher.

Hayate était l'un des nombreux et bizarres ami de Kakashi et faisait partit du panel de professeurs que Naruto et Sasuke tutoyaient. Ils les avaient connus lors des nombreuses soirées organisé chez les Uchiwa par Obito auxquelles Iruka, et donc Naruto étaient présents.

- Qu'on soit bien claire, Iruka m'a interdit de vous le dire.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là? Demandât Naruto.

- Parce que j'aime bien l'emmerder gentiment. Puis bon, comme ça je contrôle les infos que vous avez.

Les groupe le regardât sourire angéliquement, comme tout les amis de Kakashi, Hayate était un pervers louche et ce sourire ne voulait rien dire de bon.

- Je commence? Vous avez pas genre, un calepin?

Tenten fit « cliquer » son stylo et lui lançât un regard appuyé. Satisfait, il commençât.

- Ce matin là, après être sortit d'une douche particulièrement agréable et relaxante avec mon amoureux du moment, votre gentil professeur de droit politique, au court de laquelle il m'avait fait la plus merveilleuse des fel-

- STOP! Hurlèrent conjointement Kiba, Ino, Sakura et Naruto.

- Quoi?

- On s'en fous de ta vie sexuelle, passe directement à quand tu es entré dans la salle de musique. Grognât Kiba en retirant ses mains des oreilles de Hinata. Le professeur soupira et avec un air encore plus blasé que d'habitude, il décrit la scène d'un ton morne.

- Ce pauvre gars est en première année, à peine dix-huit ans, cheveux roux mis long, yeux bruns, assez petit... Un soumis quoi.

Un soupir retentit.

- Bah, c'est un fait avéré à présent.

Regards noirs, il se raclât la gorge, tout le monde n'aimait pas son humour noir.

- Pas de signes apparent de violence, en gros il ne s'est pas défendu, la police pense qu'ils l'ont drogué avant. Chloroforme. Explicitât-il. Il sortait du club de théâtre avec Killer Bee lorsqu'il a entendu des gens se battre dans les toilettes, il est allé voir et après plus rien. Ils l'ont trainé jusqu'à la salle de musique... Le gars est traumatisé, il ne veux plus en entendre parler. Ils l'ont vraiment déchiré.

- Deuuuh, firent Sakura et Ino, dégouttées.

- Quand on s'y prend bien on a pas ce résultat là! Crut bon d'ajouter Hayate sous les regards septiques qu'il reçut. Soudain, un air sérieux se peignit sur son visage.

- Bon, écoutez moi bien, ces types, parce qu'ils s'avèrent qu'ils sont au moins quatre, sont dangereux... Je partage l'avis d'Iruka, vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça? Demandât Naruto.

- Pour vous montrer à quel point ils sont violent. Ce mec avait le cul éclaté... Ce groupe est dangereux, vos petits exploits d'avant c'était de la rigolade, l'un d'entre vous pourrait y passer.

Sur ce, il s'en allât les mains dans les poches, savourant le silence pesant qui suivit sa déclaration.

- Qu'es-ce qu'on fait? Demandât Sakura une fois qu'il fut partit.

- On a promis à cette fille de les retrouver. Répondit Gaara. Par contre, les filles vont rester en dehors de tout ça.

- Non, je suis contre, pour une fois, laissons faire la police. Déclarât soudainement Sasuke.

Tout les autres le dévisagèrent, ils ne disaient jamais rien dans ce genre de cas, son esprit justicier le poussait généralement à aller dans le sens des autres. Mais là quelque chose d'autre semblait en jeu.

- Pourquoi tu te dégonfles? Fit alors Naruto, en colère.

- Je ne me dégonfle pas, je suis réaliste, idiot.

- T'as peur...?

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne répondre:

- Oui, mais pas pour moi. »

Il se levât alors et prit ses affaires, au loin, la cloche sonnât sur le reste de ses amis, abasourdit, surtout Naruto. C'était lui ou il avait vraiment vu de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Sasuke dirigé vers lui?

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les cours étaient finit pour trois des B-B et Neji, Lee et Shino étaient à quatre pattes, tâtonnant le terrain autour du bâtiment des science.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu penses qu'on va trouver quelque chose ici? Demandât Shino d'une voix morne en cherchant sous un buisson il ne savait pas encore quoi. Avec un soupir, Neji répétât pour la troisième fois.

- La fille n'a pas été tuée, la police n'enquête donc pas de la même façon. Dans un viol on se sert surtout du témoignage des victimes. La fille a dit s'être débattue, y'a de bonnes chances pour qu'on retrouve quelque chose appartenant aux agresseurs.

- On peut aussi tomber sur n'importe quoi.

- Ah! Criât soudain Lee, rameutant les deux autres. C'est... Une perle?

Les trois adolescent observèrent la perle avec circonspection. Neji la prit des mains de Lee et la portât à hauteur de son visage.

- Ça se met dans les cheveux...

- Ça pourrait appartenir à la victime. Déclarât Shino, septique.

- On lui demandera, mais si ce n'est pas à elle, ça pourrait être à nos agresseurs...

Pour la forme, ils cherchèrent encore un peu mais il se rendirent vite à l'évidence, la perle était la seule chose qu'ils aient trouvé. Tout en sortant de l'établissement Neji fit alors part de sa théorie.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur la fille du groupe, c'est elle qui sera la plus simple à repérer. Elle doit être assez sadique pour observer quelqu'un se faire violer sans ciller et à priori, ses amis ne sont que des garçons.

Shino hochât la tête:

- Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'une fille puisse laisser faire ça.

- Hum... On vraiment affaire a des fous sadiques. Commentât sombrement Lee.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut les trouver, et vite. »

Au lieu de se rendre à son appartement en rentrant, Neji allât frapper à l'appartement de Shikamaru qu'il partageait avec Chôji. Il savait que le génie fainéant serait chez lui en ce moment et il avait besoin de voir si Shikamaru avait pu consulter les casiers judiciaires des élèves de l'Ecole.

Évidement, il retrouvât le garçon à la coiffure en ananas entrain de dormir.

« Shikamaru.

Lequel ouvrit un œil puis le refermât.

- Hum?

- Alors?

- Eh bien, commençât l'autre sans ouvrir les yeux, comme tu dois t'en douter, des gens qui ont des casiers ne courent pas les couloirs dans notre école, nous mis à part. Ils sont une petite vingtaine...

- Hum... Je pense qu'ils sont quatre, une fille et trois garçons... Parmi les délinquants, il faudrait établir des groupes d'ami et voir si l'un d'entre eux correspond.

- Je ne pense pas. Intervint Shikamaru. Ils sont cinq.

Neji le regardât interrogateur.

- Réfléchit, ils ne violent pas pour leur « plaisir », sinon cette fille n'aurait rien à faire là. Si on suppose qu'il y a une fille, ces violeurs agissent donc en bande, peut être même avec une cible désignée auparavant. C'est du crime organisé. Et ils sont bien organisé. Port de préservatif, ils ne laissent aucun trace qui permettait de les retrouver grâce à leur ADN, pas de cheveux, même pas de peau sous les ongles de la première victime. Ils savent s'y prendre. Ton idée de vérifier parmi les casiers étaient bonne, par contre ils ne sont pas quatre mais cinq.

Neji posât ses coudes sur ses genoux, face à Shikamaru qui c'était redressé, ses deux index joint pointés vers le sol, ses pouces se touchant.

- Ils sont particulièrement discret donc ils prennent pas mal de précautions. Peut importe l'endroit ou il perpétue leur viol, ils le font là ou il y a peu de passage, le soir après les cours. Maintenant, la première fille a dit que son violeur était gros et gras. Le deuxième on en sait rien, mais je suis prêt à parier que même s'il n'avait pas été inconscient, il n'aurait pas trouvé son violeur gros et gras.

- Ils se relaient... Soufflât Neji.

- Sinon, pourquoi être autant? Un seul groupe, mais plusieurs personnes, impossible de mettre la main sur eux, ils se protègent les uns les autres. Néanmoins, dans mon schéma, il n'y a que trois violeurs. La fille, évidement, est en dehors de tout ça, elle fait le guet lors du viol et dans la vie courante, elle sert de couverture. Personne ne va penser à soupçonner un groupe dans lequel il y a une fille de prime abord. Un groupe de violeur accompagné d'une fille, c'est une première et ça choque, la police va d'abord se pencher sur les groupes entièrement constitué de garçons.

Ensuite, comme je te le disais, ils sont cinq, quatre garçons, une fille mais il y a un des garçons, le « superviseur » qui lui, choisit la victime, le lieu, l'heure et fait aussi le guet, il n'intervient jamais pour justement faire croire qu'ils sont quatre. La police va comme toi, chercher un groupe de quatre personne, d'abord seulement constitué de garçons, ensuite avec une fille s'ils décident de prendre en compte cet indice. Gaara m'a dit que la victime avait l'air de dire que la police ne l'avait pas crut lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'une fille. Ils ont opté pour un garçon avec une voix aiguë. Il ne faut pas oublier que ça pourrait être le cas, Neji. Mettons que ce soit une fille, la police se fourvoie sur deux points.

Neji restât silencieux un instant, le fait qu'ils soient cinq paraissait logique à présent.

- Bon, sinon quand à leur mode d'action, deux garçons restent avec la victime, un pour la violer, l'autre pour contrôler qu'il ne la tue pas et pour aider son camarade si elle se débat trop. Les trois autre font le guet à différent endroits, assez éloigné de la scène de crime afin de permettre aux autres de déguerpir si jamais quelqu'un passe. Voila pourquoi ils sont cinq.

- On cherche donc un groupe de cinq personnes, une fille, quatre garçons, avec un genre de chef... Et une fille qui accroche des perles dans ses cheveux. Ajoutât Neji en sortant la perle. On a trouvé ça près du bâtiment des science, là ou la première victime à été violée.

Shikamaru hochât la tête et se laissât aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je vais imprimer les profils de ceux qui ont des casiers, les filles se chargeront de l'observation de ces personnes pour les classer avec leurs groupes d'ami. Qui sait, nos petits fouteurs de merde apparaitrons peut-être.

Alors que le génie pianotait sur les touches de son clavier et que l'imprimante commençait à se réveillée, Neji demandât à voix basse.

- Pourquoi font-ils ça, d'après toi?

- Pour faire peur... Peut être aussi pour pourrir la réputation de l'Ecole, ça fait moche une telle histoire de viols.

- Des gens qui auraient des griefs contre l'école?

- Ça pourrait être ça... »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était assit sur sa chaise et tapotait nerveusement son stylo contre sa feuille de note, vierge depuis le début du cour. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son professeur disait et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à son voisin et meilleur ami. Sasuke quant à lui restait imperturbable et prenait des notes de son écriture fine et régulière, un peu penchée tandis que sa tête reposait contre deux doigts légèrement replié. Son expression était calme et posée, il ne tenait pas compte de la nervosité de son ami. D'un autre côté, Naruto avait quelques problèmes à rester le cul sur une chaise pendant quatre heures sans pause, surtout lorsque c'était le cour d'économie, donné par Tsunade. Naruto et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'il était né, elle avait longtemps été le professeur de son père avec Jiraya et Orochimaru, sauf que ce dernier contrairement aux deux autres ne lui rendaient pas visite chaque Noël.

Naruto fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par une voix passablement énervé qui l'appelait:

« Naruto Uzumaki! Hurlât littéralement le professeur d'économie. Tout les élèves Lambda se cachèrent sous leurs tables.

- Hein?

- Concentre toi! Stupide! Criât-elle en lui envoyant l'effaceur du tableau en pleine tête.

- Eh! Mais ça fait mal, vielle peau!

Les élèves Lambda se mirent à trembler et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait heurté le point sensible. Certes, Tsunade était très bien conservée pour son âge, mais elle avait quand même la cinquantaine!

- Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis ah ah... Tentât misérablement Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'une main.

- Oh toi, tu vas voir un jour! Grognât-elle en se tournant vers le reste de la classe. Et vous, qu'es-ce que vous faites sous vos tables! Sortez bordel! Hurlât-elle à nouveau alors que chaque élève Lambda tentait de se redresser plus vite que son voisin.

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke n'avait pas bronché et il frottait à présent ses tempes d'un air désolé.

- Idiot. Fit-il simplement.

- Ta gueule connard! Sifflât Naruto en réponse.

La classe retrouvât son climat de peur anxieuse mais silencieuse et Naruto recommençât à lancer des coups d'œil à Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne déclare sans lever les yeux de ses notes:

- Si tu comptes recopier mes notes de ce cour, tu peux rêver.

- Pourquoi?! S'indignât Naruto. Je te passe toujours mes notes moi!

Avec un rictus moqueur, Sasuke se tournât brièvement vers le blond et celui-ci gonflât ses joues d'un air boudeur. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la sonnerie retentit, réveillant soudain l'instinct de survie des Lambda. Ils avaient survécu une journée de plus!

Alors que Naruto continuait d'argumenter avec l'ébène pour pouvoir recopier ses notes ce que l'autre lui refusait avec un air supérieur et moqueur mais tout deux savaient qu'à la fin, le blond obtiendrait ses notes. Sasuke levât le bras pour mettre son cahier hors de porté de son ami avec un sourire amusé et du coin de l'œil, il vit une autre personne pénétrer dans la pièce, abordant le bureau de Tsunade: Orochimaru. Déconcentré, le cahier lui échappât des mains et Naruto hurlât sa victoire.

- Ah! Je l'ai! Prend ça bâtard!

- Hn... Allez! Fit l'ébène sans plus se battre pour récupérer son cahier et tirant son ami par le bras, sa main se refermant durement autour de son ami qui s'aperçut à ce moment de la présence du professeur de biologie. Au sein de l'Ecole, Orochimaru ne craignait que trois personnes, Tsunade, Jiraya et le directeur, Sarutobi, les autres lui étaient toujours inférieurs. Il était un professeur injuste, sadique mais doué. Automatiquement, Naruto levât la tête vers son meilleur ami dont le regard était neutre mais ses sourcils froncés prouvait qu'il était quand même sur ses gardes et il avait de bonnes raisons. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le pas de la porte, Orochimaru les interpela.

- Les garçons, je dois vous parler de votre projet pour l'option... Déclarât-il de sa voix trainante et Naruto laissât échapper un geignement de douleur en sentant la poigne de Sasuke se refermer encore plus durement.

- Eh, tu me fais mal, du con!

Mais Sasuke fulminait en silence, débranché de la réalité et il remarquât à peine lorsque Tsunade sortit de la salle en soufflant à Naruto de venir la voire si Orochimaru faisait des choses « louches ». Le blond forçât un sourire avant d'avancer dans la salle en trainant un Sasuke plus que suspicieux.

- Ah, Kakashi m'a dit que vous vouliez travailler sur les éoliennes. Commençât le sinistre professeur. Sauf que le groupe numéro trois a aussi émit ce souhait et que leur niveau est bien plus faible, il va donc falloir que vous changiez. De toute façon, j'avais espéré que vous prendriez quelque chose de plus... A votre niveau. Terminât-il en marchant doucement autour du bureau, forçant les deux jeune adultes à se tourner en même temps que lui pour lui faire face.

- Et vous proposez? Demandât Sasuke en tâchant de contenir sa colère, il savait que cette discussion aurait pu attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour les coincer dans une salle.

Les deux hommes se raidirent en sentant les mains du professeurs se poser sur leurs épaules et Naruto tentât de se dégager mais la poigne du professeur était incroyablement forte et il sentit seulement les ongles de l'homme s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

- Mais justement, c'est à vous d'y réfléchir d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la semaine prochaine justement, on est pas pressé! Kakashi a dit qu'on avait encore deux semaines pour choisir notre sujet exact! Lançât vigoureusement Naruto.

- Oh mais c'est par bienveillance que je dis ça... Pour vous éviter de perdre du temps. Hein?

Soudain, le blond se figeât et il eut envie de vomir alors qu'il sentait la langue d'Orochimaru remonter de sa clavicule à son oreille. Il se dégageât vivement et frotta son cou avec sa manche tout en lançant un regard choqué au professeur de biologie qui avait aussi relâché Sasuke tout en ricanant.

L'ébène voulu agripper le col de la blouse du vieil homme mais celui-ci lui attrapât le poignet.

- Tout doux, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive des malheurs à la personne que tu aimes hein?

Automatiquement, Sasuke relâchât son professeur et le foudroyant d'un regard qui aurait pu le tuer avant d'attraper Naruto par le poignet pour le tirer à travers les couloirs.

- Sasuke! Appelât se dernier alors que l'ébène les forçaient à courir loin de la salle d'économie. La main qui tenait son poignet devint très douloureuse et alors que Naruto tentait désespérément d'arrêter la folie furieuse qui poussait Sasuke à travers les couloirs. Une porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il n'ai pu objecter quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvât plaquer contre un mur, les bras de Sasuke encadrant sa tête.

Le regard du cadet des Uchiwa était intense, la colère et l'inquiétude s'y battait pour savoir laquelle l'emporterai. Quand à Naruto, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et une chaleur le parcourir inexorablement qu'il mit sur le compte de la course. Mais en levant le regard vers son ami, il n'en était plus si sûr. Le jeune adulte se sentit déshabillé, vulnérable et à la fois protégé, en sécurité comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Sas... Sa phrase fut couper par un doigt long et fin pressé contre ses lèvres pulpeuse et rosies. L'index fut doucement remplacé par un pouce qui caressât les lèvres du blond d'un geste délicat et... Amoureux? Il baissât le regard, gêné, il n'y comprenait rien mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Étrangement, les mots de Sakura dansèrent dans sa tête « _Naruto, tu crois pas que... Entre Sasuke et toi c'est... Un peu plus que de l'amitié?_ ». Les pensée de Naruto furent coupées alors que comme au ralentit, sa tête se vidât au fur et à mesure que visage de Sasuke se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Le blond fermât les yeux, oublia comment respirer et les lèvres de Sasuke le capturèrent. Elles pincèrent tendrement l'inférieur de Naruto, l'odeur de menthe fraiche caractéristique de son meilleur ami emplit ses narines... Et ce fut tout. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux pour retomber dans les lagons noirs, mais cette fois-ci, la tendresse, la colère et l'inquiétude avaient disparut pour laisser place à un amusement moqueur. Naruto fronçât les sourcils mais ne pu restreindre son frisson, son cœur battait encore à la chamade et la chaleur continuait de l'habiter, mélangeant ses sens sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

- Allez, on rentre. Déclarât doucement Sasuke tout en faisant glisser sa main contre le bras de Naruto puis dans sa main pour la capturer avant de l'entrainer, doucement cette fois. Derrière lui, le blond mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieur, il n'avait rien compris mais c'était agréable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas accorder trop d'importance à ce geste, après tout pour Sasuke, c'était un acte aussi simple que de faire la bise aux filles le matin. Et il le savait tout simplement parce que chaque matin quand ils étaient au collège, il passait chercher Sasuke chez lui et Itachi embrassait son frère de la même façon: sur la bouche. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu droit à ce même traitement de la part de l'ainé des frères.

* * *

Il devait être quatre heures du matin lorsque Naruto se levât pour aller aux toilettes, c'était la cinquième fois depuis qu'il s'était couché, bien des heures plus tôt. Les causes de son insomnie, ou plutôt la cause, se trouvait dans la chambre juste en face de la salle d'eau et il regardait la porte avec hésitation. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle le geste de Sasuke et les paroles d'Orochimaru, sur le coup il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser parce que l'ébène l'avait tirer dans les toilettes pour... L'embrasser... Doucement, il se laissât glisser au sol et se recroquevillât en position fœtal. Qu'es-ce qui se passait, pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression d'être au cœur d'une intrigue dont il ne savait finalement rien. Ça l'énervait plus que tout, ça l'empêchait de dormir et ça le troublait...

Comment Orochimaru avait-il pu insinuer que Sasuke était amoureux, c'était qui, «_ la personne que tu aimes_ »? Es-ce que c'était lui? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas? Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment Naruto allait réagir et pour tout dire, le blond n'en avait aucune idée lui même. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuel, son tuteur en était un, mais de là à l'être lui même, et avec son meilleur ami, Sasuke. Sasuke?! La bonne blague.

Il eut un rire nerveux et regardât la porte, l'ébène allait le tuer s'il le réveillait à cette heure, d'un autre côté, il était dans un tel état de stress et d'incompréhension qu'une bonne engueulade lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, le rai de lumière passât brièvement sur le corps nu et passablement découvert de son ami. Aussitôt, une chaleur courut dans le corps du blond et il déglutit difficilement. Secouant sa tête, il refermât la porte et s'approchât du lit discrètement avant de s'assoir sur le bord inoccupé du large matelas.

« Sasuke. Appelât-il une fois, très bas. Sasuke, fit-il plus fort. Sasuke!

- Hum... Fut le très faible grognement de réponse.

- Sasuke... C'est...T'es amoureux?

Là par contre, il tombât dans les orbes sans fond de Sasuke, bien réveillé.

- Naruto? Qu'es-ce que... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici à... Quatre heure du matin. Terminât-il en observant son alarme.

- Je... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Reprit le blond en tâchant de rester concentrer sur ses phrases et pas sur la peau diaphane de son ami. Un grand silence s'en suivit et Sasuke roulât sur le dos.

- Viens. Soufflât-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Quoi?

- Viens là j'ai dis. Recommençât Sasuke en tendant un bras.

- Mais... Arrête de me donner des ordres premièrement, ensuite j'aimerais une réponse... Sasuke, t'agis bizarrement en ce moment... Et c'est un euphémisme.

- Tu connais ce mot? Fit son interlocuteur, réellement surprit.

- Ta gueule, connard! Répondit Naruto, cessant de chuchoter avant de le frapper durement à l'épaule. Répond moi!

Sasuke observât le plafond ce qui semblât être une éternité avant de répondre de façon tout à fait claire.

- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie.

- Comme ça?

- Hum, maintenant allonges toi.

- J'ai une chambre et un lit tu sais.

- Hum.

Naruto contemplât un instant le lit de Sasuke sans rien faire, se remémorant vaguement qu'il avait présent vingt an et que c'était étrange de dormir avec son meilleur ami, dans le même lit. D'un autre côté, les marques d'affection n'étaient pas les même chez les Uchiwa, elles étaient ou inexistantes, ou exacerbées, ils n'étaient pas des hommes de nuances. Avec un long soupir, il se laissât tomber au côtés de son ami.

- Tu sais quoi, Itachi et toi, vous m'avez rendu bizarre.

- Hum. Dors.

Naruto roulât des yeux et laissât passer un silence, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse satisfaisante à ses questions et donc, il n'était pas moins nerveux, au contraire puisqu'il se trouvait en cet instant à dormir à côté de son meilleur ami... Un garçon. Lui qui n'avait dormit qu'avec une seule fille... D'ailleurs.

- Sasuke...

- Hum?

- Tu... Tu me le dirais si t'avais une copine? Tu me l'aurais dit si t'en avait eut une?

Un silence passât et finalement, l'ébène répondit:

- Y'a que toi pour rester puceau jusqu'à vingt ans et croire que tout tes amis le sont resté.

- Connard! Criât Naruto. Je suis pas humpf!

- Chut! Tu vas réveiller Gaara, et j'ai pas envie d'un psychopathe mal réveillé sur les bras!

Lentement, Sasuke relâchât le blond.

- Je suis pas puceau. Déclarât Naruto, un peu en colère.

- Quoi? Soufflât Sasuke d'un ton incrédule et choqué. Soudain, Naruto se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû commencer cette discussion.

- Je... Je suis pas puceau. J'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un.

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, idiot. Lançât Sasuke, plein de colère.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves!

- Pourquoi je m'énerve? Mais c'est toi qui viens dans ma chambre, me réveille à quatre heures du matin pour des questions futiles, me demande si je te le dirais si j'avais une copine... Et c'est moi qui découvre que toi, en tout cas tu ne me l'a pas dit!

- Et alors, toi non plus de toute évidence! Répliquât Naruto.

- C'était qui et quand!

- Mais je t'emmerde Sasuke, profondément! Fit le blond en se levant pour sortir de la chambre, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouvât à nouveau plaqué au lit.

- Qui.

Ils se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que finalement, Naruto ne crache.

- Sakura.

Malgré l'obscurité, le blond se rendit compte de l'effarement de son ami.

- Sakura... Répétât l'ébène presque avec soulagement.

L'autre secouât la tête et soupirât alors que ses poignets étaient lentement libérés.

- Et toi? Murmurât-il alors.

- C'était quand? Demandât brusquement celui aux cheveux corbeaux.

- Sasuke! S'énervât Naruto.

- Dis le!

- Il y a deux ans, ap... Après que tu ais faillit partir... On avait un peu bu... Mais c'est rien, on en avait parlé à personne parce qu'on avait un peu honte...

Le garçon blond crût avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement et fronçât les sourcils. Sasuke se laissât à nouveau rouler sur le dos aux côtés de Naruto et celui-ci commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses à SES questions lorsque soudain:

- Mon frère.

- Hein?

- Mon frère j'ai dis... Il y a trois ans.

- Qu-quoi? Soufflât à son tour le blond. Mais Sasuke c'est de...

- L'inceste, merci, je sais. Voilà pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Naruto hochât la tête et se tournât vers son ami, bizarrement ça ne le choquait pas, Itachi avait tout appris à Sasuke, pourquoi pas ça. D'un coup, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit:

- Eh! T'es gay?

- Je m'en fou Naruto.

Évidemment, pensât Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel, ce genre de détails importaient peu au sérénissime Sasuke Uchiwa. Il se mit alors à rire doucement.

- Pourquoi tu rit, idiot. Demandât l'ébène d'un ton outré alors que l'autre continuait de rire tendrement.

- T'étais au dessus ou en dessous?

Le cadet des Uchiwa clignât des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer de lassitude.

- Au dessus, qu'es-ce que tu crois.

- Genre...

- Demande à Itachi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ils observèrent un silence avant que finalement, Sasuke ne se tourne sur le ventre et ne passe ses bras sous son oreiller.

- T'as finit? Demandât-il.

- Hum... Non.

Il reçut un grognement en réponse alors que Naruto préparait sa question tout en rougissant, heureusement dans le noir ça ne se verrait pas.

- Tu... Commençât-il, hésitant comme une jeune fille de collège et Sasuke levât un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser de nouveau? »

Il entendit un petit rire avant d'être doucement repoussé contre le matelas. Il fermât automatiquement les yeux, frissonnant rien qu'au contact de la main chaude de son ami contre son épaule. Les mèches noires frôlèrent son visage ainsi qu'un souffle doux et sensuel contre sa joue. La main sur son épaule remontât jusqu'à son cou, traçant son chemin du bout des doigts et la caresse provoquât une monté de chaleur et un tremblement. Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres sans s'en apercevoir lorsque le souffle se rapprochât de sa bouche et religieusement, les douces lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes, plus légères qu'un papillon. La respiration du blond se bloquât dans sa gorge et sa main vint alors se poser dans les cheveux en bataille noirs. A ce geste, Sasuke pressât un peu plus leurs lèvres et sa langue vint caresser leur chair scellée. Naruto ouvrit sa bouche presque timidement, sentant que cette fois, ce serait un véritable baiser. Nerveux parce que c'était Sasuke qui lui donnait, il resserrât sa prise dans les cheveux, il avait peur que ça lui plaise trop. Pourtant, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce fut sa langue qui vint chercher celle de son ami, le contact fut électrisant et il ne parvint pas à bloquer le gémissement qui vibrât dans sa gorge. Les deux langues s'enroulèrent et se caressèrent alors que les lèvres pâles et douces de Sasuke enveloppaient celles pulpeuses de Naruto complètement. L'odeur de menthe emplit tout les sens du blond et il sentit la main chaude contre son cou descendre le long de son torse pour s'arrêter juste au dessus de ses téton. Là, Sasuke les forçât à ses séparer et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était temps, il avait la respiration hachée, il haletait, ayant complètement oublié qu'il avait besoin d'air. Sa main relâchât progressivement ses mèches noires et retombât à son côté, là maintenant, il se sentait plus que très très bien. La dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut les lèvres de Sasuke contre son front avant de sombrer totalement dans une nuit sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre! Contrairement à ce que vous pourrez penser en lisant le titre du chapitre, il ne s'agit pas des deux frères. Vous comprendrez (je l'espère xD) pourquoi j'ia nommé ce chapitre ainsi quand vous l'aurez lu. Sinon vous pouvez toujours poser la question xD. Sinon j'espère que vous passez tous de joyeuses fêtes parce que aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Certains d'entre vous recevront peut être leurs cadeaux ce soir, dans ma famille c'est demain... J'espère que vous avez été sage, sinon comme vous le savez, le père Noël ne passera pas (^.^). Pour Noël, j'ai demandé de la patience et le don d'ubiquité, ainsi que Naruto déguisé en lutin de Noël, accompagné d'un Sasuke en manque... Noël chaud en perspective XD. Bref, c'est terminé pour les délires de l'auteur, place à l'histoire ^.^, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3, Relations intimes entre membres d'une même famille.

* * *

La nouvelle des deux viols se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et la peur prit place partout, s'insinuant dans les couloirs, se glissant sous les portes et se cachant dans chaque placard. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas affectés étaient les B-B et la plupart des élèves Lambda avaient tendance à se regrouper là ou ils étaient. Cette psychose générale avait été encouragée par le discourt de certains professeurs alors que d'autres s'efforçaient de calmer les esprit. Les clubs du soir avaient été fermés au grand damne du poète et professeur Killer Bee qui dû occuper la pause de midi.

Les B-B étaient actuellement réunit autour d'une table à l'écart des autres élèves et faisaient le bilan de ce qu'ils savaient, demain tout le monde serait en weekend et les internes retourneraient chez eux, en sécurité.

Au cours des trois derniers jours, Sakura et Ino avaient discrètement observé les élèves qui avaient un casier pour les établir en bande mais actuellement, aucun groupe n'était constitué de cinq personnes dont une fille.

« Il faut croire qu'il sont plus malin que ce que l'on pensait. Commentât Shikamaru. Ou en est la police?

- Nulle part. Répondit Chôji. Ils ont une affaire de meurtre en série plus importante.

- Kakashi et Iruka nous ont dit que plus de caméras allaient être posées et qu'un agent de police serait devant la porte de l'internant. Ajoutât Naruto tandis que Sasuke reniflait dédaigneusement pour montrer son désaccord.

- En gros, c'est l'impuissance générale. Terminât Neji.

- Dans ce cas, on devrait autant arrêter de nous en mêler. Intervint Sasuke pour la première fois. Depuis trois jours il tenait le même discourt sans que rien, ni même Naruto ne puisse le faire changer d'avis. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Neji et Shikamaru hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

- Attendez, attendez là, des élèves se font violés dans notre école, on ne peut pas laisser faire! S'écriât le blond. Ils essaient de pourrir notre école, ils... Ils sont entrain de... D'en prendre le contrôle!

- Arrête ta psychose Naruto! Cinglât Sasuke.

- Il a raison. Intervint doucement Gaara. Les adultes sont dépassés et ils peuvent agir encore longtemps comme ça... De toute façon, si l'affaire prend de l'essor, la police lui donnera sa priorité...

- Oui mais combien de victimes avant qu'elle ne soit jugée assez importe? Demandât Hinata à qui seul le silence répondit.

- On doit continuer à les chercher! Intervint alors Naruto.

- Je suis d'accord. Appuyât Kiba.

- On laisse tomber! Ordonnât Sasuke.

- Mais de quoi t'as peur! S'énervât une fois de plus le blond.

- Ça suffit! Murmurât Gaara mais automatiquement, la petite réunion se tue. Il y a un adulte derrière tout ça.

- Sur quoi tu bases cette affirmation. Demandât Sasuke d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ce genre d'histoire va faire tomber des têtes, vous savez bien, lorsque quelqu'un est incapable de faire face à une situation, il est éjecté.

- Ça se tient, affirmât Shikamaru, la place visée est celle du directeur général de police.

- Ou celle du directeur... Conclut Neji.

Sasuke se renfrognât et croisât les bras.

- Qui veut donc devenir calife à la place du calife? Demandât Gaara.

- Pour le poste de directeur général je ne sais pas mais ici, j'ai des idées. Lançât Kankuro. Y'a des professeurs qui ne rêvent que de ce poste.

- Orochimaru par exemple. Exposât Shino.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes entrain d'accuser des professeurs de complot et... de complicité de viols! S'indignât Sakura ce à quoi Sasuke ajoutât:

- Sans parler de cette idée de prendre la place du directeur de police.

- Vous vous faites des films pas possibles. Reprit la jeune femme. C'est impossible, c'est juste une bande de jeunes qui veut faire peur.

- Si c'est le cas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on arrêterait de les chercher! Intervint Naruto.

- Parce qu'ils sont dangereux Naruto! Lui répondit l'ébène en montant le ton.

- Raison de plus pour les arrêter! Criait carrément le blond.

- Ce n'est pas notre rôle! Répliquât Sasuke en se levant. Ça suffit, cette histoire prend des proportions démesurées. Dit-il alors, un peu plus calme avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Naruto roulât des yeux aux ciels et Sakura se levât à son tour et quittât la table.

- On ferait peut être mieux de confier ce que l'on sait à la police. Suggérât Ino.

- Ils n'en feront rien. Lui répondit Temari d'un ton plat. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est disproportionné. Qui serait assez tordu pour imaginer un plan pareil?

- Orochimaru. Déclarât Naruto, sûr de lui.

- C'est pas objectif, tu le détestes, il te déteste... Répliquât Ino. Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke et Sakura, on ne peut pas accuser à tort.

- Mais on accuse personne, on soupçonne. Répondit tendrement Chôji.

- C'est pas un cluedo cette histoire. Intervint Tenten. On a pas les moyens ni la force nécessaire.

- Pour autant, on ne peux pas laisser continuer. Explosât Lee d'un air contrit.

- Bon, bon, bon... On va laisser passer le weekend et on verrat bien s'il y a du mouvement. Terminât Neji.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, ils n'allaient pas le nier, ils étaient tous partagés et même Naruto ou Kiba pourtant à fond dans l'histoire commençaient à se dire que les spéculations allaient loin. Avec un soupir général, ils se souhaitèrent un bon weekend et se séparèrent. Naruto et Gaara marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre vers leur appartement.

- Tu vas chez Itachi ce weekend? Demandât le roux.

- Oui, il avait envie de nous voir Sasuke et moi.

- Pour toi aussi c'est presque un grand frère.

- Hum. Fit Naruto en signe d'affirmation. Et toi, tu retournes à Suna?

- Oui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père.

- Ah oui. Super weekend en perspective.

- Hum. Vous partez quand?

- Ce soir si monsieur est calmé. Non parce que tu comprends c'est lui qui conduit, impossible de prendre ma voiture parce qu'elle est « pourrie ».

Gaara se tournât vers son ami avec un tout petit sourire.

- Je vais partir dans deux heures, je passe juste chercher mes affaires.

- Ok. » Répondit Naruto ailleurs, il repensait à la « désertion » de Sasuke. Le blond était bien conscient du danger de leur petite enquête mais la peur de Sasuke prenait des proportions étonnantes et Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi, surtout que l'ébène avait soutenu qu'il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même. Et depuis ce mardi soir, ou ils avaient encore dormit dans le même lit, ou Sasuke l'avait embrassé il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était pour lui que Sasuke avait peur. Certes, de la bande, il était le plus petit des garçons mais il n'était pas faible pour autant, Gaara avait un peine un centimètre de plus que Naruto ne désespérait pas de rattraper. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'osait pas accepter l'idée que peut être, Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'il était la personne dont avait parlé Orochimaru. Ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances et il y avait trois jours revenait sans cesse dans sa tête en boucle même s'il tentait de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ses événements, il refusait de leur accorder leur véritable importance parce qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'il se mette à découvert. Qu'il accepte peut être le fait d'aimer Sasuke un peu trop, il faudrait qu'il abatte ses barrières et pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions, il faudrait qu'il accepte que Sasuke le blesse à la fin.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Gaara et lui étaient arrivés à l'appartement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne prenne ses affaires et ne se tourne vers lui.

- Naruto?

- Hum, hein?

- J'y vais...

- Ah, oui... A Lundi alors.

- Bon weekend chez les fous. Ajoutât Gaara avec un petit sourire auquel Naruto répondit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le blond refermât la porte derrière son colocataire et il entendit alors Sasuke sortir de sa chambre.

- Dépêche toi de préparer tes affaires, j'ai pas envie de partir trop tard.

- C'est bon, c'est à peine à une heure d'ici.

- Tais-toi et fais ton sac.

- Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi on est ami. Maugréât Naruto, et dire que deux minutes avant il était entrain de se demander si Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de lui. Hilarant, vraiment. Il se traina dans sa chambre et commençât à mettre distraitement l'essentiel dans un sac, de toute façon, la moitié de ses fringues étaient là bas, quand Gaara disait que Itachi était presque un grand frère pour lui, il avait raison. Naruto sourit dans le vide, il aimait bien rendre visite à Itachi, là-bas Sasuke était beaucoup plus détendu et ouvert, alors qu'ici on aurait dit une véritable huitre. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait que Itachi lui même avait employé cette expression pour qualifier son frère lorsqu'ils n'avaient que treize ans. L'ainé lui avait dit que son frère était en faite une huitre qui gardait jalousement sa perle et ne la montrait qu'aux personnes méritantes. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux de l'avoir ne serai-ce qu'entre vu? Pourtant en ce moment, il avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de lui, Sasuke agissait vraiment bizarrement, d'abord ce baiser, ensuite ce refus de poursuivre leur enquête... Et toujours la phrase énigmatique du professeur de biologie.

- Prêt? Fit alors la voix de l'ébène derrière lui.

- Hum... Sasuke? Commençât Naruto en se retournant sur son lit. T'es sûr que ça va en ce moment?

L'autre jeune adulte le regardât en clignant une fois des yeux avant de s'approcher du lit pour s'y assoir à son tour.

- De quoi tu t'inquiètes?

- Je... Enfin, je sais pas, tu agis bizarrement... D'abord tu m'embrasses, puis après tu as peur de je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Sasuke roulât des les yeux aux ciel:

- Naruto... Sors toi cette histoire de la tête ok, laisse faire la police, c'est mieux.

Le blond observât son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi, tu me caches des choses...

L'ébène levât un sourcil aristocratique et une moue moqueuse prit place sur son visage parfait.

- Et alors?

- Et alors? Vociférât Naruto en se levant Et alors? Mais merde, je suis quoi pour toi? Juste un voisin de chambre? Un mec qu'on embrasse comme ça ou ton putain de meilleur ami?! Criât-il en lui tournant le dos, le visage rouge de colère.

- Ok, j'ai compris, t'avoir embrassé était une erreur, je ne le referais plus. Mais pour ce qui est de cette histoire de viols, tu laisses tomber.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres Sasuke... Je suis adulte et vacciné, comme toi j'ai vingt ans et je suis capable de décider de ce que j'ai envie de faire seul, tout comme je suis capable de me défendre. SEUL! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ou quoi que ce...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se retrouvât plaqué contre le mur, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et une douleur sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Sas...

- Vas-y, défend toi.

- Quoi?

- DÉFEND TOI J'AI DIS! Criât Sasuke avant de se coller brusquement à Naruto, l'écrasant contre le mur. Il passât alors sa main entre leurs deux corps sur son entre jambe et pressât, caressant ou plutôt agressant le membre du blond. Naruto tentait de pousser de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, mais non seulement l'ébène mettait tout son poids sur lui mais en plus, la sensation de la main chaude contre son entre-jambe le déstabilisait. Il geignit de douleur et de frustration et parvint à dégager légèrement un bras alors que Sasuke continuait de se frotter à lui, éraflant sa peau tant le contact était brutal. De sa main libéré, il essayât de griffer la nuque de son agresseur, seul morceau de peau à sa portée et se tordit de douleur lorsque Sasuke le mordit en représailles.

- Sasuke! Arr...

Son souffle se bloquât dans sa gorge, à présent, l'autre jeune adulte suçait la peau du cou qu'il avait abusé, passait sa langue dessus doucement, presque tendrement, il avait arrêté ses mouvements contre le bassin de son ami et Naruto s'était immobilisé Une douce chaleur semblait irradier de son cou, là ou la bouche de Sasuke se trouvait et se propageait à travers tout son corps. Il fermât les yeux et fronçât les sourcils, déchiré entre l'opportunité de se dégager et le plaisir coupable qui prenait possession de lui. Doucement, Sasuke descendit dans le cou et mordillât la jonction avec l'épaule. Inconsciemment, Naruto roulât des hanches une fois et un tout petit gémissement lui échappa. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en repoussant légèrement son ami. Il avait envie que ça continue et à la fois, il n'avait pas envie que Sasuke le prenne pour un jouet sexuel, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas depuis quelques temps. Mais toutes ses résolutions tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'a son tour Sasuke roulât du bassin contre Naruto et posât sa main au niveau de son nombril, l'autre toujours posé sur son entre-jambe. Le blond rejetât la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche dans une supplique silencieuse. Lentement, la main pâle et chaude remontât sous le tee-shirt, caressât la peau tannée jusqu'à atteindre les tétons durcit. Naruto se rendit compte que son corps commençait à le trahir lorsqu'il sentit l'ébène continuer de le caresser à travers son jeans. Automatiquement, il pressât son bassin contre la main, cherchant plus de friction, plus de contact. Sasuke recommençât à l'embrasser dans le cou, juste derrière l'oreille qu'il chatouillât avant d'en mordiller le lobe et Naruto n'y tint plus, il passât ses bras autour de la nuque pâle et collât leurs deux corps tout en roulant des hanches contre la main. Peu à peu, celle-ci fut écarté et les deux garçons purent se rendre compte de l'état d'excitation de chacun. Leurs regards se croisèrent et à la grande surprise du blond, l'autre détournât le regard avant de fourrer son nez dans son cou et d'haleter doucement.

- Na... Commençât-il avant de s'interrompre. Naruto voulût lui intimer de continuer mais n'en eut pas le temps alors que Sasuke se déhanchât d'un coup contre lui, leurs deux érections se frottèrent durement et le blond oubliât comment respirer. La cadence entre leurs bassins devint plus rapide et Naruto sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, surtout depuis que Sasuke avait recommencé a chatouiller ses boutons de chair rosis sous son tee-shirt et mordillait son cou. Il s'arquât contre son meilleur ami, il sentait ses jambes flancher et la main jusqu'alors inoccupée de l'ébène vint se placer sous ses fesses pour le soutenir légèrement et le contrôler. Le plaisir chaud et doux devint violent et explosif, il se sentait au bord de la jouissance et en écoutant le souffle de Sasuke, celui-ci non plus n'était pas loin. Attrapant une poignée de mèche corbeau, Naruto tirât son meilleur ami de son cou et sans y penser d'avantage, plantât ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke. Elles s'ouvrirent automatiquement sur son passage et un gémissement retentit de concert alors que l'orgasme les parcourait tout les deux au même instant.

Soufflant bruyamment, Naruto tentât de rassembler son esprit. Ok, il venait d'éjaculer dans son pantalon, un truc qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ces dix-sept ans... Et cet orgasme avait été causé par Sasuke, Sasuke qui l'avait attaqué soudainement suite à une discussion... Sur quoi déjà? Ah oui... Non mais pour qui il se prenait!

- Que... Qu'es-ce qui t'as prit?! Éclatât alors Naruto en repoussant l'ébène violemment qui perdit l'équilibre et l'étalât, gracieusement, sur le sol.

- Tu vois, tu peux pas te défendre. Répondit Sasuke pour toute explication.

- Qu...

- Regarde Naruto, tu t'es complètement laissé avoir... Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai peur?

Soudain, le blond comprit mais sa colère et son humiliation restaient les même.

- Mais... Putain! Criât-il en se levant. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tu sais pas parler ou quoi? Non, faut que tu me martyrises... J'y comprend rien Sasuke... Tu... Tu me fais peur, voilà. Terminât-il, baissant légèrement le ton sur la fin tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Comme l'autre ne répondait rien, il reprit:

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu crois? Que tu peux tenter tes expériences sur moi, et sans me demander la permission par dessus le marché!? Je... Je me suis laissé avoir parce que c'est toi, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et...

Parce que tu me fais du bien, tel était la fin de la phrase. Sasuke paraissait presque pitoyable sur le sol entrain de regarder sa main comme un enfant prit sur le fait, presque. Il se relevât d'un mouvement souple et inimitable avant de regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre mais le regard du plus petit des deux indiquait clairement à l'autre de battre en retraite.

- Pardon. Soufflât Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent ce qui leur parut une éternité, aucun des deux n'acceptant sa défaite et évidemment, Naruto laissât la victoire à son ami avec un soupir coléreux.

- Ah, tu m'énerves! Lançât-il dans le désespoir tout en levant les bras au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se « soumettre » à son ami, sinon l'autre semblait complètement angoissé et le voir angoissé faisait flipper Naruto plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Un Sasuke angoissé c'était la pire des bizarrerie.

- Naruto. Retentit alors la voix de Sasuke.

- Quoi! Lançât-il hargneusement en se retournant.

- Je peux t'embrasser?

Nouvelle bizarrerie, Naruto, complètement décontenancé clignât ses yeux, sa bouche entrouverte dans un mouvement de stupeur. En réalité, ce n'était pas une question, il n'accepterai pas le « non » comme réponse et le blond le savait. Il passât nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et eut un petit rire stressé.

- Demander pourquoi est vain j'imagine? Demandât-il plus pour lui même. Sasuke eut un sourire comme lui seul savait les faire, sexy et déstabilisant et Naruto secouât la tête. Après tout, il en avait envie et il comprit que pour le moment, mieux valait ne plus poser de questions, ça n'avait débouché que sur des attitudes encore plus étranges. Et là, il avait atteint la limite du blond.

- Viens. Murmurât-il juste assez fort pour son compagnon. Lequel franchit d'un pas la distance les séparant avant de passer sa main dans la nuque du blond. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et rien que le fait de sentir la respiration de l'autre contre ses lèvres faisait frissonner de désir Naruto. Il eut l'impression qu'un choc électrique le parcourait lorsque les lèvres douces de Sasuke entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et cette fois-ci, il ouvrit la bouche avidement, accueillant la langue de l'autre avec un soupir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Mais à peine commençait-il à s'y perdre que Sasuke se reculât et Naruto se retint de grogner. Alors que l'ébène allait définitivement s'éloigner, le blond passât ses deux bras autour de la nuque pâle et attaquât de lui même la bouche de son ami d'enfance, dévorant les lèvres fines, pinçant l'inférieur jusqu'à ce que finalement, Sasuke ne lui accorde le passage. A nouveau, il gémit de bonheur lorsque leur caresse reprit et il sentit la main de Sasuke descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui d'un geste sec. Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'air devint une priorité et cette fois, Naruto sourit à son colocataire.

- Bon, je me change et on y va? »

* * *

Naruto pénétrât dans la Nissan noire avec un sourire, il adorait cette voiture, c'était lui qui l'avait choisit pour Sasuke et Itachi qui l'avait payé bien sûr, même s'il avait participé à hauteur d'un dixième du prix. Enfin c'était l'intention qui comptait, et cette voiture était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Actuellement, sa plus grande frustration avec cette voiture, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais pu la conduire et il aurait vraiment aimé, c'était un bijou en la matière et sa ligne sportive attirait tout les regards. S'installant confortablement sur le siège passager, Naruto mis le lecteur de musique en route, aujourd'hui ce serait Bach puis Schubert et si le blond était convaincant, peut être Coldplay. Sasuke s'assit à son tour et démarra l'engin, sans un regard en arrière ou vers son passager, il partit sur la rue principale et Naruto, dès les premiers accord de musique classique, tombât dans un sommeil heureux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent exactement une heure plus tard, Sasuke éteignit la radio et l'absence de musique classique réveillât Naruto qui baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'ignorant complètement, l'ébène sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre son sac. Il balançât le sien au blond qui sortait péniblement de la voiture en s'étirant. Un grognement outré lui répondit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le perron de sa porte. Naruto le rejoignit alors qu'il attendait que son frère leur ouvre la porte. C'était une petite maison en bordure de la ville, tout à fait banale, assez grande pour avoir trois chambres mais une seule salle de bain, bien que très vaste. Un large salon avec une cuisine américaine et une pièce pour l'entrée. Derrière il y avait un magnifique jardin, qui faisait deux fois la surface de la maison et était entretenu seulement par Itachi qui adorait la botanique. Face à tant de modestie, qui aurait pu dire que Itachi était l'homme le plus riche de tout Konoha? Sur cette réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit et l'ainé des Uchiwa les accueillit avec un sourire discret que Naruto trouvait toujours particulièrement tendre et qui n'était destiné qu'a eux. Alors que Sasuke passait la porte, il se tournât vers son grand frère qui, comme d'habitude, posât ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet avant de se tourner vers Naruto et de se pencher pour faire la même chose.

« Bienvenu, les garçons.

Naruto ne répondit rien et sourit à l'autre homme avant de suivre son meilleur ami à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se sentait bien ici, il adorait cet endroit ou c'était déroulé tant de fêtes auxquelles Iruka l'avait emmené, tant de soirées passées à discuter avec Sasuke, à se battre, à se cacher du reste du monde, à pleurer et même à rire. Pour Naruto, le rire de Sasuke était enfermé ici. Cette maison lui donnait envie de chanter.

Alors qu'il posait son sac dans l'entrée et se déchaussait, Itachi trainât des pieds sans un bruit vers la cuisine.

- Vous avez faim.

- Oui! Répondit aussitôt Naruto.

- Étonnant. Commentât le cadet des frères tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Naruto le rejoignit et découvrit le Narguilé au milieu du salon, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Cool! Tu l'as sorti! Fit-il avant de s'installer en face d'un des quatre tuyaux.

- J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir. Répondit la douce voix trainante d'Itachi. La voix de l'ainé était comme un souffle d'air chaud, toujours remplie d'une tension presque sexuelle, elle était souvent rendue rauque par des années à fumer cigarette sur cigarette. Naruto se tournât vers son grand frère d'adoption et lui sourit avant d'aller s'assoir au comptoir de la cuisine. Itachi levât les yeux des tomates qu'il coupaient et lui fit cet habituel sourire plein de compassion.

- Comment ça va les cours? Demandât-il. Les potes... Les filles?

A la dernière question, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir se retourner pour faire face à Sasuke et l'ainé s'en rendit compte, il levât un sourcil et le même rictus moqueur qu'abordait son frère se peignit sur ses lèvres. Le blond rougit furieusement et bégayât:

- R-rien... P-pour l'instant.

Itachi posât le couteau et mis ses coudes sur le comptoir avant de poser son menton contre le dos de sa main.

- Pourquoi tu bégayes? Demandât-il avec ses yeux malicieux.

- Pour rien, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule!

- Mais il se fout de ta gueule. Répondit Sasuke qui les avaient rejoins. L'ébène se penchât par dessus le comptoir et attrapât une rondelle de tomate alors que Naruto grognait.

- Ah, les garçons, faut vous trouver une compagne de baise enfin. »

Itachi et sa délicatesse envers les choses de l'amour. Naruto levât les yeux vers l'ainé des Uchiwa qui était actuellement entrain de tendre du bout des doigts une autre rondelle de tomate que Sasuke attrapât délicatement entre ses lèvres. En deux bouchées, elle fut engloutit ainsi que le bout des doigts d'Itachi qui souriait passivement, comme toujours. Les deux frères avaient singulièrement la même taille et la même morphologie. Ils étaient grands et minces mais personne n'aurait douté de leur puissance qui semblait trembler sous leurs peaux diaphanes. Leurs yeux noirs comme la nuit vous aspiraient au font de leur univers sans que vous puissiez rien y faire. Ils avaient le visage parfait même si celui d'Itachi faisait plus vieux, et ses traits étaient plus dur. L'ainé portait les cheveux mis long, actuellement détaché qui coulaient doucement le longs de ses épaules. Tout comme son frère, il avait une teinte de cheveux très foncé, même si la sienne allait plus dans les ton brun alors que Sasuke les avaient noirs corbeaux. En sommes ils étaient tout les deux très beaux et surtout, l'ainé plus que le cadet, ils respiraient la sensualité. Cela fascinait leur frère d'adoption, voir la grâce dans chaque gestes d'Itachi, ces mouvements félins, cette démarche légèrement déhanchée, ses doigts fins et ses poignets délicats qui rendait chaque geste infiniment beau. Sasuke était plus farouche, sa beauté avait quelque chose de dangereux que son attitude princière affirmait, il imposait le respect et dans une salle, on ne voyait que lui, lui et sa beauté interdite.

Sans aucune grâce, Naruto s'accoudât sur le comptoir et posât sa joue contre sa paume de main, se tordant légèrement le visage. En fait, beaucoup auraient probablement été gêné par la relation presque charnelle qu'avaient les deux frères, Naruto lui était habitué à ses baisers, à ses gestes presque amoureux et il comprenait aussi d'où ils venaient.

* * *

Les deux frères avaient été livrés à eux même lorsque Sasuke avait dix ans, après l'assassinât de leurs parents. Le parent le plus proche qui avait l'âge de les prendre en charge avait tout juste vingts trois ans à l'époque et c'était un fêtard. Obito Uchiwa avait veillé sur eux de près, mais les avait aussi plongé dans un climat d'insécurité. L'oncle avait tendance à organiser de très grandes fêtes ou plus d'une fois, l'ambulance avait débarqué, combien de jeunes adultes les deux frères avaient-ils vu vomir lamentablement, combien de filles s'étaient fait baiser dans leur état léthargique avancé sous leurs yeux? Dans ce genre de cas, Itachi repoussait toujours Sasuke dans sa chambre et veillait à ce que son frère ne descende pas, mais lui avait bien vu la débauche que leur cousin amenait dans leur maison, là ou leurs parents étaient mort. Et parfois, complètement jeté, Itachi remontait dans la chambre de son petit frère qui s'occupait de lui et qui le matin, lui apportait une aspirine, massait ses muscles endoloris et le réchauffait simplement de son contact. Obito décida un jour que vivre dans la maison ou leurs parents étaient morts n'était pas une bonne idée pour les deux frères et il acheta cette maison là, avec le grand jardin. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient déménagé plus près du centre de Konoha, pas très loin d'un certain Iruka. Évidement, les fêtes continuèrent, sous prétexte qu'il fallait que les deux frères s'amusent. Pendant trois ans, cette orgie continuât, renfermant les deux frères sur eux mêmes.

Parmi les amis d'Obito, se trouvait Kakashi, aujourd'hui illustre professeur de physique à l'Ecole de Konoha. Lorsque Sasuke eut treize ans, cet ami commençât à sortir avec un certain Iruka qu'il amenât à ses soirées. Ce dernier ayant la charge du jeune Naruto, demandât s'il pouvait l'amener et la requête fut acceptée, c'est ainsi que Naruto passât sa première nuit en compagnie de son pire ennemi, Sasuke.

C'était un soir de juillet, les vacances scolaires avaient commencées depuis quelques semaines déjà et Naruto était heureux de pouvoir prendre du bon temps, loin de son pire ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur en apprenant qu'il devait se rendre chez lui! Iruka était soucieux, ces fêtes n'avaient pas bonne réputation et il n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement de toute façon mais pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, il avait accepté. Ils se rendirent ce soir là dans la petite maison, tôt dans la soirée et immédiatement, Itachi poussât Naruto vers les étages, lui interdisant de redescendre.

« Pourquoi? Iruka est en bas.

- Crois moi... Naruto, c'est ça? Tu seras mieux en haut.

Ce qui frappât le blond ce jour là, ce fut le regard effrayé qui brillait derrière le masque d'assurance d'Itachi. Inquiet et troublé, il obéit néanmoins et rejoignit Sasuke. Le début de soirée fut laborieux, premièrement, l'ébène insista pour qu'ils finissent leurs devoirs et cela jusqu'à vingt et une heure, ensuite il demandât le silence pour lire. Naruto, heureux de pouvoir jouer avec la console de l'ébène même si c'était sans le son, ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant, après une heure de jeu, des cris hystériques, des rires déments aux yeux du jeune adolescent de treize ans montèrent du rez de chaussé. Anxieux, il se tournât vers son camarade de classe et se rendit compte que celui-ci ne lisait pas du tout, il écoutait lui aussi les sons de la fête.

- Qu'es-ce qu'ils font? Demandât nerveusement Naruto.

- Ils boivent, ils fument et ils baisent...

- Ils quoi? Ils font l'amour?

Sasuke ricanât face à la naïveté de son camarade.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Mais à ce stade, ce n'est plus un acte d'amour.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, celui aux yeux bleus méditait cette réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il demandât:

- On devrait peut-être descendre, voir ce qui se passe, non?

- Non.

Naruto fronçât des sourcils.

- Iruka est peut-être mal.

- On ne descend pas, Itachi nous a dit de rester ici.

- Ton frère avait pas l'air super bien...

Sasuke tournât a tête vers le blond, alerte:

- Comment ça?

- Bah... Je dirais qu'il avait peur.

L'autre garçon restât silencieux un moment et d'un coup, sans crier gare, il se mit à raconter à Naruto tout ce qu'il savait sur ces fêtes, l'alcool, les boissons pleines de mélanges divers, les drogues et surtout leurs conséquences face à un Naruto de plus en plus horrifié.

- Mais... Je peux pas laisser Iruka en bas! Et ton frère! P-pourquoi vous laissez votre oncle organiser ces fêtes chez vous! Ils sont ou vos parents?

- Ils sont mort... Répondit Sasuke sans ciller. Le silence s'installât à nouveau entre eux tandis que les vibrations de la musique trop forte faisaient trembler la maison.

- Les miens aussi. Soufflât Naruto doucement, éveillant la surprise de Sasuke.

- Mon parrain non plus ne s'occupait pas bien de moi, mais lui, contrairement à votre oncle, il m'abandonnait. Il me nourrissait, m'habillait, j'avais plein de jouets mais il n'était jamais là. Il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré Iruka et mon oncle lui a donné ses responsabilités vis à vis de moi. Continuât l'adolescent qui semblait n'avoir aucun mal à en parler. Mon parrain était très gentil mais il avait d'autres problèmes et donc Iruka s'occupe de moi, il est très courageux parce qu'il est jeune, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Parfois je le trouve surtout sévère! Ajoutât Naruto en riant. Mais au moins, je ne suis plus seul.

- Ah. Fit Sasuke ne sachant quoi répondre, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre garçon déballait tout ça d'un coup.

- Vous devriez dire à votre oncle que ça vous gêne.

- Itachi ne veut pas, il ne veut pas parce qu'il a peur que Obito nous abandonne.

- Ah... Ton frère est courageux d'aller en bas.

- Hum.

A nouveaux, seuls les bruits de la fête emplirent la chambre jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne s'écrie avec un sourire:

- Je sais pourquoi tu es si chiant maintenant, c'est parce que toi aussi, tu es seul, moi aussi avant j'étais seul, les parents des autres avaient peur de moi, le petit garçon sans éducation. J'avais aucune manières, Iruka m'a tout appris!

- C'est pour ça que t'es bête. Répliquât Sasuke qui n'avait pas aimé la conclusion hâtive du blond, il n'était pas seul, il avait son frère.

- Je ne suis pas bête! C'est pas parce que tes notes sont meilleures que je suis bête! J'avais personne pour m'aider moi jusqu'à ce que Iruka vienne!

- Hum.

- Arrêtes de dire « hum »!

- Je fais ce que je veux!

Le blond se mit à bouder, laissant la pièce se remplir de silence à nouveau.

- Ça doit pas être facile de voir ton frère aller la dedans, pourquoi il fait ça? Demandât Naruto une fois que ça curiosité eut repris le dessus sur sa colère.

- Obito pense qu'Itachi doit s'amuser parce que le jour, en plus de ses devoirs, il doit étudier comment s'occuper de l'entreprise familiale.

- L'entreprise familiale?

Sasuke hochât la tête.

- Nos parents ont été assassinés par un collègue de mon père qui voulait s'emparer de l'entreprise, elle est très puissante et pour le moment c'est Obito qui s'en occupe mais elle revient de droit à Itachi, Obito le forme pour pouvoir la contrôler. Itachi déteste ça.

Sasuke repliât ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une attitude de défense inconsciente et Naruto se rapprochât de lui.

- Il est vraiment courageux Itachi.

- Hum. Les seuls moment ou il est faible c'est après ces fêtes, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. Répondit Sasuke avec un pâle sourire.

- Vous êtes tout seul à deux, en fait.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne répondit rien, en fait c'était vrai, ils étaient seuls à deux, ils passaient leur temps à veiller l'un sur l'autre depuis trois ans.

Soudain, l'ébène sentit un poids qui soupirât contre son épaule.

- En fait, t'es méchant avec moi parce que tu sais pas comment être gentil hein? Tu penses qu'en étant méchant avec tout le monde, tu te protégeras. On est pas tous méchant. J't'aime bien en fait.

Étrangement, Sasuke ne le repoussât pas, ce contact était doux et rassurant, Naruto aussi était passé par des choses difficiles, les adultes les avaient tout les deux trahis, le monde leur avait retiré leur sécurité et si Naruto ne cherchait qu'une chose c'était le contact, lui le fuyait parce qu'il avait peur d'être encore trahis. La personne sensé les protéger les détruisait en fait petit à petit tout comme la personne sensé protéger Naruto l'avait abandonné.

- Tu sais Sasuke, moi j'ai pardonné à mon parrain... Faudra que tu pardonnes à ton oncle et comme ça, tu seras mieux avec les autres.

- Hum. Fit-il, peu convaincu.

- Roh! Arrête avec ça! S'indignât le blond avant de s'écarter. Bon, et si on jouait à ce jeu là, à deux c'est plus drôle!

- J'y joue parfois avec mon frère. Dit Sasuke pour toute réponse.

- Je vais te mettre la pâtée! S'écriât Naruto, tout heureux.

- Rêve! Répliquât Sasuke avec un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. »

Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant plus de trois heures, essayant plusieurs jeux mais soudain, ils se figèrent en entendant la musique plus fort, signe que la porte de l'escalier avait été ouverte. La musique s'atténuât à nouveau et Sasuke se précipita dans l'escalier.

« Naruto, lançât-il de l'escalier, va dans la salle de bain au fond du couloir, ramène moi la trousse à pharmacie et un gobelet d'eau.

Le blond passât sa tête au dessus de l'escalier pour voir Sasuke hisser un autre garçon. Ni une ni deux, le jeune adolescent courut dans la salle d'eau et prit la trousse de secours avant de pointer du regard un gobelet. Il le remplit et se précipitât dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter sur sa première porte à sa droite ou il entrât en voyant Sasuke et son frère à l'intérieur. L'adolescent aux cheveux ébènes commençât par allonger son frère sur le lit puis le déshabillât doucement malgré les grognements du malade. Naruto posât la trousse et le gobelet au sol avant de s'avancer pour aider.

- Ne t'approches pas! Sifflât Sasuke sur la défensive, mais Naruto ne l'écoutât pas et tirât délicatement sur une jambe de pantalon, faisant glisser le vêtement du corps pâle d'Itachi. L'ébène capitulât et se mit à farfouiller dans la trousse de secours alors que Naruto terminait de rabattre la couverture sur le corps de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans. Avec une tendresse que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu, Sasuke levât la tête de son frère et lui soufflât d'ouvrir la bouche. L'autre n'obéit pas et grognât seulement. Un instant, le cadet des frères se tournât vers Naruto.

- Sors.

- Pourquoi?

- Sors j'ai dit! Répétât Sasuke d'un ton sans appel. Lentement, Naruto fit mine de sortir et observât de la porte entrouverte. De son poste, il pu alors voir Sasuke ingurgiter le verre avant de se pencher sur le visage de son frère et de poser ses lèvres sur celle du malade. Cette fois-ci, Itachi réagit et Naruto le vit ouvrir légèrement la bouche, il montât même une main dans la nuque de son petit frère et le blond l'aurais juré, un gémissement étouffé sortit du fond de sa gorge. Loin d'être dégoutté, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus était fasciné par tant de douceur et d'abandon, Sasuke était prêt à tout pour son ainé. Une nouvelle gorgée descendit dans la gorge plus plus âgé avant qu'il ne soit tendrement repoussé sur les coussins. Doucement, Sasuke se levât mais la voix de son frère retentit faiblement.

- Sasuke...Reste.

Alors le cadet fit le tour du lit double et montât avant de se coller à son frère, il retirât une mèche de cheveux du visage de celui-ci et s'allongeât. Naruto choisit cet instant pour rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce, forçant Sasuke à se rassoir, alerte.

- J'ai tout vu. Signifiât Naruto en faisant le tour du lit lui aussi. L'autre adolescent le foudroyât du regard mais le blond décelât aussi de la peur et de l'inquiétude, la peur d'être jugé.

- Ça ne me gêne pas. Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulut avoir un frère qui s'occupe de moi comme ça! Ajoutât Naruto avec un grand sourire sincère et Sasuke relâchât l'air de ses poumons, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Lentement, Sasuke se rallongeât et se frotta les yeux d'une main.

- Je vais éteindre la lumière. Déclarât Naruto en se relevant sans que Sasuke n'objecte rien. Il revint ensuite à sa place initiale et s'allongeât de son propre chef à son tour.

- Pas gêné. Grommelât l'ébène pour la forme.

- On est amis maintenant, non. J'ai le droit?

- Hum.

- Je prend ça pour un oui. »

Quelques heures plus tard qui semblèrent à peine trois minutes pour les deux jeunes adolescents, ils entendirent les éclats d'une dispute dans le couloir.

« Cet endroit est un véritable baisodrôme Kakashi, ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner ça! Ou est Naruto.

- Iruka calme toi, Obito fait ça pour eux!

- Cette orgie? Pour Itachi et Sasuke?! Tu déconnes j'espère.

- Iruka, calme toi s'il te plait.

- Ou est Naruto!

Il y eut un bruit sourd et Kakashi reprit.

- Il va bien, il dort avec Sasuke et Itachi, maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer! Obito a eut la charge des deux frères il y a à peine trois ans, on en avait vingt-trois, il avait pas de copine à cette époque, personne pour lui expliquer quoi faire! Simplement comme c'est un Uchiwa, il est borné donc au lieu de demander de l'aide, il a voulu leur remonter le moral.

- Avec ces orgies?! Fit la voix haute perché du jeune tuteur.

- Ce ne sont pas des orgies.

- Pardon? J'ai vu un adolescent de dix-sept ans ingurgité je ne sais quelle drogue puis terminé ivre mort, une fille se faire violé sous mes yeux...

- Elle était consentante!

- A nouveau, Pardon?! Elle était ivre et en rien consentante! Kakashi je savais que tu aimais faire la fête mais ça dépasse les bornes! Vous avez vingt-six ans, prenez vos responsabilité! J'ai eu la charge de Naruto quand j'avais vingt ans Kakashi, vingt ans et je ne lui ai jamais infligé... Ça! Je veux voir Naruto et ensuite, j'irais parler à Obito que tu le veuilles ou non!

- Iruka! Grondât l'autre homme, cette fois vraiment en colère. Arrêtes ça tu veux, c'est leur histoire!

- Il en va de la sécurité d'un enfant! Mince à la fin, grandit un peu!

Pendant ce temps Naruto s'était levé et il sortit dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

- Chut, Sasuke et Itachi dorment.

C'était vrai au moins pour Itachi. D'un mouvement de tête, il leur indiquât la chambre de Sasuke et les y suivit.

- Naruto tu vas bien? S'enquit Iruka.

- Oui, on est resté là toute la soirée et quand Itachi est remonté, on s'est occupé de lui, tout va bien!

- Ah, tu vois! Commentât Kakashi avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part de l'autre adulte.

- Comment vont-ils? Demandât ensuite le jeune tuteur.

- Je pense que Itachi aura très mal à la tête, Sasuke doit juste être fatigué, comme moi.

- Je suis étonné que ce gamin ne soit pas mort, vu ce que son oncle lui fait subir! Rageât Iruka.

- Ne soit pas si dur avec Obito, il avait de bonnes intentions. Rétorquât Kakashi.

- Ils n'aiment pas ces fêtes. Interrompit Naruto. Son tuteur en profita pour jeter un regard appuyé à son petit ami qui haussât les épaules. Sasuke me l'a dit. Ajoutât le blond devant le scepticisme de l'adulte.

- Ils ne s'en sont jamais plaint à Obito. Défendit Kakashi.

- Ils ont peur que Obito les abandonnent s'ils s'opposent à lui. Ils ne veulent juste pas être tout seuls, je crois. Comme moi avec Jiraya.

Iruka observât son pupille et le prit soudain dans ses bras.

- Naru chéri, c'est trop mignon!

- 'Ruka! Laisse moi! Gigota Naruto. Le tuteur le relâchât et déclarât:

- Je vais dire deux mots à Obito, ça ne peux pas continuer ou j'appelle les services sociaux!

- Arrêtes Iruka, c'est à eux de lui dire! S'emportât son amant.

- J'ai entendu. Fit alors une voix et tous se tournèrent vers la porte ou se tenait Obito. Il avait l'air déçu, triste et coupable mais une lueur de défi subsistait dans son regard. Kakashi levât son œil visible au ciel tandis qu'Iruka se levât.

- Sans vouloir te blesser Obito, tu t'y prend mal.

- J'ai crus comprendre ça oui... Je regrette qu'on ne me l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Fit-il amèrement vers son meilleur ami aux cheveux gris.

- T'avais vingt-trois ans, tu savais pas t'y prendre avec des gamins. Se justifiât Kakashi.

- Faut croire que d'autres savaient s'y prendre. Répliquât l'oncle en haussant les épaules. Sur ce, il tournât des talons et s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de ses neveux avant de redescendre.

- Tu crois que ça va aller? Demandât alors Naruto à Iruka.

- Je ne sais pas. Fit ce dernier en se tournant vers Kakashi.

- Te tournes pas comme ça vers moi, si t'as foutu la merde dans cette famille déjà bancale, c'est pas mon problème!

La dispute dégénérât en scène de ménage et le blond se glissât dans la chambre des deux frères.

- T'as tout balancé. Déclarât calmement Sasuke et Naruto se rendit compte que Itachi aussi avait les yeux ouvert et le regardait fixement.

- Je suis sûr que votre oncle va pas vous abandonner. Répondit Naruto, très sûr de lui. L'ainé des frère se retournât, lui tournant le dos et prit son cadet dans ses bras. L'ignorant complètement et l'autre garçon compris qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Le blond ressortit discrètement et descendit les escaliers, un Iruka passablement énervé l'interpellât et ils rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence glacial. »

La discutions entre l'oncle et les neveux eut lieu le sur lendemain et le troisième jour Sasuke appelât Naruto et l'invitât à la maison. La demeure était propre et Obito était calmement assis à la table du salon avec Itachi, travaillant sur il ne savait quoi. Lorsque le blond entrât, l'adulte lui sourit et à sa grande surprise, Itachi aussi. Naruto n'oubliât jamais ce sourire. La discutions s'était bien passé, Sasuke avait invité le pupille de Iruka à la demande de son oncle et de son grand frère mais au fond, l'ébène savait qu'il venait de se faire un ami, un vrai, un qui serait toujours à ses côtés, cette nuit avait scellé plus que leur amitié. Il fallut encore de longues années avant que Naruto ne reçoive de la part de l'ainé le même traitement qu'il desservait à son cadet mais aujourd'hui, le blond était considéré comme un membre de la famille à part entière. On ne reparlât plus jamais de fêtes dans cette maison et lorsque Obito partit pour s'installer avec Rin, sa femme deux ans plus tard, il laissât dernière lui une famille en bonne santé et heureuse. Pour le moment.

* * *

Allongé sur le tapis, Naruto observait le plafond tout en ce remémorant ces événements passés, la soirée qui avait scellé son amitié avec Sasuke. Il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation entre les deux frères mais il devinât qu'elle portait sur l'histoire de viol. Le blond se sentait complètement ailleurs dû aux effets du narguilé qui pourtant n'était qu'un dérivé du tabac. Il soupira de contentement en regardant les ronds de fumée que Itachi faisait et qui montaient au plafond, il était le seul à savoir les faire, ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'y parvenaient. Le silence s'installât entre les trois jeunes hommes, il était environ vingt trois heures et l'ainé finit par déclarer de sa belle voix rauque et trainante:

« Bon, si vous voulez regarder ce film, je vais me doucher maintenant, je m'endors toujours pendant vos films à la con. »

Les deux garçon acquiescèrent silencieusement, ils n'étaient plus si sûr que ça de vouloir regarder le film. Doucement, Naruto se tournât vers sa droite et observât le profil parfait de Sasuke, il se revoyait, plaqué contre un mur plus tôt dans la journée et frissonnât. A son tour, Sasuke tournât son regard vers son ami d'enfance et le blond se sentit sourire tendrement et sans s'en rendre compte, le même sourire se peignit sur le visage opalin de l'autre étudiant. Lentement, Sasuke montât sa main au niveau de son visage à mis chemin entre lui et Naruto et comme en dehors de son corps, ce dernier montât à son tour sa main. Leurs petits doigts se frôlaient à peine et inconsciemment, les deux mains se rapprochèrent et leurs deux doigts s'entremêlèrent. Sasuke sourit plus volontiers et fermât les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! Bonne nouvelle année à tous! Tous mes vœux... Et mes excuse pour ce retard, mais figurez-vous que je n'avais pas internet Jeudi. Pour me faire pardonner, je l'espère, sachez que le prochain chapitre paraitra Jeudi, vous aurez donc moins à attendre! Dans ce chapitre, nous allons découvrir à quel point Sasuke ne sait pas s'y rendre en relation xD. Mais bon, il compense ailleurs n'es-ce pas...Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous embrase bien fort!

* * *

Chapitre 4, La peur s'abat sur nos baisers.

* * *

« Tu devrais te trouver une copine Itachi, franchement! Lançât Naruto tout en mettant le couvert. L'ainé des frères venait de rentrer dans la maison après que la voisine, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année ne soit venue en nuisette lui demander de la farine.

- Elle avait l'air mignonne. Ajoutât le blond avec un petit rire.

- En fait elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour entrer dans mon pantalon ou dans celui de Sasuke.

- J'aime pas cette fille. Déclarât platement Sasuke.

- T'aime aucune fille de toute façon. Répliquât son ainé avec un sourire entendu, ce à quoi Sasuke ne répondit rien.

Naruto arrêta dans son activité, surpris que son ami n'ait rien répondu. Il croisât son regard mais l'ébène s'en détournât en haussant les épaules et Itachi sourit, n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange. Il passât un bras autour des épaules du blond et soupira dramatiquement.

- Rendons-nous à l'évidence Naruto, mon frère est gay.

A nouveau, Naruto croisât le regard de son ami.

- C'est vrai?

Sasuke roulât des yeux comme si c'était une évidence. D'un autre côté, c'était une évidence, Sakura s'en était rendue compte et puis après tout, n'avait-il pas été le témoin privilégié de l'homosexualité de son ami?

- Je m'en fiche. Finit par lâcher Sasuke.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Ricanât Itachi en recevant un regard noir. Après tout, ta seule expérience sexuelle est un homme, simple déduction. L'ainé retournât ensuite à la cuisine pour y chercher le wok qu'il avait préparé.

- Au fait! s'exclamât Naruto avec son tact habituel. C'est vrai que Sasuke était au dessus?

Itachi se figeât un instant et posât lentement le plat sur la table avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui hochât la tête.

- Alors tu as finit par lui dire...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto se rendit compte que peut être, Itachi était gêné.

- Euh... Oui.... En fait ça ne m'a même pas vraiment étonné. Répondit-il doucement.

- Ah... Dit simplement Itachi en s'asseyant à droite de son frère. C'était à titre d'apprentissage. Ajoutât-il ensuite en rejetant ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule.

Sasuke tendit son bol et Naruto le servit avant de se tourner vers Itachi qui lui tendit le sien à son tour. Déversant les pattes assaisonné à la coriandre dans le bol de l'ainé, une réflexion le frappât.

- Eh! C'était il y a trois ans, pendant les vacances d'été?!

Les deux frère le regardèrent d'un air surpris et dubitatif.

- Oui. Répondit Itachi sans voir ou il voulait en venir.

- Mais... J'étais là cet été! J'étais dans la chambre d'ami!

- Ah oui! Se souvint alors l'ainé avec un petit rire. Tu dormais comme un bébé. Passe moi l'eau Sasuke veux-tu.

- Quoi, fit alors Sasuke en tendant l'eau à son frangin avec un sourire mutin, t'aurais voulu qu'on t'invite?

Évidemment, Naruto rougit et maugréât quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- C'est vrai que j'aurais aussi pu t'apprendre, mais Sasuke s'en chargera. Renchérit Itachi de sa belle voix grave avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage rouge de honte du jeune homme.

- Pas la peine! Et arrêtez tous de supposer que je suis puceau, zut à la fin! S'emportât-il avant de se mettre à bouder, attirant le rire du plus âgé sur lui et du coin de l'œil, il vit le cadet sourire.

Vers la fin du repas, la discutions qui jusqu'alors avait tourné autour des études des deux plus jeunes s'orientât à nouveau sur l'ainé. Il était question de l'entreprise ou Itachi avait remplacé tous les secrétaires par des hommes, lassé de leurs tentatives.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, y'en a AUCUNE qui te plait! S'exclamât Naruto, incrédule.

Itachi haussât les épaules.

- Elles ne sont attirées que par ma puissance, mon argent et mon physique, si elles savaient... Je suis cinglé Naruto. Ajoutât-il avec un rire jaune.

Naruto se renfrognât et Sasuke secouât imperceptiblement la tête, aucun des deux ne considéraient leur ainé comme cinglé. Certes, Itachi avait beaucoup fumé entre ses quatorze et vingt deux ans, mais à présent il avait arrêté. L'alcool lui avait été proscrit après une crise du foie à vingt ans, le médecin avait parut effaré d'ailleurs. A présent, il ne fumait plus et Sasuke était presque sur qu'il ne se droguait plus non plus, de toute façon, l'état d'Itachi allait en s'améliorant d'années en années. Plus que deux ans et demi et Sasuke reprendrait l'entreprise, son grand frère pourrait alors ouvrir ce restaurant bio et cultiver sa serre. Il n'aspirait qu'a la paix, pour lui la gestion de l'entreprise était un calvaire, il détestait ces réunions interminables, ces dossiers à lire et à comprendre, surtout que sa formation s'était faite sur le tas. Heureusement, au fil des années, il avait constitué une équipe de têtes particulièrement efficaces, constituée d'amis proche à qui il pouvait faire confiance, ça plus le fait de se rapprocher de jour en jour de la fin de son supplice l'aidait à aller mieux.

- Moi, je suis sûr que nos amies tueraient pour t'avoir, elles étaient déjà fan de Sasuke. Déclarât Naruto avec un sourire. Surtout Sakura. Ajoutât-il.

- Laisse tomber Naruto, je ne sortirais avec aucune fille avant d'être libéré.

Itachi n'avait jamais caché la torture qu'était pour lui la gestion de l'entreprise familiale et c'était pour cela que Sasuke avait tout fait pour accéléré le processus, comme partir avec Orochimaru par exemple. Le professeur lui avait proposer de venir avec lui et de mettre à sa disposition les meilleurs professeurs du monde, en échanges de « quelques petits services ». Sasuke avait été prêt à se vendre par amour pour son frère et pour abréger de trois ans sa souffrance. Les suppliques de Naruto et Sakura n'y avaient rien fait jusqu'à ce que son frère s'y oppose, ayant eut vent très tardivement de l'affaire. Certes, c'était un calvaire, mais en aucun cas il ne prostituerait son petit frère pour se libérer, Itachi avait d'ailleurs été très en colère contre Orochimaru et tout comme Naruto et Sakura, il avait voulu le dénoncer à la police pour pédophilie. Mais Sasuke refusait de porter plainte, il avait été consentant de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire et en plus il était déjà majeur à l'époque.

- Tu va finir seul Itachi! Prophétisât tragiquement Naruto.

- Occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses Blondie. Répliquât Itachi rieur. Sinon Sasuke s'en chargeât.

- Mais arrête! Dis lui d'arrêter Sasuke!

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, la princesse en danger demande l'aide de son chevalier! Ricanât Itachi de sa voix mélodieuse.

Naruto bougonna sous le rictus moqueur des deux frères puis l'ainé demandât:

- Vous voulez bien arroser une partie du jardin pour moi? Vers dix-huit heure, avant il fait trop chaud.

- Non, tu le mérites pas. Répliquât Naruto, toujours boudeur.

- Quelle partie? Questionnât au contraire Sasuke.

- Le fond de la serre, c'est plus facile à deux et ça vous occupera. »

Vers dix-huit heure, les garçons sortirent dans le jardin. Naruto portait le chapeau de paille d'Itachi, qui était trop grand pour lui mais il trouvait ça drôle. Pour sa part, Sasuke trouvait cela ridicule mais il savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre les lubies de son ami d'enfance. L'ainé les accompagnât pour leur montrer exactement les endroits qu'il voulait les voir arrosés avant de retourner vers la maison pour s'occuper des plantes du perron. Tout en déroulant le tuyau du jet d'eau, Naruto regardait Sasuke verser délicatement l'eau de l'arrosoir sur les plantes suspendue dans leurs pots à l'intérieur de la serre. Comme pour chaque chose qu'il faisait, l'ébène faisait preuve d'un sérieux qui paraissait presque risible lorsqu'il s'agissait juste de s'occuper de plantes. Naruto eut un petit rire et ouvrit le jet d'eau avant de le pointer vers son ami.

« Ah! Put... Putain de merde Naruto, c'est froid! Jurât ce dernier avant de se retourner d'un air menaçant. Le blond pour sa part riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tant la vision de son meilleur ami lui rappelait celle d'un chat qu'on aurait plongé dans une baignoire. Ses cheveux habituellement fin et défiant les lois de la pesanteur étaient collé à son crâne et l'eau dégoulinait des mèches corbeau. Trop occupé à rire, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte de la menace et subit l'attaque.

- Dah! Elle est gelée!

Sasuke lui avait balancé le contenu de l'arrosoir et affichait à présent un sourire satisfait alors que Naruto s'ébrouait comme un chien. Mais à peine eut-il finit qu'il se prit une nouvelle rasade d'eau sur la figure, c'était bien Sasuke, un score égale ne lui convenait pas, il fallait qu'il gagne. Avec un grognement, Naruto empoignât un seau remplie d'eau à sa portée et le balançât à Sasuke qui le vit trop tard. Il parvint à en esquiver une partie mais se retrouvât jeté au sol alors que Naruto s'était assis sur lui avec l'idée de lui faire manger de l'herbe. Sasuke secouât la tête vivement pour tenter de se dégager mais la saveur acre et amer de l'herbe emplie bientôt sa bouche, il émit alors un juron étouffé. Le rire de son ami lui répondit alors que le poids qui le retenait au sol s'envolait et Naruto se mit à courir en riant. Prestement, l'autre jeune adulte se relevât, prit le seau et s'arrêta pour le remplir avant de se jeter à la poursuite de son ami.

La course poursuite durât longtemps, jusqu'à ce que finalement Naruto, épuiser ne laisse Sasuke lui verser le contenu d'un seau sur la tête après lui avoir fait manger son content d'herbe. Le plus étonnant, c'était que l'ébène se soit finalement contenté de l'égalité.

- Quoi? Déjà fatigué? Plaisantât Naruto alors que Sasuke s'écroulait à côté de lui.

- Je t'aurais quand tu ne t'y attendra plus.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Murmurât sombrement le blond.

- Vous avez finit? Fit alors la voix d'Itachi derrière un bosquet de roses.

- Euh... Commençât Naruto, avec cette bataille, ils n'avaient pas commencé.

- Je vois. Commentât l'ainé avec un sourire en les voyant écroulés à terre et trempés.

Sasuke se relevât et retirât son haut trempé avant de le jeter à son frère et de se pencher pour reprendre l'arrosoir. Naruto fit de même avant de prendre le jet d'eau et Itachi partit avec un reniflement satisfait.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils avaient terminé, Naruto ramassât le chapeau de paille qui était tombé au court de la bataille et les deux garçons rentrèrent vers la maison ou Itachi leur dit de se préparer pour le diner. Une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto retirât son jeans trempé et entreprit de l'étendre sur un cintre dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigeât ensuite vers la commode ou certaines de ses affaires séjournaient toujours, il avait plus de fringues ici que chez Iruka. Il sortit un nouveau jeans noir et un boxer orange du tiroir et entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer. Surprit, Naruto relevât la tête pour découvrir Sasuke adossé contre la porte, en jeans blanc, ouvert et il ne portait rien en dessous. Le blond clignât ses yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il rêvait et un rictus supérieur se glissât sur ses lèvres roses de l'ébène qui s'avançât vers son ami. A chaque pas, son jean semblait tomber un peu plus bas sur ses hanches fines et Naruto reculait instinctivement sans savoir qu'il fonçait dans le piège. Naruto sentit le matelas cogner contre l'intérieur de son genou et s'assit brutalement sous le coup de la surprise alors que Sasuke continuait de sourire en avançant. L'ébène s'arrêtât lorsqu'il ne fut qu'a quelques centimètres de son ami et Naruto fronçât les sourcils, la surprise était passée, laissant place la confusion.

- Tu fais quoi exactement là? Demandât-il.

Sans répondre, l'autre se laissât tomber à genoux et écarta doucement les jambes bronzés. Naruto résistât et frissonnât en sentant la main chaude de Sasuke remonter le long de sa cuisse et s'arrêter juste au commencement de son boxer. Le blond sentit son souffle se couper alors que son ami le regardait de ses billes noires. Ce regard, il ne l'avait jamais vu chez l'autre, c'était un genre de tendresse désespérée, une envie soudain trop forte pour être contenue. Lentement, Sasuke se penchât jusqu'à effleurer de ses lèvres le haut de la cuisse de Naruto, laissant son souffle chaud caresser la peau sensible de ce dernier. Le blond ouvrit les jambes inconsciemment, ses mains tremblaient furieusement alors qu'il serrait les draps, perdu mais curieux. L'ébène laissât un instant ses lèvres contre la peau tannée avant de remonter, il passât sur le boxer sans s'arrêter et posât sa bouche juste à côté du nombril de son ami, embrassant chastement la peau. Ses yeux étaient clos, lui donnant un air fervent et respectueux. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, le hoquet de stupeur qu'émit Naruto lorsqu'il se levait sur ses genoux pour embrasser le haut de son ventre. Les mains pâles caressaient le dos et les reins du blond qui se cambrai irrémédiablement vers l'avant, cherchant le contact malgré lui. A son tour, il avait fermé les yeux et l'air s'échappait de sa bouche en tremblotant, témoin de son déchirement. Il savait qu'il aurait du repousser son ami mais au lieu de ça, ses mains restaient accrochées au draps, son corps le trahissait ou bien, obéissait à une partie de son cerveau qu'il avait longtemps nié. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de Sasuke contre la peau tendue de son ventre et qui remontait. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre les draps et son cœur cessât de battre, une douce explosion de chaleur l'envahissait, la bouche de Sasuke s'était refermée sur son téton gauche. La langue passait et repassait autour de la chair durcit et Naruto ne pu retenir l'espèce de miaulement qui passât ses lèvres. L'autre côté était lui aussi assaillit par la main de Sasuke et ce dernier sentit le corps qu'il torturait se cambrer encore plus contre lui. En douceur, il se redressât, obligeant Naruto à reculer sur le matelas et à s'allonger. Leurs regards se croisèrent à ce moment là et les lagons bleu semblaient surchargé d'émotions, la peur, l'incompréhension, l'envie et la curiosité.

Le blond tendit le cou vers son ami, réclamant silencieusement ce qu'il n'osait pas demander tout haut. Sasuke se penchât vers lui, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, leurs souffles se mêler. Il lui laissait le choix et Naruto hésita à peine avant de passer une main dans la nuque de son ami pour sceller leurs bouches. L'ébène pinçât délicatement la lèvre inférieur du blond et il sentit se dernier gémir très légèrement tout en s'accrochant plus à lui, collant leurs corps. La caresse de leurs langues était électrique et envoyait des ondes de chocs dans tout le corps de celui aux yeux bleus. Lorsque l'air devint nécessaire, Sasuke les séparât pour allez loger sa bouche affamée dans le cou tanné qui se tendit automatiquement, lui laissant un meilleur accès. Il mordilla la peau, la pinçant entre ses lèvres, goutant cette saveur intoxicante. Naruto gémit en se cambrant une fois de plus contre l'autre jeune adulte et ce dernier laissât descendre une main. Elle frôla les tétons, recueillant un petit miaulement de frustration, puis descendit dans le creux du ventre et plus bas. Un index passât plusieurs fois le long de l'élastique du sous vêtement tandis que les lèvres de Sasuke étaient reparties à la découverte du corps qui lui était offert.

Les yeux clos, Naruto s'abandonnait complètement, il avait oublié l'étrangeté de la chose pour se souvenir seulement du plaisir. Quelque part, au fond de sa tête, il savait deux choses, la première c'était que cela n'aurait pas été aussi bon si ça n'avait pas été Sasuke, la deuxième c'est que cette situation allait le faire souffrir à la fin. Mais pour le moment, il était trop occupé à ouvrir sa bouche, appelant de l'air désespérément alors que la main de Sasuke caressait son membre dur au point que s'en était douloureux. Il entendait le souffle de son ami au dessus de lui, qui exhalait de l'air chaud dans le creux de son cou et c'était vraiment trop bon. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur indescriptible, à cette explosion lorsque la bouche de l'ébène traçât un long sillon jusqu'à à son bassin. Dans un mouvement inconscient, Naruto soulevât les hanches et laissât Sasuke le défaire de son boxer. Et là, là tout disparut et devint à la fois très précis. Le blond avait l'impression de ne rien sentir d'autre que cette incroyable chaleur, ce plaisir qui lui avait été inconnu jusque là, tout n'était qu'une brûlure divine.

Sasuke levât légèrement les yeux de sa tâche mais sans jamais laisser échapper le sexe de ses lèvres. Il sentait les mains de Naruto agripper ses cheveux comme si sa vie en dépendait, il mordait ses si jolies lèvres roses pour retenir de longs gémissements et sa respiration était plus que irrégulière. L'ébène fermât les yeux, tâchant de se contrôler tant l'envie et le désir étaient fort pour lui aussi mais à cette vue, n'importe qui aurait gémit. La vibration fit écho le long du membre du blond qui rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un long miaulement d'agonie, laissant l'orgasme le parcourir complètement, l'adrénaline se décharger dans ses veines pour effacer son esprit le temps de l'extase.

Sans un mot, Sasuke essuyât le peu de semence qu'il n'avait pu avaler et se levât, laissant Naruto seul avec la réalisation de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, rasant le mur pour se tenir debout, malgré lui, ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait du user toute sa force pour s'arrêter, l'envie avait été si forte que ça lui faisait presque peur. Le visage fermé, il pénétra dans la cuisine et son frère levât la tête de ce qu'il préparait. Automatiquement, il se rendit compte de l'air soucieux de son cadet et fronçât les sourcils.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as fait?

Sans lui répondre, Sasuke se servit un verre d'eau gazeuse qu'il avalât d'une traite avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Une fellation.

La cuillère en bois tombât des mains d'Itachi qui eut un sursaut.

- Quoi? Murmurât-il comme s'il avait mal compris.

- Une fel-

- Stop. L'arrêtât son frère. Sasuke baissât les yeux alors que l'autre homme se penchait pour ramasser la cuillère. Une fois de nouveau droit, il tournât le dos à l'autre membre de sa famille et tournât quelque chose dans une casserole, plus pour mettre ses idées en place que parce que c'était utile.

- Sasuke. Commençât la voix grave d'Itachi. Qu'es-ce qui t'as prit.

Le cadet tournât la tête vers le reste de la cuisine salle à manger et soufflât:

- Je ne sais pas... C'est trop fort. J'arrive plus.

Son frère se retournât, lui faisant face, un air anxieux sur son beau visage.

- Tu vas lui faire du mal en agissant comme ça... Dis lui...

- Non! Intervint aussitôt Sasuke, presque paniqué. Itachi secouât doucement la tête.

- Y'a pas de mal à aimer...

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Depuis qu'on à treize ans c'est comme ça.

- Sept ans Sasuke... C'est long comme épreuve pour un cœur.

L'autre levât les yeux aux ciel.

- Je pense qu'il t'aime aussi. Reprit l'ainé

- Qui a dit que je l'aimais...

- Sasuke...

- Même après ce que je lui ai fait, je le connais, il ferrât simplement comme si c'était normal, il mettra ça sur notre enfance de merde et passera l'éponge... Il... Ne veut pas comprendre...

- Tu lui as dis? Demandât l'ainé avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Ça me paraît évident après ce que je viens de faire.

- Avec des mots Sasuke. »

Pendant ce temps Naruto oscillait entre la honte et la rationalité. Une partie de lui n'arrêtait pas de hurler « t'es homo, avec ton meilleur ami, ton frère, c'est dégueulasse » et l'autre tentait d'être plus organisé. Il repensait désespérément à ce que Sakura lui avait dit, tentant de s'y accrocher. Oui, il était très possible qu'il y ait plus que de l'amour fraternel entre eux, après tout, avoir une petite amie ne lui manquait pas parce qu'il y avait Sasuke. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours eut l'impression qu'il passerait sa vie avec lui, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. D'un autre côté, Sasuke avait couché avec Itachi, son frère de sang cette fois, alors pourquoi pas avec lui? Lui qui n'avait pas de lien sanguin avec lui? Et puis cette manière désinvolte de le laisser en plan après... En fait, Sasuke n'en avait rien à foutre, Sasuke en avait envie, Sasuke le faisait. Il fermât les yeux doucement et soupirât. Automatiquement des images de ce qui venait de ce passer défilèrent devant ses yeux et il rougis avant de se tourner sur le côté pour se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit... Rien à voir avec Sakura...

Il aurait dû entre en colère mais au lieu de ça, une paix incroyable l'envahissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passait, comme si une partie de son être connaissait la réponse finale, savait quelque chose qui lui échappait et lui disait, lui hurler que tout irait bien, qu'il y avait une troisième explication et que cette dernière était la vraie. Et si, murmurait cette partie, et si Sasuke l'aimait? A cette pensée, ses joues s'enflammèrent et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait que Sasuke haïssait les mots par dessus tout, qu'il remplaçait les mots par des actes. Il revit le regard de Sasuke, cette tendresse désespérée, cette ferveur, ce respect et se redressât sur son lit. Il observât ses mains un instant. S'il voulait connaître la vérité, alors il devrait la lire dans ses lagons d'encre, il ne l'entendrait probablement jamais mais qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre Sasuke? Avec cette nouvelle détermination, il se redressât et s'habillât avant de descendre à table. Même si la vérité le blessait, il voulait la connaître.

Lorsqu'il parvint en bas de l'escalier, il découvrit les deux frères en pleine conversation, mais celle-ci prit fin dès qu'il montrât sa présence. Le plus naturellement du monde, Itachi lui sourit et l'invitât à aller s'assoir à table et comme si de rien n'était, Naruto partit s'installer à sa place, Sasuke à sa droite. Il remarquât d'ailleurs que celui-ci n'avait pas mis de haut et il pensât automatiquement après que Sasuke n'avait probablement toujours pas non plus de sous vêtement, contre toute attente, cela le fit sourire. Itachi s'installât ensuite à table avec eux et son regard se posât sur son frère cadet. Jusque là il n'avait pas remarqué mais dans la lumière plus froide de cette soirée d'octobre il le vit.

« Sasuke, tu t'es encore prit des coups de soleil. En plein mois d'octobre, je te l'avais pourtant dis, avec ta peau... Faudra mettre de la crème hydratante. » Ajoutât-il tout en servant Naruto.

Son frère acquiesçât doucement tout en commençant à manger.

Plus tard, face au miroir de la salle de bain, Itachi soupira à son reflet et eut la soudaine envie de faire une grimace. Ce qu'il fit. Tirant les deux bords de sa bouche il ouvrit de grand yeux exorbité ses yeux et tira sa langue au miroir en face de lui mais la vision ne durât que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. C'était un tout petit rire, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche mais ses épaules tremblaient et son visage souriait, après s'être calmé, il rouvrit les yeux et fit à nouveau face à son reflet qu'il dévisageât d'un air dédaigneux. Au fil des années, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de « la fin de son calvaire », il avait retrouver une certaine joie de vivre, il avait commencé à refaire des projets pour l'avenir, à observer les filles et même les garçons dans la rue. Et puis finalement, son équipe actuelle lui simplifiait grandement la tâche, en somme il était presque heureux. Le seul point noir en ce moment, c'était son frère qui l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il avait toujours sentit que l'affection de Sasuke pour Naruto dépassait les frontières de l'amitié, le problème, c'est qu'il sentait qu'elle dépassait aussi les frontières de l'amour. C'était carrément une passion qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Mais le bon côté de la chose, c'était que Naruto aussi éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Sasuke, donc cette comédie dramatique pouvait aussi bien se terminer. Alors pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment? Ses pensées furent interrompue par de légers coups à la porte. Il tournât le dos à son reflet et ouvrit la porte, découvrant Naruto.

« Il me faut la crème pour Sasuke. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Itachi fronçât les sourcils, il avait imaginer que Naruto ne voudrait plus voir Sasuke un bon moment après l'épisode de la fin de journée.

- Je peux le faire si tu veux...

- Non, non, je vais le faire, t'inquiète !

Surpris, l'ainé haussât un sourcil puis finalement, se tourna vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour chercher la crème hydratante régénérante pour les brûlures légères qu'il tendit à Naruto.

Ce dernier lui sourit en remerciement et partit vers la chambre de son ami. En réalité, il luttait contre l'envie de fuir, de rendre la crème à Itachi et de se cacher sous la couette. Il avait un peu peur de son plan et si au début, il lui avait parut très brillant, devant la porte de la chambre de l'ébène, il semblait beaucoup moins bien.

Inspirant un grand coup, le blond frappât à la porte et entrât sans attendre de réponse. Assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, Sasuke tournât la tête et levât un sourcil interrogateur, comme son frère un peu plus tôt.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Demandât-il, réellement décontenancé, lui aussi s'imaginait que Naruto serait plutôt enfermé dans sa chambre à cet instant.

- Je... Euh... La crème... Pour... Tes coups de soleil.

Sasuke se tourna complètement et Naruto avançât dans la chambre.

- Merci. Fit doucement celui sur le lit en tendant la main. A sa grande surprise, le blond ne lui tendit pas le tube de crème mais s'assit sur le lit.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre, je vais te la mettre.

- Je peux le faire...

L'anxiété de Naruto se transformât soudain en impatience, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Son regard se fit plus dur et il répétât:

- Allonge toi, j'ai dis.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard mais Sasuke descellât une fermeté qu'il avait souvent vue dans les pupilles de son ami, Naruto ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. L'ébène soupira et s'allongeât sur le ventre, curieux de la suite des événements.

L'autre jeune adulte ouvrit le tube dans un « clac » et versât la crème directement sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui eut un frisson à cause du choque thermique. Doucement et en silence, Naruto étalât la pâte sur la peau rougie de son ami, effleurant à peine les brulures pour éviter de lui faire mal. Le massage durât longtemps et Sasuke commençait à se demander ou Naruto voulait en venir lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses reins. Il se figeât un instant, réalisant que Naruto venait de s'assoir sur ses fesses. En vérité, c'est ce que le blond avait prévu de faire dès le début, mais il avait manqué de courage. L'ayant enfin trouvé, il se penchât vers l'avant, posant ses mains pour qu'elles encadrent la tête de son ami et il descendit lentement sa tête vers le cou dégagé de Sasuke. Il soufflât l'air chaud de ses poumons et eut la satisfaction de voir un frisson parcourir l'ébène. Il promenât alors son souffle sur la peau qui lui était découverte et posât ses lèvres dans le creux du cou. Il sentit Sasuke se tendre anxieusement et sourit malgré lui avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres humides qui englobèrent la peau tendre et pâle. Un souffle se coinçât dans la gorge de l'autre alors que Naruto mordillait la peau à sa merci et Sasuke fermât ses yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il sentit soudain que sa peau était aspiré et ne pu retenir un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il fermait les yeux plus fort. Le blond s'assurât que la peau blanche avait été bien marquée en passant un doigt sur l'endroit qu'il avait choisit et fut satisfait d'entendre un hoquet de plaisir suivit d'un frisson s'échapper de son compagnon. Satisfait, il se penchât vers l'oreille qu'il léchât sensuellement avant de chuchoter « Bonne nuit, Sasuke » directement dans l'oreille, un murmure à peine audible.

* * *

Le lendemain vers seize heure, Naruto et Sasuke se préparaient à partir. Le lendemain, Itachi avait rendez-vous à Suna pour une histoire de contrat qui tournait mal et comme il ne voulait pas faire l'aller retour dans la journée, il partait ce soir. La journée était passé vite, Naruto était beaucoup resté dehors, profitant du jardin même si l'hiver les rattrapait. L'atmosphère avait brusquement chuté et les premières morsures de la saison froide se faisaient sentir. Sasuke au contraire, avait préféré rester à l'intérieur avec son frère.

Au moment du départ, Itachi leur sourit et alors que Sasuke se penchait pour lui dire au revoir à leur façon, son frère lui saisit le menton et lui fit une bise conventionnelle. Le cadet levât un sourcil surpris et observât son frère refaire le même schéma avec Naruto. Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent, surpris de cet étrange retour à la normal d'Itachi, lequel leur fit un sourire énigmatique avant de les inciter à monter dans la voiture. Interloqué mais obéissant, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions, au fond, c'était peut être mieux comme ça... Normal.

* * *

Le lundi matin fut... Hiératique. Avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, l'internat était sous haute surveillance et tout les internes arrivaient en même temps dans les bâtiments ou les cours avaient lieu. Naruto qui était légèrement en avance, se retrouvât prit dans le flot d'élèves anxieux et stressés. En plus comme il faisait partit des B-B et qu'il était de nature sociable, les élèves avaient tendance à s'accrocher à lui pour lui poser des questions du genre « Tu crois qu'ils préfèrent les filles au cheveux court, si oui je me les coupe » ou « et s'il décident de faire exploser l'école » et autre spéculation stupide. Évidement, il franchit la porte de la salle ou avait lieu la détestable option qu'il avait eut le malheur de prendre en retard alors qu'il était partit en avance. Jurant entre ses dents, il se préparât mentalement à subir le commentaire cynique d'Ebisu sur son incapacité à gérer son temps, puis à rougir face à la remarque perverse que ferait forcément Kakashi et enfin, accepter sans rien dire qu'Orochimaru ne le démonte de A à Z.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il pu s'assoir, déjà fatigué aux côtés de Sasuke.

« Vie de merde.

L'autre ne répondit rien, Naruto ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait pour arriver à l'heure alors qu'il était partit après lui. Alors que les professeurs énonçaient le programme des quatre heures suivantes, le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Aucun des deux n'avaient reparlé de ce qui c'était passé chez Itachi et Naruto était un peu déçu. En fait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il mourrait d'envie que Sasuke le touche encore comme il l'avait fait, le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse. Mais visiblement ce n'était plus tellement au programme et rien n'avait changé dans l'attitude de l'ébène. Trop perdu à rougir, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'Orochimaru jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'émette un grognement sourd.

- Alors, vous avez réfléchit à votre futur projet.

- Le magnétisme. Répondit l'ébène d'un ton neutre. Naruto se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé de leur projet du weekend.

- Oh, très bien. J'ai un tas de petites expériences très facile à réaliser pour illustrer votre dossier. Vous n'aurez qu'a passer dans mon bureau, Naruto.

- Pourquoi moi? Fit aussitôt le blond.

- Parce que je vous aime bien. Terminât le professeur d'un ton hypocrite avant de s'éloigner pour noter le projet des deux garçons en dessous de leurs prénoms au tableau.

- J'irais moi même. Murmurât Sasuke d'un ton ferme.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Grognât son voisin, à la fois énervé et heureux. Énervé parce qu'une fois de plus, l'ébène faisait autorité sur lui et heureux parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une preuve d'amour. Il secouât la tête de droite à gauche. « Je me fais des films » pensât-il en soupirant.

Tout guilleret, Kakashi s'approcha de leur table et les deux jeunes eurent un mouvement de recul, instinct de survie. Le professeur semblât le remarquer et fit mine d'être très vexé.

- Dites donc les garçons, on dirait que vous avez peur de moi?

- Tu rêves! Lançât immédiatement Naruto et Sasuke roulât des yeux sous le rire de l'adulte.

- Peut importe, balayât-il, je suis ravis de voir votre projet... Le magnétisme, quelle belle énergie! Regarder comme elle agit si bien entre Iruka et moi... Après un moment de réflexion, il se tournât vers ses élèves et ajoutât: Ou entre vous deux.

Il reculât ensuite d'un pas et se pencha sur le côté pour éviter le stylo que lui jetât Naruto à la figure en rougissant au point de pousser les tomates à remettre leur couleur en question.

- Très belle couleur. Kakashi eut le culot d'ajouter avant de battre en retraite devant un blond plus que énervé.

Soudain ce dernier sentit une main dans son dos qui le tirât par la ceinture pour le faire assoir avec un « thumb ». La main chaude quitta son dos et il frissonnât en baissant les yeux, honteux que son corps ait une telle réaction et déçu que le contact n'ai pas duré. Naruto soupira et posât ses coudes sur la table avant de laisser sa tête aller mollement contre une paume de main, tout ça c'était vraiment trop compliqué. D'abord Sasuke agissait bizarrement et lorsqu'enfin le blond acceptait ses avances, les lui rendaient en quelque sorte, il n'avait plus aucune réaction. Pourtant, ce suçon était bien visible sur le cou de son ami, en tournant légèrement sa tête vers la droite, il pouvait même en voir le début, caché par la chemise bordeaux de Sasuke. Sur ça non plus, l'ébène n'avait rien dit, Naruto avait simplement remarqué qu'il n'avait pas trop chercher à le cacher sans pour autant l'exposer.

Soudain, le blond sursauta, un claquement de doigts l'avait ramené à la réalité et il tombât dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Ce dernier affichait son habituel rictus supérieur, ce petit sourire dédaigneux particulièrement sexy et si la chaleur dans ses joues était une indication, alors Naruto rougissait. Le visage de son ami était proche, plus proche que la normale et il détournât le regard avant de laisser libre court à son envie de de l'embrasser, là devant tout le monde et surtout, devant Kakashi! L'ébène eut un reniflement amusé et tendit une main qu'il passât dans les cheveux blond de Naruto pour écarter les mèches venues obscurcir ses perles bleues. Choqué, le blond cessât de respirer et son cœur manquât un battement. Il clignât des yeux plusieurs fois mais la chaleur contre son front avait disparut et Sasuke affichait son petit sourire en coin, à nouveau plongé dans l'étude d'un livre.

Dans l'ensemble, mis à part des petits gestes troublants comme Sasuke l'avait fait durant leur premier cour, rien n'avait changé entre eux. D'un autre côté, Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il avait réellement espéré ni s'il était prêt à s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs il en était loin d'être sûr, c'était simplement qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui et qu'il cherchait, inconsciemment, son contact. Mais de là à se dire « amoureux »... Les gens qui se prétendaient amoureux utilisaient cette expression pour parler d'un changement d'état, un était souvent passager qui plus est. Mais pour Naruto, il n'y avait pas de changement d'état, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Ils avaient grandit ensemble, se connaissaient tout les deux très bien, ils avaient besoin de peu de mots pour se comprendre et cela depuis qu'ils avaient treize ans. En fait, pensât le blond, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient toujours « aimés » sans le savoir et que seulement maintenant, l'aspect charnel de la relation apparaissait. La question qui taraudait le blond c'était plutôt « pourquoi maintenant? ». Et c'est avec cette question en tête qu'il s'endormit ce soir là.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, cours d'éducation sportive, ce qui signifiait que même par le froid matinal de ce mois d'octobre, les élèves étaient en débardeur et shorts entrain de courir autour de l'établissement. Cette semaine là encore, Naruto n'était pas dans le peloton de tête mais un peu derrière, courant avec Sakura tout en discutant. Soudain, tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres sursautèrent à l'exclamation que poussât la jeune femme:

- IL T'AS FAIT UNE F-mmmm!

Complètement paniqué, Naruto avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de sa meilleure amie et lui jetât un regard terrifié.

- Mais ça va pas la tête, toute la terre n'est pas obligée de le savoir! Déclarât-il avec un air apeuré tout en regardant autour d'eux.

- Pardon, juste un peu surprise. S'excusât-elle. « Très surprise même » pensât-elle. Avec un soupir, le blond se remit à courir, se demandant au juste comment elle avait fait pour lui tirer les vers du nez alors qu'il s'était juré de ne rien dire.

La jeune femme lui jetât un coup d'œil avant de se remettre à courir et le silence accompagnât leur course quelques minutes au cour desquelles elle ne cessât de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, pas de la fellation, mais du comportement général, en gros, Sakura se demandait si Naruto allait répondre aux avances de Sasuke. Et à la fois elle avait envie d'en mettre une à l'ébène pour s'y prendre d'une façon si maladroite avec Naruto mais de la part de l'autre homme, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux. Elle était déjà heureuse que Sasuke n'ait rien forcé Naruto à faire. Nerveusement, la jeune femme se raclât la gorge et commençât.

- Et... Toi? Tu... Tu vas faire quoi?

Il ne se tournât pas vers son amie et baissât légèrement les yeux.

- A vrai dire je... J'ai déjà... Fais quelque chose...

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire incrédule se peignit sur son visage, Naruto s'en rendit compte et roulât des yeux au ciel.

- Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi... Je... Je lui ai fait … Une marque... Dans le cou.

- Une marque... Répétât-elle sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que tout s'éclaire. Un suçon tu veux dire! Sérieux?! Faut que je vois ça!

Naruto rougit, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il avait réellement... « Marqué » Sasuke.

- Arrêtes, sinon il va savoir que je t'en ai parlé!

- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, tant que c'est moi... Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré mais Naruto savait qu'elle hésitait. Parmi toutes les filles, Sakura était la seule que Sasuke supportait, il la considérait même comme une amie au point de lui avoir clairement dit, il acceptait sa présence et discutait avec elle, se souciait d'elle et en de rares occasions, elle avait été sa confidente. Néanmoins, on ne savait jamais avec leur ami et c'était bien ça le problème finalement.

- Bon mais alors... Vous êtes ensemble. Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

- J'en sais rien... J'arrive même pas à savoir ce que je ressens... C'est...

Il soupira de frustration, incapable de mettre les bons mots sur la réalité. Elle lui jetât un regard en biais, voyant très bien son problème.

- La première fois qu'il m'a embrassé... Commençât-il en fronçant les sourcils comme pour s'assurer que cela avait vraiment eut lieu. La première fois, ça m'a parut si juste... J'étais surpris mais ça ne m'a pas dégoutté... Et les fois d'après... J'avais toujours envie de plus. Parce que quand il m'embrasse, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'aime...

Elle sourit doucement en voyant l'expression très tendre de Naruto, comme s'il était un peu surpris de sa propre chance.

- Mais... Fit-il avec un air perdu... Le connaissant, ça pourrait aussi être parce que c'est plus simple de jouer avec moi... Parce que je ne dirais rien...

« Parce que je l'aime » pensât-il soudain. Il eut alors l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et une douleur naquit dans sa poitrine, lancinante et à la fois très réconfortante. Cette même douleur là qui nous fait nous sentir vivant.

Sakura s'arrêta, inquiète en le voyant plaquer une main contre sa poitrine.

- Naruto, ça va?!

Il tendit une main pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et il lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Soufflant longuement, il fermât les yeux et levât la tête, attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent leurs cours normal.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes... Murmurât Sakura au bout d'un moment. Naruto ne répondit rien et tournât ses azurs brillant vers elle. La jeune femme s'aperçut qu'ils étaient remplit de peur, peur d'être blessé mais aussi d'une sourde espérance. Avec un pâle sourire, elle ajoutât:

- Il te répondras forcément, d'un façon ou d'une autre. »

* * *

Le repas de midi arrivât à la grade joie de tous et les B-B se retrouvèrent sur une table de la cafétéria à l'intérieur du bâtiment des science. L'air était devenu trop froid pour qu'ils puissent rester dehors au grand damne de Shikamaru. Tout les habitants de Konoha avaient été surpris par ce brusque changement de température et un nombre incalculable d'élèves se mouchaient et toussaient à longueur de journée. Naruto relisait ses notes pour les cours suivant ou ils auraient droit à un petit test blanc pour préparer les partiels, Tsunade adorait faire ça pour être sûre de toujours tenir ses élèves prêt à tout. Il soufflât doucement sur le thé de Sasuke avant d'en boire une gorgé.

« C'est mon thé. Lui signalât l'ébène et Naruto lui tendit la tasse en carton sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

- Hum. Il n'est pas empoisonné.

Sasuke soupirât avant de reprendre sa boisson chaude pour en boire une longue gorgée à son tour. C'est ce moment que choisit Ino pour accourir à leur table, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- C'est horrible! Hier, une fille s'est encore fait violé, ils l'ont retrouvée à moitié morte de froid vers minuit, elle était derrière le local de sport... Et... Ajoutât-elle avec un air désolé. Il n'y a pas de caméra là-bas...

Durant le weekend passé, les caméras promises pour la sécurité de l'Ecole avait été posées, visiblement, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Le silence se fit à la table et autour. Doucement, Sakura posât une main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie qui s'assit à côté d'elle, légèrement tremblante.

- Ils sont sans limites... Ces monstres... » Soufflât-elle.

Le gobelet de thé était à présent étalé sur le sol, Sasuke l'avait lâché durant l'annonce d'Ino mais seul Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji avait remarqué. L'ébène le ramassât en silence et le posât sur la table, sans se soucier de la flaque qu'il avait créé. Le blond levât lentement les yeux vers son ami et croisât son regard, son souffle restât coincé dans sa gorge tant la peur dans les yeux de Sasuke était flagrante...

Il s'avéra que la victime était une première année et qu'elle était repassée le soir chercher des affaires oubliées dans son casier. Le concierge l'avait laissé entrer et avait continué à regarder le match de foot, sans se soucier de la voir ressortir ou non. Vers vingt trois heure, les parents de la fille étaient venus sonner au lycée après avoir fait le tour de leur quartier et être passé chez toutes les amies de leurs filles. La victime avait été assommée comme le garçon et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était déjà en hypothermie et donc extrêmement faible, heureusement, le concierge avait eut la bonne idée d'aller voir de ce côté là, un des seuls endroits ou ont avait pas jugé utile de poser de cameras étant donné que le lieu était très difficile d'accès. En effet, après qu'il ait découvert que le local servait régulièrement de baisodrôme, un grillage avait été posé tout autour et il fallait la clé pour entrer. Les agresseurs avaient visiblement fait passé leur victime par dessus le grillage après l'avoir violée.

Shikamaru observât ses notes sur le mur, assis à côté de Chôji qui demandât:

« Y'a t-il une logique dans leurs choix?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais cette fille est revenue d'elle même, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'elle allait oublier ses affaires et revenir, même pas elle.

- Ouais mais... Elle peut avoir mentie... Regarde, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, les deux premiers viols, elle était vraiment stupide d'y revenir le soir...

Shikamaru se tournât vers son ami:

- Tu veux dire... Qu'elle aurait eut rendez-vous?

Chôji acquiesçât.

- Je pense qu'elle revenait voir un garçon... Je ne vois que ça qui aurait pu pousser une fille à revenir malgré le danger...

- Ça se tient … Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé avant? Maugréât-il.

- Parce que c'était trop stupide pour toi... Fit Chôji en souriant. Cette fille à agit contre toute rationalité, elle devait vraiment être amoureuse pour ne pas penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... Un garçon qui lui donne rendez-vous à l'Ecole... La nuit!

- Peut être pour le trip... Y'a plein de couple qui rêvent de faire l'amour dans l'Ecole, c'est un fantasme.

- Je sais... Mais c'est plus drôle le jour. Ajoutât-il d'un air connaisseur. Shikamaru le regardât avec un sourire surpris:

- Genre... Avec Ino?

- Ouais. Répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire. Shikamaru émit un petit « tsk » rieur et se re-concentrât sur ses notes.

- J'en déduis deux choses: La première c'est que la fille connaissait les agresseurs, la seconde c'est qu'ils ont sacrément bien préparé leur coup, plus encore que ce que je ne pensais. Ils ont d'abord trouvé un moyen d'attirer leur victime dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole, ensuite ils ont trouvé un des seuls endroits qu'on avait pensé trop sécurisé pour se donner la peine de le mettre sous caméra...

Shikamaru se levât et pointât un plan de l'Ecole ou trois point étaient entouré ainsi qu'un quatrième barré d'une croix:

- En parlant de ses endroits, il y en a encore trois autres: La sortie arrière de la cafétéria, comme c'est une sortie sur la rue, elle n'est pas compté comme se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'Ecole et en plus, c'est une sortie qui est camouflée. L'autre point possible reste le garage à Vélo, le coin arrière droit est un angle mort assez vaste pour accueillir un petit groupe de personne... Reste le bosquet d'arbres là, en se cachant au milieu, on échappe à toute surveillance.

Shikamaru se pinçât l'arrête du nez et laissât échapper un long soupir.

- Pourquoi on arrive pas à les coincer... Il y a quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et malin, prêt à tout derrière tout ça... Mais je ne comprend pas ce qui le pousse à utiliser une telle méthode...

Il se tournât vers son ami, resté silencieux.

- Il y a plein d'autres moyens de déstabiliser une autorité, de la mettre à bas... Mais là c'est...

Avec un soupir de lassitude il terminât:

- Cet homme, quel qu'il soit... Est un malade... »

Chôji acquiesçât silencieusement, les sourcils froncés, peu à peu, la peur s'insinuait dans leurs remparts..


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde. Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci... Ah si, à partir du prochain chapitre, vous aurez le plaisir de lire mes écrit corrigés par Adralya que je remercie chaleureusement! Et sinon, j'espère que vous comprendrez les règles du jeu (parce qu'il y a une partie du chapitre qui décrit un jeu), sincèrement c'est un jeu très drôle mais il faut avoir des amis qui ont un peu d'expériences et d'imagination, sinon on a vite fait le tour... Ah oui et l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé (et la réputation!) hein, donc faites attention à vous ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5. Petits secrets de polichinelles. 

* * *

Ce nouveau rebondissement avait causé de grosses vagues dans tout l'établissement. Le principal, M. Sarutobi pensait réellement fermer l'internât et renvoyer chez eux les élèvent concernés. Une camera fut ajouté prêt du local sportif et un deuxième concierge vint aider le premier à contrôler les entrées et sorties. La police stationnait à présent devant les portes de l'Ecole, effrayant les élèves plus qu'autre chose, tout les professeurs avaient été interrogés ainsi que plusieurs élèves suspects. Pour le moment, la police n'arrivait à rien.

Neji laissât son menton reposer contre le dos de sa main alors qu'il observait le tableau les yeux mis clos. En vérité il n'avait rien suivit de son cour avancé de physique, trop occupé à retourner les quelques indices qu'ils avaient en boucle dans sa tête, faisant rouler la perle dans ses doigts fins.

Cette perle pour cheveux le travaillait énormément, il avait d'abord été persuadé qu'elle appartenait à une fille mais il avait vu plusieurs garçons en porter, comme cet élève, deux rangs devant lui. Kimimaro... Neji avait vraiment l'impression d'effleurer la solution du doigt, littéralement.

* * *

Après les cours, Sakura et Ino étaient allés rendre visite à la nouvelle victime. Elle était seule dans sa chambre et Sakura l'observât un instant à travers la vitre du couloir avant de suivre Ino dans la chambre. La blonde sourit à la jeune femme qui ouvrit de grands yeux, les reconnaissant immédiatement. La jeune femme avait des cheveux mi-long brun et des yeux noisettes, en somme elle n'était ni jolie ni moche mais très commune. Elle tentât de sourire aux deux autres jeunes femmes mais ne pu que grimacer, elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à sourire à qui que se soit. Doucement, Ino et Sakura prirent place et la blonde tendit les fleures à la victimes, de belles roses rouges comme toute fille rêve d'en recevoir de son amant.

« Bonjour Koya. Déclarât doucement Sakura avec un petit sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit par un signe de tête.

- Ce qui t'es arrivé est terrible, continuât Ino, et nous voulons savoir qui t'as fait ça.

- J'ai déjà dit à la police que je ne savais pas! S'exclamât Koya, déjà au bord des larmes. Posant une main sur son bras, son interlocutrice lui sourit tendrement et répondit dans un murmure:

- Je sais, mais tout ce que tu nous diras peux nous permettre de les retrouver...

La victime hochât la tête et demandât d'une voix acide:

- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez savoir?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue à l'Ecole, tu savais que c'était dangereux.

- J'avais oublié des livres. Répétât-elle d'un ton neutre. J'ai déjà dis tout ça.

Ino allait répliquer mais Sakura la coupât:

- Qu'y avait-il de si important dans ces livres?

Koya fronçât les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'autre jeune femme ne lui en laissât pas l'occasion.

- Les livres ne sont qu'une excuse... Personne sain d'esprit ne serait revenu se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Détournant la tête, la victime croisât les bras sur sa poitrine et laissât passer un silence avant de murmurer:

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait dangereux...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Koya. Répétât Ino comme si elle n'avait pas entendue la réponse.

- Pour le moment, rien de ce que nous dira ne sera répété à la police. Ajoutât Sakura, voyant la jeune fille hésiter. Celle-ci finit par se décider.

- J'avais rendez-vous...

- Avec un garçon. Terminât doucement Ino en hochant la tête. Qui es-ce?

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça! S'écriât Koya. J'étais amoureuse de lui et quand j'ai vu qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous à l'Ecole, j'étais si heureuse que j'ai à peine pensé aux risques...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à la police? Demandât doucement Sakura.

- Parce que c'est idiot, je sais que ce n'est pas lui, il ne ferait jamais ça et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de problèmes.

Ino fronçât les sourcils, cette fille avait une telle fois en ce garçon, c'en était presque déraisonnable.

- Qui es-ce? Fit-elle. On ne lui ferrât rien, sauf s'il s'avère que c'est lui et pour cela, nous devons vérifier.

La jeune fille les regardât avec un air désolé.

- Ça ne vous mènera nulle part, c'est un de vos amis... C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui m'a écrit le mot...

Un grand silence emplit la pièce, la surprise retombât lentement et Ino se raclât la gorge, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Koya, rougissante, sanglotât:

- Je sais que je suis idiote, m-mais n'im-porte qui... N'importe qui y aurait crut...

Doucement, la jeune fille blonde prit la victime dans ses bras et la berça lentement.

- As-tu gardé le mot? Questionnât Sakura dans un murmure. La jeune fille acquiesçât et bégayât:

- D-dans m-mon sac... Mon cahier de biologie.

Lentement, la troisième année se levât et cherchât dans le sac dans un coin de la chambre, elle sortit le cahier de biologie et l'ouvrit, tombant immédiatement sur le mot: « Rejoins moi vers vingt heure devant ton casier, lundi soir... S. Uchiwa. ». Sakura su immédiatement que ce n'était pas l'écriture de son ami et même si elle se persuadait de n'avoir pas douté une minute de l'innocence de l'ébène, elle accueillit le soulagement avec culpabilité.

Elle levât les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et hochât la tête pour confirmer les dires de la victime, Ino fermât les yeux, elle aussi soulagé malgré elle. L'infirmière vint peu de temps après pour leur demander de sortir et les deux jeunes femmes souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à la victime qui hocha la tête avant de se diriger sombrement vers leur voiture.

- Ça ne nous a mené nulle part. Se plaignit Ino en grimpant dans le véhicule.

- Si, répondit Sakura en allumant le contact, à présent on sait que cette personne veut nous faire porter le chapeau. »

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Ino chez Chôji, Sakura s'était rendue chez ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur annoncer ce nouveau retournement. Heureusement, Koya n'avait pas donné ce détail à la police et puisque Sakura avait en sa possession le message, il n'y avait aucune preuve contre eux pour le moment. Après son départ, Gaara et Naruto se tournèrent vers leur troisième colocataire pour jauger sa réaction, mais l'ébène se contentât de croiser les bras, hausser les épaules et de partir dans sa chambre.

« Il est déstabilisé. Remarquât Naruto et Gaara se tournât vers son ami, levant un sourcil septique avec un air amusé. Seul le blond était capable de telles déductions concernant son ami.

- Incroyable. Chuchotât le roux et l'autre jeune homme se tournât vers lui.

- Hein?

- Rien, tu devrais aller lui parler.

Sur ce, Gaara allât jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, cherchant quelque chose à manger. Ayant la vague impression de n'avoir pas tout saisi, Naruto haussât les épaules et prit la direction de la chambre de Sasuke. De toute façon, il voulait lui parler.

Nerveusement, il déglutit avant de frapper à la porte de son ami d'enfance. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et vit Sasuke à son bureau, entrain de faire un quelconque devoir. Avec un soupir, le blond tentât de balayer sa nervosité et fermât la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit, Sasuke lui faisait dos. Il repensât à ce que lui avait dit Sakura le matin même et Naruto savait qu'elle avait raison, s'il attendait que Sasuke se décide à mettre leur relation au clair, quelle qu'elle soit, on y serait encore dans vingt ans. Mieux valait qu'il sache maintenant à quoi s'attendre avant de se donner complètement.

Il se raclât la gorge anxieusement et Sasuke fit tourner la chaise de son bureau pour lui faire face:

- Quoi?! Aboyât-il presque.

- Euh je... Commençât Naruto, déstabilisé. Il vit son courage s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte et détournât le regard.

- Peut importe, reprit-il, ce n'était pas important.

Il se levât et se dirigeât vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ai eut ne serais-ce que le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, il se retrouvât assis à califourchon sur Sasuke. L'ébène tenait ses deux mains fermement dans les siennes et se penchât vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôlent celles de Naruto qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cœur manquât un battement et se mit ensuite à battre incroyablement vite.

- Quoi? Redemandât Sasuke doucement, presque sensuellement.

S'il avait jusqu'ici du mal à faire sortir les mot coincés dans sa gorge, cela devint impossible pour Naruto alors qu'il était plongé dans les iris sombres de son ami. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblât et il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main froide de Sasuke contre sa hanche. L'ébène rompit le contact visuel et observât sa main pâle sur la peau tannée de son ami, il ouvrit les doigts, caressant une plus grande zone et approchât ses lèvres de l'épaule doré. Il la mordillât un instant et eut un rictus en entendant le gémissement que Naruto avait vainement tenté de garder pour lui. Ses lèvres humides embrassèrent ensuite la peau abusée et au moment ou il allait remonter dans le cou doré, deux bras bronzés le repoussèrent. Irrité et surpris, il fronçât les sourcils et regardât Naruto comme s'il venait de commettre l'inconcevable.

Inspirant profondément, Naruto fermât les yeux un moment avant de regarder Sasuke sans flancher, déterminé. Sa main contre l'épaule de l'ébène restait fermement campé, empêchant l'autre jeune adulte de s'approcher.

- Sasuke. Interpellât Naruto. Arrête de jouer avec moi.

A sa grande surprise, l'autre homme détournât la tête, presque honteux. Il mordillât sa lèvre inférieur et Naruto clignât des yeux, c'était extrêmement rare de voir Sasuke anxieux et c'était effrayant.

- Je ne joues pas. Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Naruto crut avoir une hallucination mais lorsque que finalement, Sasuke relevât la tête, il pu voir ses yeux, ses belles perles noires, pleines d'émotion. C'était ce même regard fervent que la dernière fois, cette même façon de le regarder comme s'il était précieux et fragile, cette émotion comme face à quelque chose de trop grand, trop important pour soi. Un regard amoureux.

Naruto se sentit sourire malgré lui et montât une main à la joue de son ami d'enfance, la caressant doucement et Sasuke fermât les yeux, appuyant contre la caresse. Lascivement, Naruto passât son pouce sous le menton de l'autre et le relevât, leurs lèvres restèrent à quelques millimètres l'espace d'une seconde avant de se jeter l'une contre l'autre. Les mains de Sasuke s'agrippèrent aux hanches du blond, lequel passât ses deux bras autour de la nuque de l'ébène passant sa main dans les mèches noires. Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de Sasuke venir chercher la sienne mais à peine se frôlèrent-elles que l'ébène retirât la sienne, joueur. Le blond laissât échapper un miaulement de protestation et de déception qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque sa lèvre inférieur fut assaillit par une bouche délicate. Naruto se colla plus contre le torse de son ami, l'empêchant de reculer avant de l'embrasser vraiment, lassé d'être titillé et se révélant être très impatient quand il s'agissait de caresses et de baisers.

Sasuke eut un petit rire et laissât ses mains remonter doucement sous le haut de Naruto, caressant la peau qui se tendait sur son passage, comme si elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec sa main. Le blond s'agrippait à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait, cherchant à être toujours plus proche. Il dirigeait le baiser, laissant parler pour la première fois de sa vie la partie de son esprit qui avait toujours fantasmé sur son meilleur ami. Le baiser était lent, lascif et impétueux, il ne laissait pas le choix à son partenaire, bien loin de vouloir contester. Les pensées de Sasuke étaient réduite peu à peu à néant, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que cette chaleur que dégageait le corps de Naruto. Pour la première fois, il avait la permission et ne prenait pas sans autorisation. Ses pouces passèrent sur les boutons de chair roses et Naruto se cambra, délaissant les lèvres rougies de l'ébène pour laisser échapper un gémissement de délectation. Il se mit ensuite à se déhancher doucement, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, son tee-shirt lui parut de trop, il voulait être touché et caressé partout. C'était comme si soudain, tout ses rêves, des fantasmes dont il n'avait même pas connaissance, se réveillaient et le rendaient fou. Naruto attrapa le bas de son haut pour le tirer par dessus sa tête lorsque que soudain, une main dure et puissante arrêta son geste.

- Eh, qu'es-ce que tu fais... Naruto. Grondât doucement Sasuke, ayant saisit la hâte de l'autre homme. Lequel baissa les yeux et détournât la tête, honteux, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait mais il avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec Sasuke. Sauf que celui-ci ne semblait pas être d'accord et l'observait avec des yeux inquiets.

- Naruto. Appelât-il doucement. Regarde moi. Ordonnât-il tout aussi tendrement.

Le blond obéit et planta son regard dans les onyx de son meilleur ami l'espace d'une demi quart de seconde avant de re-détourner son regard, rougissant. Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur avançât son visage proche de celui de du blond qui n'osait pas le regarder.

- Impatient? Soufflât-il contre les lèvre roses de Naruto. Lentement, ses mains se posèrent sur les pectoraux de l'autre homme et caressèrent un instant à travers le tee-shirt avant de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans délavé que portait Naruto. En une fraction de seconde, la ceinture était défaite, le bouton ouvert et la braguette descendue. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il se tournât vers Sasuke avec un regard presque boudeur avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, fasciné par le regard que lui lançait l'ébène. Ses yeux brillaient malicieusement, son regard était dominateur et amusé comme il avait l'habitude de le voir chez lui.

Sasuke se penchât vers lui pour happer sa lèvre inférieur avant de le replonger dans un baiser et Naruto recommençât à se déhancher doucement. Sasuke éloignât doucement ses lèvres de celle de son ami d'enfance pour les laisser respirer tout les deux. Leurs souffles toujours mêles, il observât le visage de Naruto couvert d'un hâle rouge au niveau des joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes alors que ses yeux baissés semblaient concentrés sur leurs bassins qui se frottaient. Soudain, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand, il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et tendit tout son corps dans un arc érotique alors que Sasuke souriait. Sa main avait glissée jusqu'aux sous-vêtements de l'homme sur ses genoux, caressant à présent l'érection qui s'y trouvait et Naruto émit le plus beaux des gémissements, long et sensuel. Fermant à moitié les yeux, l'ébène se laissât aller à une sorte de ronronnement contre l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Naruto s'arquât contre le corps de Sasuke tout en se déhanchant dans la main de ce dernier, laissant son esprit partir complètement, il grognât pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir alors que l'autre augmentait la cadence de ses caresses. N'y tenant plus, le blond fourrât sa tête dans le cou de l'ébène, mordillant la peau pâle, sentant à peine la deuxième main de son ami contre sa hanche qui remontait chatouiller ses pectoraux. Il savait qu'il était proche de la fin et voulut prévenir Sasuke, mais tout ce qui s'échappât de sa bouche fut un cri étranglé, le pouce contre ses tétons était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter avec tout le reste. Il mordit la chair du cou violemment, se déversant dans la main de l'ébène.

Pantelant, Naruto mit quelques minutes à retrouver son souffle haché, toujours lové contre Sasuke, il entendait le cœur de celui-ci battre rapidement dans sa cage thoracique et s'il ne se trompait pas, alors l'ébène aussi aurait besoin de son aide. Il s'écarta légèrement et sourit à son meilleur ami, le regard de ce dernier était observateur, comme s'il notait toutes les réactions du blond. Alors que Naruto allait s'attaquer au bouton du pantalon de Sasuke, celui-ci l'arrêtât et arquât un sourcil.

Le blond, surpris, fonçât les sourcils:

- Laisse moi t'aider. Dit-il en regardant l'ébène droit dans les yeux

- Non, laiss- Hng. »

Sans rien écouter des protestations de Sasuke, Naruto avait rapidement défait le bouton du jeans noir et sans perdre une seconde, avait caressé l'érection de l'ébène. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière légèrement et la main sur l'épaule de Naruto, initialement prévue pour repousser le blond, s'accrochait à présent fermement à la peau bronzé. Le blond souriait, satisfait et glissât sa main sous le boxer, enfermant le membre chaud et dur dans sa main. Presque avec ébahissement, il le sentit pulser contre la paume et sourit innocemment avant d'entamer de légers va et vient. Plongeant son regard bleu dans les orbes noires de Sasuke, Naruto sourit d'un air supérieur et l'autre fronçât les sourcil, prêt à contester mais toute protestation se perdit dans un grondement de plaisir.

Le jeune adulte sourit en continuant à donner du plaisir à son meilleur ami, observant le visage de se dernier rougir, ses sourcils se froncer et ses dents se serrer pour retenir tout gémissement. Non, les Uchiwa ne gémissent pas. Alors que Naruto appuyait plus fort et entrainait l'ébène dans une cadence longue et régulière, Sasuke n'y tint plus et laissât échapper un soupir étouffé en posant son front dans le cou doré. Entrainé par son plaisir, il se mit à mordiller la peau de Naruto, plus ou moins fort selon les vagues de chaleur qui le parcouraient et les gémissements qui se faufilaient entre ses lèvres vibraient contre la peau bronzé. Le blond tentât de se concentrer, d'oublier la chaleur que dégageait Sasuke, sinon il allait avoir une autre érection et il sentait que celle là, Sasuke ne s'en occuperait pas. Mais d'entendre son meilleur ami et amour tenter de retenir ses grondements de plaisir était le meilleur aphrodisiaque du monde, se dire que c'était lui qui rendait l'ébène fou et brisait ses restrictions était grisant.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir en entendant le long gémissement de Sasuke contre son cou, puis la morsure vint pincer violemment sa peau et enfin, tout le corps de l'ébène se contracta alors que l'orgasme l'emportait. Le cœur de Naruto battait à la chamade, heureux et fier. Il écoutât la respiration encore saccadé de son ami et lui caressa tendrement le dos de sa main propre. Se remettant de ses émotions, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément, un frisson le parcourut alors que l'odeur de Naruto emplissait tout son être, ajouté à la moiteur du sexe. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne les utilisent pour embrasser tendrement la peau qu'il avait mordue. Naruto aurait une marque, il en était très heureux. Il recula doucement et sourit en montant une main au visage de son partenaire avant de se pencher pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rougies. Le jeune adulte eut un frisson en rendant le baiser à l'ébène et sourit, tout était bien comme ça.

Leur moment d'intimité aurait pu durer encore longtemps entre leurs légers baisers et les douces caresses de deux amants qui se découvrent, mais Gaara frappât à la porte pour les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils tournaient, un jour sur trois, chacun faisait la cuisine à tour de rôle, mais lorsque c'était Gaara, il préférait généralement payer une pizza ou du thaï que faire la cuisine, ce soir c'était donc oriental. Le rouquin, toujours silencieux, ne semblât pas remarquer de changements entre les deux amis ou s'il avait éventuellement entendu ou sentit quelque chose, il n'en dit rien. Comme d'habitude, Naruto fit la conversation tout seul, il parlait et les deux autres acquiesçaient ou très rarement donnaient leur avis.

Le soir, après s'être tout les trois douché, Gaara leur souhaita bonne nuit, déclarant avoir encore des devoirs à faire et Naruto alluma la télé pour pouvoir voir l'épisode de Dr. House qui passait ce soir. Après un reniflement dédaigneux, Sasuke s'installât contre lui. Il était toujours hautain vis à vis de la série, surtout quand on lui disait qu'il avait quelques trait en commun avec le taciturne médecin, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé un épisode. Naruto sourit, lové contre son meilleur ami, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'a la fois, tout était différent.

A la fin des deux épisodes, Sasuke partit dans la salle de bain pendant que Naruto remettait les coussins qui étaient tombés sur le canapé. Il se demandait s'il devait attendre que Sasuke sorte pour... Lui souhaiter bonne nuit? Ou s'il devait simplement aller se coucher. Soupirant et parce qu'il était dans un état de fatigue avancé, il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroulât sur son lit sans penser à éteindre la lumière. Il grognât doucement, cherchant l'énergie pour se lever et aller l'éteindre lorsqu'un poids creusât le matelas et Naruto roulât sur le dos. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Sasuke se penchât et déposât tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son blond qui entrouvrit les siennes. Il grondât lorsque Sasuke s'écarta sans lui avoir donner un vrai baiser mais n'eut pas le temps de protester réellement, avec un « bonne nuit » murmurer dans l'oreille de Naruto, l'ébène sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière, fermant la porte doucement.

* * *

Sakura n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait vraiment peur de rentrer seule le soir à présent. La découverte du piège tendu à la dernière victime de ces malades avait secoué tout leur groupe. La jeune fille était persuadé, à raison, que bientôt ils s'en prendraient à quelqu'un dans le groupe pour les arrêter, leur faire peur définitivement et d'après Neji, assoir leur puissance sur les B-B. Sakura ne comprenait pas cette soif de pouvoir et de destruction, mais il était évident que les violeurs les observaient, alors qu'eux ne savaient même pas ou regarder. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et secouât doucement la tête en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment des sciences. Cela faisait à présent une semaine depuis le dernier viol et elle pressentait qu'une nouvelle agression allait se produire, et elle n'était pas la seule, Temari pensait comme elle. Sakura avait bien vu la lueur de peur et d'angoisse qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde lorsqu'elles avaient discuté, et si même Temari avait peur, alors c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons. Resserrant son emprise sur ses bouquins, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses franchit les portes du bâtiment ou elle avait cours, accueillant l'air chaud de l'intérieur avec joie. La température commençait à chuter de façon drastique, si bien que tout les élèves avaient sortit écharpes et gants. Après un très beau début d'automne, le froid les avaient tous surpris. Si elle avait été un tant soit peu plus superstitieuse, elle aurait dit que le temps leur riait au nez, instaurant une atmosphère froide et hostile autour d'eux. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura ne regardait pas ou elle allait et finit par rentrer dans une autre fille, laquelle la repoussât violemment. Particulièrement surprise, elle regardât l'autre fille pour l'identifier. « Tayuya » se rappelât-elle, cette fille était en bio avec elle. Tayuya la dévisageât d'un air supérieur avant de renifler d'un air satisfait et un sourire sadique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Sakura fronçât les sourcils, peu intimidé mais surtout très surprise, d'habitude les élèves étaient tous très polis avec eux et il en était de même dans l'autre sens. Certes, certains de leurs camarades étaient indifférents mais personne n'avait jamais osé se mettre en travers de leur chemin depuis que Sakura et ses amis étaient entrés dans l'Ecole. Ils avaient très vite prouvé qu'ils étaient non seulement capable de se défendre mais qu'en plus ils n'aspiraient pas à la violence. Les seuls individus qui avaient osé s'insurger contre eux, étaient... Le groupe de violeurs! Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Tayuya la dévisageait toujours d'un air supérieur, comme si elle savait quelque chose qui échappait à la jeune femme. Se redressant, Sakura fit un sourire hypocrite à l'autre femme qui perdit son air bravache en saisissant l'expression sûre d'elle de son ennemie. Tayuya se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle avait sous-estimé les B-B. Sans ajouter un mot, Sakura entrât dans la classe, à présent, c'était elle qui avait un air supérieur. Tayuya ne la suivit pas, elle devait informer son supérieur de sa faute et grimaça à cette pensée. Sans perdre une seconde, elle prit la direction du bureau du directeur des sciences.

Quant à Sakura, elle sortit son portable et s'empressât d'appeler Neji, se cachant au fond de la classe.

« Je crois que je sais qui est la fille. Tayuya de ma classe de bio. Dit-elle dès que le garçon eut décroché.

- Qu'es-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Intuition féminine... Non, plus sérieusement, je lui suis rentré dedans par erreur et alors que j'allais m'excuser, elle m'a carrément fait voler de plusieurs mètres... Ensuite elle a affiché un magnifique air de « je sais tout »...

- C'est un peu léger Sakura.

- Neji, je suis une fille, je sais que c'est elle, c'était écrit sur son visage, d'ailleurs quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était découverte, elle a flippé... Je pense qu'elle est partie voir ses « camarades »...

- Tu peux la suivre?

Sakura se tut un instant, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle direction la fille avait prise, mais surtout elle avait peur d'y aller.

- Hum, fit Neji en comprenant le malaise, laisse, on la fera suivre une autre fois. »

Sakura ne répondit rien et coupât la communication. Là, ça allait vraiment devenir dangereux.

* * *

L'heure du repas arrivât plus rapidement que prévu et Sasuke marchait à présent dans le couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des droits, sortant de son cours de gestion avancé. Il devait rejoindre Sakura et Naruto à la sortie du bâtiment, Sakura voulait qu'ils passent un peu de temps juste ensemble comme au bon vieux temps et qui était Sasuke pour s'opposer au sentimentalisme de sa meilleure amie? L'air froid de la fin de ce mois d'octobre le fit frissonner et il fourrât son nez dans son écharpe avant de chercher Sakura du regard. Il aperçut la jeune femme près d'un bosquet d'arbre et s'approchât, ne voyant pas son meilleur ami et amant secret avec elle. Ni lui ni Naruto ne lui avait encore annoncé la nouvelle et il comptait le faire aujourd'hui si le blond ne prenait pas l'initiative. Alors qu'il allait la saluer, elle lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt et pointa une direction entre deux arbustes de l'autre. Elle souriait, visiblement amusée et Sasuke tournât son regard vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, il eut alors l'occasion de voir une fille, élève Lambda, face à Naruto. De toute évidence, elle lui faisait une déclaration d'amour enflammé que Naruto écoutait avec un air de pure surprise et une lueur un peu terrifié alors que Sasuke le voyait reculer pas à pas. La jeune femme, rougissante continuait sa tirade sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait et l'ébène observât son meilleur ami avec le même air amusée que Sakura. Vers la fin de sa tirade, la jeune fille, visiblement désespérée se jeta au cou du blond pour l'embrasser. Prit de court, le jeune adulte reculât mais ne pu empêcher la belle de lui voler un baiser et la repoussât ensuite gentiment. Sakura se tournât vers son ami sur sa droite, un peu inquiète quant à la réaction de ce dernier mais elle le vit sourire tendrement et eut l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Lorsque la fille s'éloignât, en larme, Naruto frotta l'arrière de son crâne et soupira avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

« Visiblement, elle n'embrassait pas très bien. Soulignât Sakura, très amusée et Sasuke eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de répondre:

- Non...

Puis, avec un petit sourire confiant, il rejoignit Naruto en deux enjambées et Sakura s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque l'improbable scène se déroula sous ses yeux.

Ayant entendu son ami franchir les arbustes, Naruto avait tourné la tête vers Sasuke et son visage s'éclairât d'un magnifique sourire. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard croisât celui de Sakura et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, Sasuke passât une main dans la nuque bronzé et de l'autre, soulevât le menton de Naruto. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la bouche de l'ébène recouvrir celle de l'autre homme mais plus étrange encore, le blond fermât les yeux et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux manches de son assaillant. La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres se fendre d'un doux sourire en voyant le plus petit des deux garçons passer ses bras autour de la nuque de l'ébène quand ils furent séparé pour les replonger dans un autre baiser. Finalement, ils s'écartèrent et elle crut rêver en voyant le sourire de Sasuke, tellement tendre, concerné et amoureux même si Naruto ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupé à rougir sans oser regarder Sakura.

La jeune femme s'approchât pour lui coller une grosse claque dans le dos et si le torse de Sasuke ne l'avait pas rattraper, il aurait volé à terre.

- Il était temps! Je suis contente pour vous! Je suis la première au courant j'espère?

- Oui, et la dernière pour l'instant. Répondit calmement Sasuke alors que Naruto acquiesçait. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se montrer, ils n'avait simplement pas envie de gérer les questions, les félicitations exagérés et les commérages qui en suivrait. Ils finiraient par l'annoncer au reste du groupe, ou les laisseraient trouver tout seul. Sakura hochât la tête en signe d'accord et le blond commençât à partir.

- J'ai faim. Déclarât-il et ses deux amis le suivirent. Doucement, Sasuke glissât à son amie:

- Ça, c'était un vrai baiser. »

Sakura eut un petit rire complice.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le petit restaurent qui vendait des ramen que Naruto adorait. D'ailleurs il sautillait comme un gamin de six ans à quelques pas devant Sakura et Sasuke, silencieux. Ils s'installèrent au bar d'où l'on pouvait voir toute la confection du repas et le blond salivait déjà. A sa droite, Sakura souriait sans raison particulière, juste heureuse d'être avec eux, ça faisait longtemps.

« Comment va Itachi? Demandât-elle après qu'ils ait commandé.

- De mieux en mieux. Répondit Sasuke. Il a décidé de laisser ses cheveux pousser.

- Et c'est un véritable obsédé. Ajoutât Naruto avec un grand sourire. Sakura secouât doucement la tête, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Itachi, bien des années avant, elle avait été très impressionné par ce jeune homme tout juste sortit de l'adolescence et déjà si sérieux. A l'époque il avait dix-neuf ans et venait de reprendre l'entreprise dont Obito s'occupait jusque là et son teint pâle lui donnait presque un air malade. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible et sincèrement, elle l'avait trouvé si maigre et peu enjoué qu'elle l'avait crut mourant. Elle avait compris bien plus tard pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet état. Mais malgré sa fatigue plus que évidente, son teint pâle et son mutisme, elle l'avait trouvé beau et marquant. Il dégageait malgré lui une puissance et un respect qu'on osait pas contester.

- Peut être que vous pourriez l'inviter à passer un weekend en ville, maintenant que vous avez une chambre de libre. Suggérât-elle en prenant ses baguettes en main, leurs bols de ramen étant arrivés.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux garçons échanger un regard et se tournât plus franchement vers eux, les interrogeant du regard. Naruto rougissait en regardant obstinément son bol de nouilles et Sasuke haussât les épaules.

- Je vois. Fit-elle, il était visiblement encore trop tôt pour qu'ils dorment dans le même lit.

La discutions s'orientât ensuite vers les cours, l'affaire des viols ou une fois de plus Sasuke fit par de son opposition à continuer à chercher les violeurs puis ils payèrent leurs repas et reprirent le chemin de l'Ecole.

- Au fait Sakura, Shikamaru proposait d'aller au Kibikiri Houchou ce soir pour se détendre. Annonçât Sasuke.

Le Kibikiri était le bar de la bande, tout comme ils avaient leur café du matin, ils avaient leur bar de prédilection, tenu par une connaissance de longue date de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, Zabuza Momochi. A l'époque ou ils l'avaient rencontré, Zabuza était un chef de gang et avait commencé à emmerder les élèves de leur collège. Les deux garçons avaient donc décidé de lui mettre une raclé, ou plutôt Naruto avait décidé et Sasuke avait suivit pour empêcher trop de dégâts. Sakura avait regardé, de loin, bien caché avec une trousse de premier soin. Elle se mêlait rarement des combats, non pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, mais parce qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour ramasser les miettes. Après cet épisode, les anciens ennemis étaient devenu les « meilleurs amis du monde » et quelques années plus tard, Zabuza leur apprenait qu'il avait fondé son propre bar avec son bras droit, Haku.

- Je veux bien, à condition qu'on ne parle pas de cette histoire de viol. » Répondit Sakura. Les deux autres acquiescèrent, même si contrairement à ses amis, Naruto voulait continuer la lutte, il comprenait le ras-le-bol vis à vis de cette histoire. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à une trentaine de mètres de l'Ecole, la sonnerie retentit et ils se mirent à courir vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

* * *

« Hinataaaaaa, veux tu m'épouser! Hurlât soudain un Kiba complètement fait. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la table alors que le jeune homme tenait toujours les main de sa petite amie et la regardait plein d'espoir. La jeune fille sourit et montât une main sur la joue de Kiba avant de lui tapoter la tête comme on ferait à un bon chien-chien.

- Bien sûr que non, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Répondit-elle calmement. Naruto éclat de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami et Sakura le rejoignit de son rire haut perché avant que tout le monde n'y aille de son commentaire entre deux éclats de rire. Il était à présent vingt-trois heures trente et ils étaient tous plus ou moins imbibé. Seul Shino et Sasuke semblaient encore en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Kankuro riait bêtement appuyé contre l'épaule de sa fausse-jumelle qui lançait des regards torves à droite et à gauche.

- Eh! Firent Tenten et Lee d'une même voix. On pourrait jouer à « je n'ai jamais ».

Ceux qui en étaient encore capable les regardèrent dubitatif.

- On a plus seize ans. Remarquât Neji qui tentait de faire croire qu'il était sobre en bougeant le moins possible.

- Oh oui, oh oui! Jouons à ça! Fit Sakura, clairement à côté de ses pompes. Je commence! Hurlât-elle.

- Hors de question, je ne joue pas à ça. Décrétât Gaara, qui regardait son verre vide comme si ce dernier lui faisait le pire des affronts.

- Allez, allez! Même Sasuke joue! Argumentât Tenten, toute fière de sa trouvaille. Le garçon cité se tournât vers elle un peu trop vite et ne parvint pas à lui envoyer son regard noir correctement. A sa droite, Naruto gloussât stupidement et bégayât dans son état de débauche avancé:

- Ça peut être drôle, je joue! Tu joues aussi Sasuke!

- Non!

- Siiii! S'écrièrent en cœur ses deux amis d'enfance. Il soupira:

- Qu'es-ce que je gagne si j'accepte?

Naruto semblât réfléchir quelques instants et se penchât à l'oreille de son meilleur ami sur le visage duquel se peignit bientôt un air satisfait. Gaara aurait jurer voir une lueur lubrique au fond des prunelles noires, mais il n'était plus très sûr de rien.

- Ok, je joue. Se décidât finalement Sasuke.

- Ah! Toi aussi Gaara! Attaquât sa grande sœur, soudain très partante alors que habituellement, elle était contre ces « gamineries ». Comme quoi, les gens bourrés sont les plus honnêtes, on ne l'aura jamais assez dit.

Finalement, les filles réussirent à convaincre la petite troupe et même Shino se lançât dans le jeu avec un petit sourire.

- Je rappelle les règles, commençât Lee qui ne buvait jamais à cause de ses tendances violentes sous l'alcool. On joue dix doigts, levez vos dix doigts. Dit-il avec un grand sourire et les autres levèrent leurs deux mains avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Chacun va dire une chose qu'il n'a jamais faite, si vous l'avez faite, vous baissez un doigt. Le dernier qui n'a plus de doigt n'aura rien à payer ce soir, on se cotisera pour le lui payer. Soyez honnête!

- Je commence! S'écriât Sakura. Alors... Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai jamais... Embrassé une fille avec la langue!

- Menteuse! Hurlât aussitôt Ino en baissant un doigt.

- Pas avec la langue! Rétorquât Sakura. Hinata, Tenten et Temari gardèrent leurs doigts levés, tout les garçons baissèrent un doigt en grognant sauf Sasuke à la surprise générale.

- Sasuke, on ne triche pas. Grondât Lee.

- C'est la vérité...

Kiba fit une vague imitation d'un sifflet mais personne ne commentât.

- A moi, déclarât Ino, je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

- Facile. Fit Sakura narquoise sans baisser de doigt.

A nouveau, tout les garçons baissèrent un doigt... Sauf Sasuke.

- T'es puceau? Fit Kiba très intelligemment. Shino lui collât une tape derrière la tête et Shikamaru soufflât quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « Galère »...

- A moi, à moi! Sautillât Lee sur sa chaise. Il semblât réfléchir plus que nécessaire pour un homme sobre et déclarât:

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon!

Ce fut au tour des filles de grogner de concert avec Naruto, Sasuke et... Gaara. Le blond fut néanmoins le seul des trois à rougir, les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

Shikamaru fut désigné comme suivant et n'allât pas chercher bien loin:

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme.

Les filles baissèrent un doigt et se tournèrent vers Sasuke avec une lueur d'espoir, voir carrément un sourire satisfait dans le cas de Sakura. Et effectivement, l'ébène baissât un doigt. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde était à égalité.

- Sympa, le coming out. Fit Neji avec un rictus.

Sasuke haussât les épaules une fois de plus avec un petit sourire.

- C'était qui? Demandât Kankuro qui sortait visiblement de sa torpeur.

- C'est à qui? Fit aussitôt Naruto pour changer de sujet.

- Toi par exemple. Répondit Lee.

- Euh... Je... Je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation?

- C'est une question? Titillât Temari avec un sourire pervers. Naruto rougit et croisât les bras en faisant non de la tête.

- D'où tu la sors celle là? Demandât Chôji.

- Peut importe! Coupât Ino en baissant un doigt. Sakura, Tenten et Temari firent de même et se tournèrent vers Hinata qui rougissait comme une tomate. Elle détournât le regard alors que son petit ami souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et elle baissât un doigt.

- Whaaaaaaaaaou, Hinata! Lançât Ino en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Elle les fait sacrément bien pour une début-ai! Se plaignit Kiba en se recevant un coup des deux Hyûga. Dans l'agitation soulevée par la nouvelle, le fait que Sasuke baisse encore un doigt passât presque inaperçu. Naruto eut un sourire béat alors qu'il était de toute évidence retourné dans sa chambre chez Itachi, ce fameux jour. Sasuke lui jetât un coup d'œil amusé et cherchât la jambe du blond sous la table de la sienne. Celui-ci se laissât faire avec un sourire heureux.

- A moi! Intervint alors Kankuro. Je n'ai jamais fait une gâterie à ma copine, ou mon copain, en cours.

Un certain silence s'en suivit ou finalement Temari baissât un doigt en lançant un regard de tueuse à son frère qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

- Je le savais! Jubilât-il.

Du coup, Shikamaru baissât aussi un doigt, suivit par Ino et à la surprise générale, d'Hinata.

- Nannnnn! Firent en cœurs Naruto, Sakura, les deux blondes et Tenten. Neji jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa cousine avant de se tourner vers Kiba qui fit semblant de siffler. La jeune fille rougissait à vue d'œil et Gaara aurait parier qu'elle ne désirait que disparaître sous la table.

Les questions continuèrent de fuser, Naruto et Sasuke avaient tout les deux une main libre après « Je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur un professeur » de Shino, et l'ébène n'avait plus que trois doigts. Alors que Kiba lançait « Je n'ai jamais eut envie d'essayer des trips Sado-maso » Neji, Gaara et Sakura baissèrent un doigt immédiatement, Naruto hésitât quelques seconde avant de baisser un doigt à son tour, ramenant son nombre de chances restantes à quatre. Son petit ami secret se tournât vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air surpris alors que le bond faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Avec un sourire entendu, Sasuke baissât un doigt à son tour.

- Ah! Ça m'étonne pas! Commentât Kiba. Par contre Naruto...

Lequel rougit un peu plus fort. Sa main libre reposait contre la cuisse de Sasuke, caché de la vue des autres et il sentit les doigts fins de son meilleur ami enfermer les siens dans une prise rassurante et Naruto se détendit, levant furtivement les yeux vers Sasuke. Ce jeu était une bonne occasion de faire passer des messages subliminaux.

- Je n'ai jamais fait croire à quelqu'un que je l'aimais pour me servir de lui ou elle. Tentât Hinata.

Avec un soupir honteux, Ino baissât un doigt, de même que Neji et Temari. La main de Sasuke se resserrât autour de celle de Naruto comme pour le rassurer que ce n'était pas le cas.

Deux questions plus tard, Sasuke avait perdu et rejoignit Neji qui avait perdu la question d'avant ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru. Gaara partit en même temps que lui et Sakura sortit le tour suivant avec Kankuro et Kiba. Hinata et Ino ne firent pas long feu à la grande surprise générale pour la première, visiblement, Kiba l'avait bien dévergondé. Neji se dit qu'il fallait qu'il parle avec le petit ami de sa cousine rapidement. Très surprenant aussi, Shino révélât des parties de sa vie secrète en sortant juste après, laissant la finale à Lee et Naruto. Comme ils ne trouvaient rien qu'ils n'aient pas fait mais que l'autre ait fait, ils furent déclarés tout les deux vainqueurs.

- Faudra remédier à cette situation, les garçons. Gloussât Sakura.

- Alors, les jeunes, qui perd? Fit soudain une voix bourrue derrière le groupe.

- Naruto et Lee! S'exclamât Kiba en enlaçant sa petite amie qui souriait doucement.

- Évidement. Commentât une voix très douce derrière le barman. Le jeune homme qui vint vers eux tout souriant avait l'air d'une fille mais il était un redoutable combattant d'après Naruto et Sasuke et personne ne les mettaient en doute.

-Eh! » Protesta Naruto avant de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec Zabuza. Le barman finit par lui envoyer un torchon à la figure alors que Shikamaru terminait de faire les comptes avec Haku, il était bien le seul à pouvoir faire ça à cette heure de la nuit après autant de verres. Finalement, le groupe d'amis se séparât, le bar se trouvant quasiment à mi-chemin entre toutes leurs habitations.

* * *

**Note**: Le nom du bar est en fait le nom de l'épée de Zabuza.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Adralya qui à changé toute les terminaisons des verbes au passé simple, autrement dit, presque tout les verbes, je vous laisse donc imaginer sa peine, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que cela à corriger en plus. Un grand merci donc xD. Dans ce chapitre, l'étau se resserre, que va faire Sasuke (Probablement tout chidorisé ou tout brûler, c'est sa grande spécialité dans les derniers chapitres du manga on dirait). Et je répète, parce que c'est une question qui est récurrente, mon histoire comporte onze chapitre plus un épilogue (voir des chapitres bonus si vous êtes sage ou si vous suppliez à genoux, ou si vous kidnapper Sasuke pour me l'apporter ^^). Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6. Menaces à caractère sexuel.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à leur appartement, Gaara déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche et les deux autres se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Naruto. Doucement, Sasuke le poussa sur son lit avant de l'accompagner dans sa chute. Il ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à son ami et l'embrassa. Le blond se laissa surprendre et miaula doucement dans le baiser, caressant le dos de son partenaire. La sensation était grisante et ils se demandèrent tous les deux comment ils avaient pu s'en passer si longtemps. Au bout d'une fraction d'éternité, ils se séparèrent et Sasuke sourit avant de caresser la peau bronzée du cou du blond de ses lèvres pâles.

« J'en ai eu tellement envie toute la soirée, murmura-t-il et Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux: c'était la première fois que Sasuke vocalisait son désir.

- J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, continua-t-il en enlaçant son meilleur ami avec force. Lequel ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire ravi, le laissant poursuivre.

- J'avais envie de te voir rougir, de t'entendre gémir, fit-il en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de sa moitié. Naruto rougit effectivement et, avec un petit sourire joueur, souffla d'une voix rauque:

- Sasuke...

Il tendit son cou pour laisser plus de place aux lèvres excitantes et sentit l'ébène gronder plus qu'il ne l'entendit, signe de son ravissement.

- Encore, chuchota ce dernier tout en glissant une main sous le sweet orange de Naruto, caressant le ventre plat qui se tendit automatiquement sous ses doigts.

- S'uke... Geignit le blond en s'arquant contre les caresses. Hum, Sasuke. Chanta-t-il, pantelant légèrement alors que l'autre embrassait son cou, le marquant comme sien.

Sasuke s'allongea complètement sur l'autre homme et s'écarta légèrement pour détailler Naruto tout en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes. Un voile rose s'étalait sur les joues de ce dernier et ses yeux brillaient d'une ferveur qui coupa le souffle de l'ébène. Avec un petit rictus, il chassa quelques mèches qui entravaient la vue de son ami et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Alors comme ça... Des penchants sado-maso? Titilla-t-il tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de sa victime. Je ne savais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, répondit Naruto avec un air de défi amusé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et laissa son souffle chaud courir contre les lèvres rougies de l'autre avant de remonter en traçant un sillon humide de sa langue jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas? Demanda-t-il en attrapant la chair entre ses lèvres avant de l'aspirer. Naruto laissa échapper un long gémissement et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais l'air se coinça dans ses poumons et il passa ses bras autour de la nuque pâle en fermant les yeux, laissant la délicieuse chaleur s'insinuer en lui. L'ébène passa le bout de sa langue dans le creux juste derrière le lobe de l'oreille et se délecta d'un nouveau gémissement de l'homme en dessous de lui. Lequel, se rendit-il compte, se déhanchait contre sa personne, probablement inconsciemment. Avec un rictus, Sasuke se redressa légèrement et observa son ami d'enfance qui paraissait un peu échevelé. Les deux jeunes adultes s'observèrent et Naruto monta une main pour caresser le beaux visage de l'ébène qui ferma doucement les yeux.

- Sasuke, prononça doucement le blond tandis que l'autre ouvrait les yeux, interrogateur. Est-ce que... Est-ce que...

- Quoi? Demanda fermement Sasuke, même si son ton restait bas. Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande par des mots et se redressa à genoux sur son lit avant de repousser son compagnon sur le matelas. L'ébène le regardait suspicieusement et allait protester lorsque Naruto déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke tout en laissant ses mains aller frotter doucement l'entrejambe de son ami.

Appuyé sur un coude, le jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs observait le blond, tâchant de comprendre le message silencieux.

- Tu sais, fit doucement Naruto. Ce que tu m'as fait la fois chez Itachi...

Le regard de Sasuke s'éclaira et il eut un petit sourire pervers tout en s'apprêtant à les retourner à nouveau.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre? Intervint alors le blond et là, son ami se figea. Naruto rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles mais son regard, bien que déviant, restait ferme.

Secouant sa tête doucement deux fois, Sasuke laissa ensuite son dos aller contre le mur et attrapa les mains de Naruto, toujours posées sur son entrejambe. Lentement et sous le regard brillant de Naruto, il monta l'une des mains à ses lèvres et embrassa délicatement les phalanges, les yeux clos.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il contre les doigts et le blond se pencha vers lui mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Pas là. Il prit l'autre main et la posa sur son ventre, sous son pull: Là, indiqua-t-il avant de passer sur une hanche. Et là.

La voix grave résonnait aux oreilles de Naruto comme si elle vibrait à l'intérieur de lui et, comme en transe, il se pencha sur le ventre pâle de son ami, y déposant ses lèvres presque religieusement. Puis il passa sur la hanche et fit de même. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres et embrassa l'index de la main qu'il avait garder avant de passer sa langue dessus et l'autre homme répéta le mouvement sur la peau du ventre. Ayant récupéré une main, Naruto la glissa sur le torse de Sasuke, remontant jusqu'aux boutons de chair sur lesquels il passa timidement. De sa bouche, il embrassait la peau de l'ébène, passant le bout de sa langue pour la gouter, la mordillant et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres. Sans jamais le forcer, Sasuke appuyait sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour le pousser à descendre toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le jeans. A nouveau, la voix tendre et profonde résonna dans le corps de Naruto.

- Déshabille-moi, demanda celui à la peau pâle.

Le blond releva les yeux et se redressa avant de laisser son instinct le guider. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son ami et l'embrassa avec un peu plus de conviction que les baisers papillons qu'il avait posé sur sa peau. Dans le même temps, il attrapa le bord du polo noir que portait Sasuke et le remonta lentement, continuant d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Lorsque le vêtement eut passé par dessus bord, Naruto embrassa le cou de sa moitié qui le tendit pour lui laisser toute la place. Alors que le blond, de plus en plus entreprenant, descendait le long d'une épaule qu'il mordit, Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire au bord des lèvres. C'était comme un rêve, il avait tant fantasmé à ce sujet, mais la réalité était dix fois plus forte. Cet air religieux, respectueux que l'autre arborait lui donnait une impression de puissance grisante. L'ébène ne retint pas le soupir qui jaillit de ses lèvres lorsque la langue de Naruto tourna autour d'un téton puis qu'elle descendit jusqu'à son nombril, traçant un sillon de feu sur son ventre. Cette fois-ci lorsque le blond parvint au jeans, il ne s'arrêta pas et entraina le bas avec lui. Volontairement, il contourna le membre à demi dressé de son compagnon et passa ses mains chaudes à l'intérieur des cuisses musclées. Il avait vaguement le souvenir de celles de Sakura, plus en courbes, moins musclées: il n'y avait alors pas toute cette tension sous cette peau. Il sourit et laissa tomber le jeans au sol. Sasuke était nu devant lui et pourtant, c'était Naruto qui se sentait à découvert et exposé. Il détourna le regard et sursauta en sentant la main de son ami contre sa joue.

- Regarde-moi... Souffla-t-il.

Timidement, l'autre tourna son regard vers lui et observa le corps de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-là était totalement différente? Il ne savait pas mais il le dévora. Quelque chose s'enflamma en lui, ce corps, cette personne étaient à lui et il avait presque envie de prendre un marqueur et d'écrire en gros «propriété de Naruto Uzumaki». Sasuke sourit en voyant Naruto le dévorer du regard et attrapa une main en même temps qu'il l'embrassait. A nouveau, il se laissa aller contre le matelas et monta l'index à sa bouche. Et à nouveau, le blond se pencha sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire et caressa le membre du bout des doigts. L'ébène prit le haut de l'index dans sa bouche et passa sa langue dessus tandis que sans hésitation, Naruto passait aussi sa langue sur le haut de l'érection. Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre très vite en voyant l'autre homme passer sa langue sur lui comme si c'était une quelconque sucrerie. Se laissant aller, il aspira l'index et regarda le blond engouffrer le haut de son membre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se fit violence pour ne pas se déhancher dans la caverne humide qui l'enfermait. De sa main libre, Naruto vint enserrer la base de l'érection et la caressa tout en essayant de prendre le membre toujours plus loin dans sa bouche. Il obtint ce qu'il cherchait lorsque Sasuke relâcha son index pour laisser passer une petite plainte de plaisir, faisant que le blond redoubla d'efforts. Il sentit la main de son meilleur ami dans ses mèches blondes qui le tirait lorsque le plaisir devenait trop aigu. Un nouveau gémissement fit vibrer le corps de Naruto qui geignit en retour et il sentit les muscles du ventre de l'ébène se contracter. Avec satisfaction, il gémit à nouveau contre l'érection et vit Sasuke se tendre complètement avant de couvrir ses yeux d'une main. Il accéléra la cadence, écoutant la respiration rauque de son compagnon, le voyant lutter pour ne pas gémir et pour ne pas complètement se laisser allez au risque de faire du mal à Naruto. Le blond posa une main sur une des hanches de Sasuke pour le maintenir contre le matelas et se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir aspirer le membre chaud et dur plus profondément.

- Ah... Nan!... Naru-to!

Trop tard, la libération explosa dans la gorge du blond qui fit de son mieux pour l'avaler avant de se redresser pour regarder Sasuke, dont la poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Tendrement, Naruto repoussa les mains qui lui cachaient le visage de sa moitié et se pencha, observant avec délice le visage dont les yeux brillaient fiévreusement. Sans prévenir, l'ébène passa ses mains dans la nuque bronzée et entraîna son ami d'enfance dans un baiser passionné. Naruto se coucha sur l'autre homme, se laissant embrasser avec un soupir de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sasuke caressa les mèches blonde et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- T'en as là, fit-il avant de nettoyer le menton du blond de sa bouche.

- Hum... Répondit l'autre avant de rouler sur le côté pour libérer l'ébène de son poids. Tu dors avec moi? Demanda-t-il tout en s'accrochant à son compagnon pour l'obliger à obéir s'il le fallait. Mais Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de résister.

- Déshabille-toi. Ordonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Hein? Pourquoi? Protesta Naruto en rougissant.

- Parce que j'aime te voir nu, idiot.

Le blond grommela mais fit selon les souhaits de son, parfois très chiant, meilleur ami qui se gorgea de la vue comme un assoiffé à une source.

- C'est bon, là? Grogna le plus petit des deux.

- Hum, daigna répondre l'ébène avant de tirer sur le bras de son compagnon pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le matelas. On se douchera demain. Ajouta-t-il en éteignant la lumière avant d'enfermer Naruto dans ses bras. Là-dessus, le blond ne protesta pas.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke franchit les portes du bureau d'Orochimaru, autrement connu sous le surnom de «laboratoire des horreurs». L'éclairage sombre donnait à la pièce un aspect d'aquarium sale et des plantes étranges à l'aspect menaçant laissaient couler leurs longues feuilles jusqu'au sol, recouvrant les fenêtres. L'air humide et moite avait une odeur de forêt en décomposition. Coincé sur des étagères surchargées, des bocaux emplis d'anomalies génétiques tel que des lézards à cinq pattes regardaient les élèves passer. Le bureau était la seule exception au style dérangeant de la salle: il était propre et rangé, bien organisé et bien éclairé.

«Ah, Sasuke, fit le professeur au longs cheveux noirs derrière son large bureau. Il me semblait pourtant avoir dit à Naruto de venir.

L'élève s'assit sur le siège en face d'Orochimaru sans y avoir été invité mais ne dit rien. L'homme était actuellement penché sur ce que Sasuke présuma être un rat en lévitation.

- Tu sais bien, Sasuke, que je n'aime pas voir mes plans contre-carrés. Quelle déception m'as-tu fait il y a deux ans...

L'élève se contenta de serrer les dents à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Comme tu le vois, j'ai là un prototype d'un ami à moi sur l'énergie magnétique. Ce rat à qui l'on a injecter une dose supplémentaire mais non nocive de fer peut à présent léviter...

Le jeune adulte jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'animal qui semblait assez inerte.

- Malheureusement, il semblerait que la douleur occasionnée soit insupportable. Enfin, là n'est pas la question, vous pouvez citer cette expérience, bien qu'infructueuse dans votre dossier. Je serais ravi de vous laisser l'utiliser, prendre des photos et en expliquer le fonctionnement... Simplement, il me semble que je voulais voir Naruto et non toi, Sasuke.

- Si c'est encore pour proférer des menaces, je peux en faire aussi. Déclara calmement Sasuke. Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes entrain de faire...

- Hum, fit le professeur de biologie avec un sourire sûr de lui. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Pas encore, mais je sais très bien de qui vous vous servez...

L'adulte regarda l'élève en gardant son sourire confiant et croisa ses doigts au niveau de son menton. Ses yeux bruns-dorés observaient son adversaire avec amusement.

- Essaie, Sasuke, dis leurs, dis-le à tes amis et tu verras bien ce qui leur arrivera... J'ai du mal à choisir mes prochaines victimes et un des "B-B" comme ils vous appellent, ça ferait sensation... Que dirais-tu d'Hinata?

Sasuke se raidit: la jeune fille était pour beaucoup l'image de la tendresse et de la bonté, plus la victime serait innocente, plus l'impacte serait grand...

- Ou Sakura... Ajouta Orochimaru.

L'ébène grinça des dents et jeta un regard dégoutté à son professeur, lequel se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ayant saisi la lueur de terreur dans les yeux noirs du jeune adulte.

- Tu es comme un livre ouvert, Sasuke... Ricana sombrement le serpent en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les poings serrés. Sasuke luttait pour ne rien montrer de sa peur. Cet homme était malade, il l'avait toujours su. Et dire qu'il avait été prêt à se jeter dans ses bras! Il frissonna de dégoût. Il y avait bientôt deux ans, Orochimaru lui avait expliqué les griefs qu'il avait contre l'école, la façon dont il avait été marginalisé lors de ses études, battu et probablement abusé; on l'avait raillé et dénigré. Il avait essayé de se plaindre au principal, mais par manque de preuves, celui-ci n'avait rien fait et Orochimaru avait juré qu'il se vengerait. Il se vengerait sur la génération suivante, sur les enfants de ses oppresseurs et ferait tomber Sarutobi, le réduirait à néant, ferait fermer l'Ecole et ferait perdre à la ville de Konoha son prestige universitaire. A l'époque, Sasuke s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'enseignement que lui avait promis Orochimaru qui lui aurait permi de terminer ses études deux ans plus tôt. Il comprenait seulement à présent que le professeur avait simplement voulu l'utiliser comme il le faisait avec le groupe de violeurs.

- Vous êtes malade, Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent... Apprends-le, Sasuke, c'est ainsi que la vie fonctionne. La vengeance, la haine, c'est cela qui te rendra fort. L'homme fit une pause et un sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage décharné.

- Allons... La dernière victime était une fille... Il nous faudrait un garçon... Pourquoi pas Naruto, hein, Sasuke?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune adulte se leva, renversa sa chaise et attrapa le col du professeur par dessus le bureau. Son visage était déformé par la rage et ses yeux brillaient d'une sainte haine à l'évocation de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se rendit compte en voyant l'air satisfait et peu impressionné du professeur qu'il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège.

- Dis à tes amis de se tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas que le petit cul de blondie se fasse défoncer par d'autres que toi... Cracha le scientifique avant de se dégager d'un mouvement. Sasuke retomba dans le fauteuil, tremblant de rage et empli d'une angoisse ineffable (qui n'est pas descriptible).

- Au moindre faux pas, Sasuke... Prévint Orochimaru, laissant planer la menace d'un air satisfait.

Les yeux rivés au sol, soumis malgré lui, Sasuke se leva et traversa le laboratoire en silence avant de sortir. Il venait de découvrir l'impuissance.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Orochimaru se tourna vers une petite porte dissimulée par des plantes, l'annexe de son bureau d'où sorti un étudiant. Ses longs cheveux blancs décolorés coulaient sur un visage pâle à l'extrême dont les yeux fatigués étaient rougis. Deux points bleus sur son front tatoué achevaient de lui donner un air venu d'ailleurs. L'élève mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais celle-ci retomba directement sous le poids de plusieurs perles pastelles. Orochimaru sourit et avec un ton sadique, souffla:

- La prochaine victime... Dit-il en donnant une photo au jeune homme»

Sans un mot, le jeune adulte disparut d'où il était venu et le professeur partit dans un grand rire dément.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'obligeait à marcher lentement dans les couloirs mais l'angoisse montait et ses enjambées devenaient de plus en plus grandes. Il descendit les marches cinq par cinq et se mit finalement à courir une fois sortit du bâtiment des sciences. Sasuke traversa la cours jusqu'au bâtiment des sciences économiques et ouvrit les portes en grands, les laissant claquer contre le mur, surprenant des élèves qui sursautaient en s'écartant de son chemin. Personne n'avait jamais vu un B-B, Sasuke Uchiwa par dessus le marché, courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il dérapa à moitié dans le virage et disparut du hall principal sous un silence étonné.

Il finit par atteindre le couloir où se trouvaient les casiers, presque déserts car les cours étaient terminés depuis déjà une demi-heure. Seule une tête blonde attendait patiemment. Naruto entendit Sasuke arriver avant même de le voir et ses yeux s'agrandirent en le voyant se ruer sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras puissants qui le comprimaient contre le torse de son petit ami. L'odeur de menthe fraiche et d'épices qui constituait la fragrance de Sasuke l'envahit et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte sans contester. Il entendait le cœur de l'ébène battre à la chamade, sa respiration haletante qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais surtout, c'était la force avec laquelle Sasuke s'accrochait à lui qui intriguait Naruto.

«Hum... Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qui-hum!

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, son meilleur ami n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer: il avait juste envie de le sentir, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, sain et sauf. Sasuke pressa le corps de Naruto contre les casiers et ses bras glissèrent le long de la taille de l'homme alors qu'il envahissait la bouche plus qu'acceuillante. L'autre jeune adulte voulut résister un instant avant que ses sens et son corps ne fassent taire son esprit. Il passa sa main dans les mèches noires et arqua son dos pour se coller à Sasuke, ouvrant ses lèvres à la langue de son petit ami. Un frisson le parcourut: il avait reçu peu de baisers dans sa vie mais ceux de Sasuke étaient définitivement les meilleurs. Une des mains de l'ébène remonta dans le dos de son compagnon tandis que l'autre venait frôler les fesses rondes. Les deux hommes se laissèrent à peine le temps de respirer entre deux baisers et lorsque Naruto sentit qu'il partait complètement, il repoussa gentiment son meilleur ami. Pantelant, il lui sourit et leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation mais n'eut pas de réponse. Doucement, Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts et l'entraina vers la sortie.

- Fais attention à toi, Naruto.» Déclara-t-il simplement en serrant la main bronzée dans la sienne.

* * *

«Si c'était pas trop mignon, ça! Fit Kiba avec une drôle de tête, en réalité, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux ainsi que ceux de Shikamaru, Chôji et Hinata.

- Il était temps, plutôt, remarqua Shikamaru.

- Hum, renchérit Chôji, la bouche pleine. Ino va sauter au plafond.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer en tout cas, intervint Hinata, charmée. Je suis contente qu'ils se soient décidés à déclarer leurs sentiments.

- En plus ça devenait lourd des fois, fit le génie fainéant. Allez, on peut partir maintenant, le spectacle est terminé.»

Ils étaient tombé sur le baiser entre les deux meilleurs amis tout à fait par hasard et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Sur le chemin du retour vers leurs appartements respectifs, le groupe d'amis parla des «signes avant coureurs» et c'est là que Kiba se rendit compte qu'il avait été le seul à ne rien voir venir.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures et Hyûga Hinata pressait le pas pour sortir de l'établissement. Elle savait que Kiba l'attendait à la sortie mais, malgré cette assurance, une sourde angoisse lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle referma la porte du vestiaire des filles sans un bruit. Elle était présidente du club d'art martiaux pour filles du lycée puisque les garçons jouaient les macho et refusaient de se battre contre des filles. Les cinq filles du groupe se relayaient pour dispenser conseils et techniques, surtout que le nombre d'adhérentes avaient considérablement augmenté à cause des récents événements. Ce soir-là, elle était la seule a avoir pu se libérer pour animer le club et en tant que co-présidente, elle devait s'occuper de bien vérifier que tout était fermé et qu'aucun élève ne restait coincé. Elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte principale du gymnase et se mit directement à courir vers la sortie de l'Ecole. Elle n'allait pas nier qu'elle était morte de trouille et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Kiba de l'attendre à la sortie au lieu de venir la chercher dans le gymnase. Elle tourna à droite du bâtiment des sciences et alors qu'elle allait être en vue de la sortie, elle fut soudainement plaquée contre un mur. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se débattit et enchaina une prise de kung-fu qui fut malheureusement bloquée par un bras et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'individu lui attrapa le poignet et le bloqua au-dessus de sa tête avant de presser son corps contre celui de la jeune femme pour l'immobiliser. Hinata ferma les yeux et voulut se mettre à hurler mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire, des lèvres recouvrirent les siennes. Elle trembla de tout son être, au bord des larmes: elle allait se faire violer alors que Kiba l'attendait à la sortie, à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le baiser était doux et que la main qui retenait son poignet se desserrait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et l'homme s'écarta d'elle.

« Hey, chérie.

- Kiba! Souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Le garçon lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'une vive douleur se fit sentir vers l'arrière de son crâne.

- Hey! Protesta-t-il en se frottant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Je... Tu m'as fait peur!!! Sanglota-t-elle en montant ses mains sur son joli visage. Son petit ami hésita entre le sourire désolé et la franche culpabilité. Il avait voulut la surprendre, pas la terroriser. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Pardon... Je suis venu à ta rencontre mais tu courrais tellement vite que j'ai dû t'attraper au passage. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Hinata ne répondit rien, se collant plus fort contre le torse de son amoureux, appréciant la sensation de sécurité alors que ses tremblements se calmaient peu à peu.

- J'ai... J'ai cru que c'était eux...

Kiba lui caressa le dos un peu plus fort et chuchota:

- Comme si j'allais les laisser te toucher. Je te protégerai.

Évidement, tous deux savaient que c'était des paroles en l'air, on ne sait jamais si on sera là au bon moment. Comment empêcher une voiture de griller un feu rouge et d'écraser la personne qu'on aime? Comment prévenir la maladie? Comment arrêter les fous furieux? Mais même, malgré cela, ils essaieraient toujours d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Au moins, ils auraient tout essayé.

Hinata passa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de Kiba et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.»

Il lui rendit son sourire et, lentement, l'entraina vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement que le garçon partageait avec Shino, elle riait à nouveau avec insouciance. Voilà probablement pourquoi elle l'aimait tant: personne n'avait ce don de la faire autant rire, de la pousser à faire des choses dont elle se serait crue incapable. Elle se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés.

* * *

Sasuke raccrocha et se tourna vers la cuisine où Naruto préparait il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais à voir Gaara en train d'essayer d'attraper un morceau, ça devait être bon. Il observa le blond, redessinant son profit agacé par les tentatives de l'autre garçon, mais au vu de sa pose détendue, Sasuke déduisit que cela l'amusait en réalité. Gaara finit par s'appuyer contre le comptoir à portée de main de ce que Naruto préparait mais assez loin pour prévenir toute attaque de la part du cuisinier. L'ébène écouta d'une oreille discrète la discussion de ses deux colocataires concernant une certaine fille qu'il ne replaçait pas... Nami, ça lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi? En tout cas, le roux était en train de demander s'il y aurait assez de nourriture pour quatre, ce à quoi le blond hocha la tête.

«Au lieu de réduire la quantité de nourriture, va te préparer! Finit par dire Naruto après avoir arrêté une nouvelle tentative de la part de Gaara. Lequel haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- On a une invité surprise? Demanda alors Sasuke en s'approchant de son petit ami. L'air de rien, il laissa sa main trainer le long du dos du blond jusqu'à ses reins où il s'arrêta un instant avant de continuer sur les fesses fermes. Naruto sourit: au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus enclin à le toucher et à être toucher. Leur relation prenait vraiment un tournant et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ce changement. Progressivement, il se laissa aller un peu sur la gauche pour que sa hanche repose contre celle de l'ébène qui laissa sa main sur une des fesses de son compagnon.

- Gaara a invité quelqu'un. Nami, c'est la première victime des viols. Visiblement, elle lui a plu. Il est retourné la voir plusieurs fois à l'hôpital et je les ai déjà vu discuter dans la bibliothèque de l'école. On doit être les seuls à savoir que Gaara est amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, fit le roux en passant de la salle de bain à sa chambre. S'il remarqua leur position, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Mon œil, lui lança Naruto qui reçut un grognement en réponse.

- Pas touche! S'exclama alors le bond en voyant que Sasuke tentait de dérober un bout de saumon. Sinon on va en manquer, on est quatre quand même!

- Tu fais des sushis, remarqua l'ébène en outrepassant la menace et il attrapa un bout de poisson.

- Sasuke! Rends-moi ce bout de saumon!

- Viens le chercher... Murmura l'autre en fourrant la nourriture dans sa bouche.

- Rah! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi?! S'emporta Naruto, mais il ne resta pas longtemps fâché tandis que Sasuke passait ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond et posait son menton contre son épaule, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille gauche.

- C'est bon... Mais tu es meilleur...

Naruto sourit sans se retenir, ravi du compliment mais ne voulant pas que l'autre en profite, il rajouta:

- Classique Sasuke, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça...

- Humpf, répondit l'ébène, feignant d'être vexé. Il mordilla le cou de son partenaire.

- Qui c'était au téléphone? Demanda ce denier.

- Mon frère. Je lui ai fait passer ta proposition. Il pense venir mercredi prochain: on pourrait aller déjeuner à l'Ichiraku avec Sakura.

- Hum, très bien... Eh! T'essaies de caser Sakura avec ton frère?

- C'est la moins pire des candidates comme belle-sœur...

Naruto laissa échapper un éclat de rire: décidément, Sasuke ne supportait aucune femme!

- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps, intervint-il doucement, il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie, là.

- Je veux juste qu'il la garde dans un coin de sa tête.

Le blond hocha la tête et Sasuke caressa son ventre doucement, pressant un peu plus son corps contre celui de l'autre homme.

- Et puis, il préfère peut-être les garçons, continua Naruto en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

- J'en doute, il a toujours voulu être Papa. Il parlait sans cesse de «Miki», sa petite fille.

- C'est chouuuuuuu! Ricana le cuisinier, l'ébène fourrant son nez dans le cou bronzé pour étouffer son propre rire moqueur.

- En tout cas, reprit Sasuke au bout d'un moment, ça veut dire que je vais dormir avec toi mercredi soir.

- Hum. Répondit simplement le blond. Mais ses pensées formaient déjà divers scénarios plus agréables les uns que les autres. J'ai hâte. Concéda-t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune fille sonnait à la porte de leur petit appartement et Naruto se leva pour vérifier que les sushis étaient toujours aussi parfaits qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Gaara partit ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir défroissé sa chemise vermeille, tandis que Sasuke éteignait la télévision. Il entendit a voix calme de la fille dans l'entrée et elle pénétra dans l'appartement alors que le roux refermait la porte. Par politesse, l'ébène se leva pour aller la saluer. Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille et très mince, à la limite de la maigreur. Mais elle venait de traverser une épreuve difficile. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court dans un carré plongeant vers l'avant et Sasuke la qualifia de mignonne. Pas belle, mais elle avait un certain charme avec ses grands yeux marrons clairs, presque oranges.

Naruto arriva à ce moment là. Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise à son tour et il lui prit sa veste qu'il passa à Sasuke avec un regard signifiant: «sois galant, va accrocher sa veste dans l'entrée». Avec un soupir, l'ébène obtempéra avant de rejoindre les trois autres dans le salon. Gaara tendait à Nami un verre de ce que Sasuke présuma être un pastis. Sur la table, attendait déjà trois bières que le roux avait apporté pour les hommes. La jeune femme et Naruto firent la conversation tandis que les deux autres mettaient leur petit grain de sel de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se leva pour chercher les sushis qu'il avait au préalable séparé en quatre assiettes. La conversation finit par s'orienter sur les viols lorsque que Nami demanda si la police avait avancé.

« Pour le moment, ils pensent surtout fermer l'école, répondit Gaara, en apparence indifférent.

Un silence s'abattit sur les quatre jeunes adultes, pour diverses raisons. L'École leur était chère, surtout à Naruto. Le seul vœu de ses parents le concernant était qu'il aille étudier dans cette école. Il avait travaillé dur pour être accepté et Iruka était tellement fier de lui! Sasuke quant à lui ne pouvait définitivement pas faire une croix sur l'Ecole qui lui permettrait d'acquérir le niveau de gestion nécessaire pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Gaara voyait dans l'Ecole un moyen d'échapper à la pression familiale, échapper à cette maison qui était plutôt une prison. Quant à Nami, l'Ecole était la seule à fournir le diplôme qui lui permettrait un jour, si elle tenait bon, de devenir conservatrice du musée des cinq Kage, son rêve d'enfance.

- Et... Commença-t-elle en refusant de se laisser abattre. Vous avez des idées sur... Leurs identités?

- Ils s'en prennent à nous, répondit Naruto. La dernière fois, Koya, c'est le nom de la fille qui a été violée, a dit qu'elle avait reçu un mot de Sasuke lui disant de le rejoindre le soir dans le campus. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont attiré dans l'établissement.

- La police a interrogé tous les professeurs et la place de Sarutobi est clairement en danger... On pense que quelqu'un voudrait la prendre, reprit Gaara.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en prenant un nouveau sashimi.

- Ils sont très bons, Naruto!

- Merci, fit celui-ci modestement bien qu'il soit très touché. Les deux autres ne formulaient jamais leurs compliments à voix haute ou directement. En général, s'ils finissaient c'est qu'ils aimaient et quand ça leur avait vraiment plu, ils en redemandaient.

- En tout cas, si cette personne voulait prendre la place du directeur, pour le moment elle a surtout réussi à faire fermer l'Ecole, remarqua Nami.

- Humpf... Grogna Sasuke. Dans tous les cas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Je suis désolé, Nami, mais je suis d'avis, bien que je sois presque le seul, de cesser notre «enquête». Il ponctua sa phrase en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le roux jeta un regard noir à son colocataire qui s'en fichait éperdument. Il était toujours le maitre des regards qui tuaient.

- Je comprend, déclara la jeune fille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous... Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'ils ne ferment pas l'Ecole...

- Moi aussi... J'ai travaillé dur pour y entrer, ajouta Naruto.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement poussé leurs efforts pour y entrer, mais respectait le travail qu'avait fourni Naruto pour y parvenir.

Le dîner se termina sur le gâteau au chocolat moelleux apporté par Nami qui dû repartir assez vite après. Les parent de la jeune femme et son entourage en général semblaient avoir plus peur pour elle. Naruto et Sasuke faisaient la vaisselle tandis que Gaara raccompagnait Nami en voiture chez elle.

- Il est pas trop mimi Gaara? Fit Naruto, moqueur.

Sasuke eut juste un petit reniflement dédaigneux, mais son sourire doux disait qu'il était heureux pour leur ami, et pour la jeune fille aussi. Certes, ce viol était une horreur, mais ça lui avait permis de rentrer dans le cœur du roux et c'était un petit exploit.

- Sasuke? Je... Je comprends bien que tu sois inquiet mais... Naruto posa l'assiette qu'il tenait dans l'évier et se tourna vers l'autre homme. J'ai pas envie qu'ils ferment l'Ecole. C'est ma fierté, la seule chose qui me rapproche de mes parents...

- Je sais Naruto, mais la police va les trouver... Répondit l'ébène en continuant de sécher les verres. Le blond observa son profil et fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Sasuke lui disait qu'il mentait. Il savait lire sur les traits de son ami et cette rigidité au niveau de la commissure des lèvres signifiait qu'il se sentait impuissant ou en colère mais qu'il ne comptait pas en parler.

- Tu mens... Lâcha Naruto.

Sasuke posa doucement le verre sur l'égouttoir et jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire.

- Je ne mens pas... La police va les trouver.

- Tu caches quelque chose... Reprit Naruto, sûr de lui. Je le sais bien, quand tu caches quelque chose, tu as toujours ce...

Le blond posa son index sur le coin des lèvres pâles:

- Cette espèce de contraction. Là.

Un instant surpris, Sasuke attrapa le poignet de son ami d'enfance et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu me connais un peu trop bien... Souffla-t-il en soulevant le menton bronzé avec son index. Le regard azur était chamboulé. L'incertitude se lisait dans les saphirs liquides du blond, ainsi que la colère. Lentement, Sasuke se pencha jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur le front de Naruto, puis glissa jusqu'à l'oreille.

- Tu dois savoir que je suis un égoïste, alors? Je m'en fous des autres, tout ce qui compte c'est de protéger les personnes qui me sont chères.

Il sentit l'autre homme tressaillir en comprenant le sous-entendu des paroles de l'ébène, il savait bien quelque chose.

- Et si je dois vendre mon âme pour ça, alors je le ferais, sans hésiter.

Il se recula avec un sourire tendre et amusé alors que les yeux de son ami s'emplissaient de peur. Sasuke passa une main dans les mèches blondes et termina:

- Et c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire...»

La dessus, il repris la vaisselle, faisant comprendre à Naruto que la discussion était close quoi qu'il fasse. De toute façon, son compagnon de vaisselle était trop choqué pour poser d'autres questions. Alors ils étaient réellement en danger? Jetant une regard inquiet vers son meilleur ami, Naruto mordilla sa langue, jusqu'où Sasuke irait-il par amour? Pour Itachi, il était allé jusqu'à se prostituer, alors...

* * *

Samedi midi, Naruto sortit du bureau de M. Umino Iruka. Ils avaient discuté pendant une heure et convenu que le blond et Sasuke viendraient passer le weekend à la maison la semaine prochaine. Naruto avait profité de la discussion pour laisser entendre à son tuteur que l'ébène et lui étaient devenus plus que des amis, ce à quoi Iruka avait sourit, mais n'avait rien dit. Le blond savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en espérer autant de la part de Kakashi quand il l'apprendrait. Pour le moment, son tuteur avait promis de ne rien dire, mais le professeur de physique le saurait dès la semaine prochaine. Hum, super année en perspective.

Alors qu'il partait rejoindre le parking de l'école où Sasuke l'attendait, il tomba sur Shikamaru:

«Hey! Le salua-t-il.

- Salut, répondit le génie fainéant. Nami était chez vous hier soir? Temari m'a dit que Gaara l'avait invité.

- Hum, elle est très gentille, un peu maigre mais j'imagine que c'est à cause du...

- Mouais, ça fait des dégâts ça...

- J'aimerais bien qu'on sache qui lui a fait ça...

- Moi aussi, mais là, on stagne. On a essayé de suivre la fille, Tayuya mais pour le moment ça ne donne rien, on l'a vue parler à personne en particulier.

Ils descendirent une volée de marche en silence avant que finalement, Naruto ne lâche:

- Sasuke le sait...

Shikamaru stoppa net et souffla:

- Quoi?

Le blond regarda sur le côté et eut un tic nerveux.

- Je sais qu'il sait. Il ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais il sait... Et il se tait pour nous protéger.

- Mais il est con ou quoi?! S'emporta le jeune génie avant de se remettre à descendre d'un pas vif vers le parking, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le retienne par la manche.

- Arrête! Déjà, j'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, je peux m'être trompé... Ensuite... C'est Sasuke.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil en voyant le léger rougissement de Naruto qui avait les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

- Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'en fout de tout, qu'il ne tient à personne, mais... C'est faux! Au contraire, il est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime.

Le blond releva les yeux et les riva dans ceux bruns et pétillant de l'autre homme.

- Or c'est nous ces personnes. C'est moi, Sakura, toi, le reste du groupe, son frère, sa famille. Après, les autres, effectivement, il s'en fout. Pour lui, que des dizaines de personnes se fassent violer ou tuer, il n'en a rien a foutre du moment que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous. Il est prêt à en porter la culpabilité toute sa vie, se dire que des gens ont souffert parce qu'il s'est tu, mais il s'en fout tant que se sont des étrangers.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Naruto n'ajoute.

- Et si pour nous protéger, il doit se taire, s'il doit nous empêcher d'agir, il le fera. En fait... Je... J'ai peur qu'il en fasse partie... Des violeurs.

Le regard de Shikamaru devint vague et le blond le relâcha sans rien ajouter. Au bout d'un moment, le brun finit par déclarer:

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse partie des violeurs, sinon, ils n'auraient pas essayé de le piéger avec le mot de Koya... Mais ça a du sens, en fait. C'était une menace, un avertissement et il a dû en recevoir d'autres...

Il reprit la marche tout en continuant son raisonnement.

- S'il sait, c'est soit qu'il les as surpris soit que la personne qui orchestre ça a voulu l'enrôler mais qu'il a refusé, d'où les menaces pour le faire taire.

- Shikamaru, intervint Naruto, si jamais l'un d'entre nous est touché malgré son silence, il va faire n'importe quoi... J'ai peur pour lui!

L'autre se retourna et observa le visage angoissé de son ami:

- Alors convaincs-le d'en parler. Ensemble, on pourra faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce fou.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- J'essaierai.» Sur ce, ils arrivèrent en vue du parking où Sasuke les attendait en compagnie de Temari, elle aussi venue chercher son amoureux.

* * *

Le soir même, Shikamaru téléphona à Neji:

« Naruto m'a dit que Sasuke savait qui était dernière tout ça.

De l'autre côté de la lige, il entendit une porte se fermer avant que Neji ne réponde:

- Qu'es-ce qui lui fait dire ça?

- Les yeux de l'amour, répondit l'autre avec un sourire ironique. Peu importe. Là dessus, je lui fais confiance. Par contre, là où je fais confiance à Sasuke, c'est pour ne rien dire.

Il y eut un silence avant que Neji ne comprenne où il voulait en venir:

- Chantage.

- Hum. S'il dit quoi que se soit, l'un d'entre nous se fera agresser.

- Sauf que si on arrête les coupables, ils ne pourront rien faire, c'est idiot comme raisonnement.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas si je serais toujours logique si on s'en prenait à Temari. Et Sasuke sait à qui il a affaire. Nous pas, et s'il estime cette personne assez influente pour nous faire payer même si elle est arrêtée, alors c'est qu'il a raison. Mais peu importe, il faut qu'il nous le dise. Une fois qu'on saura qui, trouver les preuves sera forcément plus simple.

- Mais ça nous mettra tous en danger...

- Peut-être, mais là, c'est l'Ecole qui ferme.

Eux aussi avaient des raisons de vouloir garder l'Ecole ouverte. Elle était la seule avec un niveau assez conséquent pour que Shikamaru ne s'ennuie pas et l'oncle de Neji lui avait promis de lui confier les rênes de l'entreprise familiale s'il en sortait diplômé.

- Or, Neji, il est hors de question que cette École ferme. Beaucoup d'élèves y ont placé leur rêve.

- Oui. Enfin là, c'est un cauchemar.

- Peut importe, on les arrêtera...

Un soupir retentit:

- Très bien... Et on le fait parler comment?

- Soit Naruto y arrive, soit... Soit on peut lui faire croire que son maître-chanteur s'en est quand même prit à nous. Ça le poussera à avoir moins de scrupules et ça le mettra en face de la réalité, c'est pas parce qu'il se tait que le problème est réglé.

- Simuler un viol? C'est ça ton idée?!

- Hum...

Nouveau soupir résigné:

- Et tu penses à qui?

- Hinata serait parfaite...

- Évidemment, grogna Neji, L'innocence bafouée... On va y réfléchir, veux-tu, et pas à... Minuit et demi alors que je fais mon rapport d'expérience.

- Ok. Bon rapport alors, ricana le génie.

- C'est ça, fit sèchement l'interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

- Et Hinata n'est pas innocente, merde, on voit bien que vous n'avez jamais partagé une maison avec elle quand Kiba est là.» Murmura Neji pour lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon bon bon... Nous avons dépassé la moitié de l'histoire chers amis... J'ai bien peur que nous entrions en de funestes eaux (humeur poétique ce soir). Mais, le voile sombre qui nous surplombe tel l'épée de Damocles tombera t-il? Moi en tout cas, je remercie Adralya pour sa correction, elle fait un travail formidable! Je vous remercie aussi vous, chers lecteurs pour votre fidélité ou simplement, votre lecture! D'ailleurs, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!_

* * *

Chapitre 7. Te taire ne suffira pas.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, la journée fut épique comme toujours pour la plupart des élèves, y compris les B-B. Naruto avait été complètement écœuré par l'expérience du rat qui lévitait et finalement, Kakashi l'avait pris en peine. Alors que Sasuke s'était occupé du pauvre rat volant, Naruto s'était occupé des trains sur rails magnétiques, encore en étude.

Sakura avait assisté à un cours d'anatomie dispensé par Kabuto particulièrement dégouttant concernant les déformations les plus impressionnantes des dix dernières années dans tous les cinq pays de l'Union.

Gaara, Ino et Kankuro avaient dû essuyer une des dépressions violentes de leur prof d'art appliqué qui avait fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle avait renversé un peu de peinture sur la toile du roux et que celui-ci l'avait foudroyée du regard. Habituellement, elle résistait bien.

Le cours de course d'orientation de Kiba et Lee fut un terrible désastre: Gai, leur professeur, avait réussi à perdre la moitié de la classe en leur donnant les mauvaises cartes et les deux B-B avaient fait la chasse à l'élève perdu pendant deux heures. Enfin, surtout Kiba, puisque Lee s'occupait de consoler un Gai désolé.

Neji et Tenten, en quatrième année de Gestion économique et politique sociale avaient vu arriver Tsunade avec sa bouteille de sake, s'étaler sur son bureau et hurler à la classe mortellement silencieuse de se taire. Durant toute l'heure, elle ne cessa de demander le silence déjà très pesant.

Le cours d'étude des espèces d'insectes rares de Shino se transforma en cauchemar lorsqu'une horde de fourmis noires d'Afrique sub-saharienne débarqua en file indienne rapide dans la classe d'étude des mammifères marins, échappées suite à la négligence d'un élève. Il passa l'heure à les chasser pour les remettre dans leur vivarium.

Le cours de langue de Temari se transforma en apprentissage du langage des signes puisque leur professeur avait une extinction de voix. Or c'était le module normalement utilisé pour l'oral.

Dans le cours de cuisine de Chôji, un élève renversa une casserole bouillante pile sur le circuit électrique dénudé depuis déjà deux mois et que tous les élèves avaient appris à éviter. Le court-circuit fut radical et Shikamaru vit brusquement les ordinateurs de son cours d'informatique avancé s'éteindre.

Enfin, Hinata sortie de son cour de littérature avait l'intention de dire deux mots à leur principal concernant la nouvelle idée de Jiraya: faire étudier comme œuvre du moment, Les Onze mille verges d'Apollinaire. La première séance avait déjà valu assez de rougissements et de murmures indignés pour satisfaire le vieux pervers, de toute façon...

La jeune fille soupira: une fois de plus ses amies étaient trop occupées avec leurs cours pour pouvoir la rejoindre au club de défense féminin. Elle avait pensé ne pas faire la séance du jour, mais tellement de filles attendaient son aide! Et avec sa gentillesse naturelle, elle avait fini par accepter.

Une fois de plus, elle fermait la porte du gymnase et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou fin. Kiba n'était pas là. Normalement, ils avaient convenu qu'il viendrait la chercher à la fin de la séance, mais il avait peut-être eu un empêchement... Elle frissonna sans savoir si c'était dû au froid de ce début de mois de novembre ou si la peur la faisait trembler. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil sur les côtés et sursauta lorsqu'un buisson remua. On avait beau dire que les fille des B-B étaient plus fortes, plus courageuses et ne se laissaient pas avoir par n'importe quoi, la jeune femme était clairement terrifiée. Son école lui semblait soudainement être une prison aux murs de verres; ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne les voyait pas qu'ils n'existaient pas. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se mit soudain à courir. Kiba était peut-être en retard, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste une seconde de plus à l'attendre seule ici.

* * *

Neji marchait les mains dans les poches à côté de Kiba. Ils avaient quelques minutes de retard et le petit ami pressait le pas. Les débuts avec Neji n'avaient pas été brillants mais il pouvait à présent dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec le cousin de sa petite amie. Pourtant, actuellement, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas revoir son jugement: Neji venait de lui parler de leur plan pour faire parler Sasuke. Kiba ne savait pas s'il était plus choqué par le fait que Sasuke sache qui perpétuait ces crimes et n'ait rien dit ou par l'idée saugrenue de Neji. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école et passèrent devant les concierges qui les saluèrent d'un signe de tête:

« Qu'on soit bien clairs, Kiba, elle doit juste jouer un rôle devant Sasuke!

- Mais elle n'aime pas mentir et elle s'entend très bien avec Sasuke. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera. Pourquoi pas Sakura? Elle est plus proche de Sasuke.

- Parce que Hinata veut arrêter ces enfoirés alors que Sakura se range du côté de Sasuke et préfère laisser la police faire. De plus, on aura moins de mal à convaincre Hinata...

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à son presque cousin et grogna légèrement.

- J'aime pas cette idée... Mais tu verras avec elle. Si elle accepte, je jouerais mon rôle de petit copain très énervé.

- Merci, souffla Neji, soulagé.»

* * *

Elle revivait la scène de quelques jours auparavant où elle courait, dépassait presque le bâtiment des sciences lorsque soudain, elle fut violemment plaquée contre un mur. La tête d'Hinata heurta la paroi et elle émit un cri de peine qui fut aussitôt étouffé par une large main. Lorsqu'elle comprit que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Kiba, tout son corps se figea. Alors ça allait vraiment arriver? Un instant, Hinata cessa toute résistance: ça allait vraiment arriver alors pourquoi lutter, finalement?

«C'est bien, tais-toi, fit une voix nasillarde alors qu'on la pressait un peu plus contre le mur.

Hinata leva alors les yeux dans l'espoir de voir ceux de son agresseur, histoire que son viol serve au moins à quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car un bandeau lui cacha la vue.

- Serre bien! Ordonna une voix féminine.

- Laisse-la moi, laisse-la moi! Supplia une voix rendue aiguë par l'excitation.

- Calme, intervint une personne au timbre doucereux. Faites ça bien et vite.

Soudain, l'image de son petit ami s'imposa à elle, son sourire resplendissant, cette manière qu'il avait de grogner doucement dans son cou après l'amour, ses mains légèrement calleuses qui caressaient son corps... Tout lui revint soudain avec clarté et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son petit ami devait être en route pour la chercher et elle devait lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive!

Ses poignets étaient tenus au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une autre voix grave grondait, demandant qu'on la bâillonne.

- Je suis quand même un peu déçu, siffla la voix nasillarde. La première s'était quand même plus débat-urg!

D'un coup, son genou était venu se loger dans le ventre de son agresseur. Elle entendit les autres violeurs se précipiter pour la contrôler, mais elle se mit automatiquement à hurler:

- KIBAAAAA! KIBAAA! AU SECOURS! KIBA KI-hummmm».

Après avoir couvert sa bouche, un des agresseurs la frappa durement à la tête et elle lutta pour rester éveillée. Hinata sentit alors une poigne se refermer contre son avant-bras et elle utilisa toute sa force et son courage. Elle agrippa le bras qui la serrait et banda tous ses muscles pour envoyer balader l'agresseur. Elle ne parvint pas à le déplacer autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais elle avait assez déstabilisé ses agresseurs pour qu'il libèrent sa bouche. A nouveau, elle hurla à poumons ouverts. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver: Kiba allait la sauver.

* * *

Dès le premier cri de la jeune femme, Neji et Kiba s'étaient mis à courir vers le bâtiment des sciences d'où venaient les hurlements. Le petit ami avait toujours été un des plus rapides à la course et bénit les dieux d'un tel don alors que ses longues jambes se déployaient. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort sous l'effort et la peur, tous ses sens semblaient en éveil et l'air froid lui brûlait les poumons.

* * *

Un nouveau coup la fit tomber à terre et un autre dans son estomac l'obligea à cracher un peu de sang. Elle entendit un juron: «Merde... C'est pas la bonne! Elle c'est une B-B!» au-dessus d'elle et soudain, plus rien...

* * *

Kiba fit l'angle du bâtiment des sciences et aperçut le corps de sa petite amie au sol, contre le mur.

«Hinata! Souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il retourna la jeune femme sur le dos et posa deux doigts contre sa jugulaire... Elle respirait. Sa première peur se dissipa et il entoura les frêles épaules de sa petite amie avant de passer son bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Neji arriva là-dessus et se rua vers sa cousine, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

- Elle est juste inconsciente, dit doucement Kiba comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller ou de la briser en parlant trop fort.

- Ils sont encore ici! Haleta Neji. On peut encore les coincer!

- NON! Il faut qu'on rentre, là! Elle vient de se faire agresser...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Un instant, Neji avait perdu le nord et il se sentit honteux de n'avoir pas pensé à sa cousine d'abord. Kiba haussa les épaules: ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde dans ce genre de situation.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de les tuer mais il faut rentrer! En tout cas, sortir d'ici. Elle va finir par prendre froid!

Neji acquiesça et retira sa veste de son dos pour la poser sur Hinata dans les bras de son petit ami. Lentement, les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie. Il expliquèrent rapidement les événements aux concierges qui dirent avoir vu cinq personnes passer très rapidement mais n'avaient pas vu qui c'était. Neji haussa les épaules: ils s'occuperaient de ça plus tard.

Alors que Neji conduisait vers l'appartement, Kiba souffla:

- Au moins, maintenant, elle n'aura pas besoin de mentir à Sasuke...»

Maigre consolation...

* * *

Naruto raccrocha doucement, le «clic» du téléphone retentissant à peine. Son poing se contracta un instant avant qu'il ne le force à s'ouvrir. Il était en colère contre Sasuke pour n'avoir rien dit. Résultat à présent, Hinata avait frôlé le même sort que quatre autres élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Il se rendit à la chambre de son meilleur ami et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés alors que Sasuke rangeait son bureau. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il tomba sur son petit ami et eut l'habituel sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte du regard dur que le blond lui lançait.

«Hinata s'est fait agresser Sasuke... Statua Naruto d'un ton plat pour bien faire passer sa colère.

L'autre homme baissa la tête et sembla soudain perdre quelques centimètres. Bien que ses mèches noires cachaient son visage, Naruto savait quelle expression pouvait se lire sur le visage parfait de son compagnon. La peur, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité, la colère mixés en un seul mot: Impuissance. Encore, pensa l'ébène en se rendant compte de l'état de ses sentiments. Il releva la tête vers Naruto qui semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Comme il ne disait rien, le blond soupira:

- Je te préviens: Neji et Kiba sont hors d'eux. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais à eux, oui... Et à elle surtout... Termina-t-il avant de faire demi tour. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en dehors de la chambre que deux bras l'encerclèrent et il sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre sa nuque. Il se laissa faire alors que l'autre le serrait fort contre lui, presque à l'étouffer.

- Pardon...

Naruto se retourna dans les bras de son meilleur ami et le regarda pour déceler s'il disait la vérité ou non. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de la sincérité de l'ébène, un pauvre sourire se peignit sur son visage et il tapota la joue pâle comme on fait à un bon chien.

- T'es un peu bête, parfois.»

* * *

L'homme serra les dents alors que le garçon face à lui le regardait d'un air neutre. Cela l'énerva mais c'était sa faute: il l'avait rendu ainsi. Orochimaru sourit à Kimimaro, venu annoncer la nouvelle de leur échec et le professeur était hors de lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rester longtemps en colère contre son élève, presque son fils. Il l'avait élevé après l'avoir trouvé dans les bas-fond d'un orphelinat, sa famille s'était entre-tuée sous ses yeux. Le petit garçon, à l'époque, avait été tellement heureux qu'on le sorte de ce trou et qu'on prenne soin de lui qu'il s'était dévoué corps et âme à l'homme actuellement en face de lui. Parmi les choses que lui avait appris Orochimaru, il y avait l'absence de crainte.

La victime qu'il avait désigné ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à la petite Hyûga et dans le noir, ils avaient confondu avec la fille qui aurait dû se faire avoir. Elle participait au cours de self-défense et elle aurait normalement dû se trouver sur le même trajet que Hinata. L'erreur était bête mais justifiable. Mais tout de même! Il avait formé son plan parfaitement et voilà qu'une simple erreur foutait tout en l'air!

«Avec cette erreur grossière, mon marché du silence avec Sasuke est rompu. Tant pis... Je ferai souffrir cette merde d'Uchiwa tant que je le pourrais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.» Déclara simplement le professeur. Kimimaro acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en silence. Orochimaru s'affala alors dans son fauteuil. Quelle erreur avait-il fait en pensant pouvoir enrôler Sasuke! Ca ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis...

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke se retrouva plaqué contre un mur chez Kiba par Neji:

«Mais putain, Sasuke! Crache le morceau!

Shikamaru soupira. A part les quatre garçons, il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient espéré faire parler leur ami mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Avec rage, Neji frappa Sasuke à la mâchoire et celui-ci n'émit même pas une plainte. Il se contenta de se redresser et de regarder ailleurs.

- Putain, putain, putain de merde! Vociféra le jeune adulte aux longs cheveux. Il avait une furieuse envie de battre Sasuke. Depuis son agression, Hinata n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle souriait simplement de son habituel sourire compréhensif.

- Sasuke, intervint Kiba, je sais ce que tu ressens. Peut-être même que je le sais mieux que toi parce que actuellement, c'est MA petite amie qui s'est fait agresser.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il rêvait ou Kiba insinuait que Sasuke avait aussi une copine?

A cela, l'ébène releva la tête et regarda Kiba. Le coin de sa lèvre était fendu et le sang coulait en un mince sillon le long de son menton.

- Je comprends que tu aise peur pour Naruto, commença à son tour Shikamaru. Mais c'est un grand garçon, il peut se défendre...

- Non, murmura Sasuke. On ne peut rien faire contre eux.

Ah. Pensa le génie. Au moins, il avait parlé.

- Que peut faire une personne face à cinq personnes particulièrement bien entrainées? Ils connaissent tous les points faibles de l'être humain, ils savent où frapper, où appuyer pour vous faire ployer, reprit Sasuke sans hausser la voix.

- Arrête, fit Kiba en riant nerveusement, on dirait des sur-hommes.

- Pas des sur-hommes, souffla Shikamaru en comprenant soudain, mais des gens qui connaissent parfaitement l'anatomie humaine!

- Et ils l'ont apprise auprès du meilleur professeur, répondit l'ébène dans un souffle, comme s'il refusait de le dire mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il tenait à Hinata. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, bruyantes et sûres d'elles. La jeune femme était modeste et très observatrice, on pouvait se confier à elle sans peur d'être juger et la plupart du temps, elle avait déjà remarqué ce dont on lui faisait part. Le fait qu'Orochimaru ait oser s'en prendre à elle était comme s'il avait rompu leur contrat. Il pouvait le dire à présent. Mais à la fois, Sasuke savait que l'homme se vengerait sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher... Naruto, son frère, Sakura, les autres...

- Orochimaru... Déduisit Neji après une courte réflexion.

L'ébène ne dit rien, ne bougea pas mais son silence fut pris comme un oui.

Kiba se leva aussitôt:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour lui casser la gueule?

- Vous ne faites rien! Ordonna Sasuke. Sinon, il s'en prendra à...

- Naruto? Proposa Neji avec un petit sourire. Il avait fini par saisir lorsque Shikamaru avait parlé, et dans toute cette merde, il trouvait que cette bonne nouvelle était la bienvenue.

Sasuke lui lança un regard blanc et acquiesça. Quant à Shikamaru, il était presque désolé de la souffrance évidente de son ami, même s'il continuait de se dire que Sasuke aurait dû tout dire dès le début. Il se demandait à présent s'il n'aurait pas fait pareil.

- Bon... Et les violeurs, c'est qui? Demanda-t-il. Pour le moment, on ferra comme si on ne savait rien et on essaiera de les coincer après avoir mis tout le monde à l'abri. D'accord?

L'interrogé sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant avant de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Il n'y en a qu'un qui prend ses ordre auprès d'Orochimaru, commença Sasuke, c'est Kimimaro. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais il a des perles dans les cheveux et deux tatouages sur le front.

- Kimimaro Kaguya! S'exclama Neji en sortant la perle de sa poche. Et dire que j'ai cru que c'était à la fille...

Sasuke haussa les épaules et reprit:

- La fille s'appelle Tayuya, c'est elle qui a bousculé Sakura la dernière fois... Un des garçons s'appelle Kidoumarou. Les autres, je ne sais pas, mais ils sont bien cinq.

- Bien, finit de noter Shikamaru. On va trouver très précisément qui c'est et voir qui sont les deux autres...

- J'attends le moment de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ce Kimi-truc avec impatience, grogna Kiba en se levant.

- Une bière, déclara Shikamaru à Neji qui partait vers la cuisine. T'en veux une, Sasuke?

L'homme secoua la tête et répondit:

- Je rentre...

L'autre homme acquiesça. On était jamais rassuré avant d'avoir la personne qu'on aime saine et sauve dans ses bras. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il passa devant la chambre de Kiba où il savait reposer Hinata. Il voulut entrer, mais la voix du petit ami derrière lui l'arrêta:

- Elle dort...

Sasuke se retourna lentement et regarda Kiba dont les traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle n'a rien dit... Mais elle sourit. Elle ne refuse pas qu'on la touche ou quoi que ce soit, elle n'a même pas fait de cauchemars... Elle réfléchit, je pense...

Une fois de plus, Sasuke hocha la tête et mit ses chaussures. Au moment de quitter l'appartement, il souffla:

- Je suis désolé...»

Kiba referma la porte sans un mot. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Il n'y pouvait rien si un enfoiré sévissait dans leur ville...

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et Gaara se leva pour ouvrir, un peu surpris. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit Sasuke qui se frottait la mâchoire d'un air absent en attendant que son colocataire veuille bien retirer la chaînette qui bloquait l'entrée. Gaara laissa entrer l'homme qui semblait toujours ailleurs:

- Naruto est là? Demanda-t-il d'un murmure.

- Hum. Répondit Gaara en continuant d'observer son ami d'un œil critique. Qui? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Neji.

- Y a de la glace dans le congélateur. Je vais t'en chercher.

- Hum, merci, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire abusée et ferma les yeux avec un grand soupir las. Le bras de fer allait réellement commencer maintenant. Neji et Shikamaru allaient essayer de trouver des preuves contre le professeur de biologie et pendant ce temps, Ororchimaru allait tout faire pour lui faire payer.

- Sasuke? Demanda la voix de Naruto de sa chambre. Le blond apparut quelques secondes après à côté de lui sur le canapé et regarda son meilleur ami d'un œil inquisiteur:

- Tu leur as dit?

Sasuke tourna brièvement son regard vers son meilleur ami et fit un geste affirmatif de la tête. Naruto lui sourit, mais alors qu'il pensait se jeter au cou de son petit ami, Gaara arriva et posa la glace sur la table basse ainsi que des pansements à côté du désinfectant. Le blond fronça les sourcils et attrapa le menton de l'ébène pour lui faire tourner la tête. Sasuke se laissa faire et exposa sa mâchoire rougissante et sa lèvre fendue à Naruto dont le regard devint dangereux:

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- Neji... Visiblement, j'ai mis trop de temps à répondre, répondit l'ébène avec un sarcasme qui fit sourire légèrement Gaara.

- Il était pas obligé de te frapper! S'indigna Le blond tout en aspergeant un coton de désinfectant pour le porter à la lèvre de Sasuke. Le troisième colocataire tendit un gant de toilette rempli de glaçons au blessé qui le maintint contre sa peau devenue légèrement violette.

-Tch! Siffla l'ébène en sentant les picotements causés par le désinfectant avec un léger mouvement de recul.

- Tiens toi tranquille, fillette! Lui lança Naruto en appuyant un peu plus fort juste pour l'emmerder. Sasuke grogna et Gaara haussa les épaules avant de déclarer qu'il sortait ce soir.

- Avec Nami? Demanda Naruto tout en posant le petit pansement sur le coin de la lèvre.

- Hum, répondit l'autre.

- Ok. Au fait, Itachi passera quelques jours ici. Il dormira dans la chambre de Sasuke, informa le blond.

- Ok, fit simplement le roux en mettant sa veste. A plus tard, murmura-t-il en sortant.

Naruto se tourna alors vers son petit ami qui se massait l'arrête du nez avec un air las et pensif. Ce début de mois de novembre offrait un contraste saisissant avec le mois d'octobre très doux qu'ils avaient eu. A présent, le froid et la nuit s'étaient installés et à cette heure de la journée, à peine dix-huit heure, il faisait déjà nuit. Pourtant peu importait la froideur de l'hiver, la noirceur de la nuit, Sasuke était toujours aussi beau. Ses paupières claires se soulevèrent et laissèrent apparaitre les deux billes noires de ses yeux. L'ombre de ses longs cils obscurcissaient sa peau; son visage était lointain, une autre dimension l'avait capturé. Le silence de l'appartement était seulement troublé par leurs respirations, comme si l'univers s'était arrêté en cet instant. Naruto eut un genre de spasme qui l'arracha à la contemplation de son aimé et doucement, presque en dehors de son corps, il se pencha sur l'ébène et attrapa son menton pour faire tourner son visage vers le sien. Sasuke leva un sourcil mais se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres pleines du blond se poser contre les siennes, les pincer doucement et passer sa langue contre elles. Avec un soupir, il les entrouvrit mais Naruto continua de les masser... Il suça la lèvre inférieure mais refusait de s'introduire dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis, alors même que Sasuke se disait qu'il allait reprendre le contrôle de tout ça, le blond s'écarta. Ses joues étaient voilées d'un hâle rosé, ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre qu'il reconnut comme le désir et ses yeux entrouverts lui donnaient un air faussement innocent. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, à genoux sur le canapé et tira le zipper de son sweat rayé orange qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Sasuke observa ses mouvements avec l'air de ne pas y croire. Il devait avouer qu'il avait cru que Naruto serait timide et qu'il faudrait qu'ils prennent leur temps, mais lorsque le tee-shirt blanc moulant de son petit ami suivit la trace du sweat, il sourit d'un air narquois.

En vérité, Naruto se sentait un peu trop entreprenant, mais avoir le regard brûlant de l'autre homme sur son corps à demi découvert lui fit reprendre courage et il se permit même un petit sourire supérieur. Il commença alors à s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon et sursauta un peu lorsque les mains froides de Sasuke se posèrent sur ses épaules et descendirent dans son dos. L'ébène s'était collé à lui et ses larges mains caressaient chaque centimètre de son dos, de ses fesses. Doucement, Sasuke laissa sa main descendre entre les deux jambes légèrement écartées du blond et pressa à travers le jeans un instant avant de remonter. Naruto, quant à lui, avait ouvert le bouton puis s'était désintéressé du jeans pour passer ses mains sous le pull bleu marine de son meilleur ami. Il passa furtivement sur les tétons et retint un petit rire en entendant Sasuke grogner de mécontentement. Son souffle augmentait peu à peu et chaque expiration rencontrait la peau pâle du cou de Sasuke, le faisant frémir. Naruto finit par y poser ses lèvres... A ce moment, l'ébène remonta ses mains pour les glisser ensuite dans le pantalon du blond, puis dans son boxer, saisissant les deux fesses parfaites de son futur amant.

- Huuummm... Chantonna Naruto. Sasuke, Sasuke... J'en ai envie... Souffla-t-il en cachant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon de toujours.

Sans rien dire, l'autre repoussa son jeans sur ses chevilles et, tandis que le blond s'en débarrassait définitivement, il retira son pull sous lequel il ne portait rien. D'un geste ferme mais délicat, il poussa Naruto à s'allonger sur le sofa. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en se laissant aller contre la couche. Son cœur battait vite: ils allaient vraiment le faire, là, maintenant, sur ce canapé... Rien de moins romantique. Et pourtant, les conditions n'auraient pas été meilleures sur un lit avec des pétales de roses éparpillés sur le matelas, non, ici, maintenant, c'était bien, c'était parfait. C'était naturel. Le souffle frais de Sasuke chatouilla la peau sensible du torse tanné, un frisson le parcourut et l'air se coinça dans les poumons de Naruto lorsque les lèvres de son ami d'enfance se refermèrent sur un bouton de chair rose. Sans s'en être rendu compte, le blond commença à onduler du bassin et s'arqua contre la bouche de son petit ami. Les larges mains pâles glissaient le long de sa peau et l'incendiaient alors que les lèvres humides de Sasuke descendaient toujours plus bas. La main parvint au niveau de la virilité de Naruto et la caressa du bout des doigts. L'ébène laissa son index suivre la veine et le blond ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'autre main continua de descendre et écarta les deux jambes halées et musclées dont l'une vint reposer naturellement sur l'épaule claire. Tout en continuant de caresser le membre du blond, Sasuke embrassa une hanche et continua sur la peau délicate entre le pubis et la cuisse.

Naruto trembla et sourit, il laissa même passer un petit rire: il se sentait si bien, complètement à la merci de l'autre et se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils avaient attendu tout ce temps. La flamme dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke était féroce... Il mordilla la peau tendre et frissonna en entendant le petit rire de Naruto. Il céda ensuite à son envie de l'embrasser et prit possession des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de son partenaire. Le baiser fut lent et langoureux, ils n'étaient pas pressés et se découvrir était important pour chacun d'eux.

Puis, après ce baiser, Sasuke se redressa et Naruto gémit à la perte de chaleur. L'ébène se leva du canapé et termina son strip-tease sous les yeux ravis de son petit ami puis, il s'éloigna vers sa chambre et le blond regarda avec un sourire absent la démarche féline de son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était revenu et Naruto souffla:

- Tu devrais te balader plus souvent nu dans l'appartement.

Sasuke laissa un sourire éclairer son visage et se pencha à nouveau au dessus de son futur amant. Il observa ses doigts fins courir le long de la peau tannée et inspira profondément avant de redescendre faire courir des baisers enflammés du nombril à la virilité du blond. Sans préambule, Sasuke ouvrit ses lèvres qui se refermèrent sur le membre érigé de Naruto. Lequel s'arqua, décollant du canapé dans un «ah!» surpris et son amant dû le retenir contre la couche pour l'empêcher de se déhancher dans sa bouche. Alors que l'ébène aspirait et léchait la virilité du blond, ce dernier ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper de petits gémissements. Pour Sasuke, entendre la voix de Naruto était comme brûler de l'intérieur et sa main, jusqu'alors sur la hanche tannée descendit sur le côté, frôla la fesse ronde et arriva entre les deux jambes. Il caressa les contours de l'orifice qui allait leur apporter à tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir et sentit Naruto se raidir légèrement. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut lui permit de voir que son partenaire était plus surpris qu'autre chose. Sans jamais cesser ses mouvements sur le sexe de son meilleur ami, Sasuke décapsula le lubrifiant qu'il était parti chercher plus tôt et recommença à caresser l'endroit sensible.

- Sasuke... S'uke, appela l'autre homme dans un gémissement de plaisir. L'ébène s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Haletant, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux bleus à demi-clos, Naruto tendit sa main pour saisir une mèche de cheveux noirs puis une deuxième avant de passer sa main devant.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il ensuite et son partenaire obéit. Il délaissa le membre chaud et mordilla la mâchoire de son petit ami avant de passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier. Naruto gémit, agacé de se voir ainsi renier et la main dans les cheveux noirs immobilisa la tête de Sasuke. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, leurs corps nus luisant dans la lumière de fin de journée, tous les deux arrêtés par le sentiment d'éternité qui s'était emparé de leurs cœurs, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner. L'ébène sourit, d'un vrai sourire, ceux qui coupaient le souffle de son meilleur ami. Cette fois-ci n'y manqua pas et Naruto ferma les yeux: ce visage souriant l'aurait fait jouir immédiatement. La seconde suivante, il sentit deux choses. Premièrement, les lèvres de Sasuke qui le dévoraient en un baiser brûlant de passion, la deuxième, un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il gémit de douleur mais très vite, celle-ci disparu et il sentit plus ou moins consciemment qu'il se déhanchait contre ce doigt qui touchait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Ce point dans son corps éveillait des pics électriques dans son corps, de plus en plus puissants, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière:

- Nah... Ah, Sasuke...

Il entendit un petit rire au dessus de son oreille et frissonna en sentant une langue joueuse chatouiller son lobe et glisser juste derrière où il se savait très sensible. Or son partenaire le savait aussi.

- Quoi? Souffla ce dernier d'un ton sensuel. Dis-moi...

La voix rauque de Sasuke était comme un courant électrique ajouté à ce qu'il ressentait plus bas. Son esprit éteignait peu à peu les fonctions de réflexions et il s'entendit murmurer avant d'avoir pu contrôler sa pensée:

- S'il te plait, ne t'arrête jamais... Je-ah... Aah...

Le reste se noya sous un déversement de gémissements et de soupirs aphrodisiaques... Sasuke grogna avant de retirer son doigts pour le faire accompagner d'un deuxième. Naruto n'eut même pas un froncement de sourcils et ses mouvements devinrent plus sauvages. L'ébène regardait avec fascination ce corps devenir fou sous ses attouchements, se tendre et onduler de plaisir, frissonner sous la passion et rougir sous la fièvre. Un souffle lui échappa:

- Naruto...

L'autre l'entendit et le regarda de ses grands yeux scintillants, ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient et Sasuke se pencha pour les prendre entre les siennes tout en laissant entrer un troisième doigt. Cette fois-ci, une légère plainte échappa à son amant et l'ébène ralentit le rythme. Sauf que bien vite, Naruto fronça les sourcils en essayant de le faire accélérer. Avec un sourire satisfait, Sasuke retira ses doigts.

- Uh? N-non... Gémit l'autre. Sasuke, Sasuke...

Sans s'en rendre compte, ou parce que son instinct le lui disait, il accrocha ses jambes autour de hanches de son amant et passa ses bras autour de la nuque pâle. Du plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait dans son état, l'ébène encadra Naruto de ses bras et se suréleva légèrement. Il laissa frotter son membre gorgé de désir à l'entrée du corps de son ami d'enfance, lequel ferma les yeux et rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière en laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement, se détendant complètement. La gorge de Sasuke se serra, le blond lui faisait totalement confiance... En cet instant, il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi. Lentement, il colla ses lèvres contre la pomme d'Adam de Naruto et tout en suçotant la peau, pénétra doucement en territoire vierge.

La sensation que Naruto ressentait était définitivement nouvelle mais pas désagréable, ce qui dominait dans sa tête, c'était la sensation de chaleur, le corps de Sasuke était brûlant contre le sien et il sentait le cœur de l'autre battre aussi vite que le sien. Cette chaleur, l'ébène la sentait aussi autour de lui, contre lui là où sa peau était en contact avec celle du jeune adulte halé. C'en était presque trop.

- Han nan... Murmura-t-il lorsque soudain, Naruto avait décidé de rouler ses hanches, engageant le mouvement. Or il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé et la sensation le tacla; il se perdit. Rassemblant ce qui restait de sa restriction, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur le visage de son amant. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux dans une expression de douloureux plaisir. Chacun de leurs coups de bassin lui laissait échapper un petit cri, une grimace de pur plaisir. Son corps était à l'abandon dans les bras de Sasuke. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit sur terre alors qu'à chaque coup, son partenaire heurtait cette boule de nerf. Il décolla son dos du canapé et collant son torse contre celui de Sasuke, il resserra sa prise autour des hanches pâles, ouvrant plus les cuisses.

- Na-Naruto, bégaya Sasuke, re... Regarde-moi...

C'était à peine s'il pouvait... Les mèches noires étaient désordonnées à force qu'il y ait passé la main sans s'en rendre compte... Les joues de Sasuke étaient rouges, comme ses lèvres. Et les émotions qui passaient dans les perles noires avaient quelque chose d'animal, de possessif et de tendre.

Naruto sentit la fin arriver au grand galop, le bruit du sang battant ses tempes était une chevauchée effrénée... Il agrippa les mèches noires et Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à un ou deux millimètres, Sasuke s'arrêta:

- Tu m'appartiens.

Naruto ne sut pas trop si c'était une question ou pas et comme Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté ses mouvements, sa capacité de réflexion était très réduite.

- Dis-le, ordonna ensuite son amant d'une voix plaintive. Dis que tu m'appartiens, à moi, juste à moi. Rien qu'à moi...

Un instant, Naruto le regarda avec un air surpris (enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans cet état) puis, alors qu'un coup de hanche le fit s'arque-bouter, il hurla:

-Oui! Ah-af,oui,oui!

-Dis-le! Le pressa encore Sasuke et Naruto ne réfléchit même pas.

- Oui, oui, putain! Je-ah... Je suis à toi!

Il s'agrippa alors douloureusement au dos de l'ébène, soit pour lui prouver à quel point c'était vrai, soit pour s'accrocher à quelque chose de cher et aimé au moment où la déferlante de plaisir l'emporta.

- Moi aussi...» Souffla Sasuke en se laissant entrainer par son amant dans la même déferlante.

Lorsque le plafond réapparut, Naruto sourit et soupira. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire: sa gorge lui semblait sèche, son corps tremblait encore parfois et le poids de Sasuke l'écrasait, l'enfermant dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, l'ébène sembla avoir retrouvé assez de force pour libérer le blond de son poids et roula sur le bord du sofa.

« J'ai sommeil, murmura Naruto au bout d'un moment de silence où il avait gardé ses yeux fermés.

- Hn... Pas ici, répondit tout aussi doucement Sasuke.

Un soupir las lui répondit avant que, finalement, le blond ne trouve l'énergie suffisante pour se lever.

- Douche? Proposa-t-il. Tu viens avec moi?

L'ébène sourit et passa son index le long de l'arrête du nez de son meilleur ami, petit ami, amant et tellement de choses encore. Naruto caressa la joue encore un peu rouge de l'autre et déclara:

- Tu es beau quand tu souris... Tu souris beaucoup quand on fait l'amour.

Sasuke retint un rictus, Naruto en parlait comme s'il y avait déjà eut beaucoup d'autres fois, puis répondit:

- Je souris souvent dans tes bras.

Avec un genre de gloussement, le blond déposa ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de l'ébène et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Sasuke s'écroula dans un grognement et avec une vigueur nouvelle, Naruto se releva pour aller vers la salle de bain:

- Tu viens?

Avec un soupir, l'ébène observa la chute de reins de son petit ami, tendre et bien dessinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir. Il se releva alors.

- J'arrive.»

* * *

Réapprendre à vivre était un exercice auquel Itachi Uchiwa, bien malgré lui, était forcé de faire face. Lorsqu'on ouvrait un magazine de santé aujourd'hui, ils étaient rempli d'idée pour s'épanouir dans cette société sur-consommatrice, pour se découvrir puisque le travail était de plus en plus rarement un endroit où l'on aimait se rendre. Comme beaucoup de monde si l'on en croyait ces magazines, Itachi n'aimait pas son travail, il détestait la comptabilité, haïssait la gestion, abhorrait de tout son être les réunions fiscales dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Enfin si, il comprenait tout: son cerveau fonctionnait sans lui demander son avis, analysait, décortiquait, cherchait et trouvait des solutions. Non, en plus de détester son travail, Itachi n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être nul. A ses dix-huit ans, il avait pris la direction d'une entreprise dont il ne voulait pas avec un grand sourire. Obito était fier de lui, tout le monde était fier de lui et bientôt, le monde économique serait à ses pieds. Seul Sasuke savait réellement ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il lui avait confié un jour après une de ses fameuses gueules de bois.

Mais aujourd'hui, la donne était différente. Sa vie prenait un autre tournant, lentement mais de plus en plus proche, jour après jour. Sasuke y travaillait, s'assurant d'être le meilleur pour pouvoir reprendre un jour l'entreprise de leurs parents sous prétexte de libérer Itachi. Mais la vérité était ailleurs. Dès ses huit ans, leur père avait décidé que ce serait Itachi qui obtiendrait la gestion de l'entreprise et toute l'attention du père s'était dirigée sur l'ainé. De son côté, le cadet n'avait fait que vouloir montrer sa valeur et même si à présent leurs parents étaient morts, Sasuke ne perdrait pas une si belle occasion de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort et qu'il était le mieux placer pour s'occuper des affaires familiales. Sasuke, contrairement à Itachi, aimait le pouvoir. Il détestait se sentir impuissant et menait les autres autour de lui d'une main de fer. Ce travail était fait pour lui et satisfaisait sa légère mégalomanie. Tout en sortant de sa voiture Itachi sourit. Son frère se mettait quand même royalement le doigt dans l'œil. Les autres accédaient à ses demandes quand ils le voulaient et parce qu'ils l'aimaient, même s'il était indéniable que Sasuke était un bon leader.

L'ainé des Uchiwa traversa la route en frissonnant sous le froid de novembre et rejoignit la porte du café où son frère, Naruto et Sakura l'attendaient. Il se souvenait vaguement de la jeune fille qui était toujours entre les deux garçons pour les séparer, il se souvenait aussi qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke mais rien de plus. Si, il savait aussi que c'était la meilleure amie des deux garçon, donc la confidente de son frère, pour un peu qu'il accepte de se confier... Ou qu'il ait quelque chose à confier. Il inspira l'air froid, se brûlant les poumons, mais sourit, il reprenait goût à la vie.

C'était un joli café dans les tons pastels vert et rose avec quelques taches de jaune clair. Les tables avaient des formes étranges et étaient de la hauteur des bars, les chaises hautes donnaient l'impression d'être accoudé au comptoir d'un bistro. Il repéra vite la tête de son frère d'adoption, seul blond du café et sourit en rejoignant les deux garçons entrain de se chamailler. La jeune femme n'était pas encore là visiblement. Sans attendre, il s'installa à côté de son frère et c'est à ce moment là seulement que les deux plus jeunes le remarquèrent:

«Itachi!!! S'exclama Naruto en grimpant à moitié sur la table pour le serrer dans ses bras. Itachi, toujours décontenancé par ce genre d'attention, tapota nerveusement le dos du blond qui finit par se reculer.

- Comment tu vas? La voisine en nuisette est revenue?

L'ainé des frères eut un petit sourire doux et secoua la tête.

- Et vous? Demanda-t-il de sa voix calme et chaude.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et Naruto rougit en se raclant la gorge.

- Hum, pas grand chose, éluda-t-il.

Le grand frère se tourna vers son cadet d'un œil interrogateur. Il n'était absolument pas dupe, quelque chose s'était produit. Sasuke fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère et s'enferma dans une moue faussement indifférente mais son petit sourire en coin en disait long.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose, les garçons, statua tranquillement Itachi, sûr d'obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait.

Sur ce, la diversion tant attendue par les deux jeunes homme arriva sous la forme de leur meilleure amie, Sakura. Naruto lui fit un signe de main et le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira alors qu'elle se hâtait vers eux.

- Hey! Fit-elle. Comment vont mes deux petit amoureux?!

Naruto laissa sa tête heurter la table et Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que Sakura leur jetait un regard inquiet. Itachi émit un petit sifflement rieur tout en regardant son frère avec un grand sourire, alors comme ça ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous essayiez de me le cacher, commenta--il. C'est très bien au contraire.

- Ah! Il n'était pas au courant! Je suis désolé les gars! S'excusa Sakura d'un air sincère.

Sur ce il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée et la détailla. La fille, non, la femme devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la petite fille de ses souvenirs. Déjà, elle avait les cheveux roses, pas d'un rose flashy mais d'un rose qui donnait à ses cheveux anciennement châtains des allures de coucher de soleil. Sa poitrine était petite mais parfaitement mise en valeur par le pull décolleté vert pâle qu'elle portait et qui rappelait ses yeux. Sa taille fine reposait sur de jolies et longues jambes. Sa peau semblait exempte de défaut et paraissait tellement douce qu'il dut se retenir de la caresser. Sakura quant à elle souriait toujours gentiment, innocente sous le regard intéressé du grand frère.

Avec un sourire narquois, Sasuke prit sa revanche sur son frère. D'un geste délicat, il posa deux doigts sous le menton de son frère pour lui refermer sa bouche entrouverte de béatitude. Itachi sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment là et jeta un regard noir à son cadet. Naruto éclata de rire, n'ayant rien perdu de la scène et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Tu dois te souvenir d'Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

- Oui, bien sûr! Elle se pencha alors pour lui faire la bise comme c'était la convention et Sasuke retint difficilement un rictus moqueur.

- Et donc Itachi, c'est Sakura, souffla Sasuke pour faire sortir son frère de sa torpeur.

- Ravi! Répondit celui-ci plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne retint pas son reniflement dédaigneux.

Sakura s'assit en face d'Itachi, à côté de Naruto qui tentait de calmer son fou rire. Itachi le foudroya du regard: il y aurait des représailles. Soudain, ça ne parut plus aussi drôle.

Peut de temps après, la serveuse vint prendre leur commande et tenta de faire jouer de son charme en voyant les trois beaux garçons réunis à une seule même table. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Sakura eut un gloussement sadique à la grande surprise de ses deux amis d'enfance.

- Pauvre fille, expliqua-t-elle, elle aurait tué pour être à ma place.

Naruto frissonna. Les filles étaient vraiment étranges, il était bien content d'avoir Sasuke pour lui.

- Je devrais peut-être lui dire que vous êtes tous gay... Proposa-t-elle pensivement.

Itachi sembla sortir de sa torpeur contemplatrice à ces mots:

- Je ne suis pas gay, dit-il.

Sakura cligna des yeux sous la surprise et rougit légèrement.

- Oh pardon... C'est juste que.. Comme tu n'as pas de copine j'ai supposé que c'était comme Sasuke... Quand on est aussi beau et d'après ce que me dise les garçons, si attentionné, c'est rare de n'avoir personne... Enfin c'est ma faute, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû supposer à tort.

- Nan mais t'inquiète, nous aussi on a cru, intervint Naruto. En fait Itachi est un glaçon frigide asexué.

L'ainé des frère le foudroya du regard.

- Il raconte n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il.

- Arrête, t'as même pas levé un sourcil quand ta voisine est venue en nuisette la dernière fois... Elle était pourtant bien roulé, reprit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et lança platement:

- Tu serais plus sexy qu'elle, en nuisette.

Naruto piqua un fard et tendit son poings vers son meilleur ami qui l'évita d'un mouvement souple avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Rah, tu m'énerves! S'emporta-t-il avant de croiser les bras pour bouder. Et tu peux rêver pour la nuisette, après ça, bougonna-t-il.

- Parce que si je m'étais tu, ça aurait été possible? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton cynique.

- Si tu l'avais demandé gentiment, peut-être, répondit Naruto avec un air faussement dédaigneux.

- Merde... Souffla Sasuke et son petit ami arbora un sourire très fier de lui.

Itachi retint difficilement ses épaules de trembler sous le rire qui le parcourait alors que Sakura riait à pleine dents.

- Enfin je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas gay, dit-elle à Itachi, j'en avais marre de tout ce gâchis d'ADN. Tous les mecs canons sont gay! Bientôt l'hétérosexualité deviendra has-been!»

Itachi lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr et il laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

* * *

**Note**: Lol, ils "l'ont fait".


	8. Chapter 8

Heuheum... Vous avez le droit d'exprimer votre mécontentement quant au fait que ce chapitre arrive tard ce soir, ma béta lectrice et moi même avons eut des petits problèmes personnels qui font que nous avons été en incapacité de vous offrir ce chapitre avant. Concernant ce chapitre, j'aurais quelques recommandations, notamment prendre une boite de mouchoirs si vous ne voulez pas souiller votre clavier avec un écoulement nasal. Non parce que ce chapitre porte bien son nom, je cite Adralya "Encore un lemon? My God" J'avoue, j'ai abusé... Mais bon, j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner pour le prochain chapitre donc euhm... D'ailleurs, un petit indice concernant le titre du prochain chapitre? Il va de pair avec celui de ce chapitre. Deuxième indice? Freud. (La, je vous mâche vraiment le travail...). Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!.

* * *

Chapitre 8. Eros...

* * *

La chambre était remplie de l'odeur caractéristique des ébats sexuels. Les halètements résonnaient dans la pièce, entrecoupés de longs gémissements de délectation. Naruto mordit sa main pour étouffer les bruits qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Son corps tremblait alors que tout son corps se rejetait en cadence. Soudain, sous un coup de bassin particulièrement bien placé de son partenaire, il s'arqua et tous ses muscles se contractèrent.

«Mah... Laissa échapper Sasuke en soufflant dans le cou de son amant, avant de mordre la peau tendre tout en continuant de rouler ses hanches dans la chaleur de son partenaire.

Une des mains de l'ébène se glissa jusqu'au sexe gorgé de Naruto et l'empoigna pour le caresser au rythme de leurs déhanchements.

- Ah! S'ke... Oui!

Il ouvrit plus les jambes, laissant Sasuke prendre possession de tout son corps tandis qu'il se tordait de plaisir, ondulant du bassin de plus en plus vite alors que ses ongles agrippaient la peau pâle du dos de son amant.

Soudain, la pression sur son sexe disparut et il gémit: il avait été si proche!

- Pas si vite, ricana Sasuke à son oreille tout en mordillant le lobe. Il passa le bout de sa langue juste derrière et Naruto frissonna. L'ébène avait ralenti le rythme, juste assez fort pour maintenir son amant dans un état proche de l'inconscience, mais pas assez pour atteindre l'orgasme.

- Bâtard, souffla le blond tout en essayant d'augmenter la vitesse de leurs corps. Il soupira et se laissa faire alors que Sasuke traçait un sillon humide de son oreille à ton téton. Puis, il remonta lentement jusqu'aux lèvres pleines de Naruto. Le baiser était lent, sensuel alors que l'ébène caressait la chaire tendre des lèvres, de la langue de son amant. Il laissa passer un gémissement rauque et se laissa emporter. Ses coups de bassins redevinrent plus forcés, plus ardents et Naruto roula des hanches dans son sens, augmentant la cadence de plus en plus. A nouveau, la sensation brûlante de l'orgasme pointa le bout de son nez.

- Ah! Putain! Jura Naruto.

- C'est trop bon, renchérit Sasuke dans un murmure.

Or, quand une chose est agréable, il vaut mieux la faire durer. C'est en tout cas ce que l'ébène tenta de faire en se forçant une fois de plus à ralentir.

- Nooonnnn... Enflure! Pantela Naruto.

Sasuke avait sous estimé la force de son blond et laissa échapper un glapissement surpris lorsque celui-ci les retourna. Un instant, il perdit la chaleur de son amant et lorsque celle-ci revint, il se laissa surprendre.

- Ah putain de mmmmm-ah! Cria-il alors que Naruto le chevauchait sauvagement. Dans la lumière blafarde de leur chambre, seulement éclairée par la lune qui filtrait à travers le rideau fin, Sasuke observa de ses yeux remplis de fièvre le corps de son amant danser sur lui. Il voyait les muscles fermes de Naruto se contracter et se délier au rythme de ses déhanchements. Sa peau brillait sous la pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait et ses cheveux fins étaient collés à son front. Ses lèvres entrouvertes drainaient des gémissements de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il frôlait sa prostate.

Sasuke, complètement à la merci des sensations que Naruto avait éveillé en lui, monta difficilement une main sur une cuisse alors qu'il tendait tout son corps comme un arc. Le blond laissa passer un cri de pure extase en sentant son amant frapper cette boule de nerfs en lui... Difficilement, Sasuke parvint à se redresser sur ses coudes et attira la bouche de son amant contre la sienne, la dévorant sans merci alors que le blond continuait sa chevauchée sauvage.

- Allez Sasuke, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment contre les lèvres rougies de l'ébène, fais-moi jouir.

Un long grognement retentit de la gorge pâle... Sasuke agrippa les hanches du blond d'une poigne sévère et les retourna avant de se déhancher furieusement dans ce petit bout de paradis.

- Ah, oui! Oui! Laissa couler Naruto sans se retenir. Son expression devint douloureusement érotique alors qu'il laissait l'orgasme l'envahir. Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond et s'arrêta, l'air se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il hurlait silencieusement son plaisir, rejoignant son amant dans la petite mort...

Ce fut un petit rire qui rappela Sasuke à la réalité.

- Putain, c'est quand même trop bon avec toi, déclara Naruto.

L'ébène sourit au plafond.

- J'ai cru comprendre ça... Murmura-t-il en réponse.

- Prends pas cet air supérieur, connard.

- Hum, répondit platement l'autre avant de se tourner sur le côté pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture, mais il adorait prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Là, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Distraitement, le blond promena ses doigts le long du bras musclé...

- Depuis combien de temps tu m'aimes? Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Naruto sentit son ami d'enfance se tendre. Évidement, il entrait dans le terrain des sentiments, un lieu que Sasuke évitait comme la peste en temps normal. Pour l'encourager, son partenaire se tourna à son tour vers lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- S'il te plait... Réponds-moi.

Même dans le noir, les yeux de Sasuke brillaient comme deux perles et, à ce moment, ils semblaient hésitants.

- Depuis la première fois où tu as dormi à mon côté...

Les grands yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

- Depuis qu'on a treize ans?! Mais attends, avant cette putain de soirée, on se détestait...

- On faisait semblant, répondit calmement l'autre. Au bout d'un moment de réflexions, le blond acquiesça dans le noir.

- Hum, on avait beaucoup de points communs dans nos différences.

- Ça veut rien dire ça... Ricana Sasuke.

- Roh, tu vois ce que je veux dire!

- Non.

En vérité, il voyait très bien.

- Bâtard. Et me sors pas que tu sais qui est ton père... Prévint Naruto en voyant l'ébène ouvrir la bouche, lequel sourit d'un air narquois. Je veux dire... Toi et moi on avait perdu nos parents, nos tuteurs ne savaient pas quoi faire de nous... On avait la rage...

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Les autres ne nous aimaient pas, continua Naruto. Surtout moi.

- Les autres ne faisaient que prétendre m'aimer, intervint l'autre.

- Hum.

Un silence passa avant que le blond ne reprenne:

- Mais quand même... T'as pas pu tomber amoureux comme ça...

Sasuke soupira et répondit:

- Quand tu t'es allongé à côté de moi, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était là que tu aurais toujours dû être... A côté de moi, à moi... En fait...

- Possessif, hein? Fit Naruto sarcastique, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette possessivité le réchauffait. Les preuves tangibles de l'amour de Sasuke étaient rares mais brutales.

Un long silence s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne le rompe.

- Je ne t'aime pas depuis si longtemps... Je crois que là où j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, c'était quand tu as voulu partir. En fait, j'ai réalisé... Chez ton frère, je pense...

- Hum. Tais-toi et dors, fut la seule réponse grognée alors que les bras de Sasuke l'enfermaient définitivement. Le blond laissa un reniflement outré résonner dans leur chambre avant de se lover contre son meilleur ami et de se décider à dormir.

* * *

«Au fait, je te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je le fais: ce week-end on va chez Iruka et Kakashi, annonça joyeusement Naruto à la table du petit déjeuner. Sasuke broncha à peine, encore embrumé par la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passé. De l'autre côté de la table, Itachi regardait son portable d'un œil distrait alors que Gaara écoutait la radio attentivement.

Malicieusement, Naruto se pencha vers son frère d'adoption et murmura:

- Tu sais, à cette heure là, elle dort encore.

Au même moment, le téléphone vibra.

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Naruto, tenta dignement Itachi en lisant le SMS. Sasuke savait que son frère avait remarqué Sakura, mais il avait l'impression que c'était surtout ses longues jambes et sa taille fines qu'il avait remarqué. Il secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas s'en mêler. Sakura et son frère étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire ensemble ou non.

Avec un grognement, Gaara éteignit la radio et se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise.

- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes? Demanda le plus vieux des quatre hommes pour détourner l'attention.

- Elles sont surtout inintéressantes. Ils ont vaguement parlé de «nouvelles mesures» pour notre affaire de viols. En gros, ils sont aussi coincés que nous.

Discrètement, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui contemplait son café d'un air lointain.

- Non mais en fait, j'ai mal dormis, se plaignit Gaara.

Ce n'était pas non plus une grande nouvelle: il était insomniaque.

- Enfin. Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude, éclaira-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de ses deux colocataires habituels.

- Ah? Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement le blond.

- Parce que mes colocataires ont décidé de copuler comme des animaux en chaleur durant les quelques minutes de sommeil que j'ai habituellement.

Naruto rougit comme une tomate et Sasuke haussa les épaules avec un petit air supérieur.

- Sérieusement? Je n'ai rien entendu, fit Itachi, amusé.

- Tu devais être en train de rêver de Sakura, alors, décréta son frère d'une voix calme mais qu'un léger ton ironique parfumait.

L'ainé soupira et grommela qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

- Bon choix, intervint Gaara en buvant une gorgé de son café. Itachi le regarda interrogatif.

- Je suis sorti avec elle l'année dernière. Mais c'était surtout sexuel je crois...

Sasuke reposa sa tasse de café. C'était parce que Gaara et Sakura étaient sortis ensemble qu'ils vivaient maintenant en collocation. La jeune femme avait déclaré qu'elle préférait avoir tout «ses hommes» dans le même appart. Combien de fois lui et Naruto étaient restés éveillés à attendre qu'ils en aient terminé avec leurs parties de jambes en l'air?

- Ouais. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, vous faisiez aussi beaucoup de bruit! Vengeance! S'écria Naruto.

- De toute façon, je pense que je vais déménager, répliqua Gaara avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Seulement si ça devient plus sérieux avec Nami...

- Ah bah ça va, alors... Ça fait qu'une semaine, Gaara, relaxa le blond en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Tu restes diner, ce soir? Questionna Sasuke en se tournant vers son frère.

- Je ne pense pas... Répondit celui-ci en se grattant une oreille d'un air distrait. Mais le petit frère savait ce que cela signifiait: Itachi serait toujours en ville ce soir, mais il serait avec Sakura.

- Ok.

- Moi non plus. Déclara Gaara en finissant sa vaisselle avant de partir prendre sa douche.

- On sera en tête à tête alors... On pourrait sortir? Proposa Naruto avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir: Sasuke n'était pas trop sorties, surtout pas «en amoureux».

- Hum...

- On ira au ciné. Et au stand de ramens après!» Décida le blond en se levant de table. En fait ça n'aurait rien d'un diner en amoureux, pensa Sasuke.

* * *

«Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Sasuke en jetant un vague coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du restaurant.

- Ça me paraît assez évident! On s'assure que le rendez-vous de notre meilleure amie avec ton frère se déroule correctement.

L'autre homme soupira et resserra son écharpe autour de son visage rougit par le froid. Où était passée leur soirée cinéma et ramens?

- Tu sais qu'en général dans ce genre de situation, l'aide inopinée des «amis» vire souvent à la catastrophe, remarqua Sasuke.

- Oui, dans Desperate Housewives, par exemple. Mais là, c'est la vraie vie, répliqua Naruto en appuyant sur la vitre. Du coin de l'œil, l'ébène vit qu'un couple de clients les regarder avec un air outré.

- J'aurais jamais dû te dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ce soir... Maugréa Sasuke. Le couple à la table appela le serveur et les désigna du doigt. L'ébène décida alors qu'il était temps d'agir. D'un mouvement brusque, Sasuke tira son ami d'enfance contre lui et le poussa vers sa Nissan noire avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de contester. Une fois qu'il fut sur le siège passager, Naruto se tourna vers son petit ami et s'écria:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

- Je te sauve la vie en t'empêchant de faire capoter le rendez-vous de mon frère et de Sakura.

- Mais tout allait très bien!

L'ébène ne répondit rien, le dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville.

- Et puis... Continua Naruto en baissant d'un ton. Vu que tu t'en fichais qu'on sorte ou pas...

Sasuke se tourna vers le siège passager et eut un petit sourire que l'autre ne vit pas, trop occupé à bougonner. Le blond était extrêmement déçu. Il avait crut un instant que Sasuke voulait vraiment qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble mais visiblement, il avait juste voulu éviter une catastrophe. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils ne prenaient absolument pas le chemin de leur appartement.

- Eh! On va où, là? Demanda-t-il au moment où ils passaient le panneau de sortie de Konoha.

Évidement, Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement alors que son compagnon décidait visiblement de bouder toute la soirée.

Après quelques minutes de conduite silencieuse, Sasuke arrêta la voiture au milieu de nulle part. Mais Naruto reconnut l'endroit malgré le noir et les années qui le séparait de sa dernière visite ici.

- Non... Souffla-t-il en sortant de la voiture. Il fit quelques pas et les souvenirs lui revinrent en flash.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient disputés très violemment, si bien que l'ébène avait fini par le frapper et en tombant, le blond avait brisé le bracelet que leur avait offert Sakura afin qu'ils aient tous les trois le même. Énervé contre Sasuke et surtout contre lui-même pour avoir brisé le cadeau, il avait couru, couru, couru jusqu'à s'arrêter ici pour s'effondrer, inconscient. Il avait vidé toutes ses forces. Quand Sasuke l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de lui hurler dessus qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile profond, Sakura aussi lui avait crié après. Mais ce dont se souvenait surtout Naruto, c'est que c'était la première fois que Sasuke lui avait montré qu'il tenait à lui.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour sauter au cou de son amant, il sentit que quelque chose l'avait fait trébucher et il bascula en arrière. Mais au lieu de tomber sur le sol dur comme prévu, sa chute fut amortie par Sasuke et il sentit une couverture sous son corps. Il laissa quand même échapper un glapissement surpris qui fut très vite étouffé alors que les lèvres de Sasuke recouvraient les siennes.

Le blond gémit alors que sa langue était attaquée sans merci. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il ouvrait les jambes pour laisser Sasuke s'allonger entre elles. Il sentit le désir évident de son compagnon contre son bassin et sourit intérieurement: l'ébène avait dû y penser pendant tout le trajet. Rapidement et maladroitement, Sasuke s'attaquait à sa chemise après avoir ouvert son manteau tout en continuant son baiser, ravageant la bouche de Naruto; la dévorant, la caressant. Il grogna de frustration, ces boutons! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déchirer le vêtement et alors qu'il envisageait cette solution, le blond roula des hanches, frottant leurs deux érections ensemble. Il dû lâcher les douces lèvres de son amant pour chercher l'air qui avait brusquement quitté son corps. Naruto le regarda avec un petit air malicieux et recommença à frotter ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon qui grogna à nouveau en reprenant le mouvement.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent dans le cou tanné et il mordilla la peau tendrement, écoutant la respiration de son partenaire augmenter. Lentement, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, attrapa le lobe et le suça alors que ses mains terminaient de défaire la chemise du blond. Naruto mordait sa langue pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort: il ne voulait pas avouer à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Une main passa soudain sur son téton droit et il se cambra, cherchant la caresse qui revint. Naruto entendit à peine le petit rire satisfait de son compagnon alors que les doigts de ce dernier roulaient sur son téton durci. Sasuke abandonna le lobe de l'oreille pour redescendre dans le cou puis vint embrasser chastement son compagnon. Il observa le visage crispé de plaisir du blond avec un sourire tendre et posa son index sur la lèvre inférieure, mordue jusqu'au sang.

- Hum, arrête de te faire du mal, souffla-t-il sensuellement dans le cou caramel.

- C-c'est... Ta faute... Tenta péniblement Naruto en frissonnant alors que la main avait changé de téton.

Sasuke ricana doucement avant de souffler de l'air chaud contre les bouton de chair dressés. Malicieusement, il y passa juste le bout de sa langue et sentit Naruto se cambrer immédiatement.

- Hum-ah... Sas'ke!

La langue encercla et chatouilla le mamelon, puis Sasuke posa ses lèvres contre la peau brûlante et embrassa l'endroit sensible.

- Ah... Laissa échapper Naruto en augmentant le rythme entre leurs hanches et l'ébène se sentit devenir fou, et son sexe emprisonné dans la prison de tissus devenait douloureux. Pourtant, il était bien décidé à rendre son compagnon fou avant de perdre lui-même la tête.

Il traça un sillon humide d'un téton à l'autre et suça langoureusement avant de mordiller le grain de chair alors que Naruto accrochait ses jambes autour de la taille fine de son partenaire, les frottant l'un à l'autre brutalement.

- Ahm, oui...

Tout en continuant de titiller les tétons du blond, Sasuke défit les boutons du jean de Naruto et glissa sa main entre les tissus jusqu'à la virilité à demi dressée. En sentant cette chaleur autour de lui, le blond mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir plus fort et souleva ses hanches pour forcer Sasuke à augmenter les caresses sur sa virilité.

L'ébène cessa de titiller les tétons et fronça les sourcils en attrapant la main de Naruto.

- J'aime pas quand tu t'empêches de gémir...

- Hum-ah... Mais...

Sasuke cessa tout mouvements et Naruto laissa échapper un geignement plaintif.

- Si je t'ai emmené là, c'est pour pouvoir t'entendre hurler à ma guise, déclara-t-il avant de caresser vivement le membre dur du blond ce qui obligea Naruto à laisser passer un long gémissement rauque.

- Oui... Murmura ce dernier.

Satisfait, Sasuke traina ses lèvres dans le cou halé et gouta chaque parcelle de peau avant de se décider à laisser une marque. Naruto se tendit alors que Sasuke avait recommencer à le caresser plus vite et plus fort tout en mordant sa peau assez fort pour laisser une trace.

Le blond se cambra sous une caresse particulièrement bien placée et secoua sa tête pour essayer de garder la tête froide. Puis, avec des geste désordonnés et hâtifs, il entreprit de défaire le jeans de Sasuke d'une part, et de lui retirer son manteau et son pull d'autre part. Avec un petit rire narquois, l'ébène se releva pour laisser tomber sa veste et son pull derrière lui et grogna en sentant les doigts de son petit ami frôler sa virilité.

Pantelant, Naruto tordit la braguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre complètement et repoussa Sasuke en position assise avant de libérer la virilité du boxer. Sans même laisser une seconde de préparation à son compagnon, Naruto entoura le membre de ses lèvres.

Tout le corps de Sasuke se figea, se tendit alors qu'une délicieuse vague de plaisir déferlait sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et rejeta sa tête en arrière en un cri silencieux alors que sa main tremblante trouvait refuge dans les épris d'or. Naruto avait posé une main sur une hanche à peine dénudée et aspirait avec ardeur le membre dans sa bouche, passant sa langue tout autour et cherchant à en prendre le plus possible entre ses lèvres. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise alors que les vague de plaisir se succédaient sans qu'il n'arrive à reprendre pied. Il se noyait complètement. Il parvint à reprendre ses esprits alors que Naruto avait fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il tira alors sur les mèches blondes et redressa son compagnon en soufflant bruyamment.

-Putain...Na-Hum!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir son mot que son petit ami, plus que enthousiaste, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait jusqu'à plus soif. Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de la taille du blond qui s'était complètement débarrassé de son pantalon et frottait leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

- Sas'ke... Soupira-t- il en laissant ses lèvres frôler celles de son amant pour reprendre leurs respirations. Allez... S'il te plait... Fais-moi l'amour!

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond et s'arrêta complètement à ces mots, puis la main de Naruto entoura leurs deux virilités et pompa sans préambule. Tentant de se concentrer, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile lorsqu'on était attaqué par un blond en chaleur, Sasuke tendit la main vers le bord des couvertures et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant. Naruto frissonna et geignit d'impatience en entendant le tube être ouvert et il se colla un peu plus à son amant qui lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ses fesses rondes. Doucement, la main glissa entre les deux et le blond grignota le cou de Sasuke pour se distraire. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant le doigt le pénétrer lentement. L'ébène tremblait tant il essayait de se contenir, de contenir le désir puissant qui courait sous sa peau alors qu'il sentait le corps de son petit ami se resserrer autour de son doigt. Sasuke laissa passer un grognement sourd en sentant Naruto se déhancher doucement contre le doigt. Ce dernier sentait le plaisir monter peu à peu alors que son compagnon caressait son point G, et à chaque touche, il sentait son corps devenir plus sensible. Il était parcouru de frissons de plaisir et perdait lentement mais surement pied.

- Ah- Af... Sa... Sasuke...

Sasuke comprit le message et allongea le blond sur les couvertures pour l'embrasser sans cesser ses caresses plus bas. La main de Naruto rejoignit la sienne sur son membre dur pour le lubrifier et le blond ouvrit les jambes tout en tirant son amant pas les épaules. Il entoura de ses jambes les hanches pâles et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne pas laisser la vague de plaisir l'emporter alors qu'il pénétrait son amant. Comme toujours, il avait soudain l'impression que la terre cessait de tourner, que tout le monde retenait sa respiration le temps qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Naruto geignit lorsque Sasuke frôla sa prostate et ses hanches se soulevèrent brusquement, achevant d'accueillir son petit ami en lui. Avec un sourire béât, il commença à bouger et Sasuke prit le relais. Il agrippa les épaules caramels de son amant et fourra son nez dans son cou tout en plongeant leurs deux êtres dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Ses coups de bassin étaient réguliers et frappaient toujours le bon endroit, obligeant Naruto à déverser un flot continuel de gémissements, de jurons et de «Sasuke» à peine gémis.

Le blond rejeta tout son corps, se cambra contre son amant dont la peau brillait sous la lune et gémit:

-Plus vite, plus vite... Plus-ah...oui!

Ses mains avaient lâché la nuque pâle pour attraper les couvertures et les tordre sans une tentative pour s'accrocher à la réalité. Il entendait la respiration cassée de son partenaire au dessus de lui, là où il devrait toujours être.

- Ah putain! Souffla Sasuke lorsque Naruto contracta tous ses muscles, emprisonnant son membre au bord de l'explosion. Le blond lui sourit, satisfait, et l'ébène se sentit répondre avant de donner un coup de bassin un peu plus fort que les autres, plus brusque. Naruto ouvrit les lèvres dans un cri silencieux mais le deuxième coup l'empêcha de se taire plus longtemps.

- Sa...Ah!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir, l'explosion ravagea tout sur son passage, l'empêchant de penser, de parler, de respirer et l'univers entier devint blanc. Il ne sentait que la peau brûlante de Sasuke contre la sienne et entendit son cri de jouissance qui suivit le sien. Doucement, Naruto ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Il sentit ensuite Sasuke le caresser lentement et la chaleur du corps collé à lui était tout ce qui lui fallait pour être heureux. Leurs respirations se calmèrent et leurs corps finirent par refroidir dans le froid mordant de novembre. Naruto frissonna et Sasuke tira une couverture sur eux, leur accordant quelques instants supplémentaires avant de rentrer.

- Sasuke... Fit doucement le blond au bout d'une minute ou deux.

- Hum?

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé?

Sasuke resta un moment silencieux puis répondit:

- J'ai essayé de penser bêtement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour se rendre compte de ce que Sasuke avait impliqué et il tenta de se retourner pour le frapper, mais son petit ami le tenait fermement.

- Petit con, grogna le blond.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis plus grand que toi d'une tête.

- Une demi tête, vu comment la tienne est grosse.

En représailles, l'ébène pinça son compagnon.

- Eh!

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment essayé de penser comme toi, on avait cherché partout alors... Alors j'ai couru dans la direction où je t'avais vu partir, j'ai couru tout droit jusqu'à bout de souffle. Puis j'ai encore continué en marchant et à un moment, sur le bord de la route, j'ai vu une trace de pas, et une autre, alors j'ai suivi la piste...

Un silence accueillit son explication jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'émette un petit ricanement.

- T'es quand même super intelligent.

- Ou alors c'est toi qu'es super bête.

Un coup de coude lui répondit.

- Mais parions sur la première explication, termina Sasuke en resserrant son étreinte.

Au bout d'une demi heure, leurs corps avaient refroidi et l'ébène frissonna avant de murmurer:

- Rentrons, j'ai froid.

Naruto se leva sans rien dire mais lorsque le froid de novembre le mordit, il grogna et se colla au corps encore chaud de son amant. Celui-ci remettait son pantalon, ayant laissé tomber l'idée de remettre son boxer, il passa ensuite juste son pull et sentit le blond se lover contre lui, encore nu. Sasuke pensa en cet instant qu'il n'était qu'un gros pervers: le fait d'être habillé alors que Naruto était nu lui procurait un plaisir non négligeable. Il imaginait bien maintenant, son amant toujours nu dans leur maison ou juste en tablier... L'ébène secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en se fustigeant silencieusement. C'était un fantasme de plus à mettre sur la liste.

- A quoi tu penses? Demanda l'autre homme qui avait vu le mécanisme de pensée s'inscrire sur le visage de son partenaire. C'est un truc sexuel encore, hein?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers celui dont les épis dorés luisaient sous la lune et paraissaient blancs. Le regard de son compagnon était déterminé et Sasuke haussa les épaules, résolu à lui dire. Après tout, qui sait, peut être obtiendrait-il le droit de rendre son fantasme réel.

- Je t'imaginais, nu, toute la journée dans notre maison... Alors que moi, j'étais habillé.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il repassait les mots en boucle, tâchant d'en extraire le sens.

- Ça te fais bander, hein? De te dire que tu as du pouvoir sur moi, chuchota-t-il avec un air mi-septique, mi-amusé.

Évidement, mais il n'y avait pas que cela:

- Ça me donne aussi l'impression que tu as besoin de moi pour te protéger, lui répondit l'ébène. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par cette touchante explication.

- Hum, fit-il en s'enroulant dans la couverture et en ramassant ses vêtements. On verra... Peut-être pour ton anniversaire.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de cligner des yeux sans y croire. Il resta en stand-by plusieurs minutes, repassant dans sa tête les images de Naruto, nu, dans une grande maison aux murs blancs dans la banlieue de Konoha. Sa température corporelle monta en flèche et un sourire concupiscent se peignit sur son visage aristocratique.

- Bon?! Tu attends quoi!? Se plaignit Naruto déjà dans la voiture.

Sasuke se secoua mentalement et monta à son tour dans la voiture.

- Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il, pris d'un doute.

Naruto le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Je ne reviens pas sur mes mots.

Sasuke fixa la route de sable devant eux et sourit stupidement, s'il avait été un peu moins fier, il aurait probablement hurlé «trop cool» en sautillant tout autour de la voiture. En voyant ce sourire béat, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, des fois, son meilleur ami était trop chou.

* * *

Le lendemain, jeudi, Shikamaru se pinçait l'arrête du nez et soupira une énième fois:

« Neji, il faut qu'on trouve une preuve pour l'accuser et vite... Sinon Sasuke va devenir timbré.

- Je ne peux pas inventer de preuve! Grogna l'autre jeune homme en reprenant son observation de Kimimaro.

- A quoi ça sert de savoir que c'est lui si on ne peut rien faire! Tempêta Kiba. On a qu'a juste aller lui casser la gueule et il finira par avouer.

- On ne va pas entrer dans leur jeu violent, déclara simplement Neji.

- Taisez-vous! Siffla Shikamaru alors que Kimimaro approchait de l'endroit où ils étaient embusqués. Le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés s'arrêta tout près de la classe dans laquelle ils avaient monté leur point d'observation, puis finalement, il repartit d'un pas lent.

- Ils ne commettent aucune faute... Murmura Neji. Nous en revanche...»

Kimimaro savait qu'on les observait, il avait déjà fait part de cette découverte à Orochimaru, lequel avait serré les poings en se maudissant d'avoir un jour cru qu'il pourrait ajouter Uchiwa Sasuke à la liste de ses larbins. Cette erreur allait lui couter très cher et il était bien décidé à ce que ça en vaille le prix. Personnellement, Kimimaro ne comprenait pas la logique malade de son protecteur, mais il ferait tout son possible pour le satisfaire. Le protocole était très précis cette fois, il fallait s'occuper de Naruto vite, peu importe l'endroit. Juste faire souffrir Uchiwa. Tels étaient les ordres.

* * *

Sasuke emballait ses affaires pour le weekend avec un air préoccupé, tel qu'il le portait depuis une semaine. Il savait que Neji et Shikamaru n'avaient encore aucune preuve et chaque minute où Orochimaru et sa bande de petites frappes étaient en liberté était une minute d'angoisse pour lui. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Orochimaru s'en prendrait à Naruto et il avait pensé faire comme s'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre alors il avait fait le contraire: il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Ce weekend, au moins, ils seraient dans la petite maison de campagne d'Iruka. Et là, tout irait bien.

«Sasuke?! Tu es prêt? Demanda Naruto de la cuisine.

L'ébène soupira et, sans un mot, ferma son sac. Peut-être qu'ils seraient en sécurité, mais ils allaient être emmerdé toute la durée du séjour par Kakashi.

- J'arrive, murmura-t-il.»

«Naruto! Sasuke! Lança Kakashi un peu trop joyeusement pour être crédible, son unique œil visible fermé tant son sourire était grand. Dans sa main droite, il tenait l'habituel bouquin orange du Paradis du Batifolage (version BL) contre lequel même Iruka ne pouvait pas lutter. Toutes les connaissances de Kakashi avait appris à ignorer le livre pornographique, mais, régulièrement, les gens étaient choqués qu'un professeur de physique renommé puisse se permettre un tel comportement.

Iruka apparut derrière, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relâchés et tombaient en cascade, frôlant ses épaules tandis qu'il essuyait ses mains dans un torchon.

«Ah, les garçons! Juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner! Installez-vous, dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Naruto lui sourit en réponse et entra, balançant son sac dans l'entrée avant de filer aider son ancien tuteur à amener les plats à table. Sasuke et Kakashi se regardèrent. L'ébène était méfiant, le sourire de l'adulte ne voulait rien dire de bon.

- Crache le morceau, dit-il d'un ton calme qui masquait bien ses suspicions.

Le professeur de physique eut soudain un regard très sérieux.

- Il est temps de voir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur Sasuke.

L'ébène cligna des yeux sous la stupeur et s'il n'avait pas eut un tel contrôle sur ses expressions, il aurait probablement fait «hein?».

- Je parle de nos performances en sport de chambre, ajouta Kakashi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Sasuke le regarda, d'abord incrédule, puis un rictus moqueur se peignit sur ses lèvres:

- C'est un challenge, Kakashi?

Un silence tendu prit place entre les deux hommes:

- Ce soir, celui qui ferra crier son partenaire le plus fort, lâcha le professeur.

Nouvelle minute de silence tendu. On pouvait sentir la goute de sueur couler de leurs fronts. L'atmosphère était chaude et en tendant l'oreille on pouvait entendre la musique des films de far west. Une boule d'herbe folle roula sur le pallier et un souffle de vent souleva les mèches légères des deux hommes:

- Tu vas perdre, déclara Sasuke.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, répliqua Kakashi alors que son œil n'était plus qu'une fente.

- Sasuke, Kakashi, à table! Hurla Naruto de la salle à manger. L'atmosphère lourde de duel poussiéreux disparut immédiatement et les deux hommes rentèrent dignement dans la maison.

- Que le meilleur gagne, conclut Kakashi.»

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Iruka prépara du thé et une discussion s'installa entre les quatre hommes. Bien sûr le sujet de la relation entre leurs deux élèves intéressa beaucoup les deux professeurs. Iruka soutenait qu'il l'avait toujours su et Kakashi arguait que Naruto avait toujours eut un profil gay.

« Comment ça, un profil gay?! S'écria-t-il outré. Je ne suis PAS gay!

Iruka et Kakashi le regardèrent, dubitatifs, et le professeur de physique fit narquoisement:

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les hommes qui aiment les hommes, Naruto.

- Mais je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime Sasuke et c'est tout! J'imagine pas embrasser un autre homme... Et je suis encore capable de trouver une femme attirante!

Iruka sourit tendrement à son pupille tandis que Sasuke, à la droite du blond tentait de cacher son sourire. En réalité à l'intérieur il était aux anges. La réaction de Naruto lui avait donné envie de se jeter sur lui pour le faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif.

- En fait, tu es entrain de nous dire que tu es Sasuke-sexuel? Demanda Kakashi d'un air goguenard.

Iruka passa une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire: la façon dont Naruto avait été pris au dépourvu par la déduction de son professeur était trop mignonne. Il rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à son amoureux qui passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes comme pour le rassurer.

- Quelque chose comme ça.» Concéda Naruto d'une petite voix tout en souriant à son amant. Ce soir, ça allait être sa fête.

* * *

Le soir arriva d'ailleurs assez rapidement, entre les discussions au coin du feu vu le froid qui régnait sur la campagne en ce mois de novembre. Naruto et Sasuke étaient aussi partis faire un tour en forêt et avaient ramené un tas de marron que Iruka avait fait griller pour le dessert. Ni Iruka, ni Naruto ne s'étaient rendu compte des regards que se lançaient les deux autres. Sasuke était sûr de lui, il savait comment gagner et il avait une technique secrète que Kakashi ne penserait jamais à utiliser. Le professeur, de son côté, était aussi confiant. Il connaissait son partenaire depuis plus longtemps que Sasuke et les points faibles d'Iruka étaient inscrits dans sa tête comme une carte vers le Paradis. L'heure d'aller se coucher finit donc par arriver mais assez rapidement alors que Sasuke caressait le dos de Naruto d'un air absent, des bruits retentirent. Les deux garçons se figèrent et Naruto murmura:

« Non... il n'osera pas.

Sasuke sourit dans son dos, sachant pertinemment que Kakashi allait oser et effectivement, une dizaine de minute plus tard, des gémissements d'extase passèrent à travers le mur.

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur ses oreille et grogna.

- C'est pas possible, il le fait exprès!

A côté de lui, Sasuke observa le plafond et les mots de Kakashi lui revinrent. «Que le meilleur gagne»... Ce pervers! Les soupçons de l'ébène se confirmaient et il tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui avait fermé les yeux et fredonnait quelque chose pour éviter d'entendre son tuteur et son copain copuler.

- Naruto, prononça Sasuke.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui sans enlever ses mains de ses oreilles et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a un moyen pour ne plus les entendre.

A ces mots, le bond retira ses mains de ses oreilles et cligna des yeux. Lentement, la réalisation le frappa et il sembla hésiter entre le sourire et l'indignation mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas choisir. D'un mouvement rapide, il recouvrit son amant de son corps et lui sourit d'un air prédateur. Le blond le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et déclara:

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors?

Avec un gloussement, Sasuke se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui les entrouvrit rapidement. Le blond passa ses mains dans les mèches noires et ouvrit davantage les jambes pour laisser son partenaire s'allonger entre elles confortablement. Les lèvres de Sasuke recouvrirent complètement la bouche du blond alors qu'il le dévorait en bonne et due forme, laissant glisser ses mains le long du corps de son amant, ravi des frissons qu'il provoquait. Leurs langues roulaient l'une contre l'autre, Sasuke mordillait les lèvres du blond pour les rendre rouges comme il aimait les voir. Sa mains glissa le long d'une cuisse, il passa en dessous et la souleva légèrement pour la caresser puis la remonta. Pendant ce temps, Naruto, emporté par le désir, avait commencé à mouvoir ses hanches contre celles de l'ébène. Il le sentait durcir contre lui et gémit à cette pensée, anticipant le plaisir qui allait suivre. Sasuke l'avait rendu dépendant. Il s'était découvert accroc au sexe plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru et il adorait ça, comme s'il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu à se tourner autour. Un coup de hanches de la part de Sasuke le surprit et il se cambra en laissant passer un soupir lascif. L'ébène en profita pour s'attaquer à la gorge caramel que son amant lui offrait. Ses lèvres avides parcoururent toute la longueur puis se fixèrent sur le pouls, léchant la peau, la mordant, la marquant comme sienne. Un hoquet fit trembler Naruto et Sasuke grogna en réponse, faisant vibrer la gorge de son compagnon. Celui-ci accrocha ses jambes autour des hanches fines de l'ébène et augmenta le rythme de leur frottements. Leurs deux érections glissaient l'une contre l'autre, provocant frissons et soupirs.

- AH, Oui Kakashi, juste là!

Naruto s'arrêta, exaspéré et geignit, franchement, il n'aurait jamais cru son tuteur capable d'une telle chose. Au moins, avant qu'il ne parte de la maison, ils étaient discrets. Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire et reprit leurs mouvements, tirant Naruto de son envie d'aller assassiner Kakashi. L'ébène descendit ses lèvres sur un grain de chaire rosé sans prévenir et enroula sa langue autour habillement.

-Ah! Laissa échapper Naruto et Sasuke redoubla de vigueur tandis que sa mains allait jouer avec le corps de Naruto plus bas. Le blond frissonna en sentant cette mains descendre toujours plus bas et un geignement d'anticipation lui échappa. Sasuke embrassa la peau en dessous du mamelon qu'il avait abusé et mordilla la peau avant de tracer un sillon humide jusqu'à l'autre téton. Au moment où sa bouche se refermait autour du deuxième bout caramel, il attrapa la virilité de son petit ami et la caressa une fois. Naruto émit un long gémissement et se cambra à nouveau. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le matelas, il entreprit de se déhancher dans la main chaude de son compagnon qui le laissa faire. Sasuke délaissa le téton pour courir le long des abdominaux contracté sous le plaisir, puis il partit sur une hanche et continua le long de la cuisse, à l'intérieur. La mains quitta aussi le membre de Naruto qui geignit de frustration. Doucement, les deux mains de Sasuke l'obligèrent à replier les genoux contre sa poitrine et Naruto ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire. Il sentit la main de Sasuke caresser ses fesses et glisser vers l'intérieur, remonter vers son membre pour le frôler puis la deuxième main vint se placer à l'entrée de son corps. Le doigt lubrifié passa sans problème et un frisson de plaisir fit trembler le corps tanné. Sasuke sourit et embrassa distraitement un genou, il entendit alors un bruit mat contre le mur.

- Carrément, souffla-t-il avec un rictus. Kakashi en était au point de projeter le lit conte le mur. Mais l'ébène était très confiant, il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il sensuellement. Naruto.

- Hum? Fit ce dernier qui avait commencer à s'empaler de lui même sur le doigt. Ah! Plus Sas'ke!

Sasuke obéit et introduit un deuxième doigt avant de continuer à masser la prostate de son partenaire.

- Ahhh... Oui! Laissa échapper le blond en se cambrant légèrement. Sasuke décida que c'était assez et retira ses doigts et Naruto soupira avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et entoura Sasuke de ses bras avant de l'embrasser. L'ébène se laissa aller dans le baiser et se rendit à peine compte que Naruto lui avait pris le tube des mains. Il s'en rendit compte néanmoins en sentant une des mains de Naruto contre son membre dur. Sasuke émit un grondement sourd et Naruto pompa plus fort avec un air malicieux au fond des yeux. L'ébène le repoussa avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et le blond se laissa faire. Il s'étala sur le matelas dans une pose lascive et invitante. Le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes captura un instant Sasuke qui passa une main religieusement dans les mèches blonde. Il était toujours frappé par la beauté de son petit ami.

- Allez, viens, qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Sasuke se coucha sur le corps bronzé et embrassa chastement son amant qui écarta les jambes. L'ébène laissa son membre frotter contre l'intimité du blond et demanda:

- C'était pas sérieux, là?

Naruto sourit et se déhancha légèrement, tentant le forcer l'entrée de son compagnon qui le lui refusa.

- C'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle «Foreplay» en anglais... C'est un jeu, répondit le blond. Allezzz, supplia-t-il. Prends-moi!

- Impatient, hein? Demanda l'autre, parcouru d'un frisson en entendant l'ordre final.

Et doucement, Sasuke le pénétra. Il était toujours doux à ce moment là. De toute façon, aussi surprenant que cela se soit avéré pour les deux membres du couple, c'était Naruto le plus sauvage entre eux. Sasuke, dans sa grande classe, aimait les choses bien faite, avec délicatesse et précision.

- Hummmm, soupira Naruto, ravi.

D'un petit coup de hanche final, Sasuke frotta contre la boule de nerf synonyme de tant de plaisir pour son amant et celui-ci se cambra avec un hurlement sourd. Lui-même était assailli par la jouissance, malgré leurs rapports réguliers. Naruto restait si serré autour de lui que s'en était presque douloureux. Il laissa son front reposer contre l'épaule droite de Naruto et prit deux grandes inspirations avant de commencer d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Tu... Tu sais pourquoi-ah! Ils sont si bruyants? Demanda Sasuke en essayant de s'accrocher à la réalité. Naruto secoua la tête, il s'en fichait éperdument alors que Sasuke frappait toujours cet endroit avec une précision divine.

- Kakashi est-hum. Persuadé qu'Iruka crie plus fort que toi.

Naruto, complètement perdu dans les sensations que produisait Sasuke sur son corps, eut la brusque envie de rire. Un sourire s'afficha sur son beau visage rendu magnifique par le plaisir. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ses yeux bleus à demi fermés étaient secoués par chacun de leurs déhanchements et un petit gémissement s'échappait.

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla:

- On va pas le laisser avoir raison, si?

L'idée fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau embrumé de Naruto qui gloussa avant de laisser un gémissement passer ses lèvres. Sasuke laissa échapper un léger rire et Naruto agrippa ses biceps avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de crier, en proie à une pure extase:

- Oh oui! Ah, Sasuke!

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ébène qui augmenta la cadence et la force de ses mouvements, encourageant son amant.

- Oui! Plus fort-ah, ah mon DIEUUUUUUU!

Naruto se cambra et pantela avant d'ouvrir en grands les yeux sous un coup particulièrement bien placé.

- Ah-Ah oui! OUI! PUTAIN DE -ah!

Sasuke aurait bien ri s'il n'avait pas été complètement perdu dans le corps de l'amour de sa vie.

- Sa-Sas'ke je vais -ah, je vais JOUIR.

Une vague de chaleur traversa l'ébène qui n'avait pas pensé que l'expérience serait si stimulante. Il redoubla d'ardeur et se rendit à peine compte que Naruto avait lâché ses bras pour s'accrocher à la tête de lit et qu'il faisait de ce fait, cogner le lit contre le mur.

- Ah! AH! Put-AIN!!! Ah c'est... Oui! OUI! OUI!!!

Soudain, tout le corps de Naruto se contracta et, cette fois-ci, c'est Sasuke qui laissa échapper un «Putain de bordel de dieu» avant d'exploser.

- SASUKE!» Hurla véritablement Naruto en jouissant violemment.

Sasuke roula sur le côté et sur le dos, il porta une main à son visage brûlant et se laissa du temps pour reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Naruto rire. A son tour, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et un petit rire passa même entre ses dents.

«On les a eu là, non?

- Je pense... Répondit Sasuke.

- C'était...

- Stimulant?

- Hum, quelque chose comme ça... Je suis impatient de voir leurs têtes demain.

Sasuke se tourna sur le côté et passa une main dans les mèches blondes pour les écarter du front encore luisant de sueur. Naruto ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse avant de se redresser dans l'idée de prendre une petite douche. La main de Sasuke atterrit dans le bas de son dos et le blond regarda son partenaire que le plaisir post-orgasmique tirait vers le sommeil. Il se pencha vers l'ébène et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, chastement.

- Aller, douche! Déclara-t-il en envoyant son coussin dans la tête de son ami d'enfance. Avec un grognement, celui-ci tenta de le lui renvoyer mais Naruto avait vite refermé la porte de la petite salle de bain connectée à sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

**A LIRE: **Bien... "_Finis de rire_". **Je vais vous demander d'être attentif à ce qui suit**. Comme je l'avais insinué, ce chapitre est particulièrement **violent**, je souhaiterais (en fait, j'exige) que vous respectiez l'avertissement qui viendra plus tard. Je vous demande aussi de **lire la note finale avant de laisser un quelconque commentaire**. J'ai pensé à censurer ce chapitre qui est évidemment hors la loi (mais tout les lemon sont hors la loi en fait), sauf que si je commence à m'auto-censurer maintenant, que vais-je devenir? XD. Et puis, j'avais aussi mes raisons, qui sont expliquées à la fin du chapitre. Donc voilà... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une "_bonne lecture_"...

* * *

Chapitre 9. ...Et Thanatos.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la table en dernier. Iruka avait l'air très fatigué et Kakashi boudait dans son coin, de toute évidence vexé.

«Bonjour les garçons. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il avec un air entendu et les deux arrivants sourirent à leur tour. Dans son coin, Kakashi émit un son d'indignation.

Naruto lui tira la langue et s'assit en face d'Iruka qui posa les céréales et le lait sur la table. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

- A quelle heure vous repartez, ce soir? Demanda Iruka en tendant le café à Sasuke.

- Vers dix-huit heure, répondit ce dernier. Ce à quoi Naruto haussa les épaules: depuis toujours, Sasuke prenait des décisions autoritaires et le blond le laissait faire, généralement. Contrairement à ce que son attitude pouvait laisser croire, Sasuke était incroyablement insécure et ce genre de chose lui donnait l'impression de contrôler la situation.

Iruka hocha la tête et se tourna vers son amant de longue date:

- Tu viens ou tu continues de bouder? Pourquoi tu boudes, d'ailleurs?

Kakashi se leva dignement et vint s'assoir à côté de son cher et tendre avant de l'enlacer.

- C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même, murmura-t-il.

Iruka se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air dubitatif:

- J'espère bien.» Répliqua-t-il, laissant tomber l'aspect bizarre de l'intervention de son amant, lui aussi avait appris à faire avec Kakashi.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naruto était tranquillement allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de Sasuke et discutait avec son tuteur à voix basse. L'ébène, pour sa part, lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la vaste bibliothèque d'Iruka. Ce dernier réprimandait d'ailleurs doucement son pupille pour s'être encore mêlé d'une histoire qui ne le regardait pas.

«Ces gens sont malades, une telle affaire de viols est très rare. Je souhaiterais que vous cessiez de mettre votre nez n'importe où.

- Mais fondamentalement, on a rien à craindre. Le truc, c'est que la police ne s'y prend pas bien.

- Je crois que la police est mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, Naruto.

- Mais ils sont persuadés d'avoir affaire à un groupe constitué seulement de quatre garçons et en plus, récemment, ils ont décrété qu'ils étaient extérieurs à l'école!

- Je sais, j'ai lu le journal, comme toi. Ils espèrent que c'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur car, d'un point de vue prestigieux, si ce sont des agresseurs externes, l'école n'est que victime. Alors que s'ils font partie du corps enseignant ou étudiant, l'école est à la fois la victime et la coupable. Nous devrions pouvoir empêcher ce genre de chose de se produire, soupira Iruka.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke s'était tendu lors de la discussion. Il savait qu'il avait joué l'intégrité de Naruto en donnant les noms à Neji et Shikamaru. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, il se souvenait encore bien du poing qu'il s'était pris dans la mâchoire. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Orochimaru s'en était pris à Hinata, rompant ainsi leur accord tacite. Enfin, ça lui faisait ça de moins sur la conscience et pour le moment, il avait été capable de protéger Naruto.

- En tout cas, faites attention à vous... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous en savez toujours plus que vous ne devriez? Demanda le professeur d'histoire.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, je t'assure, fit Naruto avec un sourire entendu. Et Iruka soupira une nouvelle fois tout en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux:

- Ça alors! S'exclama-t-il. Il neige!

Naruto se redressa et regarda la fenêtre à son tour pour voir les flocons légers de la première neige tomber doucement, lentement, mais sûrement.

- De la neige en novembre?! C'est rare, commenta Kakashi qui lisait un roman pornographique dans son coin, jusque là.

- C'est trop cool! Décréta le blond en se levant. Viens, Sasuke!

Lequel observait la neige tombante d'un air suspicieux. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva néanmoins, décidé à ne pas lâcher son petit ami d'une semelle.

Naruto enfila sa veste rapidement et sortit dans le jardin derrière la maison, un sourire enfantin sur son beau visage. Il avait encore la capacité de s'émerveiller sur ces petites choses de la nature. Il s'accroupit en face du massif de bleuets tardifs et regarda la neige former une couche fine et froide sur les feuilles et les rares fleurs qui avaient survécu à la vague de froid.

Le froid qui, justement, rendait ses joues rouges et remuait ses cheveux blonds, comme le remarqua Sasuke. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais fini de s'émerveiller sur Naruto et cette pensée le fit sourire. Heureusement que personne ne l'entendait penser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Demanda Naruto qui s'était retourné. Si la neige tombant sur les fleurs était belle, voir les fins flocons s'attacher sur les légères mèches noires de Sasuke était encore plus beau. Le froid faisait rougir ses lèvres et ses longs cils capturaient régulièrement les plumes de neige. Il avait l'air d'une apparition divine.

L'ébène sourit et se rapprocha de l'autre homme:

- Toi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé.

- Je t'aime, lâcha Sasuke.

Le blond cligna des yeux, incertain, croyant avoir rêvé, mais son amant lui prit la main droite et la monta à ses lèvres qu'il posa sur les doigts. Ses yeux se refermèrent dans une expression religieuse et le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Il sentit la chaleur de l'amour se répandre dans ses veines, cette sensation de brûlure addictive.

Sasuke releva son visage et Naruto jura qu'un rayon de soleil venait de traverser la couche nuageuse. L'ébène sourit et déclara à nouveau:

- Je t'aime, Naruto.

Et se fut au tour du blond de sourire: il se rendait compte que malgré leur relation et leur amour évident, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais dit. Naruto le savait, mais l'entendre avait quelque chose de magique entre les lèvres roses pâles de son amant.

- Moi aussi! Moi aussi, je t'aime!» S'exclama-t-il en sautant au cou de l'autre homme qu'il serra fort dans ses bras.

A travers la fenêtre, Iruka sourit tendrement en les voyant interagir et se laissa aller un peu plus contre son propre prince charmant qui observait aussi la scène, un air vague sur son beau visage masqué.

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, la neige s'était indéniablement installée sur la campagne et d'après les informations télévisées, sur le reste de la région de Konoha. Les garçons s'apprêtaient à partir et Iruka discutait avec Naruto dans la cuisine. A un moment, le jeune professeur se racla la gorge et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il rougissait.

«Tu sais, Naruto, je suis très heureux pour toi et Sasuke et...

Iruka sortit un petit paquet de derrière son dos et le tendit à son pupille qui lui offrit un grand sourire avec un joyeux merci avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait cinq bandelettes de cuir et ce fut au tour de Naruto de rougir.

- Hum, oui parce que... Tenta d'expliquer le tuteur, si Sasuke est comme Kakashi... Tu en auras besoin, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Naruto le regarda avec son énorme sourire rayonnant et se jeta à son cou en disant:

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi!?

Dans l'entrée, après s'être défiés du regard pendant plusieurs minutes (en réalité, c'était surtout Kakashi qui avait lancé un long regard assassin à Sasuke, resté indifférent), le professeur soupira, abattu:

- Bon, vas-y, dis-moi comment tu as fait.

Sasuke eut son habituel rictus supérieur et croisa les bras avant de déclarer:

- J'ai simplement expliqué le jeu à mon partenaire au lieu de le faire à ses dépends...

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux:

- T'as triché!

L'ébène haussa les épaules:

- L'amour, ça se fait à deux, Kakashi...

Et sur ce, il planta son professeur de physique et alla chercher son partenaire, justement.

- Sale gosse.» Grommela l'homme aux cheveux en bataille. Ça lui servirait de leçon: après tout, Sasuke avait raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons partaient sous les recommandations de leurs deux professeurs.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, en une seule pièce et sans encombres, ils découvrirent le mot de Gaara qui les informait qu'il était chez Nami et rentrerai vers onze heures. Évidemment, ils se dirent qu'ils allaient mettre ce temps libre à profit... Pour faire des devoirs, par exemple! Enfin dans tous les cas, ils feraient ça dans la chambre, mais avant, Naruto insista pour qu'ils mangent. Après tout, il était presque déjà vingt heures et il préférait manger avant toute activité.

«Hum... Mais y'a rien dans ce frigo! S'exclama Naruto avant de soupirer. Sasuke était parti se doucher et il dut se résoudre à aller lui même chercher de quoi faire la cuisine. Il y avait une petite épicerie à quelques rues de leur appartement, aussi remit-il sa veste et hurla-t-il avant de sortir:

- Je reviens! Je vais chercher des œufs ou quelque chose comme ça!»

Sasuke entendit et enregistra l'information alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux, soudain inquiet. D'un autre côté, l'épicerie n'était vraiment pas loin... Naruto ne craignait pas grand chose... S'il avait su.

* * *

**(!) Viol (!)**

**_Il vous est à présent demandé de sauter ce passage si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de le lire. Il est particulièrement violent et détaillé, vous êtes prévenus._**

Naruto ne parvint même pas jusqu'à l'épicerie. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'un coup sur la tête l'envoya dans le royaume de l'inconscience. Il fut réveillé par le froid de la neige dans laquelle on venait de le précipiter. Il reconnut vaguement l'endroit: ils n'étaient pas très loin des quais du port. Comment était-il arrivé jusque là? Il tenta de se relever et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa veste. Une fois debout et grelotant, il fit face à ses agresseurs et ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Non!» Pensa-t-il avant de sentir une violente douleur un niveau de son crâne. Le coup sur sa tête l'envoya rouler dans la neige un peu plus loin. Le froid mordit ses joues tannées et ses cheveux furent trempés en l'espace d'une seconde. Il grogna et tenta de se redresser sur son séant mais un pied atterrit dans son ventre, son souffle se coupa et il se plia en deux de douleur. Un autre coup dans son dos le força à rouler encore une fois et il hurla en sentant une côte se briser. Haletant, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la nuit de l'hiver, froide et désintéressée de son cas.

Il sentit le coup plus qu'il ne le vit et cette fois, ses réflexes le sauvèrent. Il roula en se tenant toujours le ventre et se releva à genoux, juste à temps pour bloquer un poing dirigé sur son nez. D'un geste brutal et rapide qui lui arracha un glapissement de douleur, il tordit le poignet de l'agresseur et se délecta de son hurlement. Naruto se releva et fit face aux autres individus. Ils se déplacèrent doucement autour de lui alors que celui au sol se relevait pour refermer le cercle.

Le blond fit la grimace: il n'y avait que dans les films que le héros foutait une putain de raclée à des agresseurs quatre fois plus nombreux et balèzes. Si personne ne venait à son secours, il était fait comme un rat. Laissant tomber les réflexions qui ne menaient de toute évidence nulle part, il choisit sa victime, la fille, et se rua sur elle. Tayuya ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le pied qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres sur sa droite. Sakon la récupéra avec un grognement et elle vit du coin de l'œil Jirobo se ruer sur le blondinet. Naruto évita le gros balèze et d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, il l'envoya le nez dans la neige. Il souffla bruyamment: la douleur était insoutenable. A chacun de ses mouvements, il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Trop occupé à se concentrer pour faire partir la douleur, Naruto ne vit pas venir Kidoumarou sur son côté droit et se retrouva plaqué entre l'homme et le mur. A la guerre comme à la guerre, le blond lui envoya son genoux dans l'entre-jambe et le regarda se tortiller au sol sans avoir la force de bouger. Son crâne heurta soudain le mur sale de la ruelle et il entendit deux autres côtes se briser. Il hurla de tout son être, essayant vainement de fixer son regard sur l'agresseur aux longs cheveux blancs. Ce dernier plaqua alors les bras du blond contre le mur au dessus de sa tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Kimimaro était indifférent alors que celui de Naruto reflétait sa souffrance physique et sa peur. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait très bien qui étaient les personnes en face de lui et ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire. Il n'y croyait pourtant pas. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser salir son corps. Naruto tenta de se débattre une dernière fois alors que les quatre autres lui souriaient avec des airs déments, mais Kimimaro lui attrapa la main droite et lui brisa l'index. Le blond ne retint même pas son hurlement et tomba dans la neige devenue bouillasse, à genoux.

« Bien., fit Kimimaro. Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille à présent. Ce sera moins douloureux.

- Oh non! Ce connard de fils de pute va souffrir, crois-moi! Vociféra Kidoumarou.

L'autre se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil froid au membre de son gang qui avait osé le contredire.

- Tu peux commencer dès maintenant à supplier pour ton cul, ricana la fille.

La respiration hachée, Naruto releva lentement le regard. Il était déjà trempé, respirer lui arrachait des glapissements douloureux et il avait peur. Il avait envie qu'on vienne le sauver, que Sasuke vienne le sauver. Mais c'était la réalité et lorsqu'il entendit Kimimaro déclarer à Jirobo de venir le tenir, il ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il oublie. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, sur le froid de la neige, sur ses côtes brisées qui lui faisaient mal ou sur le sang qui lui battait les tempes. Pas sur cette peur et surtout pas sur le fol espoir que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ou qu'on viendrait le sauver. Il sentit de grosses mains attraper ses avants bras et se laissa tomber en avant à quatre pattes, la tête basse. Jirobo sourit en entendant la respiration laborieuse et le frisson de froid ou de dégoût qui parcourut la victime.

- Laissez-moi faire, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait, grogna Kidoumarou. Mais Kimimaro l'arrêta.

- Non, c'est moi. Orochimaru l'a personnellement demandé. Les autres restèrent silencieux et finalement, le sous-fifre du professeur de biologie les envoya faire le guet plus loin.

- Tu vas supplier, Uzumaki, lui murmura-t-il et Naruto entendit le rictus de Jirobo. Il secoua la tête faiblement, soit pour dire que jamais il ne supplierait, soit parce qu'il niait toujours la réalité.

Le blond sentit et entendit son bouton sauter et sa braguette s'ouvrir. Il releva brusquement la tête:

- Non... Souffla-t-il. Non... Non!

De ses dernières forces, il tenta de se relever, de se débarrasser de l'emprise que Jirobo avait sur ses bras, mais une énorme gifle le plongea presque dans l'inconscience. Sa tête résonnait si fort! Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le froid mordit ses fesses juste avant qu'il ne sente la brûlure d'un sexe étranger et non désiré à l'intérieur de lui même. Sa volonté qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais failli tomba en miettes. Et alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler pour alerter quelqu'un, il se muta dans le silence. Sauf que si le gang l'avait trainé jusque dans cette ruelle, c'est parce que personne ne pouvait l'entendre hurler. Parce qu'ils voulaient l'entendre hurler et surtout supplier.

Avec un soupir las, Kimimaro, sans discontinuer à forcer violemment le corps de Naruto, ordonna à Jirobo:

- Gifle-le. Je veux qu'il hurle.

Et L'autre homme le fit. Deux fois, ses joues furent frappées avec force, mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la victime. Agacé, Kimimaro stoppa ses mouvements un instant et prit un des bras de Naruto qu'il tordit dans son dos. Cette fois-ci il lassa échapper un grognement de douleur: le mouvement avait réveillé la douleur des côtes brisées. Satisfait, Kimimaro reprit son pilonnage, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot et brisa le pouce du blond. Le hurlement qui suivit sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles des deux agresseurs.

- Supplie, Uzumaki... Si tu supplie, j'arrêterais, murmura le violeur d'une voix doucereuse. Mais Naruto remua la tête en signe de négation. Kimimaro grogna de mécontentement et brisa un autre doigt. Nouveau hurlement, mais jamais suffisant. La volonté de fer du blond était sa dernière défense: il ne supplierait pas, il ne cracherait pas sur ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Kimimaro se pencha alors à son oreille:

- Tu sais, Naruto... Sasuke ne voudra plus de toi.

Le dit blond ouvrit de grands yeux et la réalisation le frappa. Il était violé, usé, sali, utilisé. Personne ne voulait d'une personne impure comme lui, surtout pas Sasuke... Dans sa tête, il le vit sourire, de cet adorable sourire doux qui éclairait son visage, qui le rendait trop beau pour être humain. Un ange... Sasuke était un ange et lui n'était plus que de la souillure.

- C'est de ta faute ce qui t'arrive, continua l'autre. Tu n'avais qu'à te débattre plus, tu n'avais qu'à t'enfuir. En fait, tu voulais que ça t'arrives... Tu l'as secrètement désiré parce que tu n'es qu'une pute, statua le violeur avec un sourire dément.

Mais oui, il n'avait pas assez lutté, c'était de sa faute? Non, bien sûr que non... Il avait lutté, ils étaient plus nombreux. Mais même, il aurait pu se débattre plus fort pour se protéger, pour prouver qu'il n'appartenait qu'à une personne. Sasuke. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Il avait trahi Sasuke, son corps avait été usé par un autre, parce qu'il n'avait pas lutté.

- Il va te jeter. Tu ne verras que du dégoût dans son regard. De la haine parce que tu l'auras blessé... Tu comprend ça, Naruto? Tu l'as blessé!

Il l'avait blessé. C'était vrai, il ne s'était pas assez débattu. La brûlure de son corps n'était plus rien à côté de la douleur de son cœur.

- Allez. Si tu supplies, tout sera fini, maintenant.

Il aurait vraiment voulu supplier mais sa gorge était trop serrée... Sa voix resta accrochée au fond de lui et il s'affaissa, la tête dans la neige. Il voulait juste mourir, là. Cette humiliation n'avait pas de limite, quand se terminerait-elle? Quand? Quand?! Malgré son dégoût de lui-même, il se prit d'une pensée égoïste. Il voulait que Sasuke le prenne dans ses bras et alors que sa conscience partait peu à peu, il revit Sasuke sourire et déclarer «Je t'aime, Naruto». Comme dans un autre monde, il se surpris à répondre à ce sourire auquel personne ne pouvait résister, ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui.

Au-dessus de lui, Kimimaro perdait patience.

- Tant pis. Vas-y Jirobo, qu'on en termine.

Avec un hochement de tête, le gros défit sa braguette et tira sur la chevelure blonde. Naruto geignit de douleur et ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Quoi encore, maintenant? Lorsqu'il vit l'horrible membre érigé devant lui, son cœur cessa de battre. Sa conscience sortit de son corps. Pourtant, malgré cet état second, il sentit encore bien l'horrible chose glisser dans sa bouche, répandre son goût amer et s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Ses réflexes naturels le firent hoqueter mais l'autre n'en avait rien à faire et se déhanchait dans sa bouche. C'était vraiment la fin. Il se demanda si supplier n'aurait pas été une meilleure idée finalement. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Jirobo se déversa dans sa bouche et lorsqu'à son tour, Kimimaro éjacula, il sut qu'il ne lui restait plus une once de pureté. Cette fois-ci, lorsque les deux autres le lâchèrent, il s'écroula dans la neige, à moitié nu et sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Merde.» Lâcha Kimimaro, de rage de n'avoir pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il observa la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même de Naruto et sourit. Après tout, le résultat était le même, il l'avait brisé. Et même s'il devait aller en prison, il serait toujours très fier de son œuvre. Le violeur referma sa braguette et se pencha sur Naruto, il fouilla dans sa veste et trouva son portable.

* * *

Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Naruto n'était pas revenu. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était parti faire des courses et il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme si ses entrailles s'étaient retournées il y avait quelques minutes, la peur le faisait trembler et lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer, il sursauta. Gaara, lui aussi très inquiet se précipita à côté de lui. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke se tordre de douleur il y avait quelques minutes, probablement sous l'angoisse, la peur l'avait envahi à son tour.

« Naruto? Demanda automatiquement Sasuke.

- Il est encore en vie, Uchiwa. Mais plus pour très longtemps dans ce froid... Dépêche-toi.

L'ébène se figea. Cette voix indifférente lui donna soudain envie de vomir alors que la réalisation le frappait. Tout son être tremblait et sa voix, au lieu d'être grave et assuré, était faible et angoissé:

- Où?

- Port de stockage, la ruelle à l'arrière de la poissonnerie.» Et la personne raccrocha.

Gaara avait aussi entendu et les deux garçon se précipitèrent dans la Nissan noire de Sasuke. Il roula largement au dessus des limites autorisées et grilla quelques feux rouges. Heureusement, par ce temps, ils étaient seuls sur la route. La neige se remit à tomber et la visibilité se réduit encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quai, on ne voyait plus à dix mètres. Alors que Sasuke courrait vers l'endroit indiqué, Gaara, tout en téléphonant à Sakura après avoir contacté les secours, chercha les couvertures qui se trouvaient dans le coffre.

* * *

Sasuke avait rarement pleuré au cours de sa vie. La première fois qu'il avait pleuré, son père lui avait fichu une telle raclée que sa joue lui faisait encore mal quand il y pensait. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi il avait pleuré, mais son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'un Uchiwa ne pleure que lorsque c'est valable. Or, selon les critères de sa famille, il y avait peu de raisons valables. On ne pleurait pas aux enterrements pour honorer le mort, on pleurait dans son cœur. On ne pleurait pas à la mort des proches tout simplement. On ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on souffrait, on souffrait en silence, dans son cœur, etc, etc. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de ses parents.

Mais la douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant était indescriptible et pour le moins insoutenable. Naruto était au sol, étalé comme les violeurs l'avaient laissé, avec son jeans descendu à mi cuisses. Ses cheveux habituellement propres et brillants étaient poisseux et mouillés, ils collaient à son visage d'une pâleur à faire peur. La peau habituellement tannée était presque aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke, les articulations étaient violettes, tout comme ses lèvres habituellement si rouges. Deux énormes bleus tachaient les joues et d'autres contusions apparaissaient au niveau de son estomac, lui aussi découvert. Un de ses bras était tordu derrière son dos et à voir les doigts, Sasuke sut qu'ils étaient brisés. La rage passa un bref instant dans ses yeux en apercevant la semence qui coulait entre les jambes de Naruto mais il entendit alors un furtif murmure. L'ébène tomba à genoux et avec une délicatesse extrême, serra le corps abusé contre le sien. Il frotta d'abord doucement puis plus fort pour tenter de redonner des couleurs à ce visage bleuit par le froid. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il pleurait, seulement lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le goût salé envahit sa bouche et ses jointures blanchirent tant il s'agrippait à Naruto. C'était pire que l'impuissance, ce sentiment dévastateur qu'il ne connaissait pas ou n'avait fait que l'effleurer: le désespoir.

Gaara le rejoignit à cet instant et fut lui aussi stupéfié en voyant l'état de son ami. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Sasuke tira les couvertures qu'il tenait vers le blond pour les envelopper autour de Naruto. Gaara s'accroupit pour l'aider et se rendit compte à cet instant que Sasuke pleurait. Il sanglotait réellement, pas seulement des larmes silencieuses, non, il pleurait vraiment. Comme un enfant.

* * *

Le «tic-tic» régulier retentissait à côté de lui. L'horrible son le tira du sommeil contre sa volonté, le rappelant à la dure réalité. Toute la nuit il avait entendu les mêmes voix dans sa tête qui lui répétaient qu'il était sale, pitoyable; la voix de Sasuke qui lui hurlait de dégager de son chemin.

C'est un sanglot qui réveilla son garde malade. Sakura releva brusquement la tête et ses grands yeux verts fatigués s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle apparaissait dans le champs de vision de son ami.

«Naruto...

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait, des billes transparentes coulaient en deux longs sillons et elle passa la main dessus pour les effacer.

- Hey... Chuuut.... Tout va bien maintenant, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit et continua de caresser les mèches autrefois blondes pétantes, aujourd'hui fades et sans vie. Elle faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux et porta son regard sur elle, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Les yeux bleus, tellement brillants d'habitude, étaient ternes et remplis de culpabilité, d'incompréhension et de peur.

- Me laisse pas mourir de honte Sakura... Articula-t-il au bout de longes minutes où elle sanglota sans réussir à s'arrêter.

- Non bien sûr, tout va bien, maintenant... Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Non... Souffla-t-il. Achève-moi.

Sakura cligna deux fois des yeux, ses larmes s'étaient soudain taries.

- Quoi?

- J'veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça...

Elle le regarda, hébétée, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression de pure stupeur.

- Il avait raison, murmura Naruto encore une fois. Je suis sale.

La réalisation frappa la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils et demanda hâtivement:

- Qui t'a dit quoi?

Mais l'autre adulte ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.

- Naruto! Invectiva-t-elle, angoissée.

Une longue minute de silence s'écoula avant que la voix sans émotion du blond ne résonne dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Kimimaro... Il a raison. Sasuke ne voudra plus de moi... Je suis sale.

Évidemment, elle le gifla, de rage, de peur et surtout pour le réveiller.

- Mais tais-toi! Tais-toi, Naruto! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Sasuke n'est pas comme ça! Il t'aime plus que ça!

Il n'avait pas bronché et continuait de regarder dans la direction où l'avait emmené la gifle. Légèrement hystérique, elle le secoua:

- Sasuke t'aime, Naruto! Il ne t'abandonnera pas, surtout pas maintenant! Regarde-moi, bordel!

Il obéit sans motivation, son regard vide passait à travers elle.

- Na... Naruto... Sanglota-t-elle. Son étreinte se desserra et une fois de plus, son ami détourna le regard.

- S'il m'aimait, il serait là, non?

- Mais je suis là... Rétorqua une voix derrière Sakura qui se retourna vivement. Appuyé contre la porte, Sasuke paraissait exténué. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge, ses cheveux en bataille étaient dans un état pitoyable, sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais malgré cela, il restait beau, magnifique, en dehors du temps et de la réalité. Et Naruto se sentit encore moins à la hauteur d'une telle personne. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était fermé mais le blond sentait qu'il était en colère, ce qui confirmait ses suppositions et il souhaita qu'on l'enterre vivant immédiatement.

Sans rien ajouter, Sakura sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle alors que Sasuke s'avançait près du lit. Naruto se sentit comme un animal traqué, au pied du mur et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une peur incontrôlable. Lorsque l'ébène s'assit sur le bord du lit, le blond recula jusqu'à l'autre bord et quand Sasuke tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux d'or, Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même, persuadé que son petit ami allait le frapper. La caresse fut douce, comme il en avait l'habitude, tendre et pleine d'affection mais l'alité sentait la rage sous-jacente qui habitait l'homme assis sur son lit.

Timidement, Naruto ouvrit un œil et tomba dans le regard noir de son compagnon de toujours. Il y décela la colère qu'il sentait et qui cachait en fait, la bonne dose de culpabilité que Sasuke ressentait en ce moment. A côté de ses émotions là, il y avait l'habituelle tendresse et l'amour que Naruto s'étonna de trouver encore.

De longues minutes passèrent alors que l'ébène continuait de caresser la chevelure de l'être auquel il tenait le plus. Doucement, il finit par s'allonger et colla son corps à celui de l'autre. Il sentit le frisson de peur qui parcourut Naruto et ravala la bille de rage qui menaçait de s'échapper caressant lentement le dos de son petit ami.

- Tu es en colère, statua le blond au bout d'un moment, confus par l'embrassade tendre.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'ébène et Naruto se tendit, essayant de repousser faiblement son amant.

- Mais pas contre toi, continua Sasuke en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de l'amour de sa vie. Je suis en colère contre moi pour n'avoir pas pu te protéger...

La voix grave trembla légèrement en disant cela et le blond sentait le cœur de son compagnon battre plus fort. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et déclara doucement:

- Je suis en colère contre ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Je voudrais pouvoir leur faire comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que tu as pu ressentir et de ce que je ressens.

Cette fois-ci, c'est tout le corps de l'ébène qui trembla et Naruto ferma les yeux en s'accrochant un peu plus au tee-shirt de son amant.

- Je... Je suis en colère contre nos... Amis... Qui n'ont pas voulut m'écouter, qui n'ont rien fait pour te protéger... Je suis en colère contre le ciel et la terre d'avoir laissé faire... Et si Dieu existe, alors je suis en colère contre lui aussi... Et je...

Naruto rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une goutte d'eau tomber contre sa joue et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une de ses larmes, mais bien une de celles de Sasuke. La lèvre du blond trembla alors qu'il se serrait encore plus contre l'autre. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, c'était la première fois, et il l'espérait, la dernière aussi.

- J'ai... J'ai eu si peur... Sanglota Sasuke sans pouvoir se contrôler. Tu étais si froid... Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans les mèches blondes, fades et sèches pour les serrer. La douleur qui l'habitait lui tordait les entrailles, ses poumons semblaient écrasés par le poids de la culpabilité et de l'impuissance. Son cœur battait tellement vite, comme un appel à l'aide frénétique tant sa peine le rongeait.

Sasuke eut un hoquet et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son amant, essayant de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il aurait voulu le recouvrir complètement, le protéger définitivement du monde.

- Je... Je...

- Chuuut... Murmura Naruto en posant ses mains contre les deux joues humides de l'ébène.

- Je t'aime, Naruto... J'ai eu si peur, j'ai si mal...

- Moi aussi... Je t'aime... Souffla le blond en caressant les mèches noires déjà ébouriffées. Mais je...

- Tais-toi... Ordonna Sasuke avec un petit reniflement. Je veux pas t'entendre débiter des conneries... Ce que ce connard t'a dit est faux. Je t'aime. J'ai failli te perdre, bordel! Geignit-il en crispant ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la peau halée.

- Je laverai ton corps de lui si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, je l'effacerai... De ta peau, déclara l'ébène en relâchant un peu la pression. De tes lèvres, continua-t-il en laissant glisser son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du blond et Naruto ferma les yeux. De ta bouche, reprit-il calmement en forçant légèrement le passage. De tes yeux, énonça-t-il ensuite en posant ses lèvres dessus. De ta mémoire, termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre le front de l'autre.»

Naruto frissonna et un sanglot fit trembler son corps. Il respira l'odeur de menthe de Sasuke, sentit la texture sans irrégularité de sa peau... Il entendait son cœur battre et sa chaleur contre sa peau. Le blond sentit les caresses en rond dans son dos et les baisers mouillés de larmes que Sasuke posait contre son front, ses yeux, ses lèvres par intermittence. Dans un dernier réflexe avant de plonger dans le sommeil, il s'accrocha à son tee-shirt.

* * *

Sakura s'était littéralement trainée jusqu'à la cafétéria où attendait Ino, Hinata et Itachi. Les autres étaient partis après la colère monumentale que Sasuke avait piqué. Non... Pas la colère, se corrigea-t-elle. La rage, la haine... Et l'angoisse. En reniflant bruyamment, elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de ses deux colocataires et un verre de café chaud apparut devant elle. Itachi lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit comme elle pouvait avant d'attraper la tasse en carton.

«Il est réveillé, prononça-t-elle et le soulagement pu se lire momentanément dans les yeux des trois autres.

- Il a commencé par... Me demander de l'achever...

Un air choqué se peignit sur le visage d'Hinata alors qu'Ino et Itachi baissaient les yeux.

- Il m'a dit... Qu'il était sale, et que Sasuke ne l'aimerait plus... Je... Je l'ai giflé, dit-elle avec un regard hébété. Je l'ai giflé, répéta-t-elle sans y croire elle même.

- Il l'avait cherché, répondit Itachi d'un ton calme. Il devrait savoir que l'amour que mon frère lui porte est... Inconditionnel? Sans limites? Un peu stupide?

Les trois filles eurent un gloussement et Sakura hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Sasuke est avec lui? Demanda Hinata et l'autre jeune femme acquiesça avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Ils étaient presque seuls dans la salle. De temps en temps, des gens arrivaient, l'air fatigué, harassé même, prenaient un café et repartaient sans rien dire.

Il était huit heures lorsque Naruto avait débarqué aux urgences. Il était huit heures dix lorsque le reste des B-B avaient débarqué, alertés par Gaara. Il était neuf heures trois lorsque Sasuke et Sakura avait reparu de la chambre du blond. Il était neuf heures cinq quand Sakura avait expliqué que leur ami était en hypothermie et confirma qu'il avait été violé. Il était neuf heures quinze quand le silence s'installa et il était neuf heures dix-sept quand Neji, visiblement bien pensant, avait déclaré: «Maintenant, on va pouvoir les arrêter». Il était neuf heures dix-sept et quarante secondes quand Sasuke avait fichu un poing dans la tête de Neji et il était neuf heures dix-huit quand, tremblant de rage, il s'était tourné vers ses amis et les avaient regardé avec ce regard que lui seul était capable de faire.

Au milieu de la pièce, exhumant de rage, le regard de Sasuke était figé, calme et collecté, complètement désaccordé avec le reste de son attitude. Il les avait tous regardé un à un, leur faisant bien comprendre le poids de la culpabilité, leurs erreurs, le fait qu'on aurait dû l'écouter quand il avait demandé de tout arrêter. Et puis sa peine, sa souffrance, sa haine envers lui même, son dégoût contre le monde et l'injustice dont il se sentait victime. Tout cela passa à travers les filles et les garçons sans qu'il n'ait rien eu à dire. Il suffisait de ce seul regard pour se sentir plus merdeux que la merde sous ses chaussures. Oui, ils avaient tous merdé. Sasuke s'était redressé, tout son corps sous tension mais contenue et d'un signe de la tête, il leur avait intimé de dégager. Neji s'était relevé, l'avait regardé et un accord tacite avait été signé. Puis le jeune homme était sorti, suivit de Shikamaru, Chôji, Kankuro et Lee. Tenten et Temari les avaient suivi après une seconde d'hésitation. Shino et Kiba s'étaient regardés, avaient questionné Hinata du regard puis avait suivi les cinq autres garçons. Ino avait pris la main de sa meilleure amie, lui indiquant qu'elle restait avec elle. Gaara s'était alors approché de Sasuke, avait posé sa main sur son épaule puis était sorti à son tour sans un mot. Puis Hinata s'était approchée de l'ébène et l'avait pris dans ses bras à son tour.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi même.» Avait soufflé la jeune femme et Sasuke lui avait rendu son étreinte sans rien ajouter. C'était impossible, il avait échoué.

* * *

Shikamaru jeta son mégot tout en suivant du regard Kimimaro et le reste de sa clique à l'autre bout de l'allée. Ces deniers s'étaient arrêtés en les voyant: ici, c'était leur quartiers. Celui des HLM dont Orochimaru les avait sorti en leur offrant une place dans l'école, en échange de «petits services». Kidoumarou grinça des dents, agacé de les voir sur leur territoire. Il était de loin celui qui tenait le plus à l'endroit. Kimimaro les regarda, impassible. Il savait que c'était leur dernière mission pour Orochimaru, se faire battre et se taire. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Après tout il avait lui-même détruit l'amant de leur groupe. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage: en y repensant, ça avait été de loin la mission la plus agréable parmi toutes celles qu'il avait fait pour le professeur de physique. En voyant ce sourire, Neji serra les dents au point que sa mâchoire encore sensible craqua. Le regard de Gaara, déjà particulièrement effrayant revêtit un voile de folie pure et sauvage.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais lorsque Shikamaru ralluma sa cigarette, les sept garçons présents se mirent en posture de combat. Chacun dans leur style étaient des maitres du combat, qu'ils l'aient appris dans la rue comme Kiba ou Gaara, ou bien dans un dôjo comme Neji et Lee.

En face, la bande d'agresseurs se mit à son tour en position défensive. Kimimaro observa leurs opposants: ils étaient plus nombreux mais ça n'était que justice. Après tout, ils s'étaient bien attaqués à Naruto à cinq contre un. La règle du combat équitable n'avait évidement pas lieu ici. C'était réservé aux batailles héroïques et celle-ci n'avait rien d'héroïque, elle était sale et anarchique. Derrière lui, Kimimaro sentit Tayuya raffermir sa pose. Elle était la seule femme de ce combat, si tant est qu'elle soit encore une femme après tout ce qu'elle avait cautionné sans rien dire. Jirobo retira sa large veste en jean rapiécé et fit craquer tous les os de ses doigts. Sakon babillait tout seul, s'adressant probablement à son jumeau imaginaire.

Shikamaru leva sa clope et déclara d'une voix morne.

«Faut que tout ça soit fini avant ma clope, les gars.»

Et sur ce, le tabassage en grande pompe commença. Chôji se jeta sur Jirobo, l'entrainant dans un combat de force brutale tandis que Kiba et Kankuro s'occupaient de Sakon. Neji observait Kidoumarou d'un œil calme et composé. Même s'il bouillait à l'intérieur, il savait que son adversaire avait l'avantage du terrain or il était hors de question de le laisser s'échapper.

Shikamaru observa un moment la fille et murmura un «fait chier» avant de bloquer l'attaque de cette dernière, sa clope allumée entre ses lèvres fines.

Kimimaro faisait face à Gaara. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. La première partie du combat était de toute façon de l'intimidation. Lee mit fin à cette partie en attaquant le leader des agresseurs dans son dos et cette fois-ci, la vengeance commença réellement.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la chambre d'hôpital, Sasuke veillait sur le sommeil de son amant. Allongé contre lui, il le regardait respirer comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois tout au long de leur vie. Pendant huit ans, il l'avait regardé de loin, sans toucher, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments ni de ceux de Naruto. La période la pire avait été autour de ses dix-sept, dix-huit ans où il avait fini par franchir le pas... Avec son frère. Sa vie était quand même complètement olé-olé. Et celle de Naruto aussi, peut-être même plus. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme, endormi dans ses bras, dont la respiration régulière s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, soufflant contre le menton de l'ébène. De temps en temps, un spasme le parcourait, ou bien un geignement tentait de passer la barrière des lèvres roses mais Naruto les bloquait tous inconsciemment. D'un geste amoureux, Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux autrefois blonds et brillants, aujourd'hui ternes et secs avant de resserrer son étreinte autour des épaules de son ami d'enfance qui soupira de bien être. L'ébène sourit et fourra son nez dans les mèches pâles, l'odeur qu'il chérissait tant était toujours là.

N'empêche, tout ça était arrivé à cause de lui, à cause de son indécision, à l'époque où il avait voulu partir. Il avait aussi voulu fuir cet amour qui le faisait tant souffrir, s'éloigner de Naruto avant que cela ne dégénère. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il n'avait pas trouvé la force ou plutôt, quelque chose au fond de lui l'avait arrêté, lui avait soufflé de ne pas refaire la même erreur. Quelle erreur? Cela l'avait toujours intrigué, cette force au fond de lui qui lui avait soufflé qu'il avait déjà fait assez de mal à Naruto. Sasuke avait fini par conclure que ce devait être dans une autre vie et c'était ça qui l'avait décidé à rester. Si déjà dans ses autres vies, il avait été avec Naruto, alors c'était qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Et il devait rester pour effacer le mal qu'il avait pu faire dans ses vies précédentes... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réussi: il avait échoué. Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé être quelqu'un qui croyait à la réincarnation et au destin mais il avait pourtant l'impression d'en être victime. Il avait tout fait pour éviter que cela se produise, sans succès.

L'ébène regarda par la fenêtre, vers le ciel, l'accusant silencieusement. Au même moment, Naruto remua légèrement et ouvrit un œil pour tomber droit dans le regard protecteur de Sasuke. Un petit sourire de contentement s'installa sur ses lèvres et il soupira de bien-être avant de refermer les yeux. Il eut la sensation d'un baiser sur son front et d'un murmure qui lui soufflait «je t'aime» avant de replonger dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto regardait les informations d'un air absent, bien calé contre Sasuke. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours froid, et il gelait carrément quand il n'était pas dans les bras de l'ébène. Il se sentait faible, misérable et complètement décroché de la réalité. Aussi n'eut-il aucune réaction lorsque le reportage sur l'histoire de viol dans leur école passa. La voix neutre d'un homme annonça que les violeurs s'étaient rendus à la police et qu'ils s'étaient déclarés coupables. L'un d'entre eux était mort, il s'était jeté du haut du pont qui passait au dessus de la voie rapide. Les quatre autres avaient ensuite avoué avoir été manipulé par Orochimaru. Après enquête, il s'était révélé que ce dernier avait gardé un compte rendu des viols dans son appartement, fouillé par la police. L'homme avait par contre disparu, ce qui mettait les nerfs de Sasuke à vif.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de Naruto tandis qu'à côté de lui, Itachi grinça des dents. Ils se trouvaient actuellement chez l'ainé des Uchiwa. Naruto avait été excusé des cours pour une durée indéterminée, il avait rendez-vous avec une psy le lendemain. L'hôpital les avait prévenu des conséquences psychologiques que pouvait avoir un viol et ils pensaient que l'impression de froid continuel pouvait venir d'un refoulement, la douleur psychologique pouvait se manifester sous cette forme dérivée.

En aparté, les médecins avaient aussi conseillé à Itachi de forcer son frère à suivre des séances avec un psy. Tsunade, la vice présidente qui avait longtemps exercé dans un hôpital, pensait la même chose. Lorsqu'elle était passée voir le blond à l'hôpital avec Jiraya, elle avait pu observer les deux jeunes hommes. Bien sûr, elle les connaissaient personnellement, ils passaient Noël ensemble avec Jiraya, Iruka et Kakashi, mais le tournant dans leur relation l'avait un peu inquiétée. L'ainé se souvenait de ses mots:

«Il faut qu'ils se soignent ensemble. A mon avis, Sasuke est tout autant blessé que Naruto. De toute façon, vu la relation qu'ils ont...

Itachi l'avait alors regardée d'un air interrogateur:

- Ils sont complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre, éclaira-t-elle.

- Et où est le problème? Demanda le grand frère.

- En gros, il faut les considérer comme une seule personne. Ils ne fonctionnent que ensemble, termina-t-elle en les regardant à travers la vitre. Sasuke était assis à côté de Naruto et créait une barrière inconsciente entre Naruto et le reste des personnes présentes: sa posture était clairement alerte et défensive. Du coup, Iruka, Kakashi et Jiraya, présents dans la pièce, obéissaient instinctivement: le langage corporel et la distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux et Sasuke indiquaient clairement un attitude soumise pour prouver leurs bonnes intentions.

Et effectivement, Itachi s'en rendait présent compte: les deux jeunes garçons ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'un pouce. A chaque fois que Sasuke se séparait de lui, Naruto se mettait à trembler et disait qu'il avait froid. De toute façon, l'ébène le quittait le moins possible: ils se douchaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble et bientôt, pensa Itachi, ils iraient aux toilettes ensemble.

L'ainé avait parlé à son frère d'aller aux consultations et à sa grande surprise, Sasuke avait accepté facilement.

Le reportage sur l'histoire des viols se termina et Sasuke éteignit la télévision avant de se lever. Naruto suivit et s'appuya sur lui avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, se laissant guider jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger.

Dans l'ensemble, le soulagement avait été la première réaction de la veille à l'entente de l'arrestation des violeurs. Puis le choc avait suivi quand la presse avait révélé l'instigateur de tous ces crimes. Mais pour les B-B, la victoire était amère. Au départ, le groupe des garçons qui s'étaient occupés d'aller chercher le groupe des agresseurs avaient en tête de leur faire payer d'une part, et de les pousser à se dénoncer. Mais la mort de Kimimaro n'était pas du tout entrée en ligne de compte et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient du sang sur les mains. Il avait échappé à Gaara et Lee pour se précipiter sur la voie rapide. Tout s'était déroulé très rapidement et c'était surtout le choc produit par sa mort qui avait poussé les quatre autres violeurs à se rendre. Il s'étaient alors rendus compte de la folie de leur «jeu», car, pour eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ils avaient tout avoué: comment ils s'étaient laissés manipuler par Orochimaru, entrainer par Kimimaro. Tous avaient alors regretté, mais le mal était fait. Même Nami, qui avait pourtant ardemment souhaité qu'on les arrête, trouvait que la mort de Kimimaro était un lourd tribut pour que la justice éclate. Surtout que Orochimaru courait encore dans la nature.

Après ça, la presse s'était enflammée et les B.B. avaient tous fait profil bas car ils étaient cités dans pas mal d'articles pour avoir aidé la police à découvrir l'identité des violeurs. Leur rôle restait néanmoins flou et la presse tentait d'obtenir des réponses précises ce qui mettait Sasuke hors de lui. Pour éviter tout meurtre supplémentaire, il avait décidé d'emmener son amant chez son frère le temps que tout cela se tasse. Surtout que sa colère envers le reste du groupe restait vive.

* * *

**Note:** Bon... Depuis le début, j'avais très peur de ce chapitre. J'avais peur de vos réactions, de vos avis. Mais à la fois, je voulais aussi faire passer un message: J'ai lu un certain nombre de fiction ou Naruto (ou Sasuke) manquait de se faire violer pour être sauvé par son amant... Sauf que dans la réalité, ça arrive assez rarement. Alors oui, c'est de la fiction, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, si on veut que Sasuke arrive et sauve Naruto, tel un chevalier blanc, on peut... Ce n'est pas mon choix. Je trouve que ce genre de situation, c'est donner du romantisme, de la sensualité à une horreur. Le viol ce n'est pas un prétexte pour une scène de romance! Il y a des filles qui se font violées tout les jours sans que "Sasuke" ne vienne les sauver et je refuse de cautionner l'image "romantique" et "chevaleresque" du viol... Je suis à la fois désolée de vous "infliger" ça et à la fois, j'en suis fière. C'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire cette scène, qui m'a aussi servie de thérapie.

Après, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas été moi même violée. Mais je sais ce que ça fait d'être à la place des gens qui n'ont rien pu faire. Pour la suite de l'histoire, vous aurez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, de trouver que la réaction de Naruto et de Sasuke n'est pas adapté, je comprendrais, j'ai opté pour une solution assez... Inédite je pense. C'est ma vision, basée ou non sur ce que j'ai vécu que je vous offre. Maintenant, ça reste une fiction, tout n'est pas vérité, loin, très loin de là.

Enfin, pour ce qui ont peur des pleurnicheries bah... J'ai essayé de limiter mais bon, on ne s'en sortira pas sans quelques larmes mais je crois que le plus pitoyable pour la suite, reste Sasuke... Parce que je me suis sentie pitoyable... Sur ce... Vous pouvez maintenant vous enflammer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grosse note de début xD:** Je vous promet, on était à l'heure, Adralya avait terminé la correction bien à l'heure et elle était partie le poster lorsque soudain, des Rattata sauvages l'ont attaqués! Si si, ils étaient au moins trente énormes Rattata violets et ils l'ont pris en otage. Évidement, le temps que la lettre de rançon ne me parvienne, on était déjà Samedi. Mais ni une, ni deux, j'ai pris mon Sceptre de Saura Card Captor et je suis partie libérer Adralya! Pendant ce temps, ils l'avaient ramener dans leur QG, le Roi, Rattatac, Décida de la jeter dans les cachots ou elle serait gardé par deux horribles Soporifik. Résulta, Adralya s'est gentiment endormie pendant que moi, je me battais contre une horde de pokemon rongeurs à coup de cartes magiques! Mais je fut vaincu, nous étions déjà lundi. Le jours suivant, je me résignai à aller demander de l'aide. Dieu merci, Adralya étant la reine des belettes, je rencontrai une escouades venu libérer leur cheftaine. Ensemble, nous parvînmes jusqu'au cachot après avoir vaincu Rattatac et son armée de Rattatas. Battre les Soporifik fut beaucoup plus dur, la moitié de l'escouade succomba au sommeil mais par un acte héroïque, le commandant chef parvint à la libérer. Enfin, nous étions mardi, le chapitre était entre mes mains, je laissais Adralya au bon soin des belettes et parti vite publier le chapitre. Je ne parvins chez moi qu'il y a quelques minutes, parce qu'il y avait cette vieille dame sur la route... Enfin bref, c'est éreintée que je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre!

[Bon, nous allons faire un plongeon dans le pathos. Je sais que beaucoup vont rouler des yeux au ciel, moi la première. En fait, je déteste trouver ce genre de situation dans les fanfictions que je lis mais j'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de ne pas sombrer dans le pathos et l'envie de vous faire pleurer quand même (XD). Non. Bon, disons que Naruto vient de vivre une épreuve difficile, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec un sourire. Donc voilà, je vous préviens, préparez-vous à un plongeon sensationnel dans le pathos.]

* * *

Chapitre 10. Désordre psychique et conséquences somatiques...

* * *

«J'aimerais vous voir séparément tout d'abord, dit la psychologue avec un sourire doux en regardant les deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait été prévenue, mais quand elle les voyait, elle comprenait enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Tsunade en parlant de «co-dépendance addictive». Shizune était une des anciennes élèves de la doyenne et après avoir fait des études de médecine, elle s'était orientée vers la psychologie. Des filles violées, elle en avait malheureusement vu un certain nombre. Des garçons aussi, bien que moins nombreux. Ses compétences étaient reconnues: elle savait être ferme et douce à la fois et, généralement, elle n'avait aucun mal à tisser un lien de confiance avec ces personnes en quête d'une réponse à leurs pourquoi. Mais là...

Au moment où ils avaient entendu «séparément», les deux garçons s'étaient tendus. Depuis quatre jours, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle, d'un centimètre, comme si à chaque instant Kimimaro pouvait revenir. Comme si Orochimaru se trouvait à chaque coin de rue. La mort de son violeur n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Naruto. De toute façon, une seule chose tournait dans sa tête: «Sasuke va me quitter, Sasuke va me quitter». En boucle, comme une spirale de l'angoisse parfois atténuée, mais toujours présente. L'ébène envisagea de faire demi tour, mais il savait qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin, lui autant que le blond. Car même s'ils donnaient à tous l'impression d'être renfermés sur eux-même, en réalité, ils étaient paumés et ne pouvaient même plus affirmer se comprendre. Les sentiments, la passion, étaient toujours là mais tellement recouverts d'angoisse et de culpabilité qu'ils étaient invisibles.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Sasuke. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir froid et se serra plus contre son amant. C'était fou comme il se sentait petit et effrayé. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur d'aller vers les autres se sentait menacé par cette femme, sensée être sa thérapeute.

Il se secoua intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il avance mais il avait tellement peur que Sasuke ne le quitte! Malgré ses mots rassurants, ses mots d'amour murmurés sans cesse, Naruto n'y croyait pas: il sentait le malaise de Sasuke.

Respirant un grand coup, il lâcha la main de l'ébène qui se referma aussitôt pour l'empêcher de partir et les deux amants se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Sasuke voyait très bien la peur dans les yeux du blond, mais il y avait aussi cette détermination qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Lentement, il relâcha la pression de ses doigts autour de la main tannée et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le vide, un sentiment angoissant prit place dans le creux de son ventre.

Naruto regretta automatiquement d'avoir lâché la main de son petit ami et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la pulsion qui lui ordonnait de retourner dans ses bras pour faire un pas vers la thérapeute. Shizune sourit gentiment et le laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte.

Naruto se retourna et jeta un regard inquiet vers la sortie de la pièce.

- On ne peut pas laisser ouvert? Demanda-t-il.

Shizune le regarda tout en s'asseyant sur son siège, derrière son bureau.

- Naruto, commença-t-elle, je sens que tu veux t'en sortir, tu veux passer au dessus de ça. Et ça commence par là, dit-elle d'un ton doux et rassurant. Il la regarda un instant et posa sa main sur la porte comme pour sentir la présence de son amant de l'autre côté avant de s'écarter et de s'assoir. La psychologue remarqua qu'il était assis sur le bord du siège, prêt à bondir vers la sortie.

- Bien, fit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire pour ramener son attention vers elle. Le regard bleu, sauvage et effrayé se posa sur elle. Il était tendu et tremblait légèrement.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda Shizune. Tu as froid?

- J'ai tout le temps froid depuis... Répondit-il d'une petite voix en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

«Hum, fit la psychologue dans sa tête, il est toujours persuadé d'y être.

- Tu as froid, vraiment froid, ou...

- J'ai froid quand il n'est pas avec moi... J'ai froid tout le temps. J'ai froid.

- Veux-tu que je monte le chauffage?

- Ça sert à rien. J'ai déjà essayé chez nous, répondit Naruto avec un sourire contrit avant de fixer son regard sur la poignée de porte.

- Tu vis avec lui?

- On était en collocation. C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin c'était... Maintenant c'est...

- Ton petit ami?

Il hocha la tête et ajouta dans un murmure:

- Mais pour combien de temps...

Elle fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il était distrait, trop occupé à observer la porte. Ça avait dû lui échapper et c'était justement là l'intérêt.

- Il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup et de tenir à toi.

Il la regarda un bref instant.

- Il est surtout en colère qu'on ait touché à sa propriété.

Elle cligna des yeux: ça c'était une première.

- Pourquoi ça?

- C'est... Il peut dire ce qu'il veut mais...

Un silence, Shizune le relança:

- Mais?

- Mais il ne me touche plus... Enfin, je veux dire...Il me tient la mains, on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre, je suis toujours dans ses bras mais... Je sens bien que je le dégoutte...

Elle cligna des yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit:

- Avant, il avait du mal à garder ses mains pour lui. Là, il ne m'embrasse plus, il ne me touche plus... Il... Ne me désire plus. Et moi je l'aime tellement...

Ça, même un aveugle aurait pu le voir, tant tout son être était dirigé vers cette personne derrière la porte.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi.

La main de l'homme se crispa contre son genou et elle sentit soudain qu'il était terrifié.

- Mais je ne suis sale, souffla-t-il et Shizune retint son souffle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Il va me laisser, rajouta-t-il d'un ton stressé. Je vais tout perdre, son amour et même son amitié, parce que je n'ai pas assez résisté, c'est ma faute ce qui m'est arrivé! Dit-il de plus en plus vite, son souffle lui manquait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

- Du calme, du calme! Ordonna doucement la thérapeute mais rien n'y fit.

- Avant... Av-Avant, on faisait tout le temps l'amour... Je... J'adorais essayer de le faire sourire... C'est... C'est mon compagnon de vie! On a toujours été ensemble, je veux pas le perdre!

- Naruto! Naruto! C'est normal que vous ne fassiez plus l'amour: tu viens de te faire violer!

- Mais je m'en fous! Hurla-t-il. Je... Il... Il m'a promis qu'il le laverait de mon corps, qu'il l'effacerait de ma mémoire mais la vérité, c'est que je le DEGOUTTE! Il se leva et fit quelques pas vifs dans la pièce comme un animal acculé. Je... Souffla-t-il, le regard vide. Le... Truc... Dit-il pour désigner son viol. Oui, ça c'était horrible, j'avais froid, j'avais mal mais tout ce temps, je ne pensais qu'à lui, à la honte... A sa future réaction, termina-t-il en serrant les poings.

Shizune resta sans voix. Selon les cas, elle avait vu des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes nier en bloc, pleurer, faire une dépression, certains s'étaient cachés dans la colère, mais il y avait toujours eut un point commun. Il y avait toujours eut ce temps où les personnes ne supportaient plus qu'on les touche, en tout cas, pour ce genre de viols. Or là, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Naruto, commença-t-elle. Il faut un peu de temps. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas de rapport sexuel après une telle épreuve.

- Non, non. Je... Je peux pas passer au dessus de ça si j'ai l'impression qu'il va partir à chaque instant. Je... J'ai BESOIN de lui... De savoir qu'il continue de me DESIRER! Qu'il continue de m'aimer...

- Mais il te le dit, non?

- Oui, il n'arrête pas... Et c'est là le problème, répondit Naruto en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil. Shizune fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- S'il te le dit, c'est que...

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite très vivement, l'interrompant:

- Il le disait jamais avant! Il me le montrait mais il ne le disait pas! Et si maintenant il fait le contraire, c'est bien la preuve que je le dégoutte...»

* * *

Les deux garçons s'étaient croisés dans la salle d'attente et Naruto n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas regardé son compagnon de vie et cela inquiétait Sasuke. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire dans cette salle? Il avait vaguement entendu Naruto hausser le ton à un moment, mais n'avait pas saisi le mot. Calme, posé, ses yeux alertes étaient posés sur Shizune qui restait pour le moment silencieuse. Il émanait de cet homme une aura de puissance dominatrice déstabilisatrice. La psychologue avait l'impression de commettre un crime en le gardant enfermé dans la pièce et soupira discrètement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains:

«Depuis quand connaissez vous Naruto? Si elle s'était permise de tutoyer l'autre homme, elle sentait que c'était ici hors de question.

- Huit ans.

- Vous êtes tout de suite devenus amis?

- Non.

Silence. Elle attendait qu'il développe, mais Sasuke resta muet alors elle sourit doucement et demanda:

- Non?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Il était bruyant, toujours en mouvement, stupide, il perdait trop vite son calme. Nous étions opposés.

Shizune hocha la tête et prit quelques secondes pour observer son sujet.

- Et maintenant?

Sasuke se tendit visiblement. Maintenant? Il était silencieux, souvent immobile, il ne disait rien, il restait toujours calme... Nerveusement, l'ébène passa sa main dans ses mèches noires et Shizune se dit qu'elle arrivait enfin à le conduire là où il fallait.

- Il n'est plus si actif, conclut-elle. Et ça ne vous convient pas.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir comme si elle était la dernière des imbéciles, mais la thérapeute n'y prit pas garde. Évidement que ça ne lui convenait pas, il était tombé amoureux d'un blond idiot, souriant, hyperactif... Pas... Pas de la personne derrière la porte, cet enfant tremblant de peur et qui avait perdu toute volonté. La personne qu'il aimait lui tenait tête, s'énervait, se battait contre les aléas de la vie.

- Mais je pense qu'il a la capacité de s'en remettre, déclara doucement la psychologue, ce qui piqua sensiblement l'intérêt de l'ébène.

- Êtes-vous très possessif? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, ayant décidé que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot avec lui.

Surpris, il hocha la tête et daigna ajouter:

- Assez oui.

- Assez... C'est à dire?

Une fois de plus, il eut un regard exaspéré.

- Écoutez-moi, M. Uchiwa. Si vous voulez que votre compagnon puisse passer au dessus de cette épreuve, il va falloir être un peu plus coopératif.

Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de sonner les cloches des patients, mais là, elle sentait qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire. Shizune savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par l'homme en face d'elle.

Il sembla pensif un instant et monta sa mains droite à son visage, son index légèrement replié caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis, le regard dans le vague, Sasuke finit par déclarer:

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. D'habitude, c'est moi qui ne parle pas, il me comprend même sans ça... Mais là, je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je l'aime encore mais ça ne suffit pas... Et... Je...

Un regard fut échangé. Shizune le poussa à continuer et Sasuke soupira: il irait au bout du monde pour Naruto, il pouvait bien parler un petit peu de lui.

- Je n'ai pas été là, quand bien même je connaissais la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Ah, pensa la psychologue, l'habituelle culpabilité des proches. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas être là...

- Je l'ai laissé seul l'espace d'une seconde...

- Sasuke, dit-elle fermement. Mettez cela derrière-vous. Vous pouvez aider Naruto... Mais pas comme ça.

Shizune remarqua ses sourcils froncés et elle entendait ses dents grincer d'ici. Néanmoins, il était prêt à l'écouter:

- N'éprouvez-vous que de la culpabilité? Demanda-t-elle doucement, se remémorant la grande angoisse du blond.

Sasuke, semblant plus calme, peut être trop à présent leva les yeux sur elle et après un long moment de silence, il déclara d'une voix très composée.

- Depuis que j'ai douze ans, Naruto est avec moi. Mes parents sont morts quand mon frère n'avait que seize ans. Nous avons été placés sous la garde de mon oncle qui était encore très jeune et qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper de nous. La résultante a été désastreuse: on ne parlait pas à notre oncle, on se contentait d'accepter tout ce qu'il nous proposait... Il pensait qu'il fallait qu'on s'amuse alors il a commencé à organiser des soirées très alcoolisées. Itachi, mon frère m'enfermait à l'étage pendant ces fêtes... En plus de ça, notre père nous avait laissé une multinationale que mon oncle devait gérer en même temps que ces deux neveux. Il avait à peine vingt ans, il avait autre chose en tête... Pourtant, il a mené à bien sa mission et a formé mon frère à prendre la relève à ses dix-huit ans, comme convenu. Et mon frère déteste cette entreprise.

Il fit une pause en sentant sa colère remonter.

- Parmi les amis de mon oncle, un certain Kakashi sortait avec un homme dans la même situation que mon oncle. Umino Iruka, qui est le tuteur de Naruto. C'est à une de ces fêtes qu'on s'est réellement rencontrés. Bien sûr, avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans notre vie, un suivi psychologique s'imposait. Mais dans mon cas, il y a eu peu de séances: votre collègue a conclu en disant que mes blessures psychologiques se manifestaient par une grande possessivité et une certaine passivité relationnelle, rien qui puisse m'empêcher de vivre. Et puis il avait beaucoup plus de travail avec mon frère.

Nouvelle pause et Sasuke se leva, prit dans son histoire.

- En réalité, mes «blessures psychologique» se soignaient d'elles-mêmes au contact de Naruto. Nous avions tous les deux eu des vies instables et pleines de rebondissements... Pas toujours agréables, mais il continuait de sourire, de rire... Les autres étaient naturellement accrochés à lui, le monde tournait autour de lui... Comme le soleil... Murmura-t-il avec un sourire extatique que Shizune observa avec des yeux doux. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et reprit: Mon monde, c'était lui... Je savais que je l'aimais, ça ne me dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas encore physique mais j'avais déjà du mal à le laisser aller vers les autres. Il s'en rendait compte puisqu'il me donnait toujours la priorité. J'étais, je suis dépendant de lui... Avoua-t-il en regardant dans le vague. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur le dossier du siège qu'il avait occupé et s'appuyait dessus.

- Je voulais lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait fait, tout ce bien qu'il m'avait apporté... Mon frère le considérait comme un membre de la famille, il passait même plus de temps avec nous qu'avec son tuteur... Je voulais le protéger, le sauvegarder de toutes ces merdes, mon trésor... Souffla l'ébène alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le dossier.

- Puis mon... Ma dépendance est devenue physique. Je le trouvais beau, j'avais toujours envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Je haïssais ces filles et ces garçons qui pensaient comme moi... J'en devenais presque violent et je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je m'éloigne... Mais c'était impossible... Au fil des années, c'est devenu de plus en plus dur et il y a deux ans, un de mes... Contact, lâcha-t-il avec une colère mal contenue, un de mes contact m'a proposé d'abréger ma formation pour me permettre de prendre plus vite la succession de mon frère grâce à un programme normalement destiné aux enfants précoces. J'ai... J'étais tiraillé entre mon amour pour mon frère qui allait mal, de plus en plus mal et mon amour pour Naruto qui, pour le moment, était plus gênant qu'autre chose... Mais je n'ai pas pu... Laissa-t-il passer en regardant par la fenêtre. Shizune se rendit compte à quel point il était beau, cet homme blessé qui avait désespérément tenté de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers.

- Je n'ai pas pu et en... Simplement en... Étudiant la proposition de ce professeur, j'ai mis Naruto en danger... Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon désistement...

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans la tête de la psychologue:

- C'était Orochimaru, ce professeur?

En réponse, l'homme fit un simple signe de tête.

- Un instant de doute... Que, une fois de plus, Naruto paye à ma place...

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et la thérapeute n'osait même pas respirer. Soudain, il releva son regard vers elle et Shizune eut un mouvement de recul instinctif devant la colère dans ces yeux noirs.

- Alors oui, la culpabilité, je la ressens, je la vis, j'ai l'impression d'être réduit à ma culpabilité! Non seulement je n'ai pas su lui rendre le bonheur qu'il m'avait donné, mais en plus, je n'ai pas su le protéger, pire, je l'ai MIS en danger!

De rage et de frustration, il balança la chaise à terre et la psychologue sursauta avant de poser sur lui des yeux inquiets. Elle le voyait trembler en essayant de contenir sa colère. Le fait qu'il aimait Naruto ne pouvait être remis en cause par personne.

- Sasuke... Dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

- Excusez-moi, embraya-t-il en relevant le fauteuil avant de se rassoir dedans. Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa un coude sur son bureau.

- Si vous ne passez pas au-dessus de votre culpabilité, vous ne pourrez pas l'aider. Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez échoué... Pour le moment. Vous aurez d'autres occasions au cours de votre vie à condition de rester avec lui... A condition de l'aider à se sortir de cette situation où il se sent sale et manque de confiance en lui. C'est maintenant, Sasuke, que vous devez lui rendre la pareille. Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez.»

* * *

Le jour suivant, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee et Neji étaient installés autour d'une table à un café, silencieux comme depuis déjà presque une semaine.

«J'ai absolument pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, déclara Lee au bout d'un moment. A part Naruto et Kiba, il était l'un des rares à exprimer franchement ses émotions et ses sentiments. Or, en cet instant, c'était le sentiment général du groupe qu'il pointait du doigt.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux: il dormait mal et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était habité d'une énergie nerveuse qui ne le quittait plus.

- La victoire est amère, déclara Neji, le regard vague et incertain.

- Ce n'est même pas une victoire, là, lâcha Kankuro en resserrant son poing autour de sa tasse de café. Naruto... Commença-t-il sans avoir la force de mettre les mots sur la réalité.

A nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Gaara frissonna, se remémorant la nuit où il était resté planté devant Sasuke, tenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à cet instant et le froid l'avait pénétré jusqu'aux os.

- Est-ce que... On l'a tué? Demanda à nouveau Lee d'une voix plate. Shikamaru haussa les épaules en désespoir de cause. Comment pouvait-il répondre à cette question? Kimimaro s'était jeté de ce pont de sa propre volonté. Certes, il était alors acculé, mais quelque chose dans l'esprit de Shikamaru lui soufflait que tout cela était déjà prévu. Il avait cette impression que le seul but de cette histoire avait été de faire le plus de mal possible au plus grand nombre.

- On l'a peut-être tué mais... Hésita Neji. Je ne regretterai pas sa mort, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Les autres le regardèrent un moment, sans trop savoir ni quoi répondre ni quoi penser. Cette histoire les avait beaucoup secoué: le viol de Naruto, la mort de Kimimaro, c'était la première fois que le groupe des B.B. était placé dans la catégorie des victimes.

- Je crois qu'on aurait tous besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un, énonça Kankuro à un moment.

Un nouveau silence prit place. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils se considéraient comme des caïds et aller voir un psy serait le signe d'une faiblesse. Neji considérait que porter la responsabilité d'un suicide, surtout de celui d'une ordure, était tout à fait possible. Il n'allait pas culpabiliser plus que cela.

- Pour lui dire quoi? De toute façon, j'ai comme l'impression que tout ça n'est pas fini. Orochimaru court toujours, dit-il.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

- C'est notre responsabilité. Sa mort est le prix à payer pour notre orgueil.

- Tu considères aussi que Naruto est un prix à payer, siffla Gaara qui avait été silencieux jusque là.

Le génie tourna brièvement son regard vers lui.

- Non. Nous aurions tous préféré que ça ne lui arrive pas... On s'était vraiment cru intouchable, souffla-t-il ensuite, le regard perdu.

Gaara observa la table avec un intérêt soudain. C'est sûr qu'ils s'étaient crus plus forts que tout le monde. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient encore des gamins.

- Mais maintenant, reprit Shikamaru, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est le soutenir, espérer qu'il s'en sorte... Et attendre que la justice fasse son boulot.

- Et arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, ajouta Lee.

- On aura au moins gagné en modestie, lança ironiquement Kankuro.

Mais à quel prix? Pensèrent-ils tous.

* * *

Sakura rangea ses affaires repassées et pliées dans sa commode, l'esprit ailleurs. Pourquoi, se demandait-elle, doit-on payer chaque minute de bonheur? Une semaine auparavant, elle sortait avec Itachi tandis que Naruto et Sasuke filaient le parfait amour. Et à présent, elle n'avait plus la tête à une hypothétique relation avec l'ainé des frères et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au plus mal. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit inutile et faible. Le regard dans le vague, elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains, ne retenant même pas ses larmes. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer en cet instant, même si elle n'avait pas de véritable raison. Juste une minute, se complaire dans son petit malheur.

On frappa alors à la porte et la jeune femme renifla bruyamment en lançant un faible «entre» car ce devait être Ino. Hinata était avec Kiba qui vivait très mal la mort de Kimimaro, la fin de l'histoire en général mais il était celui qui prenait le plus la responsabilité de la sortie tragique des événements. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi.

Ino entra et s'assit silencieusement à côté de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais, si tu te sens tellement inutile, pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir chez Itachi? Je crois qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aide. Après tout, c'est sa famille qui est touchée...

- J'ai pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, grogna-t-elle.

- Je parle pas de ça... C'est difficile pour tout le monde mais tu es leur meilleure amie, LA fille de leur bande, la toute première! Tu connaissais même Naruto avant Sasuke... Ta place est avec eux, termina la jeune femme blonde en caressant le dos de son amie. Sakura resta silencieuse un moment puis se leva brusquement, reniflant avant de faire quelques pas au milieu de la pièce, comme hésitante. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, la questionnant du regard.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils ont besoin de toi, dit cette dernière.

Sakura sourit et murmura:

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Ino?

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

«Pas grand chose».

* * *

Itachi aimait beaucoup la petite maison dans laquelle il vivait. Il appréciait même la voisine excentrique qui continuait de sonner à sa porte en nuisette. Mais en ce moment, cette maison où il avait tout fait pour la rendre confortable et chaleureuse était froide et emplie d'ondes de désespoir. Il ne s'était que rarement sentit aussi inutile qu'aujourd'hui à voir les deux garçons chacun dans leur coin du salon, le regard dans le vague. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit lors de cette visite chez le psy la veille, mais pour le moment, ça lui paraissait plus néfaste qu'autre chose. Ils faisaient même chambre à part! Il termina de ramasser les feuilles qu'il avait élagué et les mit dans un sac à composte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il jura et posa le sac dans un coin avant de sortir de la serre pour courir vers l'entrée de la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard pour découvrir...

« Sakura?

- Euh... Oui, je... Pardon, j'ai fait ça un peu sur un coup de tête, mais... Je me suis dit que... Que je devais aussi être là pour eux.

«Et peut être pour toi si tu as besoin», ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas prévenu...

Malgré lui, Itachi sentit un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres:

- Entre, tu as bien fait.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et se glissa dans l'entrée pour retirer ses chaussures.

- Hum, par contre, fit Itachi, tu vas devoir dormir avec l'un de nous trois, sinon il n'y a plus de chambres depuis que les garçons font chambre à part...

Informa l'ainé des Uchiwa, plutôt pour lui faire un résumé de la situation que pour parler réellement des arrangements de couchage.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, et bégaya:

- I-ils f-font chambre à part?!

Automatiquement, elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et se força à respirer calmement, refusant de pleurer devant Itachi. Il hocha la tête.

- Quand ils sont revenus de chez le psy, Naruto s'est mis dans son ancienne chambre. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot depuis. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse en observant le sol, cherchant silencieusement le courage puis releva la tête:

- Et ils sont où, là?

- Sasuke est dans le salon. Naruto dans la chambre à l'étage.

Elle hocha la tête et Itachi lui indiqua la direction du séjour. Sakura s'y dirigea et vit son ami sur le canapé qui regardait la télévision, éteinte.

- Hey, fit la jeune femme doucement. Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'écran. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle avait la permission de s'approcher et s'assit à côté de lui. Lentement, elle monta une main à son visage et dégagea quelques mèches noires qui pendaient sur les côtés. Imperceptiblement, Sasuke laissa aller sa tête contre la main alors que la jeune femme remettait les mèches derrière son oreille, en vain puisque celle-ci retombèrent. Elle savait de toute façon que ça ne servait à rien mais Sakura connaissait son ami et on ne s'introduisait pas n'importe comment dans son espace personnel.

- Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Mal, répondit-il sincèrement.

Une fois de plus, elle retint les larmes et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il, comme exténué.

Itachi laissa Sakura avec son frère et monta les marches pour prévenir son petit frère d'adoption de l'arrivée de son autre amie d'enfance. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre, découvrant Naruto allongé sur son lit, observant le plafond.

- Sakura est là, déclara doucement Itachi.

- Je l'ai entendue, répondit le blond d'une voix morne.

L'ainé s'assit de son propre chef sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier?

Un long silence passa avant que Naruto ne réponde:

- Ça me fait trop mal de dormir avec lui...

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça?

- Il fait comme si rien n'avait changé, mais tout a changé. C'est mieux comme ça... Répondit Naruto en se tournant sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

Nouveau grand silence et l'adulte se pencha pour voir le visage de son petit frère d'adoption et se rendit compte que celui-ci pleurait sans bruit. Il se sentit soudain désespéré et très fatigué. Il s'allongea de sorte à pouvoir voir le visage du blond et lui prit une main qu'il caressa doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

La voix tremblante, Naruto répondit:

- Mais tout! M-moi je v-voulais... J'espérais que ça n-ne changerait rien... Il m-me l'avait promis m-mais je vois bien que je le dégoutte, termina-t-il avec un reniflement, refusant de regarder dans les yeux de son presque grand frère dont les iris si noirs étaient plein de compassion.

- Naruto... Chuchota-t-il. Tu ne dégouttes pas Sasuke...

- T'en sais rien...

- J'en suis sûr...

Un instant, les yeux bleus, cerclés de rouge à force de pleurer, se tournèrent vers ceux de Itachi.

- Dans ce cas... Souffla-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard. Pourquoi il ne vient pas là tout de suite, qu'on fasse l'amour?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si pitoyable, l'autre homme aurait probablement rit devant l'imprévisibilité de Naruto.

- Tu lui as dit? Il ne peux pas deviner, demanda Itachi d'un ton doux en attirant Naruto plus près de lui.

- Je devrais même pas avoir à demander... Geignit le blond.

- Eh, Naruto... Ce n'est pas facile pour Sasuke non plus. Je crois qu'il se sent aussi très coupable... Tu dois lui dire ce que tu voudrais.

- Mais il m'avait promis...

- Montre lui que tu attends qu'il la remplisse alors... Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas évident ce que veux, fit la voix chaude d'Itachi sur un ton de doux reproche. Dans la plupart des cas, les gens ne veulent pas vraiment... Ça... Après...

Naruto fit un infime mouvement d'acquiescement.

- Shizune m'a aussi dit ça à la fin, mais... J'ai peur de voir son regard dégoutté si je lui demande ça.

- Bien sûr que non, à la rigueur il sera surpris, termina Itachi en enlaçant doucement son frère d'adoption. Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter de renifler pour probablement s'endormir, exténué. Personne ne dormait très bien en ce moment.

En bas, Sasuke avait fini par poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sakura et s'était lui aussi endormi. Pensive, celle-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ça ne pouvait pas durer! Décida-t-elle.

* * *

Il y avait une chose qui énervait particulièrement Sakura, c'était la capacité de Naruto à vouloir faire croire qu'il allait bien. Personne n'était dupe, certainement pas Itachi et encore moins Sasuke qui, lui au moins, avait la décence d'avoir l'air au bord du gouffre. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était là, trois séances avec Shizune s'étaient déroulées entre temps et Sakura avait commencé sérieusement à détester cette femme. Loin de faire quoi que ce soit de mieux, tout semblait empirer après chaque visite et la jeune femme avait fini par lui demander des comptes. La psychologue, tenue par le secret professionnel, ne pouvait rien lui dire mais Sakura se rendit compte que la thérapeute elle même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

«Parfois, avait-elle dit en désespoir de cause, il faut simplement attendre, qu'ils trouvent la force de se parler ou même de se taper dessus, qu'ils communiquent... On peut espérer un déclic.»

Alors Sakura attendait le déclic.

Le principal problème, pensait Itachi, venait de Naruto qui s'entêtait à mettre de la distance entre lui et Sasuke. Résultat, ce dernier était persuadé que Naruto lui en voulait et il manquait de courage. Alors comme tous les associables hyper-inhibés émotionellement, Sasuke ne disait rien et s'enfermait dans son désespoir. Itachi ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il se sentait très inutile et remerciait Sakura d'être là et de continuer d'avoir la force de faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux. Même sans résultat.

L'ainé des frères lança un regard vers son cadet, assis dans son coin de chambre à même le sol, entouré de photos éparpillées, certaines tordue tant il avait dû les serrer entre ses doigts.

«On dîne Sasuke... Murmura-t-il, la voix lui manquant.

Il n'y eut évidement pas de réponse et Itachi s'avança sans bruit dans la chambre jusqu'à son frère. Un instant, il s'attarda sur les photos et son regard fut accroché par la seule photo de famille qu'ils avaient encore. Mikoto et Fugaku, tous les deux souriants, entouraient leurs deux enfants. Le père souriait rarement et cette photo en était d'autant plus précieuse... Soudain, Itachi se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses parents et à sa mère plus particulièrement le soir où ils les avaient vu pour la dernière fois. Les parents Uchiwa sortaient pour assister à un gala tenu par les collègues de Fugaku, parmi eux, leur futur assassin qui avait tout préparé. Ils les avaient froidement assassinés devant l'entrée de leur maison, deux coups de six millimètres avec silencieux.

Lorsque la police avait débarqué après que l'homme se soit dénoncé, rongé par la culpabilité de ce que sa folie l'avait poussé à faire, Itachi avait vu sa vie basculer. Plus rien n'avait eu de sens et la seule chose qui restait nette dans ce brouillard ambiant avait été son petit frère. Ce petit frère qu'il devait protéger, sur lequel il devait veiller comme il l'avait promis à sa mère. Sortant de sa torpeur, il saisit brusquement le bras de Sasuke et le tira vivement. Le jeune adulte se laissa faire et atterrit contre le torse de son ainé.

- Il faut que tu manges, gros bébé, souffla Itachi en passant ses bras autour de son frère. Ce frère qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, pour qui il serait encore aujourd'hui prêt à mourir.

Sasuke laissa passer un souffle chevrotant:

- J'ai mal.

- Je sais.»

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Sasuke ne s'écarte de son ainé pour se trainer jusqu'à la salle à manger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en bas dans la cuisine, Naruto continuait son balbutiement incessant, inutile, faux et peu à peu, tapait sur le système déjà à bout, de Sakura. N'y tenant plus, elle posa brusquement le couteau qu'elle tenait et la tomate. Naruto sursauta et se tut.

« Tait-toi Naruto! Souffla-t-elle. TAIT-TOI! POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?!

Le blond recula jusqu'à toucher le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger et regarda son amie anxieusement. Elle lui faisait dos et se tourna.

- Je... Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler?

Naruto resta silencieux et fixa le sol tandis que Sakura se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'avoir haussé le ton.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est juste que... Ça me fait mal de vous voir comme ça.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Ne t'excuse pas, bêta, répondit Sakura d'un ton doux. Va lui parler, dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, ne garde pas tout ça pour toi... Et par pitié, arrête... Arrête ça.

Il soupira et la relâcha.

- Je peux pas lui parler, déclara-t-il en prenant le plat de pomme de terre pour l'amener à table sans rien ajouter.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et serra les poings, tentant de contenir ses larmes de rage et de frustration.

Naruto avait été son premier ami garçon, le premier à lui dire qu'elle était jolie, le premier à la préférer, elle, à Ino, contrairement à tous les autres. Il l'avait laissé jouer à des jeux de garçons avec lui, lui avait montré ses secrets, l'avait emmenée dans sa base secrète. Quant à Sasuke, elle était la seule à pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir jamais touché de manière affectionnée sans avoir eu le bras tordu. Elle les avait toujours accompagnés, juste derrière, ils l'avaient toujours protégée, secourue, ne l'avait jamais laissée seule. Encore aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient tout manigancer entre elle et Itachi. Sakura avait eu une enfance heureuse, ses deux parents, une mère avec qui elle pouvait discuter, un père qui aimait l'emmener voyager dans son petit avion. Elle était fille unique et chérie. Ce bonheur qu'elle avait eu, elle voulait le rendre à la terre, à commencer par les deux hommes de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas. A ce moment, Sasuke entra dans la pièce en trainant les pieds et elle prit le plat de tomates pour le poser sur la table.

- Prends la carafe sur le comptoir, Sasuke, ordonna-t-elle et il se dirigea vers l'évier. Itachi arriva et s'assit en face de Naruto. Sakura observa la table un instant avant de s'assoir à côté de l'ainé des frères, bien décidée à forcer ses deux meilleurs amis à s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qu'ils évitaient, à présent. En apportant l'eau, Sasuke s'arrêta un instant avant de prendre place, lentement alors que Naruto se décalait imperceptiblement pour être le plus loin possible.

Le blond ne dit rien tout au long du repas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait pendant trois jours, et le silence s'installa dans la maison. Itachi se dit que quand tout cela serait terminé, il déménagerait: cette maison avait perdu son charme. Sakura gardait un œil sur ses deux amis tout en mangeant sa pomme de terre accompagnée de haricots et d'un steak.

Soudain, Itachi le vit venir du coin de l'œil, Naruto et Sasuke tendirent la main en même temps vers la corbeille de pain. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et toute la table cessa de respirer.

Sasuke avait la folle envie d'agripper cette main, de la tenir, de ne plus la lâcher, d'entrainer Naruto avec lui et de lui montrer par A plus B qu'il l'aimait encore. Le blond avait l'impression qu'une vieille plaie venait de se rouvrir: ce simple contact avait envoyé une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne guérirait jamais de cet amour.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Naruto sortit de sa chambre. Il avait réuni quelques affaires dans son sac et était bien décidé à partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Sasuke, ça faisait trop mal et il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Ses peurs infantiles étaient revenues au grand galop, son insécurité, cette peur de ne pas se savoir aimé ou de ne pas en être sûr. Il savait qu'un séjour chez son tuteur lui ferait le plus grand bien.

«Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici, pensa-t-il en mettant ses chaussures. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la porte: il devait à présent l'ouvrir sans bruit. Retenant son souffle au maximum, il appuya doucement sur la poignée qui s'ouvrit finalement avec un «clic». Naruto se glissa dehors et la lumière du porche s'alluma automatiquement grâce au détecteur de mouvements. Le blond jura mais décida que tout le monde devait dormir et que personne ne remarquerait la lumière. Après tout, Sakura dormait dans la chambre de Sasuke qui dormait lui même avec son frère. Il referma la porte doucement et souffla: la partie la plus dure était faite. Naruto se retourna alors et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. A à peine un mètre de lui, se tenait Sasuke, tout habillé, une cigarette entre son index et son majeur droit, de la vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque expiration à cause du froid, sa peau blanche brillant sous l'éclairage du porche et ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur le blond.

Tout se passa très vite. Naruto ne sut pas si c'était lui qui avait esquissé un mouvement ou si c'était Sasuke qui avait simplement bougé, mais il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, les deux mains au dessus de la tête. Il sentait le corps de Sasuke collé au sien, chaud et musclé, rassurant, son souffle contre ses lèvres et une de ses cuisses entre ses deux jambes, le pressant contre la porte de bois vernie. Les deux garçons se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, et puis, Naruto relâchât un soupir silencieux, comme s'il s'était arrêté de respirer depuis ce dimanche soir neigeux, plus d'une semaine auparavant. Sasuke l'embrassa alors, avec violence, avec passion, avec rage, presque avec une sorte de folie. Il relâcha les poignets pour laisser ses mains glisser dans la chevelure blonde puis le long du cou alors que les bras de Naruto s'était refermés autour de la nuque pâle. L'ébène pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre encore plus fort et l'autre laissa échapper un long gémissement de pur plaisir. Son esprit dansait déjà au septième ciel, son cœur battait tellement fort et il sentait celui de l'amour de sa vie, malgré les couches de vêtements, aussi rapide que le sien. Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent contre le torse du blond, glissant dans la veste entrouverte, l'ouvrant complètement pour caresser les abdominaux et remonter sur les côtés. Pas une seconde, ils ne relâchèrent leur étreinte et Naruto agrippait les cheveux de son amant, les serrant comme son cœur l'était en ce moment de pur extase.

L'ébène glissa ses mains sous les fesses de son partenaire et sur le haut de ses cuisses, les remontant. L'autre comprit et accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille fine de l'homme à la peau porcelaine. Ses mains toujours sur les fesses de Naruto, Sasuke les caressait, les massait et remonta sur les reins, passant en dessous du tee-shirt de son amant. Il relâcha les lèvres de son compagnon et le regarda un instant sans rien dire, juste heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. L'autre fit pareil, souriant doucement d'un vrai sourire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front, laissant trainer ses lèvres sur sa joue et dans son cou. Naruto entreprit alors de sucer et mordiller la peau, tirant un grognement du fond de la gorge de l'ébène qui fourra à son tour son nez dans le cou halé, posant ses lèvres sur la peau caramel, la goutant, la dévorant comme avant. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Sasuke mordilla le lobe de son oreille et passa sa langue derrière, soufflant de l'air chaud sur ce point sensible.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux avant de sourire aux anges. Il reposa ses pieds par terre et s'écarta un tout petit peu de son amant, juste assez pour pouvoir balancer ses chaussures, ouvrir sa braguette et abandonner son pantalon baggy avec son boxer au sol. Sasuke avait posé ses deux mains sur la porte, encadrant le blond, comme pour l'empêcher de partir et se colla contre lui dès qu'il le put. A nouveau, l'ébène embrassa son amant avec passion alors même que celui-ci s'affairait à défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette, laissant son jean tomber juste assez pour atteindre son membre déjà dur. Il grogna et relâcha les lèvres douces pour remettre sa bouche contre le cou halé alors que Naruto le caressait. Il laissa une de ses mains glisser le long d'une fesse ronde tandis que l'autre remontait sous le tee-shirt jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de chair rose. Le blond se cambra soudainement avec un long gémissement, faisant frotter leurs deux virilités l'une contre l'autre.

A nouveau, Sasuke le souleva et le cala contre la porte avant de commencer à se déhancher doucement alors que la main de son compagnon les encerclait, pompant doucement. Ils avaient déjà tellement chaud alors que Naruto rejetait sa tête en arrière, laissant cette si belle expression apparaître sur son visage. L'ébène était fasciné par ces lèvres à demi ouvertes, rouges et humides, par ces yeux si pleins de désir, cachés derrière de lourds cils blonds. Et ces mèches blondes, collées contre ce front luisant de sueur, et tous ces bruits si érotiques qui s'échappaient sans cesse de cette bouche. Brusquement, Sasuke mordit le cou halé, le bonheur étant presque devenu insoutenable et il augmenta la cadence entre leurs corps, sa main glissant entre les deux fesses. Elle caressa un instant la peau sensible et passa sur l'entrée de ce corps si désirable avant de repartir, hésitante.

«Oui... Souffla Naruto. Vas-y... Fais-moi l'amour, vraiment. Comme tu l'as promis.

L'ébène qui s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements se plaqua encore plus contre son amant et reprit de plus belle. Doucement, le blond attrapa la main de son compagnon et la monta à ses lèvres, emprisonnant deux doigts entres ses lèvres. Sasuke le regarda, comme hypnotisé, sa bouche entrouverte, comme un peu stupéfait. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, l'ébène reprit ses doigts et embrassa son amant de façon joueuse, mordillant les lèvres, les attrapant juste, passant sa langue contre ces mêmes lèvres. Sa main glissa entre les deux fesses rondes et caressa l'ouverture un instant avant d'y plonger. A nouveau, Naruto se cambra contre la porte et attendit à peine que l'intrusion soit terminée pour se déhancher. Il en avait tellement envie que la douleur minime devenait obsolète en cet instant.

- Sas'ke... Gémit-il en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre pour se soutenir alors que son bassin se déhanchait contre sa volonté.

Sasuke n'y tint plus et introduit un deuxième doigt tout en essayant de ne pas penser au futur plaisir, sinon il n'allait jamais tenir! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été séparé de son âme sœur des siècles au lieu d'une semaine. Mais quelle semaine...

- Stop, stop, stop! Ça suffiiiit! Viens! Ordonna Naruto dans un geignement.

L'ébène aurait probablement résisté plus longtemps en temps normal, mais là, il laissa tomber l'idée dès qu'elle lui vint et retira ses doigts. Naruto ouvrit ses jambes au maximum dans sa position, bien calé contre la porte. Du plus lentement qu'il le put, Sasuke le pénétra. Les émotions se déchainèrent en lui à cet instant: il allait définitivement effacer la présence de l'autre, prouver à l'amour de sa vie à quel point il tenait à lui. Le blond passa ses mains dans les mèches corbeau et embrassa tendrement le front de son partenaire avant de souffler:

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres dans le cou bronzé, l'embrassant, laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de la peau avant de répondre:

- Moi aussi, plus que tout...»

Là dessus, il commença ses déhanchements, d'abord doucement mais très vite sauvagement alors que Naruto l'enfermait entre ses jambes, le forçant à aller plus fort, plus vite et plus loin. Le bruit de leurs corps contre la porte résonnait, ainsi que leurs grognements et leurs gémissements, mais le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler que rien ne les arrêterait. Le plaisir s'insinuait entre eux, montant rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas envie de prendre leur temps, ils pourraient faire ça plus tard, là c'était l'urgence et le débordement. Dans un dernier mouvement de hanches, Sasuke explosa et Naruto observa son visage se tordre dans cette douloureuse expression d'extase avant de se laisser emporter à son tour.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent lentement et ils glissèrent au sol, leurs corps toujours liés. Haletant, Sasuke leva les yeux vers son amant dont le visage était éclairé d'un sourire content et il se sentit sourire à son tour. Cette douleur insoutenable qui avait habité son cœur, l'avait rongé et détruit avait soudain disparu. Il respirait enfin pour de bon.

L'autre jeune homme laissa passer un soupir de contentement et se mit à genoux pour prendre son partenaire de vie dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui:

«Tu m'as tellement manqué...». Sasuke ne répondit rien mais le serra à lui broyer les os.

* * *

A l'étage, en haut des escaliers, Sakura ne savait plus vraiment si elle devait rire ou pleurer. A côté d'elle, Itachi se laissa glisser contre le mur, en silence. Un rire nerveux finit par s'échapper de sa gorge et elle s'assit sur la première marche avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. C'était fini, enfin.

* * *

**  
**

**Note:** Compte tenu du retard, et que je suis en partiels à partir de demain, ne rêvez pas, le chapitre sortira dans une semaine et non demain, je suis réellement désolée, nous avons eut quelques problèmes (les Rattatas, tout ça...) mais Adralya ne peut humainement pas avoir finit la correction pour demain xD.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction est arrivé (avec deux jours de retard ouaiiiiis!). Mes partiels sont finis, j'ai aussi dessaoulé xD. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Hem... BOn, y'a encore un lemon (maintenant, j'ai honte en disant ça xD) En fait... Un et demi... Mais c'est le dernier de l'histoire XD. Je tiens à rappeler que je n'écris pas du M pour rien, ce n'est pas pour les enfants ^^. Merci encore à Adralya, qui est une formidable béta-lectrice! Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici (ça fait discours d'oscar ça non?), merci à ceux qui découvre l'histoire aujourd'hui et merci à ceux qui la découvriront demain... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira xD... Je sais pas trop ce que je vais écrire ensuite... Nan je rigole, je sais très bien ^^. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture xD!

* * *

Chapitre 11. Nous ne dormirons plus seuls.

* * *

Allongé dans la chambre de Naruto, sur le lit, Sasuke observait son amant dormir depuis déjà deux heures. Après avoir fait l'amour contre la porte, ils avait réussi à remonter l'escalier, difficilement néanmoins. Il sourit en se rappelant comment Naruto le plaquait contre le mur du couloir pour l'embrasser, puis plus loin, c'était lui-même qui l'avait coincé dans le coin de l'escalier pour terminer de le déshabiller. Arrivés en haut, ils avaient fait une pause pour que l'ébène retire son haut. Le blond s'était alors agenouillé pour embrasser tout son ventre, passer sa langue dans son nombril et plus bas... A peine entré dans la chambre, Sasuke avait envoyé Naruto sur le lit pour venir s'allonger sur lui. Trouver le tube de lubrifiant avait demandé un certain temps puisqu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux partait à sa recherche, l'autre l'en empêchait par de nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses... L'ébène eut une pensée pour son frère et Sakura qui n'avaient pas dû beaucoup dormir. Ils s'étaient endormis vers quatre heures du matin après avoir rattrapé le retard accumulé cette putain de semaine. Avec un soupir, Sasuke roula sur le dos et s'étira, un sourire content sur le visage. En bas, il entendit quelqu'un. Sakura ou son frère s'activait à préparer un petit déjeuner brunch et un gargouillement lui indiqua qu'il avait faim. L'ébène ignora son estomac et reprit la contemplation de son amant endormi, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir rendu insomniaque hier. S'il n'était pas descendu fumer une cigarette dans l'espoir de faire passer toutes les douleurs qui l'habitaient, il aurait raté Naruto et qui sait encore combien de temps il aurait fallu qu'il attende pour le revoir. Il avait eu tellement peur en le voyant avec son sac qu'il avait joué sa dernière carte, désespéré.

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à revenir sur le passé, mais il savait que son compagnon voudrait probablement qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était produit. Un grognement le tira de ses pensées et il vit les yeux de son amant s'ouvrir en papillonnant sous la lumière de cette matinée. Il avait neigé, mais le ciel était à présent clair et dégagé. Naruto gémit et fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller. Sasuke se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres dans le cou bronzé, sa main caressant une épaule découverte, puis glissant le long du dos et sur les reins, frôlant une fesse avant de remonter.

«Hummm, geignit le blond en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller pour regarder l'autre homme penché sur lui. Ses yeux bleus observaient les traits fins qui constituaient le visage de l'ébène et il laissa un sourire content se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Naruto se releva sur ses coudes alors que Sasuke roulait à nouveau sur le dos sans cesser de le regarder. Sa mains vint caresser le visage rond du blond et son pouce passa sur les lèvres pulpeuses. Joueur, l'autre mordilla le doigt et laissa échapper un petit rire. Ils se rendirent compte à quel point ces instants leurs avaient manqué: ils avaient été vraiment stupides. Le regard de Naruto se fit alors plus sombre tandis qu'il détaillait le visage de son amant. Ce qu'il avait refusé de voir ces derniers jours et qu'il n'avait pas pu voir hier apparaissait à présent clairement. Les cernes sous les yeux noirs, la peau plus grise, la perte de poids évidente sur ses côtes et l'odeur de cigarette bien présente autour de lui. Il avait dû les enchainer pour en garder la fragrance. Lui-même avait perdu du poids et il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi malade.

«Sasuke, prononça-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de son partenaire de lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

L'autre le regarda sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, ou pas comment le dire.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il doucement.

Un silence passa et Naruto posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sasuke, écoutant le cœur de son amant résonner dans son corps à travers leur peau. Automatiquement, l'ébène caressa ses cheveux.

- J'avais l'impression de te dégoutter, finit par dire le blond, prenant son courage à deux mains. Son compagnon cessa ses caresses un instant avant de laisser glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules nues du blond.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu puisses croire ça. Je n'ai pas cessé de te dire que c'était faux.

Le silence suivit sa réponse jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne murmure:

- Mais tu ne m'embrassais plus... Tu ne me touchais plus...

A nouveau, Sasuke arrêta les caresses sur la peau bronzée, stupéfait par ce que son ami d'enfance venait de dire. Lui qui avait pensé bien faire en lui laissant du temps!

- Idiot, statua Sasuke.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son amant.

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai supporté l'idée de ne pas pouvoir laver toute trace de lui sur ton corps pour te laisser du temps... Déclara l'ébène en posant une main sur une des joues bronzées. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et se recoucha sur le torse de son petit ami.

- Mais plus tu me laissais du temps, plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir été sali, répondit-il.

Sasuke contempla le plafond. Tout cela était idiot en réalité, ils avaient simplement été incapables de s'expliquer.

- Mais moi, je ne me sentais plus digne de toi, avoua l'ébène comme s'il en avait honte.

Une fois de plus, Naruto se releva pour plonger ses yeux stupéfaits dans les lagons noirs.

- C'est toi, l'idiot! Assura-t-il alors. Digne de moi... Mais tu l'es toujours! S'emporta le blond.

- Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu te protéger... Éclaira l'autre d'un ton calme, son regard dérivant ailleurs dans la pièce.

Le regard azur se fit plus doux et Naruto chuchota:

- Tu n'y peux rien...

- Je voudrais que tu sois heureux...

D'abord les yeux du blonds s'agrandirent sous la surprise, puis ils pétillèrent de joie. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ne pas être pris au sérieux. L'autre le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'étais pas heureux quand on était séparé, c'est vrai... Mais je suis heureux d'être avec toi... Toujours... Moi aussi, je voudrais ton bonheur.

- Oui m-...

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase alors que les lèvres de son compagnon se posaient sur les siennes, chastement.

- Je suis heureux, Sasuke.»

* * *

_Un mois plus tard._

Iruka annonça la fin de la classe qui se précipita dehors. C'était les vacances de Noël à présent et le jeune professeur lui-même avait la tête pleine de sapins et de cadeaux, mais aussi de listing d'organisation et de prises de tête avec son compagnon. Non, il était hors de question qu'on mette un deuxième homme à la place de Marie dans la crèche, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus!

Il regarda Sasuke et Naruto au fond de la classe remettre leurs écharpes en se dévorant les yeux l'un l'autre. Il avait très bien remarqué leur inattention tout au long de son cour et sourit: il avait lui-même appris avec Kakashi qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air était la meilleur façon de terminer une journée et à voir le regard de Sasuke, ils allaient rester au lit demain aussi.

Cette année, ils passaient tous Noël chez Obito et Rin, une maison avec un grand jardin, plus enfoncée dans la campagne. Il s'y rendrait avec Kakashi la veille de Noël. Tsunade et Jiraya arriveraient aussi à cette date en train, mais ils pouvaient aller jusqu'à la petite gare pas loin de chez Obito. Et cette année, une nouvelle personne rejoindrait leur assemblé familiale et Tsunade s'en réjouissait: ça manquait cruellement de femmes! Officiellement, elle n'était toujours pas la petite amie de Itachi mais c'était tout comme. Sakura passait donc Noël avec eux en qualité de «simple» amie.

Les deux garçons finirent par arriver jusqu'à son bureau. Il leur dit "à la semaine prochaine" et les jeunes hommes lui répondirent d'un sourire avant de se précipiter vers la Nissan noire sur le parking de l'école.

Sasuke s'assit sur le siège conducteur et démarra la voiture en trombe, trop pressé de rentrer dans leur appartement vide puisque Gaara passait la nuit chez Nami avant de rejoindre sa famille pour Noël. L'appartement vide, ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire ça sur le comptoir de la cuisine, contre le mur de l'entrée, contre la porte de la chambre de Gaara, dans la salle de bain... Autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient. Mais avant ça, un quart d'heure de route à travers Konoha.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il essayait de penser à Gai en tutu, à Tsunade et Jiraya, ensemble sur un comptoir de cuisine... Il frissonna, mais pas de dégoût malheureusement puisqu'il imaginait déjà Sasuke le plaquant contre le comptoir de leur cuisine pour lui arracher ses vêtements et... Le blond secoua la tête. Tout ça c'était la faute de l'ébène! Tout au long du cours d'histoire, il n'avait pas arrêté de se pencher à son oreille pour lui suggérer des activités, des positions, des pièces, insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils étaient seuls ce soir. Encore un quart d'heure. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas alors pourquoi résister? D'un mouvement rapide, il défit sa ceinture et s'attaqua à sa braguette tout en mettant ses pieds sur le tableau de bords devant lui.

Le feu passa au rouge et Sasuke maugréa avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre une respiration profonde, caaalme! Pensait-il. Un gémissement lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et il se tourna vers son passager. Son cerveau se mit en stand-by.

Enfoncé dans son siège, Naruto avait les deux mains dans ce qu'il restait de son pantalon, l'une d'entre elle sur son érection et la deuxième glissant le long de l'intérieur d'une cuisse. La main disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se cambra avec un lourd gémissement, ses hanches décollant du siège alors que de toute évidence, il se masturbait aussi de l'intérieur.

«S'uke! Le... Le feu est v-ah vert! Gémit le blond en enfonçant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Sasuke serra les dents et appuya sur l'accélérateur brusquement avant de déboiter sur la droite pour doubler la petite voiture bleu ciel. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à lui faire un tête-à-queue: on avait plus de scrupule lorsque son petit ami gémissait sur le siège d'à côté en se masturbant.

Ah, c'était trop bon, pensait Naruto en augmentant la cadence de ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il se le faisait et sincèrement, il se demandait pourquoi tous les hommes ne faisaient pas comme lui. La main sur son membre avait cessé de bouger tant il était concentré sur le plaisir qu'il s'apportait grâce à son autre main.

- Sas'ke... Aah., laissa-t-il échapper en fermant les yeux. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer légèrement et tourna la tête vers l'ébène, lequel avait le regard rivé sur la route avec un air un peu fou. Naruto sourit et sursauta lorsque Sasuke laissa passer un juron, un nouveau feu rouge se dressant sur leur route. Ayant pitié de son petit ami, le blond abandonna son plaisir égoïste et se tourna vers le siège de gauche pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de l'ébène. Ce dernier sursauta mais n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que se soit avant que le plaisir déferlant sur lui ne lui coupe le sifflet. Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto avait glissé sa main entre le jean et le boxer pour le caresser avec de rapides mouvements. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant et toute restriction passa par la fenêtre en cette seconde. L'autre observait sa douloureuse expression de plaisir avec une fascination certaine, un doux sourire au lèvres. Puis, il se pencha par dessus le frein à main et libéra le membre confiné dans le boxer noir. Il lécha ses lèvres comme devant une sucrerie alléchante et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la virilité de son amant en bouche.

- Ah- putain! Jura Sasuke en se cambrant d'avantage sur son siège. Un spasme le parcourut et il appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur. Seuls ses réflexes de conducteur l'empêchèrent de percuter la voiture de devant et une voix très très lointaine lui souffla que tout cela était dangereux. Mais au lieu de le calmer, cette pensée l'excita encore d'avantage.

Oublieux du combat interne de sa victime, Naruto continuait de passer sa langue chaude et humide sur toute la longueur du sexe, une de ses mains caressant la base alors qu'il tentait d'en prendre le plus possible entre ses lèvres.

Le feu repassa au vert et Sasuke voulut repousser l'autre homme, mais ce dernier gémit autour de sa virilité.

- Put... Ah! Laissa-t-il échapper alors que les voitures klaxonnaient derrière lui. Lentement, il parvint à se sortir du brouillard au prix d'un effort surhumain et appuya sur l'accélérateur tout en lâchant l'embrayage. Il parvint à passer la seconde, puis la troisième, avant de devoir fermer les yeux alors que Naruto l'aspirait carrément. Sa respiration était hachée, il était au bord de la jouissance mais son petit ami s'en rendit compte et le relâcha un moment avant de repasser sa langue joueuse sur le bout de son érection. Enfin, le complexe de l'appartement apparut et Sasuke gara la voiture à travers deux places. Il repoussa violemment son compagnon, prêt à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de faire était dangereux, mais les réprimandes moururent sur ses lèvres. Le jeans descendu à mi cuisses, les mains de Naruto le caressaient à nouveau, le masturbaient lentement alors que de petits gémissements franchissaient ses lèvres.

- Sasukeee... J'en ai trop-ah... Envie... Mm...Là...

Il en avait envie? Il 'aurait.

L'ébène sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, reprenant à peine le temps de remettre son intimité dans son jeans, et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller chercher son partenaire. D'un mouvement brutal, il l'empoigna par le bras et le tira vers l'immeuble. Ils passèrent en trombe devant la loge du gardien et s'élancèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Mais à chaque palier, Sasuke plaquait Naruto contre un mur et ravageait sa bouche tout en poussant ses hanches contre celles du blond alors que lui-même tentait de passer ses jambes autour des hanches fines de son amant. Le troisième étage fut enfin atteint et l'ébène galéra un moment avec les clés, distrait par son compagnon qui lui dévorait le cou et gémissait à son oreille qu'il devait se dépêcher parce qu'il en avait «vraiment, vraiment très envie».

Le couloir, enfin! La porte claqua derrière eux et Sasuke colla ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, mordant, léchant et suçant la peau alors que Naruto se déhanchait contre lui, ses mains passant sous son polo rayé noir et bleu foncé. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour que le blond fasse passer le tee-shirt par dessus la tête de l'autre. A peine la peau blanche fut-elle exposée que la bouche de Naruto vint embrasser les boutons de chair rose sensible, tournant sa langue autour jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient complètement tendus. Sasuke grogna et attrapa les cheveux de son compagnon pour le forcer à relever la tête avant de le plaquer une fois de plus contre la surface dur du mur de l'entrée pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Laissant son partenaire pantelant, l'ébène tomba à genoux et vint mordre la peau sensible du ventre de Naruto avant d'y passer sa langue. Il embrassa ensuite délicatement le nombril dans lequel il laissa glisser sa langue, tournant doucement, appréciant les gémissement de son compagnon. S'il n'y avait pas eu le mur, le blond serait tombé tant son bassin se tendait vers l'avant. Tout son être tendait de toute façon vers Sasuke. Il entraina avec lui le pantalon de son amant et passa sa bouche sur la base du membre de Naruto qui gémit, ses genoux cédant sous le plaisir. Laissant ses mains parcourir chaque centimètre de la peau bronzée, l'ébène se redressa et attira son ami d'enfance à lui, mordillant doucement ses lèvres tout en le poussant vers la cuisine. Ils butèrent contre la table de la cuisine et d'un mouvement vif et apparemment sans difficulté, Sasuke souleva son précieux partenaire sur la table. Souplement, celui-ci se tortilla pour attraper la bouteille d'huile à l'autre bout et renversa le liquide ambré sur ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, l'autre s'était attaqué à se débarrasser de ses vêtements restant puis s'approcha du blond. Il regarda l'huile couler un instant sur les doigts et grogna d'impatience: il avait attendu toute cette putain d'heure. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la mains de Naruto lorsque celle-ci coula jusqu'à l'intimité du blond. Un instant, l'huile coula le long de la peau et Sasuke vit son amant frissonner d'anticipation avant de se pénétrer d'un doigt. Lui-même passa une main pâle sur une des cuisse de l'autre homme, glissant jusqu'au sexe et repartant alors que Naruto se cambrait sur la table, enfonçant plus profondément le doigt et laissant échapper un long gémissement de satisfaction. Sans quitter la scène des yeux, l'ébène laissa ses mains caresser la peau tannée, les jambes, le torse tendu, le cou découvert et offert... Un doigt passa brièvement sur une lèvre inférieure rouge avant de redescendre, frôlant les tétons dressés.

La sensation était sans commune mesure, à part le fait d'avoir son amant en lui, Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé. Il avait l'impression du regard de Sasuke sur lui, sur ses mouvements, toute l'attention de l'autre homme était sur lui et ses mains le caressaient, passant sur sa peau ultra-sensible d'une manière aimante et tendre alors qu'il était perdu dans la folie du moment.

Dans un grognement sourd, Sasuke attrapa les épaules de son amant et serra Naruto contre lui. Une de ses mains caressa la peau tendue jusqu'à l'entrée du corps tanné et le pénétra doucement.

- Ahhh... Oui, oui... Souffla le blond en retirant ses doigts pour les accrocher aux épaules pâles, laissant le monopole de son corps à son compagnon. Lequel le renversa sur la table et monta ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois encore, les mains blanches parcoururent les reins, les flancs de son partenaire et s'accrochèrent à ses épaules. Il colla leur deux corps et mordit l'épaule du blond tout en le pénétrant d'un seul mouvement de hanches.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand sous l'extase, ouvrant la bouche en un hurlement silencieux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre du dos de Sasuke et ses hanches bondirent se coller au bassin de son amant, l'aspirant profondément en lui.

L'ébène émit un soupir de satisfaction et, tout en gardant son nez dans les mèches blondes de la nuque de son amant, il écarta leurs deux corps pour les rassembler d'un coup de rein précis. Le dos du blond se décolla de la table alors que sa tête frappait la surface de bois, ses ongles s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la peau de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Sasuke installer la cadence.

- Hummm... S'uke... Geignit-il et l'appelé posa se lèvres contre le cou doré, là où il l'avait mordu, embrassant la peau rougie avant d'accélérer la cadence, la rendant plus brutale.

Au fur et à mesure, Naruto écartait de plus en plus les jambes, ses talons creusant les reins pâles mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient cure, trop perdus dans la cadence érotique et régulière de leurs corps.

- Hn-ah... Laissa échapper Sasuke alors que sa virilité était enserrée par la douce chaleur du corps de Naruto. Tirant sur les mèches noires, celui-ci ramena la bouche de son amant contre la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément, déhanchant son bassin pour augmenter la friction à l'intérieur de lui. Le baiser devint vite brouillon alors que Sasuke heurtait sans cesse le point G de son partenaire, lequel laissa sa tête rouler contre son épaule, une de ses mains tomba sur la table alors qu'il approchait à grands coups de reins de l'extase. Soudain, la main de l'ébène vint caresser son membre laissé de côté et tout son corps de tendit, se cambra et explosa dans un long gémissement. Les doigts de Sasuke s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules du blond alors que le corps de ce dernier se contractait autour de lui, le projetant du côté de la jouissance profonde et puissante qu'ils avaient cherché ensemble.

Le plafond de la cuisine reparut lorsque l'extase et le bien être qui suivaient l'acte sexuel s'effacèrent un peu. Naruto soupira de contentement et caressa les mèches noires éparpillées sur son torse. Sasuke s'était laissé tomber contre sa poitrine après l'orgasme, sa tête était tournée sur le côté et ses yeux clos refusaient de s'ouvrir.

«T'es lourd...

- Hum.

- Sas'ke...

Au prix d'un gros effort, Sasuke parvint à se redresser sur ses coudes et il embrassa distraitement le ventre à sa portée. Le blond eut un petit rire et sa mains glissa sur la joue de son compagnon. Il se redressa ensuite, grimaçant légèrement et descendit doucement de la table, emportant Sasuke avec lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant fatigué, lequel passa distraitement ses mains autour de ses reins.

- On devrait faire ça dans ta voiture, la prochaine fois.

Les yeux noirs furent soudain alertes et Sasuke s'écarta de son compagnon.

- Hum. J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous tuer...

Naruto cligna des yeux deux fois et leva ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Dans la voiture, précisa l'ébène et le blond lui fit un grand sourire malicieux.

- Je te fais confiance pour nous garder en vie.»

Sasuke comprit tout le sens de l'expression "remettre sa vie dans les mains de l'autre". Il se colla à nouveau à son amour et frotta sa joue contre les mèches dorées. Ça aurait quand même pu très mal se terminer...

* * *

Comme ils se rendaient chez Obito en voiture avec Sakura et Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke passaient d'abord quelques jours chez l'ainé des frères. Quelques jours passés à faire l'amour dans à peu près toutes les pièces de la maison au grand damne d'Itachi qui s'enfermait dans sa serre. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre: voir son frère et son frère adoptif a nouveau réunis et heureux n'avait pas de prix et puis, il aimait ses plantes.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il avait une raison de sortir de la maison. Il devait aller chercher Sakura, ce qui signifiait faire l'aller-retour du centre ville de Konoha à ici. Ils partaient le lendemain très tôt pour faire presque dix heures de route jusqu'à chez leur jeune oncle. Itachi n'allait pas le cacher, il avait hâte de ce Noël sans vraiment réussir à se l'expliquer, il serait tellement différent de l'année précédente! Naruto et Sasuke ensemble... Sakura... Il avait simplement envie de sourire.

«J'y vais! Hurla Itachi avant de prendre ses clés et de sortir.

À l'étage, les deux garçons ne répondirent pas, trop perdus l'un dans l'autre, littéralement.

Avec un sourire tendre et complice, Naruto s'accrocha aux épaules de Sasuke pour pouvoir lever ses hanches et d'un mouvement souple, les rabaisser, enserrant le sexe de son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond observait son compagnon, à moitié perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, qui rendait les images encore plus vivaces et belles. Il voyait ses yeux se fermer, sa bouche s'ouvrir en un cri de plaisir muet... Il sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair autour de ses hanches, son dos se cambrer... Il entendait les halètements rauques alors que Naruto se soulevait une nouvelle fois, chevauchant Sasuke d'un mouvement régulier, s'assurant bien de se contracter à chaque fois pour augmenter le plaisir de son amant. Lui-même sentait le plaisir tambouriner à sa porte, forçant l'entrée alors qu'il se sentait enfin complet et de plus en plus lui-même à chaque pénétration. Sa peau brûlante était ultra-sensible et il sentait le moindre souffle comme une torche enflammée contre sa chair.

- Ah Na- Naruto! Haleta Sasuke en se crispant. Il n'avait pas envie que cela termine mais son partenaire était plus que doué en la matière. Il avait pourtant su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser faire... Dans un mouvement un peu hasardeux, il tira sur les mèches blondes pour rapprocher le visage de Naruto vers le sien, dévorant ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il profita d'un instant de répit offert par le baiser pour rouler des hanches tout en obligeant le blond à redescendre, frappant directement le point G de Naruto qui s'arqua. Ses ongles griffèrent la peau du torse de Sasuke et il gémit. Avec un sourire en coin, l'ébène recommença et cette fois, ce ne fut pas un gémissement mais un cri de pur plaisir sauvage.

- A-ah! Af... Oui...» Gémit encore Naruto alors qu'il s'emballait dans sa chevauché. C'en fut bientôt trop pour leurs deux corps et ils jouirent à l'unisson.

Couché sur son amant, le blond redescendait doucement de cet orgasme particulièrement brutal, caressant la peau blanche de son amant d'un air complètement heureux. Il sentit deux bras l'enfermer comme dans un cocon rassurant et la couette fut rabattue sur leurs deux corps. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ce n'était pas la peine.

Un petit peu plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la douche et Sasuke avait enfilé un boxer et un bas de jogging, délaissant le haut. Le chauffage était à fond dans cette maison! Naruto, quant à lui, s'était contenté du haut et du boxer.

«J'ai faim, déclara-t-il en se séchant les cheveux.

- M'étonne pas, répondit Sasuke en laissant la serviette autour de son cou. T'es un ventre.

- Bâtard! Rétorqua Naruto d'un ton plus joueur que réellement agacé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, lequel était assis en tailleur sur le lit et fixait le neige tombant dehors. L'ébène avait cette expression de douce indifférence, le regard un peu perdu, son dos droit, ses longs cils rendant ses yeux très profonds et noirs, lui donnant cet air lointain. Naruto eut envie de se mettre à genoux, de se laisser tomber. Il se demandait encore comment une telle perfection pouvait être avec lui. Il s'était déjà posé la question lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis: il considérait que Sasuke était tellement mieux que lui...!

- Tu as faim? Demanda doucement Naruto, presque coupable de le sortir de sa contemplation.

- Un peu, répondit-il d'une voix douce sans se tourner vers le blond. Avec un dernier coup d'œil sur le visage apaisé de son amant, Naruto sortit de la chambre.

Il fredonna une chanson en traversant le couloir et descendit les escaliers lentement. Il avait toujours une drôle de sensation après le sexe. Un sourire tendre se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les tomates dans le frigo: c'était le fruit préféré de Sasuke et Itachi pensait toujours à en avoir, comme Naruto le faisait chez eux. Il s'apprêtait à poser les tomates sur le comptoir lorsqu'un «clic» raisonna près de sa tête et que quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec sa tempe. Il cessa de respirer et lâcha les tomates dans un sursaut.

«Pas de geste brusque, Naruto... Susurra une voix qu'il aurait voulu oublier. On va doucement remonter voir ton petit ami, d'accord?

Sans attendre de réponse, Orochimaru fit glisser le canon de l'arme dans son dos et le blond prit docilement la direction des escaliers. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire: c'était un cauchemar? Il aurait voulu se pincer pour vérifier, mais n'osait pas. iIl avait une arme dans son dos, il la sentait. De toute façon, son esprit était sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à penser, la seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête c'était «Sasuke, mon dieu par pitié, Sasuke...» Il aurait voulu hurler à son amant de s'enfuir, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour, de se protéger, n'importe quoi mais il avait tellement peur pour l'ébène!

- Et pas un mot, ajouta la voix moqueuse de son ancien professeur.

Marche après marche, Naruto remonta, apportant la menace jusqu'à l'amour de sa vie, et plus il avançait, plus son esprit cessait de fonctionner. Il voulait juste revoir Sasuke une dernière fois... Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et Orochimaru le poussa pour qu'il pénètre dans la pièce. Automatiquement, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et il vit sur le visage de son amant, passer la surprise, la peur, la colère, la peur à nouveau, la peur pour lui et la colère encore...

- Sas... Chuchota Naruto alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce.

- Lève toi, Sasuke, ordonna Orochimaru alors que l'ébène n'avait pas bougé, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il mettait son amant en danger. Il se leva du lit et se mit face à son ancien professeur.

- Relâche-le... Dit-il alors d'un ton calme. Il était prêt à mourir du moment que Naruto était sauf.

Le fou furieux sourit, une grimace machiavélique peinte sur son visage échevelé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient gras, son visage aussi et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. La fuite ne lui avait pas fait de bien.

- Tututut... Sasuke, Sasuke... Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour te voir souffrir, quoi de mieux que de le tuer sous tes yeux?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent alors que son regard se posaient automatiquement sur Naruto, s'assurant qu'il était toujours en vie pour le moment, lui communiquant sa peur de le perdre. Le blond ferma les yeux: il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait se réveiller dans les bras de Sasuke...

Il entendit alors un cliquettement et ouvrit les yeux pour voir que de son dos, Orochimaru tendait des menottes à l'ébène.

- Attache ton pied à l'armoire avec ça, expliqua le vieux serpent avant de lancer les menottes aux pieds du jeune adulte. Sasuke ne bougea d'abord pas, mais Orochimaru monta lentement l'arme jusqu'à la gorge tannée, gardant son sourire fou à lié. A nouveau Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa un infime gémissement franchir ses lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir là... Il avait encore tant de choses à faire avec Sasuke...!

Lequel se crispa en voyant le canon si près de la peau de son amour. Il se pencha doucement vers les menottes et se déplaça jusqu'à l'armoire alors que dans le même temps, Orochimaru poussait Naruto plus loin dans la pièce, jusqu'au lit.

Une fois qu'il eut passé une menotte autour du pied de l'armoire, il l'attacha autour de sa cheville droite, à quatre pattes au sol et regarda Naruto dans les yeux:

- Je t'aime, Naruto, souffla-t-il et les yeux bleus se fermèrent alors que le souffle de son petit ami devenait difficile.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, forma le blond avec ses lèvres.

- Comme c'est touchant, ricana le vieux professeur devenu fou. Maintenant que pourrais-je bien te faire? Dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Naruto, tenant son menton dans une main, ses ongles bruns s'enfonçant dans ses joues. Immobile, il attendait son heure sous les yeux de l'amour de sa vie.

- A vrai dire, je suis là depuis un moment... Assez pour vous entendre forniquer... Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu être à la place de Kimimaro... Ça te plairait, ça? Demanda sadiquement le vieux malade.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête. «Pas ça, tout mais pas ça, pas de nouveau, je ne veux pas mourir sale! Je... Non, non, non!»

- Non?

- Tout sauf ça... Souffla le blond d'un ton suppliant.

Orochimaru se tourna vers Sasuke dont le cœur battait très vite. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler et précipiter les choses. Il sentait ses tripes se retourner, il avait peur, clairement.

- Tu entends ça, Sasuke? Tout mais pas ça... Mais vois-tu, Naruto, tu n'es pas en position de décider quoi que ce soit...

- Non, pas ça... Pas ça! Répéta Naruto avec plus de force.

- Naruto! Appela Sasuke et l'interpellé tourna la tête. Je t'en prie, fais ce qu'il dit, quoi qu'il fasse, je t'aime, je t'aime! Mais par pitié, fais ce qu'il te dit...

Ils soutinrent leur regard un long moment, tentant de se dire tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit, une dernière fois, puis Orochimaru les rappela à l'ordre.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il mais Naruto ne bougea pas.

- Non... Par pitié, tout mais pas ça... Répéta-t-il. Il refusait, son corps, son âme, son être étaient à Sasuke. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait à nouveau quelqu'un prendre la place qui appartenait à son amant.

Le cœur de l'ébène fit un bond, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non du refus de Naruto de se donner, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour qu'Orochimaru leur épargne ça.

- Non? Répéta le criminel.

- Non, souffla le blond en retour. Tout se passa très vite, l'arme se détourna un instant de Naruto pour se pointer vers Sasuke et le coup retentit, tous les deux hurlèrent, l'un de douleur alors que la balle avait traversé son épaule droite, l'autre de peur. Il avait tenté de se précipiter vers son compagnon mais le canon de l'arme avait vite retrouver sa place sur sa tempe et l'ébène avait hurlé:

- NON! Naruto! Je... Je vais b-bien... Ne... Ne b-bouge pas.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto laissa les larmes librement couler, il craquait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie que tout s'arrête maintenant!

- Écoute ce que te dit ton petit ami, Naruto, ricana la voix du tireur. A genoux! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau et cette fois, le blond se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Défais mon pantalon, reprit Orochimaru et Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il le regardait, la souffrance évidente dans ses yeux, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, une mains plaquée contre la plaie béante d'où s'échappait un flot intarissable de sang. Il palissait à vue d'œil et Naruto laissa

échapper un glapissement plaintif de stress et de peur avant de s'exécuter. Lentement, il défit le premier bouton puis descendit la braguette en fermant les yeux. A tâtons, il fit descendre le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance pourtant.

- Regarde ce que tu fais! Ordonna l'ancien professeur et l'homme à genoux se força à ouvrir les yeux, les posant automatiquement sur son amant blessé. Lequel avait à son tour fermé les yeux et serrait les dents, le souffle court.

- Regarde aussi, Sasuke... Regarde, sinon ce sera pire encore...

L'ébène ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard haineux au vieil homme avant de les poser sur Naruto, s'assurant qu'il était toujours sauf, si ce n'était sain.

- Tourne-toi! Ordonna Orochimaru et le blond s'exécuta. Il entendit l'homme se mettre à genoux derrière lui à son tour et ferma les yeux, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, cachant ses oreilles, mordant sa joue.

Il sentit une main courir sur ses reins et tirer son boxer vers le bas. Une fois qu'il fut à mi-cuisse, il cessa de respirer et attendit.

Un coup de feu retentit et Naruto ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Sasuke, lequel avait le regard fixé sur la porte. Dans l'embrasure, Itachi serrait une arme, son visage livide. Le blond se rendit alors compte que son agresseur se tenait la jambe. Celle-ci saignait abondamment, il avait lâché son arme et Naruto tendit la main pour la prendre. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque d'un mouvement assez surprenant pour un homme de cet âge et dans cette condition, Orochimaru l'avait saisi par les cheveux. Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser l'arme du pied sans voir où elle avait atterri avant qu'une lame ne s'enfonce légèrement dans son cou. Tout mouvement cessa dans la pièce.

- Lâche c-cette arme Uchiwa, grogna Orochimaru. Lâche ça ou je le tue tout de suite!

Lentement et sans quitter l'agresseur des yeux, Itachi s'accroupit et déposa son arme à ses pieds.

- Recule!» Hurla le vieil homme et la dague s'enfonça dans le cou tanné. Naruto ferma les yeux, il se sentait étrangement calme: il avait compris qu'il allait mourir de toute façon. Il sentit tout son corps se détendre dans une sorte d'apaisement...

Le bruit assourdissant retentit dans ses oreilles, encore longtemps il s'en souviendrait, ce bruit atroce où, pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas su qui avait tiré, qui avait été touché. La peur dans son état le plus primaire l'avait attaqué, ses sens en alerte, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts pour ne rien voir, au début il n'avait rien vu tant sa peur l'aveuglait. Il se dit que c'était lui qui était mort après tout puis, lentement, très lentement, la dague était tombée par terre, le poids de l'homme à côté de lui s'était affaissé et il avait compris. L'arme à feu d'Orochimaru avait atterri près de Sasuke qui s'était trainé jusqu'à elle et avait tiré sur le fou, l'achevant.

Sasuke!

«Sasuke! Souffla Naruto en tournant son regard vers son amant frénétiquement. SASUKE! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la forme allongée et inerte de son amant.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les joues froides, ses larmes coulant librement.

- S'uke... Chuchota-t-il se se penchant pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'ébène. Lentement, il sentit une main se poser contre sa joue et se recula, observant les yeux de son compagnon lutter pour s'ouvrir.

- Sas'ke... Sas'ke. Appelait-il désespérément en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, encore pétillants de vie, mais pour combien de temps? L'ébène força alors un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres pales qui disparut aussitôt alors que la main retombait sur le sol.

- Sasuke...»

* * *

_Le lit, froid et vide, les draps bien tirés, le couvre-lit bleu clair sur lequel repose les taies d'oreiller blancs. Sur les meubles, un peu de poussière. La fenêtre est ouverte, un petit vent frais s'engouffre dans la chambre, il fait beau dehors, froid mais beau, comme Sasuk_e. Assis sur le fauteuil en face du lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, Naruto regardait les nuages passer dans le ciel sans s'arrêter. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était là, dans ce même fauteuil, refusant de manger. Sakura luttait pour le forcer à boire un thé. _Ses pieds nus reposent sur le bord du fauteuil, c'est le même jeans depuis deux jours, le même pull coll en V noir, c'est le même regard..._

«Naruto, fit doucement la voix d'Itachi derrière la porte. Je t'ai apporté du thé, ajouta l'homme en pénétrant dans la chambre. Vaguement, le blond cligna des yeux, une action rare elle aussi. Itachi posa le plateau de thé sur la petite table à droite de Naruto et versa le thé fumant dans une tasse avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre.

- Tu vas attraper froid, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas froid?

Le blond secoua vaguement la tête.

Itachi s'agenouilla en face de son frère d'adoption.

- Si tu bois ton thé, je t'emmène le voir, Proposa doucement le frère.

On était le vingt-et-un décembre, cela faisait deux jours qu'Orochimaru avait débarqué dans la maison d'Itachi avec pour but de mettre fin à la vie des deux amants. Par miracle, ils étaient tous vivants. Enfin presque, Sasuke était toujours entre la vie et la mort. Il était sortit des urgences hier dans la nuit. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et il avait fallu extraire la balle de son épaule. Logiquement, il allait bientôt se réveiller, mais Naruto agissait comme s'il refusait de bouger tant que l'ébène ne serait pas sorti du coma. Comme s'il s'était lui même plongé dans un état second et attendait le réveil de son compagnon pour recommencer à exister.

Lentement, Naruto tourna la tête vers la tasse de thé fumante. Il la regarda longuement, en silence puis la prit délicatement. Ses yeux ternes se posèrent sur le liquide ambré et il ferma ses paupières, laissant la douce chaleur de la vapeur s'enrouler autour de son visage.

Itachi soupira intérieurement. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec un psychanalyste pour lui-même et avait laissé l'entreprise dans les mains d'un de ses collaborateur le temps que tout se remette en ordre. Leur vie était quand même un ramassis de n'importe quoi, de souffrances inutiles et l'ainé des frères avait l'impression d'être maudit. Iruka et Kakashi étaient au rez-de-chaussé avec Sakura qui pétait littéralement les plombs. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, parfois de rage, parfois de peur, parfois de tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses émotions. Ino était passée hier avec Chôji pour la voir. Ils avaient longuement discuté et elle allait un petit peu mieux après. Gaara et Kiba étaient aussi passés voir Naruto, sans résultat. Ils avaient juste réussi à lui faire avaler un cookie après plus d'une heure de tendre «harcèlement». La police était venue sur les lieux du crime. La chambre était à présent barricadée et ils avaient annoncé que Sasuke ne serait pas mis en accusation quelconque. Ils plaideraient la légitime défense, il aurait juste une déposition à faire lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Itachi était las de tout cela, il ne dormait plus, trop habité par les événements de l'avant veille.

Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas en se rendant compte que la porte avait été laissée entrouverte, certainement pour ne pas faire de bruit en la refermant. Il avait intimé le silence à Sakura, était passé par la cuisine chercher l'arme qu'il avait au fond d'un tiroir et qui avait appartenu à leur père, avant de monter. Il avait alors entendu Orochimaru et avait chuchoté à la jeune femme très inquiète d'appeler discrètement la police et les secours. La suite...

Il se souvenait encore du visage sans vie de son petit frère, son cœur battant à la chamade à l'idée de le perdre. Il avait eu si peur! Son monde s'était écroulé puis s'était maintenu en un équilibre précaire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne sorte du bloc opératoire. A présent, une fatigue immense s'était abattue sur lui. Il était allé boire un café ce matin avec un mi d'enfance, Kisame, qui était aussi son vice président et avait fini par s'écrouler en pleurs, à bout de nerfs. Gentiment, Kisame l'avait emmené marcher autour d'un lac, silencieusement, il avait attendu que la crise ne passe et lui avait souri, de ce sourire un peu bête mais qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie et après, l'avenir lui avait paru un petit peu moins sombre.

Naruto reposa la tasse de thé. Elle était encore à moitié pleine mais il estimait probablement avoir rempli sa part du marché. Itachi n'objecta rien et descendit en prenant garde à ce que l'autre homme ne tombe pas dans les escaliers: il avait l'air si frêle. Dans l'entrée, Kakashi, le visage fatigué, attendait, sa veste informe de motard sur les épaules, les clés en mains, prêt à partir. Dans un état second, Naruto mit ses chaussures, oubliant les chaussettes et enfila mécaniquement la veste que lui tendait son tuteur, apparu par l'entrée du salon. Il était pâle, mais continuait de sourire pour la santé de tous. Sakura apparut alors, un mouchoir dans les mains, ses larmes intarissables et serra son ami dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va se réveiller aujourd'hui!»

Naruto ne répondit rien et la jeune femme se tourna vers Itachi, tentant un pâle sourire qu'il tenta sans résultat de lui rendre. Kakashi sortit de la maison après avoir embrassé le front de son partenaire de vie.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fut silencieux.

* * *

Arrivé à l'accueil, l'infirmière appela le médecin qui s'occupait de Sasuke pour que celui-ci les conduisent dans la bonne chambre, puisque Sasuke avait été transféré en salle de repos. Elle bipa l'interne et leur indiqua dans quelle direction aller pour le croiser, Kakashi tira le filleul de son amant par le bras: celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, comme en veille. Assez rapidement, un homme au grand sourire vint à leur rencontre.

«M. Uchiwa! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Votre frère à ouvert les yeux il y a une heure! Depuis il s'est rendormi, mais son état est stable. Nous allions vous appeler!

- Il est réveillé? Répéta Itachi sans y croire. Le médecin hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Il est au bout du couloir, la chambre numéro mille-sept, à droite, allo-...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, une tornade blonde s'était déchainée, bousculant l'interne sur son passage.

- Naruto! Appela Kakashi, plus hébété que autre chose.

Mais le blond était déjà loin devant, dépassant les chambres à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement pour quelqu'un qui avait jeuné et n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.

- Hey! Ne courrez pas dans le couloirs! Sermonna une infirmière obèse alors que le blond la dépassait.

Les portes de chambres blanches se succédaient, leur numéro en lettres vertes claires n'étaient qu'un brouillard. Son souffle était court, l'adrénaline et l'espoir emplissait sa cage thoracique alors que Naruto accélérait encore.

Il ralentit au bout du couloir et le nombre mille-sept s'afficha dans sa tête comme en néon. Il ne voyait que lui. Il poussa violemment la porte qui claqua contre le mur, dévoilant la pièce claire, fraiche avec cet odeur de trop propre.

Et sur le lit, peinant à s'assoir grâce à l'aide, d'une infirmière, Sasuke, vivant. Naruto se jeta dans ses bras, repoussant la pauvre femme qui sauta sur le côté avec un cri indigné.

Il y avait cette impression d'être à nouveau complet, cette sensation de bonheur inouï, cette impression d'avoir touché le ciel alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, que ses mains entremêlaient les mèches noires de l'être cher, alors qu'il le couvrait de baiser, sur la bouche, sur les joues, le front, les paupières, le cou. Et l'autre lui rendait son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de sa taille faiblement, son corps semblait exténué et il avait un mal fou à se faire obéir de ses muscles habituellement très réactifs.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Répétait Naruto comme une prière, une supplique à dieu de ne surtout pas le lui retirer.

- Naruto... Souffla l'ébène en retour, faiblement, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres était bien là, heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke se sentait bien. Il avait payé sa dette, il avait sauvé son être cher.

- Je t'aime...»

* * *

Les jours suivants, ce fut le défilé. La police succéda malheureusement la première après Itachi et Kakashi. Une fois le témoignage rendu et la procédure signée, Sakura et Iruka purent entrer. Leurs amis vinrent ensuite par petit groupes: d'abord Kankuro, Gaara et Nami. L'entrevue fut assez silencieuse mais décontractée. Nami remercia Sasuke et il y eut un échange de regard entre ce dernier et Gaara, quelque chose qui ressemblait vraiment à de la compréhension et du soulagement. Shikamaru, Temari, Chôji et Ino suivirent, le génie fit ses plus plates excuses concernant leur incapacité à mieux gérer cette situation, suivies d'une promesse de rester sage. De toute façon, avait-il conclu, tout ça c'était trop prise de tête. Un rire léger emplit la pièce et Sasuke daigna même sourire.

Kiba, Shino et Hinata suivirent. L'ambiance fut beaucoup plus douce et enjouée: le premier enchaînait les blagues vaseuses, la jeune femme souriait calmement, emplissant la pièce d'une grande sérénité et le dernier fit un rapport détaillé des derniers flashs informations dédiés à Orochimaru. Neji, Lee et Tenten vinrent ensuite, Lee semblait complètement oublieux de la tension qui régnait entre Sasuke et son meilleur ami alors que Tenten avait un sourire crispé. Il était clair que Sasuke tenait Neji en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et bien qu'il se soit occupé de transmettre le poing qu'il avait reçu aux agresseurs, l'ébène continuerait de lui en tenir rigueur. De toute façon, les personnalités des deux jeunes hommes étaient trop proches et leur fierté les obligeait à camper sur leurs positions.

Enfin, à la grande surprise du convalescent, son oncle Obito et sa femme Rin lui rendirent une visite surprise. Évidemment, ils étaient au courant de l'histoire mais n'avaient pas pu se déplacer plus tôt compte tenu de leur récent déménagement et des préparations qu'ils devaient faire pour les accueillir à Noël. Ça et l'arrivée imminente du bébé.

Assis sur le lit de son neveu, Obito souriait d'un air contrit:

«Ton père me tuerait s'il voyait à quel point j'ai merdé avec vous...

Sasuke haussa les épaules:

- T'as fait de ton mieux...

Le jeune oncle détourna le regard et eut un sourire désabusé.

- Si mon mieux c'est de devoir te retrouver rescapé d'une balle dans l'épaule... C'est minable...

Derrière lui, Itachi intervint:

- Si ça peut t'aider, Obito, je me sens au moins aussi nul que toi...

Le jeune frère leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude des ainés et un sourire moqueur se peignit sur ses lèvres:

- Là, Papa doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Son frère et son fils ainé qui se dévalorisent, on a jamais vu ça dans la famille Uchiwa...

Malgré eux, les deux autres hommes aux cheveux corbeau sourirent.

- J'avoue. Un Uchiwa ne pense jamais qu'il est minable! Renchérit Obito. Halala, vous me donnez des cheveux blancs prématurément, les mecs...

Ce fut au tour des deux frères de sourire.

- Pense au futur Uchiwa qui va naître, lui il te donnera des cheveux blancs, déclara doucement Itachi en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'autre côté de son petit frère. Obito hocha la tête avec un sourire benêt. De la famille, il était le seul à savoir le produire, de toute façon, on avait toujours douté du pourcentage Uchiwa dans son sang.

Un silence calme et contemplatif s'installa dans la chambre.

- Et Naruto, comment il va? Demanda l'oncle.

- Il a enfin recommencé à manger, soupira l'ainé des frères. Il doit être à la cafet' avec Sakura.

- Elle te plait celle là, hein? Se moqua Obito et il se reçut un regard énigmatique en réponse, les lèvres du premier frère restèrent closes et son visage impassible.

- Il m'énerve quand il fait ça, maugréa le plus vieux des Uchiwa présent. Il se tourna ensuite vers son neveu et prit un regard soucieux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller...? Tu ne veux pas consulter un psy?

Sasuke secoua la tête:

- J'en ai pas besoin, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression de mériter Naruto... Et maintenant que tout ça est terminé, je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie en le tenant dans mes bras... Déclara-t-il doucement, sur un ton tendre que son oncle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Il resta silencieux et haussa les épaules. Il avait un peu parlé avec Naruto et ce dernier avait tenu le même genre de discours... En vérité, Obito était, comme à peu près tout le monde, très impressionné par cet amour inconditionnel qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuves.

- Bon... Bah alors demain, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, c'est direction notre nouvelle maison!» Lança joyeusement le futur père et il se délecta du sourire ravi qui se peignit sur les visages de ses neveux. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir bien fait. Il eut une pensée pour son frère et sa défunte femme, «je continuerai de les protéger comme je pourrai... Mais tu sais que c'est jamais aussi bien que toi, Fugaku. Mais j'essaie, j'essaie...»

* * *

**Note de fin:** Ouhouuuu C'est finit! Enfin pas tout à fait, reste l'épilogue, Adralya va prendre son temps pour la corriger donc je ne sais pas quand elle viendra ^^.

Un peu plus haut, je suis repassé au présent pour quelques lignes en italique, ce n'est pas une faute de syntaxe, c'était pour accentué l'effet d'immobilité ^^...


	12. Épilogue

La, c'est vraiment la fin... Et déjà, il faut se tourner vers demain, j'ai plein d'idées de projets, j'ai pas de temps mais je le trouverais xD. En tout cas, merci à tout les lecteurs qui ont fidèlement suivit cette histoire et laisser un commentaire et à ceux qui ont lu "clandestinement", j'espère que ça leur à plus à eux aussi xD. Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, j'ai profiter de l'épilogue pour bien clore les relations entre les personnages, il n'y a pas de lemon et... Et puis bah voilà, c'est finit XD. Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

ÉPILOGUE. Une belle histoire d'Amour.

* * *

Vingt-quatre décembre au soir, Sasuke et Naruto venaient d'arriver dans la maison fraichement refaite de Rin et Obito. Les médecins avaient refusé de le laisser sortir le vingt-trois, mais avaient dû céder au harcèlement de l'oncle et du petit ami de ce dernier le lendemain.

« Vous êtes dans le pavillon du fond, les garçons. Il faut traverser le jardin, expliqua la maitresse de maison en leur montant le couloir qui menait sur le jardin de style japonais. Naruto sourit à cette dernière qui avait eu la gentillesse de leur réserver le pavillon isolé du reste de la maison pour la semaine alors que Kakashi l'avait revendiqué avec véhémence. Il boudait toujours d'ailleurs.

Rin lui rendit son sourire, faisant ressortir sa beauté de jeune femme enceinte et épanouie. Ses longs cheveux bruns entourant son visage un peu rond et ses grands yeux noisette.

- Laisse mamours, je vais aider les garçons, lança Obito apparu de nulle part derrière sa bien aimée.

Sasuke roula des yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas handicapé... Tonton, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus portant une lueur de réprimande:

- T'as entendu le médecin: repos et pas de mouvements brusques, Bâtard!

- Porter une petite valise n'est pas un mouvement brusque, Idiot.

Un éclair d'agacement traversa les lagons bleus mais disparut très vite, Naruto changea de stratégie.

- Mais S'uke... Geignit-il en faisant la moue. Comment on va faire ce soir si t'es trop fatigué? Demanda-t-il en accrochant ses bras autour de la nuque pâle. Sasuke passa automatiquement ses bras autour de ses hanches, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les pupilles malicieuses de son amant.

- J'avais prévu des choses, moi, c'est Noël! En plus... Tonton Obito se propose si gentiment... Susurra-t-il en se collant franchement contre le corps de l'ébène, ondulant légèrement des hanches. Derrière eux, Rin et Obito eurent un rictus moqueur: Sasuke allait tomber dans le panneau.

- Mais ça... Répondit lentement le convalescent. Ce sont des choses qui vont demander des mouvements brusques, termina-t-il en essayant d'oublier la sensation de ces hanches frottant contre son bassin.

- Tu ne veux pas, alors? Questionna innocemment Naruto avec un air déçu. Une lueur sauvage passa dans le regard d'onyx.

- Obito peut bien porter la valise, après tout.» Conclut l'ébène en déposant ses lèvres contre le front tanné avant de détacher ses bras du plus petit corps et d'avancer vers la porte du fond. Naruto fit le V de la victoire à l'oncle de son amant qui répondit d'un clin d'œil en prenant la deuxième valise.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte. Il grogna en maudissant sa lenteur due aux élancements de sa plaie et tourna le poignée de porte d'un geste méticuleux. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point le corps était un tout. Déjà, son côté droit le faisait souffrir le martyr, mais il fallait aussi qu'il fasse attention dans ses mouvements en général. Lever la main gauche déclenchait parfois un tiraillement très désagréable.

Sasuke sourit à son frère et sa meilleure amie qui se tenait devant l'entrée, enroulés dans leurs écharpes, leurs valises en main.

«Hey, dit-il et la jeune femme lui sourit, se penchant pour lui faire la bise. Il se mordit la langue pour retenir le gémissement de douleur qui le traversa lorsqu'il dut se pencher, même très légèrement.

- Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va. Naruto et Obito se sont ligués contre moi pour m'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit... J'ai à peine le droit d'aider Rin à préparer le réveillon.

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et Sasuke s'effaça pour laisser passer Sakura. Délicatement, l'ainé des frère serra son cadet dans ses bras et soupira, peut-être de lassitude ou de bonheur. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et Itachi pénétra à son tour dans la demeure de leur oncle, laissant Sasuke refermer la porte.

Dans le salon, Sakura saluait Obito et Rin. Naruto s'était jeté à son cou et elle discutait à présent avec Rin des arrangements de couchage. La future mère semblait déjà conquise par la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré, seulement aperçu. Tout de suite, elles commencèrent à discuter de grossesses, de couches et de biberons, ainsi que de cuisine et de vêtements, se dirigeant ensemble vers la chambre où dormirait Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait fait irruption dans la pièce: il portait le sapin de Noël avec Iruka qu'ils étaient allé chercher dans la forêt municipale pour le plan «Deux arbres de Noël pour l'année suivante». En gros, pour chaque sapin abattu, on en replantait deux.

Iruka apparut quelques secondes plus tard, le bout du nez un peu rouge et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. A son tour, il alla saluer l'ainé des Uchiwa puis partit vers la cuisine où Rin et Sakura était redescendues.

- Bon et ben on va pouvoir le décorer ce sapin! Lança joyeusement Obito et il s'approcha de la boite à décorations en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds.

L'heure suivante fut donc consacrée à trouver un pied pour le sapin, le mettre dans le «bon coin», selon Rin et Sakura, et commencer à le décorer. La difficulté de l'étape fut d'empêcher Obito et Kakashi d'accrocher leur armée de ninjas en plomb au sapin parce que «non, ça ne faisait pas genre Sapin de l'ère Edo». Très vexés, ils entreprirent alors de sortir les vieux albums photos des cartons pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakura et Naruto.

- Regarde celle-là! Il est pas trop choupi Sasuke? Mouuuu! Babilla Sakura en tenant une photo de son ami alors que celui-ci était habillé en lutin de noël pour ses quatre ans.

Sasuke grogna et mit sa main sur son visage, désespéré. A côté de lui, Itachi n'en menait pas plus large.

- Et là, Itachi le jour de sa rentré en maternelle... Il avait déjà l'air effrayant, commenta Kakashi en tendant la photo à Sakura sous les rires d'Obito. Effectivement, l'ainé des frères avait l'air guindé dans son uniforme blanc et bleu marine. Son short bouffait et lui donnait une culotte de cheval «adorable». Il se tenait droit et ses sourcils étaient froncés alors que son béret de marin lui tombait sur un œil. Nul doute que le bonnet n'avait pas fait long feu.

- Adorable! Commenta la jeune fille.

- Ah! Tenez, j'ai retrouvé l'album de Kakashi et Obito! S'exclama Rin et les deux concernés se regardèrent comme si la fin du monde était arrivée. Iruka et Naruto se jetèrent sur les albums, trop pressés de voir Kakashi dans sa jeunesse.

- Déjà à l'époque tu ne savais pas te coiffer, commenta Naruto et Sasuke hocha la tête. Derrière eux, Iruka affichait un sourire attendri:

- Vous aviez quel âge, là?

- Environ six ans non? Répondit Rin. C'est à cette époque qu'on s'est rencontrés!

- Mon dieu! C'est quoi cette couleur, Kakashi!? S'exclama Iruka. Tes cheveux sont verts! Et ceux d'Obito... Est-ce que c'est... De l'orange?

- Trop stylé! Firent Sakura et Naruto à l'unisson.

- Tu avais dit que tu avais détruit cette photo Obito, gronda Kakashi.

- Je le croyais aussi! Se défendit ce dernier avec un air de désespoir profond.

- On aurait dû demander à Jiraya de ramener ton album aussi! Proposa Iruka avec un grand sourire et Naruto lui jeta de grands regards effrayés.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un tel album existait, murmura Sasuke avec une lueur machiavélique au fond du regard.

- Y'en a pas, Iruka raconte n'importe quoi! Tenta Naruto mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Dès que possible, son petit ami se lancerait dans la quête de l'album!

La sonnerie interrompit leur joyeuse réunion et Rin lança que ce devait être Jiraya et Tsunade. Elle partit leur ouvrir avec Iruka. Aussitôt, Naruto se leva pour les accueillir, accompagné de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Obito rangèrent les albums hâtivement avant de les planquer dans leur placard et de fermer à double tour.

Sakura et Itachi entreprirent alors de mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin. La jeune femme monta sur la chaise et l'ainé des frères lui tendit l'étoile qu'elle accrocha tout en haut.

Des exclamations ravies et bruyantes retentirent dans l'entrée. La voix bourrue de Jiraya se fit entendre alors qu'il frappait durement le dos de Sasuke.

- Comment tu vas, gamin!? Demanda-t-il à l'ébène qui avait littéralement volé vers l'avant. Heureusement, le vieil homme n'avait pas frappé son épaule injuriée.

- Jiraya! S'affola Naruto en enlaçant son amant comme pour former une barrière. Il est blessé!

Doucement, Sasuke repoussa le blond avec un rictus moqueur et murmura que tout allait bien. Jiraya observa son filleul d'un air consterné et grommela quelque chose du genre «pas une fillette... Petite frappe...Drama Queen...».

A ce moment là, Tsunade enlaça Naruto dans un étau de fer, lui écrasant tous les os au passage.

- Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien tous les deux! Maintenant, vous allez vous tenir tranquille!» S'exclama-t-elle en relâchant le blond qui faisait la grimace et massait son dos. Sasuke acquiesça avec un sourire et prit la main de son petit ami, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le regard de la vielle femme se fit tendre et elle eut un sourire ravi avant d'aller dans le salon avec Jiraya pour dire bonjour aux autres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et tous les invités étaient réunis dans le salon autour de la table basse, écoutant un des nouveau récit de Jiraya sur son dernier voyage dans les forêts du Pays de la Pluie, loin en dehors de l'Union. Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était un pays où il pleuvait beaucoup et une variété de grenouilles au venin mortel vivait dans le climat humide du centre du pays. Jiraya avait un réel talent pour raconter les histoires: il n'était pas écrivain pour rien et même s'il était surtout connu pour sa littérature érotique, ils avait écrit de très beau récits de voyages. C'était peut-être ça qui plaisait dans ses romans aussi: l'histoire se déroulait souvent dans des endroits insoupçonnés du globe. En tout cas, il avait l'attention de toute l'assistance, pendue à ses lèvres alors que lui était pendu à une falaise pour observer la mystérieuse grenouille géante.

Rin, assise sur les genoux de son mari, retint son souffle alors que Jiraya racontait comment il avait glissé à ce moment-là. Pour la rassurer, Obito lui caressa la cuisse tendrement, son regard fixé sur le conteur, une étincelle au fond des yeux. A leur droite, sur un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir, Kakashi était lui aussi plongé dans le récit et sans s'en rendre compte, il hochait régulièrement la tête, approuvant l'histoire. Sur le canapé, assis sur l'accoudoir, Itachi était immobile et droit, ses longs cheveux tombaient le long de ses épaules et sa bouche entrouverte prouvait à quel point il était absorbé par l'histoire. Sur le canapé, Iruka fronçait les sourcils, écoutant Jiraya se sortir de la crevasse sans avoir vu la grenouille géante. A côté de lui, Tsunade souriait: ce devait être au moins la cinquantième fois qu'elle entendait cette histoire mais son attention restait la même, l'histoire était toujours différente. Ses jolis yeux marrons étaient doux alors qu'elle regardait son compagnon de vie captiver l'assistance. Le vieil homme se rassit, puisqu'il s'était levé pour mimer une partie de son aventure. Il but le fond de son verre de Whisky et Kakashi se pencha pour le resservir. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et Naruto, assis sur le large pouf avec Sakura et Sasuke demanda:

«Tu l'as vu finalement, cette grenouille?

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air complice et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif avant de reprendre son récit. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami dont le visage était éclairé par le bonheur et la joie. Il devait actuellement se trouver dans une forêt pluvieuse. A côté de lui, Sakura souriait un peu bêtement, elle aussi perdue dans les lianes et les marais où Jiraya s'était aventuré.

-... Et c'est là que mon ami spécialiste se retourne et pointe son doigt derrière moi. Je me retourne et là, je la vois! Magnifique! Deux mètres de haut, un véritable monstre aux yeux jaune globuleux, une véritable beauté!!! Et d'un coup, elle coasse et mes amis, quel bruit! Ce son qui faisait dire au autochtones que la forêt était hantée, un bruit du fond des âges, c'est presque un rugissement! Effrayant... Nous n'osons plus bouger, elle est dite inoffensive, mais nous sommes les premiers à l'approcher de si près, donc nous restons sur nos gardes. Nous avons lentement reculé jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Nous sommes retournés la voir plus discrètement au lever du jour où elle est censée dormir... C'est là que mon ami spécialiste en batraciens me dit que la grenouille légendaire de la forêt de Koharu est un réalité un crapaud... Une femelle que nous avons appelé Gamabunta...»

* * *

Le lendemain soir Naruto était assis sur le lit de Sakura et la regardait attacher sa robe rose pâle dans son dos. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aider à attacher sa robe mais en réalité, elle voulait simplement l'avoir pour elle une seconde. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous réunis, c'était devenu impossible, surtout que Sasuke se décollait à peine de son amant. Le contraire était aussi vrai de toute façon, se dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Naruto. L'autre garçon la regardait d'un air interrogatif et elle s'assit à côté de lui, chassant une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux.

«Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle et Sakura vit les yeux bleus devenir un peu plus gris et lointain.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Elle hocha la tête et tordit ses doigts en les regardant.

- Tu sais... Itachi et moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas...

Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle ait changé de sujet comme ça et un peu déçu par ce qu'elle lui annonçait. Il aurait bien aimé, lui, ils auraient tous réellement fait partie de la même famille!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle se tordait les doigts, hésitant sur la réponse.

- C'est étrange... J'aurais dû tomber folle amoureuse de lui. Il est parfait, ajouta la jeune femme en souriant d'un air absent. Mais non... Et lui non plus, je le sais bien... Tu sais quand on a dîné ensemble, on n'a pas parlé de nous... On a parlé de vous. On s'est raconté pleins d'anecdotes sur vous, il m'a parlé de sa relation avec son frère... Et je lui ai parlé de ma relation avec toi...

Elle se leva, s'approchant du miroir pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon. Elle se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant contre la vitre:

- On a jamais couché ensemble, on ne l'a pas plus imaginé... Ou peut-être qu'il l'a imaginé jusqu'à ce qu'on discute... Après, quelque chose avait changé... On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, en fait. C'est pas normal cette relation que j'ai avec lui... J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand je lui parle, comme si... Comme si je discutais avec un beau frère ou un beau père, comme si j'étais ta mère et que je parlais avec le père de mon gendre, tu vois?... Pas avec un amant...

Naruto la regarda, tachant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il avait du mal, il trouvait ça dommage, mais il l'accepterait. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit:

- Ok... Bah c'était pas le bon, alors... Et puis... C'est un peu vrai, même si t'es plutôt une sœur qu'une mère...

- Hum. Des fois, je me demande, conclut-elle en riant. La femme se rassit à côté de son ami blond et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- J'aimerais avoir la même chose que toi... Cet amour inconditionnel... Quand je vois à quelle vitesse tu es passé au-dessus de...

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Naruto répondit d'une petite voix.

- Je... Suis pas vraiment... Guéri ou... Je... Des fois, la nuit, je revis tout, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai mal et... C'est Sasuke qui me réveille en me disant que je hurle à la mort... Et... Et tu devrais voir son visage dans ces cas-là... Souffla-t-il la voix tremblante. C'est... Un mélange de haine, d'inquiétude, de violence et de tendresse... Et de souffrance, il y a tellement de souffrance.

Sakura ferma les yeux. Évidement, il ne pouvait pas être «guéri» si vite. Il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Elle chercha la main de son ami et la serra dans la sienne.

- Et... Continua l'homme blond. Je déteste voir cette souffrance... Je rêve que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé... Parfois, quand j'y pense, c'est tellement dur que je me mets à pleurer... La dernière fois, je me suis écroulé dans le salon. Il dormait et il était tellement beau! J'en pouvais plus de toute cette beauté et cette pureté alors que moi... Moi je suis tellement imparfait et sale...

Sakura serra plus fort la main, secouant la tête en signe de négation et s'apprêta à contester mais Naruto la coupa:

- Peut importe ce que les autres pensent, c'est mon ressenti... Et parfois, quand on fait l'amour et que je ferme les yeux, les images reviennent... Et là...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, elle imaginait très bien. Bien sûr, ça compliquait leur relation mais elle était persuadée qu'ils arriveraient à détruire ce mur. Ils avaient déjà commencé, après tout. Ils allaient le détruire ensemble.

- Moi j'y crois, Naruto, dit-elle simplement.»

* * *

Les hommes avaient été chassés dans le salon par Rin et Sakura qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Naruto avait hurlé au sexisme: pourquoi était-ce toujours les femmes qui faisaient la cuisine?! Il savait très bien cuisiner! Un regard de Sakura l'avait néanmoins dissuadé de contester plus longtemps et il s'était gentiment assis sur le canapé entre Itachi et Sasuke. Obito et Kakashi avaient alors entrepris de servir les apéritifs et quand Sakura et Rin estimèrent que tout était fin prêt, elles les rejoignirent. Tsunade terminait d'arranger les cadeaux sous le sapin et soupira:

«Une fois de plus, c'est un Noël de pauvres, dit-elle ironiquement en observant la montagne de paquets colorés. Certaines branches du sapin touchaient le haut de la pile qui s'étendait dans un périmètre d'un mètre et demi autour du tronc. Jiraya observa à son tour l'amas de papiers et de bolducs avant de sourire et de hausser les épaules:

- De mon temps, c'était seulement une orange ou une mandarine.

Tsunade le frappa d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et grogna:

- Vieux grabataire rabat-joie.

Remis de la douleur, Jiraya lui fit une grimace en maugréant que c'était elle qui se plaignait de l'amas de cadeaux!

La grimace ne passa pas inaperçue et Naruto eut un large sourire tandis qu'à ses côtés, les deux frères eurent un rictus moqueur.

- Kakashi! Gronda alors Iruka en lui arrachant un verre des mains. Tu en as trop mis! Agacé, le jeune professeur foudroyait son amant du regard, mais celui-ci lui souriait d'un air tendre avec néanmoins, un fond de malice. Laissant tomber l'affaire, l'homme aux cheveux bruns partit s'assoir sur un des fauteuils avec sa coupelle de sake trop remplie. Il allait terminer ivre avant la fin de la soirée à ce rythme là, mais connaissant Kakashi, c'était peut être le but de la manœuvre. Après avoir tendu sa coupe de sake à Tsunade, ce-dernier s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Iruka et lui caressa doucement la joue avec un sourire rarement donné en publique. Il fut immédiatement pardonné.

Obito se leva alors et tendit sa coupe de sake en hurlant:

«Joyeux Noël! Santé!

Et de descendre l'alcool d'une traite, imité par Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi et Rin, les autres préférant savourer le liquide.

Les discutions allèrent bon train. Rin avait opté pour un apéritif dinatoire, ainsi les canapés, le champagne et le foi gras défilèrent, le tout agrémenté d'un bon vin sucré.

Du coin de l'œil, tout en tendant une oreille à la conversation entre Iruka et Sakura sur le système de santé du Pays du feu, Naruto observait son petit ami. Ce-dernier était assis sur un accoudoir d'un fauteuil en cuir dans lequel son oncle était assis. Obito avait un air tendre, son verre de champagne dans la main droite et ses jambes croisées, exultant de beauté, de classe et de raffinement dans son pantalon de lin blanc et d'un pull noir coll en V. Il souriait doucement à son neveu, sur sa droite qui racontait quelque chose de probablement passionnant avec un petit sourire en coin. Sasuke était vêtu d'un pull rouge assez vif, lui aussi en V et d'un jeans noir. Il avait remonté ses deux manches, laissant apparaître ses avant-bras secs et musclés et se tenait le dos bien droit, une fesse sur l'accoudoir, dans une posture princière et étudiée. Sur l'autre accoudoir, dans la même position, Itachi écoutait lui aussi ce que disait son frère. Il avait lui aussi un pantalon de lin blanc, mais son pull était marron. Naruto remarqua qu'ils avaient tous le même pull d'une couleur différente et sourit, se désintéressant complètement de la conversation de Sakura et Iruka. Ses yeux passaient et repassaient sur les trois Uchiwa, regardant l'ainé des frères boire sa coupe de champagne et rejetant sa tête en arrière, laissant voir son cou parfait. Il passait sur Obito et son éternel sourire charmeur avant de tomber sur le plus grand bonheur de sa vie. Étrangement, Sasuke lui paraissait deux fois plus beau que son frère et son oncle réunis, mais son avis n'était sûrement pas objectif. Sentant probablement son regard sur lui, l'ébène finit par tourner la tête et croisa le regard azur. Un sourire se peignit alors sur ses lèvres fines, discret mais bien présent et ses yeux devinrent chaud et doux.

Un infime mouvement de la tête fascina Naruto qui observa la peau crème presque briller à la lueur des lampes, observant la lumière éclairer le visage parfait de son amant. Il était presque sûr de sourire bêtement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le blond eut la brusque envie de le kidnapper, de l'emmener dans leur chambre de l'autre côté du jardin et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit jour. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Rin arriva avec des petits légumes tranchés et de la mayonnaise, ainsi que des blinis de saumons fumé avec un peu de citron et le mouvement rompit le charme.

Par dépit, il prit un des blinis et tenta de se re-concentrer sur la conversation. Peine perdue, son esprit était envahi d'images de Sasuke, nu, allongé sur les draps qui lui tenait les hanches alors qu'il le chevauchait sauvagement. Un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit à peine compte d'un nouveau poids à ses côté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un souffle chaud contre son oreille et une langue qui vint titiller son lobe. Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant un frisson le parcourir de bas en haut et retint à peine le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper.

- Tu devrais arrêter ce genre de regard, Naruto. Ça me donne envie de toi... Furieusement, souffla Sasuke contre le cou doré de son amant. Lequel frissonna et émit un tout petit gémissement.

Avec un petit rire, l'ébène posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'autre et passa le bout de sa langue sur la peau halée. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Rin ramasser un des plats vides et il se leva aussitôt:

- Laisse! Je vais le faire, lui proposa-t-il le rouge aux joues. La maitresse de maison sourit et hocha la tête en lui tendant le plat. Naruto jeta alors un coup d'œil significatif son amant avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

A peine eut-il posé le plat sur le comptoir qu'il se sentit pressé contre la surface froide du meuble. Deux bras recouvrirent les siens et maintinrent ses mains contre le plan de travail. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant dans son cou à nouveau, puis ses dents qui lui mordillaient l'oreille alors qu'il se déhanchait doucement derrière lui. Le blond laissa alors sa tête aller contre l'épaule et soupira d'aise avant de lui aussi se frotter à l'autre homme, lentement et sensuellement.

Soudain, Sasuke agrippa le bras de Naruto pour le faire se retourner et le plaqua contre le mur à leur gauche où ils étaient cachés par le frigo. Le blond laissa échapper une gémissement de pur bonheur et accrocha ses bras autour de la nuque de l'ébène avant de passer un genou entre ses jambes.

- Nnn... Geignit Sasuke en agrippant les mèches blondes, tirant les cheveux de son amant et obligeant se dernier à se cambrer plus fort contre lui. L'instant suivant, l'ébène ravageait la bouche de son compagnon dont les mains avaient glissé sous son tee-shirt pour caresser les tétons roses jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs.

Avec un grondement, le jeune homme convalescent se recula et bloqua les mouvement de son partenaire:

- Arrête... Sinon je vais pas réussir à me retenir.

Un sourire concupiscent se peignit sur le visage angélique de Naruto:

- Mais j'ai peut-être pas envie que tu t'arrêtes...

Un éclair de désir nu, pur et sauvage passa dans les yeux noirs et un nouveau grondement retentit, s'élevant de la gorge de l'ébène. Satisfait de l'effet, le blond recommença à se frotter à l'autre homme et il allait proposer de s'éclipser discrètement dans les toilettes quand la voix d'Itachi retentit dans le couloir:

- Laisse, Obito. Je vais les chercher!

Et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant apparaître l'ainé des frères qui les observait d'un air amusé.

- Je me disais aussi que vous mettiez du temps.

A contre cœur, les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et le frère reprit:

- On vous attend pour passer au désert.

Avec un dernier sourire content de lui, Itachi repartit vers le salon tandis que Sasuke passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit d'arrêter...

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer! Répliqua Naruto, vexé de se voir porter toute la responsabilité.

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec ce regard dans le salon.

- Non, non, c'est toi qui a commencé en étant irrésistible.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur et d'un petit geste de la tête, balaya une mèche encombrante.

- C'est vrai, je suis irrésistible.

- Pervers mégalomane, fit Naruto en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses avant de suivre l'ainé des frères.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, répondit l'ébène d'un ton supérieur en le suivant.

- Mais ça te va tellement bien! Termina le blond en arrivant dans le salon où tout le monde leur sourit d'un air entendu.

- Quoi?! Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix. Évidement, personne ne leur répondit et chacun fit comme si de rien n'était.

Rin leur tendit gentiment une part de bûche de Noël à chacun et Tsunade posa devant eux une énième coupe de champagne tandis qu'Obito et Kakashi conspirait près des cadeaux comme deux gamins.

Les deux amants s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé à côté de Sakura qui leur sourit avant de leur faire un clin d'œil.

- C'était bon? Demanda-t-elle innocemment et Naruto la fusilla du regard. Sasuke quant à lui se frotta l'arrête du nez, doucement, les yeux fermés et répliqua d'un air sérieux:

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore goutté.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et le blond se tourna vers son compagnon:

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de la bûche.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers son acolyte avec un sourire en coin:

- Moi non plus.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'indigner mais un flash l'interrompit. Jiraya se tenait droit devant eux, un appareil photo en main.

- Ah! Celle-la, elle sera particulièrement belle! Commenta le vieil homme alors que sa compagne se penchait par dessus son épaule avec un sourire tendre. Le blond observa les visages vieillissants des personnes qui avaient presque élevé son père, ces personnes qui l'avaient un temps abandonné mais à qui aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il les avait pardonné... De toute façon, ni Tsunade, ni Jiraya n'avaient jamais été d'un grand courage quand il s'agissait de prendre des responsabilités, Tsunade s'y était forcé, Jiraya avait continué à fuir courageusement. Aucun des deux n'avait rien dit à la mort d'Orochimaru, mais Naruto avait lu du soulagement dans leurs yeux, comme si à présent ils n'avaient plus à se sentir coupables des actions de leur ancien... Ami.

Chassant ces pensées peu joyeuses, le jeune homme blond se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son compagnon de vie à lui lorsque soudain, Obito attrapa Rin par les hanches et lança joyeusement:

- Les cadeaux, maintenant!

Chacun se rapprocha du grand sapin, rejoignant Kakashi et Iruka enlacés au pied de l'arbre.

Obito s'assit à son tour et tous l'imitèrent, Naruto et Sakura très près des cadeaux, Itachi et son frère un peu plus en retrait, comme désintéressés. Tsunade et Jiraya continuaient de prendre des photos alors que Rin tendait un cadeau à son mari avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, Sakura! Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire malicieux. La jeune femme le regarda, suspicieuse, et son ami ajouta:

- C'est de la part de Sasuke, aussi!

Elle se tourna alors vers son autre meilleur ami qui avait l'air carrément maléfique dans son coin.

- Tu es sûr que je peux l'ouvrir en public? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Pas de problème, au contraire!

- Bon... Termina-t-elle en défaisant lentement le papier... Avant de le refermer immédiatement et de se tourner rouge de honte vers ses deux amis d'enfance qui avaient progressivement reculé. Naruto retenait difficilement son rire tandis que Sasuke laissait échapper un petit reniflement amusé.

- C'est...Très gentil... Souffla-t-elle avant de rejeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de satin noir. Le corsage, le soutient gorge, la petite culotte, les portes jarretelles et les bas en dentelles: toute la panoplie pour une nuit torride... Et pas n'importe quelle marque de sous-vêtement, en plus! Elle était flattée, même si carrément pivoine.

- Tu veux pas l'essayer qu'on voit si ça te va? Proposa Naruto avec un air joueur. Il parvint de justesse à éviter la claque qui lui était destinée.

- Mais ça te plait, au moins? Demanda l'ébène en se rapprochant un peu, passant un doigt sur les étoffes, toujours couvertes du papier cadeau.

- Beaucoup... Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais l'utiliser, mais... Répondit-elle.

Sasuke hocha la tête, son frère lui avait parlé de Sakura et du fait que leur relation s'arrêtait là. A vrai dire, il était lui même un peu déçu mais c'était leur choix.

- T'aurais dû voir la tête de la vendeuse! S'exclama alors Naruto avec un léger rougissement.

- D'un autre côté, si tu n'étais pas aussi bruyant, se plaignit son petit ami avec un sourire narquois.

- Les garçons... Commença Sakura... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans ce magasin?

- Rien! C'est juste qu'on n'était pas d'accord sur quelle couleur entre le blanc et le noir... Expliqua Naruto, un peu indigné qu'elle ait pensé qu'ils étaient capables de forniquer dans un magasin de sous-vêtements pour femmes. Encore que...

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement, elle devenait vraiment obsédée...

- Bon! A moi de vous offrir vos cadeaux! Dit-elle en se levant. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a participé!

Les autres s'arrêtèrent en la voyant prendre une énorme enveloppe au pied du sapin sur laquelle était joliment calligraphié «Naruto et Sasuke». Elle leur tendit avec un grand sourire.

Le blond attrapa l'enveloppe et la retourna avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à toute l'assemblée souriante et silencieuse.

Sasuke lui prit des mains et ouvrit, sortant un cahier relié. Sur la première page, il était écrit «De la part de tout ceux qui tiennent à vous... Douze destinations de rêve partout dans le monde»

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux alors que Sasuke tournait vivement la première page: «Première destination: le désert de Suna de la part de Kankuro, Gaara et Temari». Suivait ensuite une page descriptive de l'endroit où ils allaient séjourner.

- Bon, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être là, mais bon... Reprit Sakura. Vous allez faire le tour du monde!

- Et vous devez tous nous ramener quelque chose! C'est le contrat et c'est expliqué à la fin. Chacun a fait une demande! Continua Jiraya en immortalisant les têtes ahuries des deux autres.

- Ça vous plait? Demanda doucement Iruka.

- Trop! S'exclama Naruto, le premier à sortir de sa torpeur pour aller embrasser tout le monde: Quand est-ce qu'on part?!

- Dès que vous voulez, répondit Tsunade en se penchant pour serrer le blond dans ses bras. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise!

- On s'est dit que vous auriez peut-être envie de voir le reste du monde, expliqua Kakashi en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de Sasuke qui avait encore l'air de ne pas en être revenu.

- N'oubliez pas de remercier les autres, aussi!» Termina Sakura en collant un gros bisous sur la joue de l'ébène qui sembla enfin redescendre sur terre et le sourire qu'il offrit à l'assemblé valait tous les remerciements. Jiraya prit une photo des deux amants feuilletant le cahier et observant les destinations futures. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts: la grande métropole de Kiri, la forêt de Koharu, les grandes plaines de Kusa, les chutes des cinq Rônins, la vielle capitale de Sato et sa tour Eiberu. En tout, une destination par mois pendant un an.

Puis l'intérêt de chaque personne présente retomba sur ses propres cadeaux, comme l'album photo de Naruto pour Tsunade et Jiraya, ou le chaton blanc que Itachi offrit à Sakura, le pauvre avait passé une journée dans la cabane à outil. Iruka offrit aussi un bouquin à Kakashi qui fit beaucoup rire tout le monde: «l'addiction au sexe, un problème réel, de nos jours». Ce que ce dernier offrit à son amant resta un secret. Jiraya qui savait définitivement parler aux femmes contrairement à une idée fort répandue couvrit Tsunade et Rin de diamants en souhaitant toute la réussite du monde à la jeune mère.

L'ainé des frères Uchiwa ne fut pas en reste. Il reçut quelques messages subliminaux tels que «Prendre des vacances, milles idées pour se détendre» de la part de Kakashi. Obito lui avait carrément acheté le code du travail et avait souligné tous les passages qui parlaient des congés payés, des RTT et autres jour fériés. En parlant des jours fériés, Sakura lui avait offert un calendrier des jours fériés partout dans le monde, ajouté à un sac d'engrais de haute qualité, lui indiquant que les autres sacs l'attendaient chez lui. Ce cadeau fit beaucoup rire Itachi qui avait effectivement répondu qu'il voulait de l'engrais à qui lui avait posé la question. Elle avait été la seule à le prendre au mot, néanmoins. Naruto et Sasuke lui avaient offert l'installation d'un système d'arrosage automatique, se souvenant encore comment la dernière séance d'arrosage s'était terminée.

Jiraya reçu un appareil photo dernier cri, plus léger que son modèle actuel ainsi qu'une grosse pile de livres dits de «grande littérature» de la part de Naruto avec l'indication que ses élèves en avaient marre de lire du porno en cours de littérature.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs, Sasuke entraina son compagnon un peu à l'écart. Le blond sourit, appuyé contre le mur où il s'était retrouvé poussé lentement mais fermement et observa du coin de l'œil son amant sortir un petit paquet de sa poche arrière. En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire et passa ses bras autour de la nuque pâle collant le corps de son partenaire contre le sien et se déhanchant tout doucement comme pour les bercer. Les bras de l'autre se refermèrent autour de sa taille à leur tour et Sasuke chuchota:

«Tu veux pas savoir ce que je t'offre pour Noël?

- Je te veux toi seulement... Pour toujours...

Un baiser dans son cou lui répondit, puis un deuxième, puis le souffle chaud et fébrile de l'ébène. Les bras le serrèrent plus fort.

- Naruto... Naruto... Murmura l'ébène, l'émotion dans sa voix était palpable, pure et incontrôlée. Je voudrais t'enlever, t'enfermer, te garder pour moi seul... Et c'est pour ça... Dit-il en se reculant juste assez pour permettre à Naruto de voir ce qu'il tenait en main. Le blond prit doucement l'objet et leva un sourcil, surpris:

- Une clé?

A nouveau, le corps de Sasuke recouvrit le sien et il entendit:

- La clé d'un endroit juste pour nous... Je t'y emmènerai dès demain.

Le blond ne répondit pas et sourit dans la nuque de son compagnon, appréciant simplement l'instant... Trouver un cadeau pour Sasuke après tant de changements et d'épreuves n'avait pas été une tâche facile. S'il pouvait sourire encore aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'à chaque grimace, à chaque fois que sa gorge se serrait par la force des souvenirs, Sasuke le prenait dans ses bras...

Les mains de son amant remontèrent dans son dos, caressant sa peau sous son tee-shirt, pressant son corps contre celui de Sasuke et il lui rendait l'étreinte avec force.

- Tu veux voir ton cadeau? Chuchota Naruto.

- Hum... Répondit simplement l'autre en continuant ses caresses.

- Rejoins-moi dans la chambre dans cinq minutes, alors...

Ça, par contre, ça eut l'effet de piquer l'intérêt de l'amant aux cheveux corbeaux qui recula pour scruter le visage de son partenaire. Le blond eut un petit rire et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke l'espace d'un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir pour traverser le jardin et rejoindre leur chambre dans la maison du fond.

L'ébène se dirigea vers le salon pour prévenir les autres qu'il se retirait avec Naruto. Le chaton de Sakura, Kulka sauta sur sa jambe quand il entra avant de repartir presto sous les rires de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil amusé au chaton blanc avant de se diriger vers son frère et la jeune femme.

- On va se coucher...

- C'est ça, répondit Sakura, septique. Itachi lui fit un sourire doux et se leva pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il fit la bise à Sakura de sa part et elle exigea la part de Naruto. Un instant, l'ébène se demanda si elle n'était pas un peu bourrée, mais décida qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, celles de son frère par exemple.

Tsunade et Jiraya étaient au coin du feu et parlaient à voix basse, de vagues sourires que seuls les vieilles personnes savent produire et qui veulent dire tellement de choses. Tsunade lui fit un bisou sur chaque joue et Jiraya lui envoya un tape bourrue dans le dos avec un bref éclat de rire.

Kakashi et Iruka avaient disparu, Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas savoir où. Dans la cuisine, Rin et Obito avaient commencé à ranger la cuisine. Un instant, l'ébène s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les observant. La futur mère éclaboussait son mari avec un large sourire et ce dernier, très concentré sur l'essuyage des flûtes en cristal, souriait d'un air attendri.

Presque à regret, il les interrompit pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Rin lui envoya un baiser avec un petit rire et Obito lui fit un salut de la main en souriant. En passant à côté de la véranda, le jeune homme résolut malgré lui le mystère de la disparition de Kakashi et Iruka et il se pressa dans la neige pour traverser le jardin.

Grelottant, il entra dans la petite maison, retira ses chaussures et monta les marches en bois qui menaient à la mezzanine. Distraitement, Sasuke remarqua qu'il faisait très chaud dans la petite maison et retira son pull en arrivant en haut.

- T'as compris mon message subliminal, alors, déclara Naruto en se levant, laissant le regard de son compagnon couler le long de son corps nu sans aucune honte. Le regard de l'ébène était doux, tendre, même si une lueur de folie s'y logeait toujours dans ces instants. Ses yeux noirs passèrent sur les courbes sèches des jambes tannées, suivant la ligne d'une hanche, le V qu'elle formait avec sa jumelle. Religieusement, Sasuke s'approcha, se laissa doucement tomber à genoux et posa un doigt juste en dessous du nombril de Naruto, laissant son doigt tracer une ligne vers le bas, lentement. Un léger sourire se peignit sur son visage en entendant le souffle tremblant que son amant laissa échapper. L'ébène ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre du blond, les laissant trainer autour du nombril alors que les mains de l'autre homme glissaient dans ses cheveux noirs, puis sur ses joues et dans son cou. Les mains pâles de Sasuke se posèrent sur les reins de son compagnon, les caressant, descendant sur ses fesses pour remonter, comme s'il découvrait son amant pour la première fois. Son cœur se serra soudainement: dire qu'il avait cru le perdre par deux fois...! Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas toujours dans le coma et s'il n'allait pas se réveiller pour découvrir que Naruto était mort. Ce dernier, en revanche, se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille de l'ébène:

- Ouvre les yeux.

L'autre obéit et le blond recula en se retournant lentement. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa dans sa poitrine, son corps eut un tremblement d'excitation, de plaisir, de possessivité, d'amour et il tendit la main pour toucher le bas du dos de son amant.

Juste au-dessus des fesses, là ou la colonne vertébrale s'enfonçait dans le bassin, Naruto avait à présent un petit éventail rouge avec un petit S. à côté tatoué sur sa peau tannée. Le souffle toujours coupé, l'ébène caressa la marque, tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire s'étaient perdus en route.

Le jeune homme tatoué s'était tordu pour pouvoir jauger la réaction de son petit ami et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en voyant le regard que ce dernier lui portait: l'émotion brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

Respirant lentement, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto et celui-ci lui sourit tendrement:

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as fait hurler la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour?

L'ébène hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, c'est aussi écrit sur mon corps.»

Lentement, Sasuke le tira vers lui, le forçant à s'agenouiller au sol avec lui. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre un long moment et, doucement, l'ébène déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, son amant, son meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il passa ses mains dans la nuque dorée, collant leur visage et l'embrassa... L'embrassa jusqu'à en mourir. Petit à petit, Naruto se retrouva allongé, comme ça, juste à côté du lit, Sasuke couvrant son corps de baiser... C'était parfait.

_Point final._

* * *

** Note:** Merci à Adralya sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas été la même!


End file.
